Union of the Wolf
by Sotekv03
Summary: Many moons ago a singular event occurred in two separate lands simultaneously touching upon two lives. There was no prophesy, foretelling of this event and only a few souls could tell of its passing. But pass it did and plans were put into motion by the Daedra Lords themselves. The tendrils of time reached out and from the depths of these dark hours, creatures stirred.
1. UOTW Chapter 001 The Escape

Chapter 1 The Escape

Trudging along the stony pathway a ruggedly dressed Argonian made his way towards the border. As his stomach rumbled from hunger he thought back to how circumstances had led him to be in this sorry state. He had originated from the depths of Black Marsh however he knew little if anything of the swampy homeland. Not that he considered that hellhole as he saw it to be home. His home was a small camp to the north of Vos in Morrowind. He slouched against a large boulder to rest his aching feet and massaged his toes. His eyes rolled as he realized one toe was poking out of his worn boots. That reminded him of earlier times when his mother scorned him for swimming in a new pair of shoes which she saved up for.

As he pondered on his family a finger toyed with a big hole in his shirt. He chuckled to himself as he watched it poke through like a caterpillar. Sighing, he muttered to himself in his state of near depression.

 _"_ _Sotek, if your mother saw you now she'd beat you over the head with that broom of hers. Get up!"_

'Sotek'. That was his name. A green scaled Argonian stuck in the middle of nowhere with nothing but a hole in his boot and a finger pretending to be a caterpillar for company. That was Sotek, a typical Argonian from the slave land known as Morrowind. Even the Khajiit were more tolerated but then the Khajiit had animal fur that the unscrupulous would kill and skin for. Having just managed to escape some bandits the day before, he headed out for Skyrim not really knowing why. Unaware of an ancient calling of a beast, the calling of a wolf.

It took many days to get this far, living off the land was not easy. Farmsteads gave little in return for a day's work and civil war had broken out splitting Skyrim in two. Where before there was unison, now brother was set against brother and family ties of old tradition were shattered. Skyrim's borders were affected with constant patrols and skirmishes which left the land ravaged making foraging for food far harder. This added with the wake of battle which drew in bandits from both sides of the border made travelling difficult and doubly dangerous. One could just as easily succumb to starvation as they could a quick blade. Hardly a day had passed where Sotek wasn't hiding from the sounds of fighting troops which often forced him to abandon areas where the successful search of any food source was likely. If that wasn't bad enough he often found himself being strong-armed out of what little he managed to find by patrolling soldiers. He considered them to be no better than the bandits he was trying to avoid. As he pondered upon this and his predicament a low resentful sound escaped his lips. "Hsss".

Night was rapidly setting in so Sotek headed for some trees in the distance which formed part of a deep woodland and as such they offered plenty of cover from prying eyes. He had been lucky so far with the minimal encounters of the local wildlife. All he had come across was the one bear which he unwittingly disturbed as he entered a small clearing. Fortunately the bear was happy to just growl a warning at him and a quick change of direction was all that was needed. Preferably he would have liked to light a fire but being so close to Skyrim's border, it was just too risky. Although it would be of a great help if he encountered wildlife, it would also attract them to him let alone the bandits and soldiers which he was eager to hide from.

He sat on the mossy ground and slouched against a tree then he pulled a ragged fur over himself and tried to settle for a few hours. He felt cold, tired and hungry but despite all of that he finally managed to drift into an uneasy and restless sleep.

Sotek awoke with a start. He could hear various voices on the wind and of several footsteps treading clumsily on the woodland floor towards his position. He could make out the voices of two Nords who were laughing about something but he couldn't quite hear what they were saying. Then a third masculine voice far louder than the others broke out abruptly.

"Quiet back there".

"What?" A second male voice softly answered.

"I said quiet". All the talking ceased instantly, as did all the footsteps. The group of Nords came to a rapid stop and each member of the group fell deathly still and silent as a multitude of ears and eyes scanned the forest around them.

"What is it?"

"I don't know... Something's wrong"

Sotek then heard the third voice whisper back.

"The birds, there aren't any birds, hell there's nothing at all".

Sotek listened as well and over the course of a few seconds his stomach started to tighten.

 _'_ _Damn... They're right'_ he thought knowing full well that it meant one thing, trouble…

In the woods of Skyrim you could hear many sounds, Hawks hunting the night sky. Wolves hunting deer, foxes hunting rabbits and insects of all manner and description. But here, right now there was nothing! Nothing at all.

A harsh loud shout further in the tree line shattered the silence.

"Now!" Torches lit up the woodland like the morning sun as fireballs flew towards Sotek's position which the group of Nords had unwittingly closed in upon. The destruction spells exploded as they impacting against armor and trees. Arrows thudded into their targets as screams of fear, pain and panic filled the air amidst the firestorm which engulfed anything which happened to get caught in its flames.

The man closest to Sotek's position screamed with terror as he blindly turned to run from the flames.

"Ambush!"

Sotek crouched down by a tree stump as his eyes strained with the sudden glare of the fires around him. He could make out one Nord equip his bow and let off a flurry of arrows. Two of them slammed into a guard killing him outright. Before the Nord could line up another shot, a fireball struck into him instantly bursting into flames burning flesh and hair. He dropped his bow as he ran wildly, screaming from the intense flames. Then a sword came out of nowhere striking him down. Another Nord with his Nordic battle-axe held high above his head came charging in from nowhere running full pelt at the soldier who struck the blow,. Arrows darted through the air hitting the Nord in the chest. Still he managed to keep his momentum as he charged bringing the axe in a long downward cleave. It's keen edge threatening to slice through the guard's armor. The guard was quicker. He deflected the blow with his sword, not even bothering with his shield. The axe buried itself into the ground. Within a second the soldier swung his sword in a downward arc slicing the Nords hands clean off which were still clutching the axe tightly. Spinning around the soldier stretched out his arm, bringing his blade straight into the neck of his adversary. Death was instant as the Nord was decapitated with a single blow.

In the trees ahead were soldiers with torches, from the glow Sotek could also make out the silhouettes of three mages. Lightening ice and fire flared out from the line into the swirling melee on his right. Sounds of men screaming, shouting out orders, metal against metal, and metal against flesh filled Sotek's ears. Cries of the dying even the cries of the dead lingered in the air around him.

From out of nowhere a hand grabbed him by the shoulder pulling him across the ground.

"This way move".

Sotek stumbled as he tried to get on his feet while he was being pulled along. Running blindly he desperately turned to the Nord who had grabbed him. He was clad in leather fur armor, covered in blood which was pouring out from a gaping wound in the Nord's side. It spilt on the ground, droplets of blood spraying over Sotek as they ran. During all this time everything else was drowned out by the sound of his adrenaline charged heart which hammered furiously like a drum while his stomach fought against the sickening feeling of absolute terror that was fueled by the awful screams and the stench of burning flesh.

They burst out of the tree line, without slowing down, barely any time to take in his surroundings, Sotek blindly followed the Nord's lead and ran as hard as he could as they headed down the hillside into a valley. The Nord in agony tried to keep his footing but with his injuries it was impossible. He tripped arms desperately flaying about trying to regain his balance. The next thing that Sotek knew was when the Nord came crashing down on top of him causing a sense of panic and fear at being captured or even killed. They fell forwards in a tangled mass of limbs and began rolling down the grassy slope. Sotek tried to add some control managing to stop rolling, but he still slid down the steep side of the hill.

Clawing at the ground he left marks in the grass like some wild animal was trying to tear up a carcass. Only when he became entangled in some bushes did he come to a stop near the bottom of the hillside. Crouching down he instinctively hid in the bushes and undergrowth, his scales camouflaged him perfectly. He looked around properly for the first time since the ambush started. In the air he could smell an aroma, one he knew so well, water. Looking behind himself he saw the river a good few feet away. He fought the urge to go running towards it and just sat there as still as he could, knowing full well in the darkness he was not alone. Struggling to hear every sound he listened intently, trying to hear what was going on around him. All he could hear was his own heavy breathing and his heartbeat, hammering like a drum.

Sotek looked up the hill towards the woodland. He watched the torches in the wood as they spread out, as the soldiers systematically searched the surrounding area. Suddenly there was a noise, feint movement from someone, or something was close by. Very close in fact. Then the Nord's body rolled past, it stopped at the river's edge. Slowly, hardly daring to breathe in case he gave his position away, Sotek crept down the bank towards the Nord but he was already dead. The imperial soldiers started heading downhill towards where he lay.

 _'_ _Someone must have spotted us'_ he said to himself. Turning to the dead Nord, he fought off the feeling of guilt as he took the sword and scabbard then pocketed a small pouch of gold from the corpse. He then slipped quietly into the water, disappearing completely out of sight. A squad of soldiers arrived at the river edge where he lay moments before. Just behind them a mage let loose a barrage of fireballs from his hands erupting along the far edge of the river. The soldiers then started spreading out along the riverbank. Sotek could see from where he lay just below the surface, an officer who started talking to a soldier standing by the Nord's body. Straining to hear, only just breaking the surface of the water, he could just make out what they were saying to each other.

The officer sneered, his voice was full of contempt.

"How many curs ran?"

"Two I think but there are seven bodies up there".

"Well with this one as well that's the lot so they are all accounted for".

A mage who was listening in to the soldiers report came over towards them.

"Well? Have you got them all?"

The officer snapped back at him angrily.

"Of course we got them all. I told you we would".

The mage gently kicked the dead Nord, more out of interest than anything else.

"Any survivors?"

The Officer snapped at him once again.

"When I catch Nords I use a bloody sword. If you want survivors then find someone who uses a bloody net".

The mage wasn't happy which clearly showed due to his cursing through clenched teeth.

"I wanted one alive for interrogation".

The officer laughed slightly.

"So you wanted information. Here's some you can take back, they're all dead... That's all the Information you need. After all, that's all the General cares about".

The mage sneered as he walked away.

"Oh really? And what of Ulfric Stormcloak? Or doesn't the general care about him?"

The officer threw down an old battered Nord helmet to the ground as he scowled at the mage's back. Sotek slowly sank down into the depths and swam away leaving only a faint ripple behind.


	2. UOTW Chapter 002 A Fresh Start

Sotek let the current carry him downriver, all that was required from him was a few arm strokes to prevent him from being thrown upon the various rocks which protruded from the riverbed. As he was naturally a very strong swimmer, that was easy, the river done the rest of the work.

After a slight bend, the river started to speed up so he swam towards the riverbank. The river started foaming as it crashed and roared its way over rocks forcing its way through a small rapid. Sotek watched as a few salmon tried to clear the rapids as they struggled to make their way to the lake further up the river. Sotek climbed out onto the riverbank where a path followed it downstream for a few hundred feet before it turned and snaked its way towards a settlement. As he went along the path he noticed some different flowers and plants. Some of which caught his eye as he had some degree (although only a small amount) of knowledge in the practice of Alchemy. He picked up the ones he thought could contain some properties, mainly red and blue mountain flowers. Once he had gathered a good handful, he placed them in his pack then he headed towards the town.

Riverwood was a small town located in the valley. It had all the basics for the area, a blacksmith, sawmill, general stores and even a small Inn for the townsfolk. The Inn had two rooms spare which weary travellers could rent out, not that Sotek had enough spare gold for a room. Unfortunately it also had protection. The guards had garrisoned a gatehouse on the edge of town. Two archers stood on the top platform watching the road. Backing them up were a few guards scattered around the town. Sotek watched for the first signs of recognition from the night before. He entered the town slowly walking underneath the arch, slow enough not to draw too much attention to himself, but not so slow as to look like he was trying not to draw attention to him. At least that was what he hoped he was doing. As he passed underneath the archway he breathed a quiet sigh of relief and headed to the traders shop.

Just as he was about to enter the shop a guard passed him, he called out to Sotek in a rough unfriendly manner

"Oi! Watch where you're going lizard!"

Sotek froze; he didn't even dare to draw breath. He summed up his chances in an instant, two archers on the gatehouse, one guard behind him, and another two further up. If they went for him, he wouldn't stand a chance; his fate was sealed the moment he passed the gatehouse. He slowly turned to face the guard, who himself was now leaving the town heading towards a guards camp. Breathing a massive sigh of relief Sotek opened the general store and entered.

Inside, the store was dimly lit. The shop keeper was behind the counter, but as soon as Sotek had entered the store, the man started arguing with a woman.

"There's nothing I can do about it". He sounded fed up and desperate.

She shouted back at him pointing to the door.

"Tell the guards to get him, get it sorted out".

"They won't go with all the dragon attacks. You know they have to stay at their posts, they won't leave Riverwood undefended". He spoke to her quieter with a sense of despair.

Sotek made his way to the counter. From there he glanced across to the woman then looked back across to the shopkeeper. The shop itself was full of an odd assortment of swords, bits of armor all of which was of no matching sets; spell books, potions alchemy ingredients even a pile of baskets filled one corner.

The shopkeeper glanced at Sotek, noting what Sotek was wearing. His keen eye suspected that Sotek was poor in an instant, as he couldn't help but notice the minimal armor which was ill fitting at best, a rusty sword which was hanging wrong and no shoes. He knew that the Argonian standing before him had very little money.

"Can I help you" he asked wearily.

"What is it you need sorting out?" Sotek asked. He was desperately hoping that he would be able to earn a few gold.

"A thief ran off with a golden claw, pure gold it is. He's holding up in bleaks fall barrow" the shop keeper explained.

"I think I can help with that, if it's just a simple thief". Sotek noticed the Innkeeper's voice was somewhat wooden, almost as if it was rehearsed.

The shopkeeper looked at him hard then spoke quietly.

"Look if you can retrieve that claw for me then I will give you a reward, the guards can't help!"

Sotek dismissed the way in which they were both acting due to the stress he thought they were under. He did however see a window of opportunity to earn a few coins.

"I will try and see what I can do, but I will need some supplies. However I don't have much money"

The shop keeper looked at Sotek half expecting a con of some sort.

"Well how much have you got?" Sotek turned to face the woman. She was slender, medium length brown hair, fair skinned. Pretty but she wore a weathered complexion. Sotek emptied his pouch on the counter. The shopkeeper was far from impressed and looked disapprovingly at the small amount of gold on the counter.

He counted it up not taking his eyes off the woman for a second.

"Twenty seven septims here, you're not getting much with that I'm afraid."

The woman walked over to Sotek and enquired about his needs.

"What is it you need to get?" she asked.

The shopkeeper just rolled his eyes then turned his back on them both. Sotek thought about the few supplies he had before answering.

"I need healing potions if I am to try to get this claw back".

"Well my dear you can't buy many with that but you can buy this". While she was talking she approached an old looking bookcase which had various books and scrolls on the worn shelving.

"Damn it this is a shop, I can't make a profit if you sell things under value." The shopkeeper moaned as he scrutinized Sotek's armor one more time.

"And we can't protect the shop from thieves, but at least he might get it back for us. I don't see any rich warriors at the door do you?" After dismissing him, she gave Sotek a slight smile, knowing full well that she won the argument. With that the man sat on a chair dejectedly not saying another word.

The woman reached over to a spell book.

"Tell me, what spells do you know?"

Sotek sort of half looked down, as a sense of pity and shame filled his heart.

"I don't know any".

The shopkeeper looked over to him.

"I thought most Argonians could do some magic at least".

Sotek just looked blankly at him.

"Oh not everyone can. Just because he's an Argonian it doesn't mean he can cast spells". The woman stated before looking at Sotek as she wondered about him. "Have you ever tried to learn one?"

He turned to face her but found himself looking at her shoes instead. Solemnly he answered "I don't know how to learn them".

She just laughed.

"Learning them is easy, as long as you have some magical ability".

While she was playing with the book in her hands she asked him a follow up question

"Have you used a spell book before?"

He simply shook his head.

"No, what's a spell book?"

She laughed again, but this time it was far louder.

"Well if you never looked at a spell book and you don't know any spells... Then how do you know you can't cast them? Everyone is blind until they open their eyes". She opened the book towards Sotek who glanced at the words in front of him. As soon as he read them, they seemed to dance on the page then they faded and disappeared. Excitedly the woman slammed the book shut. "See, you do have some magical ability. He's read this book a hundred times". As she spoke she pointed to the shopkeeper.

"Yes, and I got sick of reading the bloody thing". He grumbled as he stared at the book with disgust.

The woman gently tugged Sotek's arm, drawing his attention away from the shopkeeper. "Now try it"

Sotek said the words but nothing happened. He tried again and again, but still nothing. At this point the woman was chuckling and the man had a big grin on his face.

"Hey" he said as he approached Sotek. "You don't just say the words you got to think the words as well, in here". He tapped the top of Sotek's head as he talked. "Try again but think of the words as well".

Sotek concentrated once more. He spoke the words as he thought them then a gentle heat followed by a golden light surrounded him.

"Yes! I told you, you could do it". The woman exclaimed as she clapped her hands excitedly. "That's a basic healing spell. It's not great but it will get you out of trouble". She explained gleefully.

Sotek looked down at his hands, he thought about the spell as he spoke the words again. As before, the spell took effect. Looking up at the shopkeeper with a broad smile on his face, he reassured them that he would do all he could to retrieve the claw.

"I don't doubt your sincerity but are you really capable of getting it back?" The shopkeeper asked as he had a look of pity and concern. "I mean no disrespect to you, and you have a brave heart..." Then he paused as he looked at Sotek's scabbard. "But you can't even wear your sword properly". With that comment, he roared with laughter.

Sotek looked down at his sword for a few seconds then looked back at the owner and with a matter of fact tone, blatantly replied.

"It's not my sword!" He then headed to the door and left.

The woman quickly followed him out of the shop. She found she had to walk at a brisk pace to catch him up.

"Wait up!" She called. Sotek stopped and half turned towards her. He waited patiently to see what she wanted. "I'll walk you to the bridge. You know, to point out where they are"

Over the next few minutes, they walked far slower than what Sotek would have liked. She talked consistently, but her voice wasn't annoying. In fact Sotek found the company quite refreshing. It made a pleasant change from the journey in which he had travelled for so long alone. During that brief moment, she informed him that her name was Camilla and the shopkeeper was Lucan. They moved to Riverwood some years ago where they set up the shop. She then spoke of a city, Whiterun. Which lay beyond the valley and was built on a large rocky plateau on the edge of the plains. Nearby were flowing rivers and farmsteads all situated around Whiterun. Also near Whiterun but on the eastern side was a mountain. In fact the mountain was the largest mountain in Skyrim. Sotek decided once he returned the claw back to the shopkeeper, Whiterun would be his next destination.

Soon they reached the bridge that spanned the river. The river itself was a deafening roar as it flowed through and over large rocks before following the path down the valley to the plains below. In the distance he could see the tundra mammoths slowly grazing towards the west while giants watched over them. Sure enough to the east was a large town built on the rock plateau Camilla told him about while scattered farmsteads spread out to the south from the town.

"Whiterun?" he asked pointing out to the distant town.

"Yes that's it. It's not a bad place to visit. Mind you they got plenty of guards and of course the companions are always willing to give the guards a hand".

"Companions? Who are they?" Sotek asked as he had never heard of them.

"Oh, you don't know?" She was genuinely surprised so she thought for a moment before telling him all about them. "Well they are sort of like ermm... Ah, the fighters guild. They're similar to the fighter's guild. Now you must have heard of them?"

"Oh yes!" Sotek assured her as he nodded. "Everyone's heard of them" he stated.

She smiled then pointed to the top of the mountain.

"There it is" She stated. "Bleaks Fall Barrow".

Up high in the mountains, it stood alone and desolate. An old Nordic ruin half covered in mist. With towering arches covering a large courtyard. Almost like a church, a giant church with no walls or roof, but just stone joists protruding skywards. And of course, full of the dead. Sotek waved farewell and crossed the bridge heading towards the path that would take him to the steps of Bleaks Fall Barrow all the while reassuring himself that he could actually pull this off. That in itself wasn't going to be as easy as he first initially thought. Only now did he start to realize that this thief was no ordinary thief, and he was defiantly not alone.

Quelling the doubt that was building up inside which threatened to overwhelm him, he suddenly stopped and gave a small chuckle to himself when out of nowhere a thought occurred about the earlier conversation entered his head.

"What the hell is a fighter's guild?"

With his healing spell and sword at the ready, he resumed his journey up the mountain path.


	3. UOTW Chapter 003 Sentenced To Death

The path itself was narrow and winding as it snaked its way up the mountainside. A chill in the breeze blew down the mountain which made Sotek shudder slightly. The cold climate of Skyrim didn't suit Argonians which left Sotek silently wishing he had better armor on than the shirt he was wearing. Still he had bigger concerns to worry about soon enough. The trouble was though his concerns were closer than he had realized. A lot closer in fact. Trouble brandishing keen eyes, lethal claws and razor sharp teeth. Up above him on the rocks was a wolf. It was hunting and very hungry. Saliva dripped from the corner of its mouth as it watched the Argonian with a lot of interest.

Fast… Agile… Cunning… These were the attributes of a wolf. All of them used in conjunction in a lightning attack which was both swift and brutal. The wolf jumped straight at him with its claws glistening in the light. It snarled angrily as the wolf's full weight came slamming into Sotek. He was thrown sideways with the impact, knocking him to the ground. Feeling dazed and confused, Sotek staggered to his feet as pain tore through his left arm where blood spewed out from a gaping wound. He lashed out at the wolf with his sword, missing it completely. He swung his sword around at the wolf like a child waving a stick at a dog. The wolf, who was completely unflustered, turned and faced him.

Both he and the wolf stood in attack stance as they slowly circled around the ground between them. Concentrating on the healing spell was hard, very hard in fact. It proved to be a lot more difficult than Sotek had previously expected. He struggled with the intensity of the thought of the spell casting. Let alone speaking the words combined with the anxiety of trying to keep the wolf at bay. Sweat poured from his forehead. As it trickled down his brow, some found its way in his eyes making it difficult to see. His sword was hard to grip with his sweaty hand while the weight of the sword itself seemed to be made of lead. It felt so heavy. His sword arm started to ache.

The wolf darted forwards, forcing Sotek to arc the sword in a defensive wide curve. He managed to hit the wolf clumsily on the side. The strike barely wounded it at all, but thankfully the blow had forced the wolf back, allowing Sotek a few precious seconds. Slowly but surely his wound started to close as the torn flesh started to bind and heal.

The wolf pounced again, but Sotek thrust his sword straight at its chest. Unfortunately despite his best efforts he only managed to impale the wolf's shoulder. However, that was enough. The wolf cried out in pain as it tried to back off, but Sotek kicked out catching the wolf in the head knocking it to the ground. As quick as he could, Sotek leaped on to the wolf pinning its neck down with his knee while its paws thrashed about wildly but its attempts at freedom was in vain. With Sotek's full weight on it, there was nothing the wolf could do but snarl as its claws tried desperately to make contact with something, anything, but it was useless. Sotek gently put his hand on the top of the wolf's head, stroking it slowly. The wolf stopped struggling as it just lay there panting heavily.

Despite its sudden calmness, not for one second did the wolf take its eyes off what was considered earlier to be its prey. Sotek spoke softly to it, his voice whispered like a soothing breeze.

" _Travel well"._ Then without waiting another second he thrust his sword deep into the wolf's chest. During the wolf's final seconds, it just gave a slight whimper then died.

Skinning animals was second nature to Argonians; everyone could do it as soon as they learned to hunt. This was their way of life, to live off the marshlands. A short while after the fight with the wolf, Sotek continued up the mountain path with the wolf pelt wrapped up on top his pack. There up ahead through a break in the mist, Bleak Falls Barrow came in sight.

Sotek crept up the cold stone steps as silently as possible while his eyes scanned everywhere in all directions for any indication of his enemies. On the left by a pillar was an archer, he was looking out along the path for any sign of an intruder. Sotek gave a prayer to the Nines, thanking them for the mist which must have hidden him from the archer's sight. Fortune indeed favored him for he now was behind the archer, several feet behind, but behind nether the less. To his right was the entrance. A large black ancient and foreboding stone door barred the way inside. By it sat a Bandit lazily resting. In Sotek's mind, without a doubt the archer was the immediate threat.

With his sword raised high, primed for the killing blow, Sotek moved slowly towards the archer. As he closed in on his opponent he hardly dared to draw breath. The archer quickly moved to his side. He readied an arrow in a split second and fired. The arrow flew true and fast, fatally striking its target.

Below them a rabbit lay dead on the path where Sotek had been moments before. The arrow skewered the rabbit straight through, pinning it to the ground. As the few other rabbits scattered for cover, the archer laughed unsympathetically to the rabbit's plight.

"That'll teach the little bastards". Sotek froze where he stood. He prayed that he wouldn't be seen as the archer was now just a few feet away.

The archer however happily returned to his original position. That was his first mistake, for now he positioned himself unwittingly directly in front of Sotek.

He never took his eyes off the rabbit he just killed. That was his second mistake for if he just turned his head around slightly he would have seen Sotek standing there with his sword raised, poised and ready to strike.

Then the archer started to whistle…

That was the last mistake he ever made, for he never heard a god damn thing. Sotek grabbed the man by the face covering his mouth with his left hand and instantly embedded his sword into the man's back. The blow killed him quickly, silently and without mercy.

The bandit dropped his bow which hit the stone ground making a large thump. Sotek glanced across to the other bandit, but luckily he was still sitting there. If he had heard anything, he certainly didn't react. He didn't bother looking up what so ever. Even when Sotek picked up the bow and recovered some arrows from the dead archer, the second bandit made no indication that he was aware of Sotek's presence. When an arrow was sent towards the outlaw, he didn't even flinch.

But he certainly bothered looking up when the arrow missed him by less than a foot and the arrowhead shattered itself against a stone slab next to him. He angrily climbed up on his feet and pointed his sword towards who he thought was the archer.

"Hey cut that out! Are you trying to kill me?"

The second shot was far more successful. It shot through the air and slammed into the bandit's stomach. He fell back into the wall and tried to lean on it for support but his legs failed him. He slumped down to the ground leaving a trail of blood on the stone wall behind him. Sotek walked out of the shadows and stood over him. The bandits face was full of disbelief and pain. He held the arrow with both hands while blood dripped from his mouth. Despite the gargling and choking on his own blood, he managed to say a few words.

"Didn't even… _See it_ ". Then he swallowed some blood as he gasped for air. With both eyes fully open he leaned sideways, and sank to the ground. Sotek gave him a slight kick in the side with his foot but the bandit was already dead.

Sotek went through their belongings, searching for anything that might hold some value. He didn't find what he was hoping for however he did secure a few items of interest. A sword, a dagger and a bow along with some arrows. The chest armor he paid particular interest to along with two pairs of boots. "Damn it!" Sotek cursed to himself as he was hoping the claw would be here. Alas, that was not to be so he had to go inside. But he was thankful in another way, he had better armor now, Along with a bow and some arrows and at least his feet were warmer.

Inside was dark, damp and cold but not as cold as the mountain outside. A wood fire in the furthest part of the chamber illuminated the walls around it with a warm soft glow. It reminded Sotek of the sunrise's he would watch when he was younger. During his childhood he would sit by the beach on the edge of the Sea of Ghosts, north of Tel Vos in Vvardenfell and wait for the sun to break the horizon, until the light temporarily blinded him and forced him to turn away.

By the fireside Sotek could make out a bandit sitting there warming himself by the fire. Sotek crept closer cautiously bypassing massive stone blocks and rubble which littered the floor. Fortunately there were plenty of dark places and shadows for him to hide in. He readied an arrow and fired. It flew from the bow towards the bandit, unfortunately just hitting him in the leg. The bandit screamed out in pain as he snapped off the arrowhead and staggered to his feet just as another arrow hit him in the sword arm. The impact threw him to the ground just before a third arrow shot past him and shattered on the wall besides him. Yet another arrow whizzed past just missing his head.

Frustrated at his poor aim, Sotek charged across the room. His sword sliced the bandit through the chest almost punching him off his feet.

Searching the immediate area by the warmth of the fire, Sotek smiled as he found more loot. A few gold coins found themselves a new home in his pouch along with a gem and another sword which he stored in his pack. Unfortunately despite his best efforts, he found no claw. He did however find four beds. Not your conventional beds but these were animal skins sewn together for protection against the cold ground. Sotek quickly looked down the corridor leading into the depths when a thought hammered home.

 _'_ _Four beds, but three bandits… Where's the last one?_ ' He pondered on the possibilities as he peered into the gloom.

Having found he had no other choice, he proceeded down the corridor into the darkness. In a wall recess there was a burning torch. He pulled it off the wall and continued along the corridor. As he got to the end, the air became full of a strange smell, leading from the next chamber which lay beyond the corridor. The chamber was full of thick white dirty spider webs. Sat in the middle of the room was a giant spider, and it had heard Sotek's approach.

It quickly turned around and scuttled towards Sotek. Its speed and agility belying its size. He backed off a few feet away from the room to which the creature reacted by stopping where it was. It stayed there in the room but all the while it kept watching him. Sotek realized at once it was too big to follow him through the corridor.

Staying where he was in relative safety, he fired an arrow which hit the spider in the side. Sotek fired off a second arrow then a third and another. Five arrows in all, embedded in its side. Despite this, there was no sign at all of the spider suffering from its injuries in any way. With no way to kill it and no way past it, Sotek was stuck.

It was only then that Sotek looked around the room properly. That's when he noticed the nearby wall had an alcove.

' _Maybe that leads deeper in'_ Sotek thought to himself. Giving the spider one last glance, Sotek ran as hard as he could towards the alcove. The giant arachnid was caught unaware but it still gave chase despite being way too late to catch him.

The alcove led to a small room. Slumped over in the far corner was a body. Sotek nodded to himself as if he recognized the braggart.

"Ah, the fourth bandit. So this is where you're hiding". He glanced back at the main room where the spider scuttled about as if it was aware that Sotek had nowhere else to run to. Sotek gulped quietly then turned back to the bandit. "I can't say I blame you".

After he gave the room a quick search, he found a book which he recognized as a spell book despite the fact that it had a different symbol on its cover. He opened it up and as before the words danced around on the pages and slowly faded but he managed to make out a word before the pages became too blank to read. He smiled to himself as he spoke the word out loudly.

"Flame!" Slowly a wicked smile broke across Sotek's face. He concentrated as he said the words and a small jet of flame shot out from his hand. It only travelled about 8 feet but it was quite intense. Sotek kept the flames up for a few seconds but then felt a bit weak and the flame died out. Obviously the flame used a lot more mana than the healing spell.

"I worked it out" a voice said weakly. Sotek spun round in surprise looking at the bandit. He wasn't dead after all. He weakly pointed to a door which consisted of three stone rings. "The claw, it opens the furthest door… Got bitten... Venom… Killing me" the bandit struggled to speak. With every word his face contorted from the pain as the poison flooded his system.

"Why did you take the claw?" Sotek asked.

"What!" The bandit looked genuinely shocked. "We didn't. We own it… We own the shop". He declared weakly.

Now it was Sotek's turn to be confused as he tried to grasp what the bandit was saying.

"No… You took it from the shop. They asked me to get it back"

The bandit laughed slightly, which caused him to groan. He shook his head despite the pain he was in as he laid the facts out for Sotek's benefit.

"No. We own the shop. Don't you see? Don't you get it yet? They send fools like you up here after a thief. That's when we ' _cough_ '. _That's when we_ _kill them. Then Palan, the bandit you must have met by the fire… He takes all the gear which Lucan sells in the shop_ ".

The man struggled to get something from within his tunic and passed it to Sotek.

"Here, it'll do me no good now. Besides they held back on us. Why should they have it?" He held his hand out, offering Sotek the claw. " _Kill the spider... Through the door. They've_ _been_ _'cough'._ _Been keeping gold back, gold from us_ ". With those words the man died dropping the claw on the stone floor.

Sotek reached down and picked up the golden claw. Once he secured it in his pack, he turned his attention to the spider. He then went to the edge of the room. Instantly the spider came towards him but this time he was ready. He concentrated on the fire spell and spoke the words. A cone of flames leapt from his hand smothering the spider. It ran in terror as its flesh and hairs burned. However Sotek's victory was somewhat short lived. Unbeknown to Sotek, old oil used for the lamps formed small pools around the room, literally coating the floor in highly flammable oil.

As the spider that was now covered in flames ran across the room, Sotek smiled to himself. Little did he realize that the flames from the spider were all that was needed to set the oil pools alight. The whole room suddenly burst into an almighty inferno, flames shoot up ten to twenty feet. They even managed to scorch the high stone ceiling. Everything in the room became engulfed by the inferno raging out of any and all control.

Sotek took cover in the alcove behind the wall; it was getting hard to breath. What little oxygen remained from the sealed section was quickly used up from the rampaging greedy furnace caused by Sotek's flame spell. His head started to spin from the lack of oxygen. He needed to get out and fast.

After using up what little air was available, the flames died out almost as fast as they started. Sotek ran gasping for air as he tried to breathe. By now the oxygen had already been consumed by the inferno he so willingly, yet unwittingly started. Disorientated, he ran in the wrong direction and ended up in another alcove. He fell on his knees and started to craw as he choked and gasped for air. Death was near him now; he couldn't get to the door let alone get up the stairs.

With only seconds of his life left, he panicked and blindly crawled forwards, totally ignorant to his surroundings.

The alcove he ran into had previously suffered terrible damage over time. After only a few feet in, the floor slopped downwards to the far corner. An underground river which now ran through the lowest section of the room due to cracks in the walls had over countless years washed away the foundations of the room. The water flowed through easily forming a pool but there was no way anyone could get through the cracks themselves. Sotek slipped into unconsciousness, but as he did so, he also slipped into the water.

His last thoughts were the shopkeepers; they had sent him to die. Darkness came to take him, but the water took him first.


	4. UOTW Chapter 004 Wheels That Turn

Although Sotek had already passed out, the moment he became submerged he automatically started to breathe. Argonians have a special ability that has saved many on multiple occasions but probably never in extreme conditions like this. They can breathe underwater due to having gills behind their ears. The fire may have used up all the oxygen in the air, but the water still held plenty.

Sotek awoke a few minutes after entering the water. Initially he was somewhat confused, but he was breathing normally as he found himself floating face down in the pool. He climbed out of the water and immediately started to choke, so he submerged himself again. This time he drew a lungful of air.

When he was feeling better prepared, he made his way to the door. Faint light from algae and moss which had survived the earlier inferno by nesting in cracks and crevasses within the walls lit up the room just enough for him to see. The door itself was sealed tightly shut; however he happened to notice some sort of locking mechanism. It was made up of three large stone rings set in the door itself. Each of the three rings had various engravings of animal picture on them, similar to the ones on the back of the claw which he had noticed earlier. Sotek examined the rings then proceeded to turn the first two. He lined two of them up in their correct positions in accordance to the claw before he headed back to the small room and submerged himself again. After a few minutes he had a fresh lung full of air so he got back out and went back to the door, and then activated the third ring.

Once all the animal rings were rotated in their correct places he inserted the claw into the socket. With a loud hiss and some clicks the rings rotated around then slowly the door started to lower. The moment there was the slightest gap, air rushed inside. The air may have been old and stale but at least it was breathable even if it reeked of a musty tomb. Sotek breathed in a lung full then entered the new tunnel.

The passage beyond opened up to a section used for a resting place of the dead. Various sarcophaguses were scattered about. Some were set in wall sections or on small platforms, some were laid to rest hundreds of years before in alcoves while others just lying on the ground. All of them contained draugr which were slowly rotting in their graves. Nearly all of them anyway, the trouble Sotek found himself in was that some were empty after being opened from the inside.

Around one particular corner, several pieces of a lid from a sarcophagus lay strewn across the floor. One piece skidded sideways as an old decrepit boot kicked it to the wayside.

"Uuurrggg"

No-one knows why the draugr walks the halls of the dead. Sotek didn't know and he didn't care to ask either. The draugr's cold undead eyes fixed upon Sotek as it bought its sword arm to bear against him. Fortunately for Sotek, it staggered as it made its way towards him. Its movements were slow and clumsy, as were its useless attempted attack.

Sotek retaliated and brought his sword down hard hitting it in the shoulder. His attack was just as effective, in short it didn't do a god damn thing. The draugr swung its own sword in response to Soteks attack, but he simply sidestepped it then countered using all his strength in a diagonal blow hitting the draugr across the ancient leather chest plate. His sword broke through the armor as the tip of the blade shattered its way through the ribcage. The draugr immediately fell to pieces on the floor.

Finding nothing of interest, Sotek continued through another corridor. This time it opened into a large cavern. Strange jellyfish like plant life radiated enough light to enable Sotek to see all around. On the far side he could make out a stone wall completely different to its surroundings. On it were words Sotek couldn't make out, the writing looked like it was made by giant claws. One word in particular was glowing with a strange blue light. Feeling completely compelled to, Sotek started to head towards it.

There in front of him on a raised platform was another sarcophagus, Sotek came within a few feet of it but nothing happened. He approached the wall cautiously as he watched the sarcophagus and still nothing happened. Instinctively he reached his hand out at the wall and took another step closer towards it, the wall then started to glow. Strange lights flowed from the glowing clawed writing, wrapping all around him, passing through him then they dissipated leaving him with just the light from the plants once again.

Suddenly there was a sharp crack quickly followed by a loud bang as the lid of the sarcophagus broke into several pieces. Sotek slashed with his sword at the draugr as it vainly tried to get up. Every second Sotek's sword crashed down, cutting and smashing chunks off the draugr causing it to collapse from the intensity of the blows. Peering inside the coffin, Sotek examined the corpse half expecting it to rise up again. There underneath the bones and its old battered armor was a stone tablet with similar markings that were on the wall. Sotek picked it up hoping it would be worth a few gold coins and stored the tablet in his pack. By now his eyes grew accustomed to the poor light and at the back of the cavern he could see a stairway leading into the rock face itself.

Walking through the tunnel he came across some toadstools so he stopped and gathered them up and put these with the other plants he had already collected. The tunnel came to a dead end however he noticed a lever nearby partly hidden by moss. He gingerly pulled the lever which was stiff and resisted his attempts to shift it. Gradually however its resistance lessened until it gave way opening a secret door. Walking through the door he was pleasantly surprised to find himself in the first chamber near the campfire. Without looking back he headed outside into the fresh mountain air.

He paused for a few moments savoring the fresh air in his lungs while he decided on his next move. He once again thought of the shop. No wonder they were happy sending him. The reality was such that it was a good scam. The traders send someone to get a thief when in reality bandits lay in wait to swarm over the victim. Then once the victim is killed, the gears all collected and are sent to the shop to be sold. Sotek thought about revenge but he wasn't ready to face them. The man was tough and he knew the woman knew about magic. Revenge would have to wait.

He turned his back on the pathway which would have taken him to Riverwood and instead followed the trail northwards. It gradually led him down the mountainside where he could see the plains below him and the farmland which surrounded the southern side of the Nordic city of Whiterun.


	5. UOTW Chapter 005 Friendly But Foe

Descending down the winding path, he collected some more flowers, berries and the odd herb. In the distance he could make out the different farmsteads as he made his way down the mountainside. At one particular farm there was some commotion due to a large giant fighting two muscular men clad in heavy steel armor. They were hacking away at it with their swords. One of them wielded a large claymore while the other used a sword and shield. The person who stood out however was the third party member; a redheaded young Nord woman who was firing a bow at the giant. Sotek could see her archery was deadly as arrows struck into the giant's side with unprecedented accuracy.

Sotek ran closer readying his bow. He fired, hitting the giant in the side. His second shot went wide hitting the ground near the archer. She turned around in surprise to see Sotek fire another shot hitting the giant in the leg. Unfortunately the giant saw him as well and started to lumber towards him. He fired again hitting the giant in the chest. By now the giant was running at him and getting far closer than what Sotek wanted. He dropped his bow as the ground started shaking as the giant approached and readied himself. Fire leapt out from both hands streaking towards the giant catching him full in the chest and face. In surprise and pain the giant staggered and fell, but Sotek kept up the attack although he also managed to set fire to a few wheat bales in the process. Upon seeing the giant was temporarily distracted by Sotek's bungled attempt to help, the three Nords renewed their attack, finishing off the giant.

As it crashed to the ground in defeat, the red headed young woman approached Sotek angrily. "What the hell were you thinking?" She shouted as she demanded an explanation.

"Go easy Aela, he was helping" replied one of the muscular behemoths standing before him.

"Yea tell that to the farmers" the other Nord grinned as he watched the bails burn out.

"I was trying to help but I didn't achieve much". Sotek wasn't overly impressed with his own performance, even so he found it hard to turn away from the girl whom he found himself staring at.

"Oh I don't know, you proved to be a good distraction" the first Nord exclaimed.

The Young woman laughed then explained who they were.

"We are the Companions, these two are my shield brothers" as she spoke she pointed them out "Farkas".

The Nord who first laughed at Sotek for setting fire to the wheat raised his hand in a friendly manner.

"Hi".

The redhead continued before Sotek could return Farkas's greeting.

"This is Vilkas". The other Nord just nodded slightly.

"I'm their shield sister Aela the Huntress".

As Sotek compared their gear to his, he felt very underdressed and uncomfortable. He stuttered as he tried to introduce himself.

"I'm…So… Sotek. I ermm…" His nervousness wasn't helped by the disgruntled glare which Aela had as she watched him.

Before she could say anything, Vilkas intervened.

"We fight with honor, sword, shield, and bow; we don't dabble with magic's".

Farkas sniggered as he added to Vilkas's statement.

"We definitely don't go around setting fire to farmer's crops".

At that comment all three companions laughed. Sotek just looked at the piles of ash on the ground. Aela turned around and started heading towards Whiterun, she then turned and snapped at the others.

"Come on we got to go, they're waiting at Jorrvaskr".

"Where is that?" Sotek asked, half shouting out as he watched the three companions walk off towards the city gate.

All three companions stopped in their tracks. Farkas walked back to him.

"You're not from around here are you?"

Aela sarcastically called out to him.

"Of course he is, he's an Argonian. They live in the mountains".

"Well how come I haven't seen any before around here, until now then?" Farkas asked in all seriousness.

Aela rolled her eyes while Vilkas snorted to himself.

"It's in Whiterun. Come on ice brain". Aela called back to them.

Farkas responded grumbling.

"Must you always call me that Aela?"

Sotek followed at a distance. He tried discreetly to maintain the gap between them, which he found hard due to the pace they travelled which seemed to be set by Aela. As he approached Whiterun a Khajiit called out to him. He turned to face the direction where it came from. There to his left were a few tents and a small campfire; it was the Khajiit trading camp. These Khajiit traders would move from town to town selling and buying wears.

"Welcome" greeted the Khajiit trader who was sitting just inside a tent. He introduced himself as Ri'saad. "I am a trader and a thief" he stated seemingly proud of his heritage. "You wish to buy and sell, yes?"

"I have a few swords and armor" Sotek stated showing Ri'saad what he had picked up earlier.

Upon seeing the state of the weapons, Ri'saad shook his head.

"Ooh dear not great quality, but we can make a deal yes?" Ri'saad wasn't overly impressed but then Sotek wasn't at all surprised because of the poor condition of the items.

Sotek assured him that they could make a deal so they bartered and traded. Once they agreed on a price Ri'saad opened up a bag then held out some thin long pieces of what initially looked like wire.

"Here, Lock picks".

Sotek instantly held his hands up, politely refusing to buy them.

"I'm no thief" Sotek stated not wanting to cause offence.

Ri'saad chuckled as his hand thrust out towards Sotek the offending lockpicks.

"No, no… You misunderstand. All around there are ruins and caves in which treasure awaits its turn to be found. No lockpicks then no treasure, see"

With that Sotek agreed to buy some. By the time they finished trading Sotek had over a hundred gold in his pouch and ten lockpicks. He was also considerably lighter after selling all the spare gear he collected.

As he approached the gate to enter Whiterun, numerous guards came running out. They were all being led by an elf. As she past him she called out pointing to his bow.

"If you can use that thing come with us but hurry". Sotek couldn't mistake the sense of urgency in her voice.

He fell in with the guards but soon found himself struggling as he tried to keep up. They all followed a path to the west across the plains heading towards what looked like a half built guard tower. As they got closer Sotek could see smoke and flames coming from the base. He soon came to realize that it wasn't half built but was actually half destroyed. He couldn't help but wonder what he got himself into.

"What happened here?" Sotek asked trying to get some idea as to what sort of trouble he had landed himself in.

Before anyone could answer a guard shouted out in fear and panic

"Dragon!"


	6. UOTW Chapter 006 enter The Dragonborn

A vast dark shadow loomed over them as a monstrous creature swooped downwards towards the ground where they all stood. Sotek dived to the ground as the guards ran in all directions as the dragon flew just a few feet above. As Sotek climbed to his feet he could feel the wind rush past him from the beating of the mighty dragon's wings.

The archers and Sotek started shooting at it as it turned in the sky, Sotek's aim was improving; either that or the dragon was such a large target he couldn't miss. Regardless as to why he was hitting it, the dragon decided it had enough. It landed right in front of him. Sotek dived for a rock just as the fire breath engulfed the area where the Argonian was standing moments earlier. Keeping the fire attack up, the dragon turned to face Sotek who hid behind the rock.

The rock took the blunt force and protected him from the intense heat. The dragon then began a game of cat and mouse, moving around to catch Sotek. Fortunately for him, he noticed and ran for a tree which was close by. The tree promptly exploded into flames before he could get there.

"Over here" a guard shouted as he watched the deadly chase.

Sotek ran for the tower as fast as he could with the dragon following even faster. He just entered in time with seconds to spare. Enraged at losing its prey the dragon lowered his head to the entrance and blasted a massive fire breath inside the tower. Everyone forced themselves to the sides near the entrance so thankfully they didn't get caught by the intense heat from the attack. Sotek ran following a guards lead to the upper level of the tower. The guard drew his sword and jumped fully intending to land on the dragon and impale it with his sword. The dragon unbeknown to the guards plan moved to the side, causing the guard to just miss its back but he managed to catch it in the side. Sotek saw the guards plan and immediately followed suit and leaped out, but this time however he hit the dragon straight in the middle of the back. His sword broke through dragon scales, flesh and bone critically and fatally wounding it.

The dragon turned in agony with its dying breath it saw Sotek up close, just a few feet away. Its neck stretched out as fast as a coiled snake as its maw opened wide, showing the world its razor sharp teeth. As its head lunged forwards to strike its final blow, Sotek dived underneath and hacked at the neck, it gave out a final pathetic roar of anger then it collapsed and died.

The Argonian walked up to the dragon not overly sure if it was dead. As he approached, the dragon started to burn. Not a fierce burn but a slow gentle burn giving off virtually no heat. Then energies burst from the dragon trailing towards Sotek, he turned and ran, but in his haste he tripped up on some rubble from the tower. He fell to the ground and looked up terrified as the misty trail snaked towards him and engulfed him, wrapping around him and flowing through his entire body. It looked like he was surrounded by a spiritual mist then it disappeared.

One of the guards ran up to him.

"You, you absorbed the dragons power, you're a Dragonborn!"

Another guard came running up to him all excitedly.

"Try shouting, that's what a Dragonborn can do, go on shout"

Sotek looked at them both funny then decided to give it a go.

"Aaaahhhiiee".

The guards all laughed at him.

"He's no _'Dragonborn'_ ".

The first guard however was still convinced.

"No give him another chance, I swear he is."

Sotek remembered the word on the wall and that the light looked similar to the dragons 'soul', he concentrated and shouted out a second time.

"FUS". Instantly an invisible force threw the guards to the ground.

"See, he _is_ Dragonborn". The guard exclaimed.

One of the guards asked Irileth the Elf captain that first told Sotek to follow them.

"You've been quiet so far, what do you think".

Irileth scrutinized Sotek heavily; clearly she was far from impressed.

"All I know is this is a dragon and we can kill it, Sotek go to the Jarl tell him what's happened here"

By the remains of the dragon were a few dragon bones that looked different from the rest, not overly large just a bit paler than the other bones. There were even a few scales which the fire failed to touch, so Sotek gathered them up and made his way to Whiterun.

Passing the Khajiit camp he saw Ri'saad who gave a slight nod to Sotek as a greeting. Sotek nodded back to him as he carried on past. When he neared the gate there was a horrendous thunderclap. Half expecting rain Sotek looked up in the sky. In the west the sun was starting to set, but the sky itself was clear. Giving it little more thought he pushed open the gate and entered Whiterun.


	7. UOTW Chapter 007 A Stranger In Town

Whiterun was a far cry of any typical Imperial city. It was also the home of the Jarl Balgruuf, and of the Companions. The city itself was built up from the rock plateau that served as its foundations. Inside the city's walls the city was divided into three separate districts. The lowest district known as 'The plains district' consisted mainly of the shops and the market. From here you could find a blacksmith, a general store, an alchemist shop and some market traders. However unlike most of the other cities, the shops were nicely spread out whereas in other cities like Solitude, it was hard to distinguish one shop from another.

The first shop Sotek past was a Blacksmiths called 'The War maiden's'. As he walked over a small bridge, he could make out the necessary tools of the blacksmith's trade situated between the shop and a small stream. All the fittings were there, a forge, smelter, workbench, grinding wheel, even a tanning rack. By the entrance of the shop, Sotek noticed a woman standing there wearing a blacksmith's apron. She was talking to a soldier about a weapon supply delivery. As Sotek passed he watched her out of the corner of his eyes. She stopped talking and just stared at him. Consciously Sotek started fiddling with his scabbard.

Walking past the blacksmiths and a few other shops and buildings he found himself in a small market. Everyone was buying and selling their wares. Gradually as they noticed him, each person stopped and just stared at him, just like the blacksmith did. Some people stopped in mid conversation. One person was counting out loud. As the Nord caught a glimpse of Sotek, he froze, holding on to a single gold coin which he had taken from a pouch that was tied to his belt.

Sotek looked at all the people around him, that's when it struck him. There were no Argonians at all, no Khajiits either. He started to wonder if Whiterun was a good destination after all. As he walked up the steps to the middle section of the city everyone resumed whatever they were doing before they stopped, just like someone pressed a pause button then moments later they released it thereby allowing everyone to carry on with their lives.

Sotek then found himself in the middle section of Whiterun. The wind district. This section seemed somewhat smaller of the two but in reality it cloaked around the plains district. On the left side was a temple made from thick wooden beams. To Sotek's right, stone steps led up a small bank to a pebbled walkway which surrounded a large building with an upturned boat for a roof. Farkas, whom Sotek had met earlier, was sitting on the top step looking towards the market. Sotek lifted his hand up and hailed Farkas, who in turn just glanced at him before turning back to the market ignoring Sotek's greeting completely. In the middle of the wind district was a strange white tree surrounded by a ring of benches. The first thing Sotek noticed with the tree was the fact that it was dead. Not a single leaf was on it at all...

"It's a Gildergreen tree"

Sotek looked across and saw a Priestess sitting on a bench under the tree.

"It is dead?" Sotek enquired.

"Yes and no. I'm hoping one day to restore it. One day, maybe". With that simple statement, she smiled.

That smile was the first smile Sotek received that felt genuine, one that gave warmth to a heavy heart, or could dry up tears. The sort of smile that had the power to break the darkest of moods and bring forth the light from within. Sotek smiled back then proceeded up the steps to the highest level known as 'The cloud district'.

This district was the smallest of the three. The only building here (and also the largest) was the most impressive. Dragonsreach…

The giant building which was made from stone and large timber was the home of the Jarl. One guard patrolled the outside pathways while another guard was static; he stood at the front of a small but wide bridge. They both watched him cautiously as he crossed the bridge before entering Dragonsreach.


	8. UOTW Chapter 008 A Long Hard Day

Sotek entered what he presumed to be the great hall, except it wasn't great at all; it was massive! Two long rows of tables stretched out length ways across the hall, both of them covered with exquisite plates, cups and candle holders with pitchers of wine filled to the brim. Everything was set out like they were expecting royalty. The elaborately carved ceiling rested on grand wooden pillars that towered up beyond the two balconies either side of the hall.

The rows of tables were separated by a large stone fire pit which crackled as the flames lit up the entire hall chasing the shadows to the far corners, and intricate tapestries lined the walls.

On the far side was a raised platform. Here sat Jarl Balgruuf, on a wooden throne. Although it was only wood, Sotek felt any king would be proud to have it as their own. On the left side walking up to the Jarl was an official looking character. He went by the name of Proventus, and on the other side was where the captain of the guard Irileth who Sotek met earlier, would stand when she wasn't on duty.

The Jarl sat on the throne watching as Sotek approached. Proventus stepped forwards eyeing him up with discord and disgust.

"What on earth? Who are you to come here?" His voice held a definite sneer.

Balgruuf scolded his advisor.

"Proventus don't be so harsh. Step forwards Argonian. I've heard of your, shall we say… Handy work with the giant. Tell me, did any of the crops survive?" He looked sternly at Sotek then gave a broad grin and laughed.

Sotek allowed himself a smile as he thought back to the giant's battle. Then his face turned serious.

"I have been sent by Irileth to report about the dragon attack".

With that the Jarl stopped laughing. The very air itself changed to a dark depressing mood.

"What happened? Are they alright?" The Jarl spoke with genuine concern in his voice fearing for his people.

"Two guards died but we killed the dragon. The guards think I'm Dragonborn whatever that is". Sotek's voice was heavy feeling that the Jarl would suffer the loss of his men.

The mage who up to this point, was out of sight in a side room. Unable to contain his excitement, he shouted out even surprising the Jarl.

"By the nines it's true… Dragons!"

"Calm yourself Farengar". Assured the Jarl as he quickly turned around to the mage.

He then watched Sotek carefully. He scrutinized the Argonian's features as he tried miserably to read Sotek's face.

"Dragonborn? Well that's unexpected. But then so was the dragon, aye?"

Proventus couldn't help but ask.

"But what of the Greybeards? What have they got to do with it?"

"Greybeards! Who are they?" Sotek looked perplexed as he had never heard of them.

The Jarl looked a bit surprised at the fact that Sotek had no idea who they were, but he quickly recovered his stature when he remembered that Sotek wasn't from Skyrim. He quickly asserted the simple fact that due to Sotek's gear, the Argonian was new to Skyrim's lands and culture.

"The Greybeards live at the top of the mountain to the east. Surely you heard that shout"

"What, the thunder?" Sotek was desperately trying to keep up with the conversation hoping something would make some sense.

"Yes, that was a shout. The Greybeards; summoning you to their monastery high up in the mountain". Proventus wearily explained.

"I'll instruct the carriage to take you to Ivarstead. From there you will have to climb the seven thousand steps to get to High Hrothgar." The Jarl stated giving Sotek the opinion that he had little choice.

"What?" More travelling then climbing some mountain wasn't what Sotek was banking on when he brought the message to the Jarl. Especially not intending to climb seven thousand steps. His limbs were aching, while he felt hungry and tired.

Upon seeing Sotek's face, the Jarl grinned.

"Oh don't worry; there aren't actually seven thousand steps".

"Well that's something". Sotek stated but he still wasn't happy.

Farengar couldn't help but add to the conversation.

"Indeed; it's more like nine thousand". Then he looked at the Jarl. "Maybe Sotek can sort that other problem out?"

The Jarl turned to him but all the while his eyes stayed fixed on Sotek

"Maybe he can but he has a voice of his own so ask him".

The mage slowly went over to Sotek.

"My problem is such that I need a stone tablet brought back from Bleaks Fall Barrow. It's probably guarded by draugr. Bandits are to be confirmed as to using the outer area as a base". He then paused for the information to sink in. "My solution, is for you to bypass or kill the bandits, fight past the draugr and find the stone tablet which is probably in the final chamber. Once you have it, return it here to me"

"Could you do it?" Asked the Jarl.

"Is it important?" Sotek asked. Inside, he wondered about the best way to play the situation.

"Oh very important". Exclaimed the mage excitedly. "You see we need it. It's about these dragons".

"But what would I get for my troubles? Bandits, undead... To try to find something which may not even be there". Sotek asked.

The mage paused for a few seconds as he tried to work out if Sotek was serious, before glancing down at Sotek's weapon.

"I can teach you how to enchant your sword; here I have these soul gems". He pulled his hand out of a large pouch and showed the soul gems to Sotek. All of them were different sizes and the various color's glistened brightly from the souls trapped within the crystal prisms.

Enchanting, now that was worth something. Sotek knew about it but couldn't do it and here was someone willing to teach him.

"Agreed, learning enchanting would be useful. How long will it take?" Sotek asked.

Farengar was thrown back a bit by the question.

"What, to get the tablet? ermm".

Sotek discreetly chuckled to himself as he watched the mage shuffle about nervously.

"No... To teach me enchanting".

Farengar breathed a sigh of relieve while he composed himself.

"Oh no time at all. Once you have the tablet, I'll teach you straight away"

Sotek reached into his pack and pulled out the stone tablet.

"Good then teach". This time it was the mage who looked surprised.

The Jarl roared with laughter slapping Farengar on the shoulder.

"I like him".

Still feeling perplexed, Farengar went off to prepare to show Sotek how to enchant while the Jarl had a hot meal set out for him. After the much needed food, Sotek felt better in himself and headed off to the mages study. And so over the next hour the mage taught Sotek how to enchant. First he learned about disenchanting, working on an old fire enchanted dagger. Then he learned fortifying blocking from breaking up an old shield from the Jarl's personal armory. Next, it was using Soul gems transferring the soul energies into Sotek's blade. The Jarl even gave Sotek a shield which he added block to. He even learned a new spell 'Soul trap'. Farengar handed over some small empty soul gems explaining how the soul trap spell worked.

By the time they finished it was well into the night. The Jarl was informed that the carriage was ready to depart. The driver gave a rough estimate on their arrival time. With a clear road, Sotek expected to see Ivarstead by dawn. He said his farewells thanking Farengar for the gems and his knowledge and thanking the Jarl for his generosity and the meal, then he headed out to the carriage.

"The Jarl told me where to take you, it's not my normal route but I know the way". The carriage driver stated happily. He didn't seem put out at all despite the lateness of the hour.

"I'm sorry to put you out like this..." his voice trailed off as he tried to apologize but the carriage driver was happy enough.

"No need for sorry my friend; I'm earning a hundred gold for this". With that simple statement, the horse reared up before tugging on the harness. Seconds later the cart lurched forwards along the road disappearing in the darkness.

Sotek tried to stay awake for a while but his whole body ached while his mind wandered. With the rocking of the carriage, staying awake was one fight Sotek could never win.


	9. UOTW Chapter 009 A Hero Revealed

"Wake up sleepyhead, we're here".

Sotek sluggishly opened his eyes to see the driver peering over him. It was mid morning however the carriage driver's stocky form blotted out the sun. Even so Sotek still had to blink several times until he became accustomed to the light.

"I've been instructed to wait here until you return, so with that thought I'm off for breakfast". The carriage driver stated as his eyes fell upon the Inn.

"Breakfast?" Sotek felt slightly confused as he thought that the driver would have already eaten by now.

The driver shrugged his shoulders uncaringly then chuckled as he admitted that he was caught out.

"Well ok fair enough. I'm off for ale". With that the coachman climbed down from the cart and made his way to the Inn, leaving Sotek to his own thoughts and the mountain which loomed above him ominously.

As Sotek started the long trek, he soon met a few Nords slowly hiking up the rocky steps. Trailing alongside them was a horse which pulled a small wooden cart packed with supplies. One of them asked if he was heading to High Hrothgar. Sotek explained about the dragon and the summoning, at least as much as what he understood himself. One of the other Nords mentioned about the rumors that they had heard about from the few guards in Ivarstead about a 'Dragonborn' and of the dragons themselves. Although they never seen any they have heard the vile creatures screeching out from the mountain range to the north.

It turned out that the Nords were also heading to the monastery taking the weekly supplies up to the Greybeards. As they were all travelling to the same destination, the Nord who was leading the horse invited Sotek to join them. The journey itself was long but unremarkable except for the grand views east past Ivarstead, and especially to the west across the plains. In the distance Sotek could make out Whiterun, from here it looked like it would take days to get back.

They stopped once in a while to rest the horse; during that time Sotek gathered a few mountain herbs and plants to go with the rest he had collected from the few days before. One of the Nords took Sotek aside and showed him the 'Snowberries'. He explained that alchemists find their resist fire, frost and shock effects useful.

At one point three wolves appeared but due to the size of the group the wolves decided on abandoning that particular hunt and sought out easier prey. The wolves disappeared up a rugged slope, giving Sotek cause to sigh in relief. His heart, which gained a few paces when he first saw the wolves approach them, slowed to a more settled rhythm. Inside he was glad that he accepted the Nords offer to travel together.

By mid afternoon they reached the last few steps before arriving at High Hrothgar. There at the side of the mountain was the monastery, large grey and foreboding, as cold as the mountain itself. Outside the monastery were three monks patiently waiting for the supply wagon, one of the Nords pointed them out to Sotek.

"There! That's them, the Greybeards".

Sotek looked across the snow clad pathway to the three monks who had huddled together in a small group.

"So they are the Greybeards?" He still had trouble trying to work out what exactly they wanted him for, but the Jarl of Whiterun seemed so insistent, and he had been helpful making Sotek feel somewhat obliged. Even so, Sotek still wondered what he was doing there and what was exactly expected from him.

One of the Nords grinned like a demented cat.

"You know why they're called the Greybeards, because they all have Greybeards". With that he started laughing, much to the other Nords displeasure.

A second Nord groaned loudly muttering under his breath while he fed the horse.

"Every time we come up here you say that. Every bloody time".

As Sotek walked over to the monks, he felt drawn to one in particular. This monk started approaching him in return. They all wore dark grey cloaks, every one of them looking practically the same as the others, leaving very little to tell them apart. The Greybeard introduced himself as Arngeir. After waving to the Nords who brought the supplies he ushered Sotek inside.

"Before we proceed we must make sure you are truly Dragonborn. Now if you please, shout". His words were slow and deliberate but carried an air of authority to them.

Sotek looked a bit concerned as he gazed around the dark gloomy yet dry hall which he found himself in.

"Are you sure? Here?"

Arngeir nodded as if Sotek's hesitance irked him.

"Oh yes, quite sure"

Although he was somewhat initially hesitant, Sotek turned towards a solid stone wall while he prepared to carry out the Greybeards bidding. He positioned himself a good few feet away from his target then drew a deep breath and closed his eyes. His eyelids snapped open and he shouted out with all the force he could muster.

"FUS".

The shout echoed around the whole room. Greybeards, pots, supplies, it made no difference. All of them got thrown about with equal ease.

Arngeir slowly stood back up before he addressed Sotek.

"Yes you are truly Dragonborn… With the rebirth of the dragons it's of little surprise that one such as yourself should become known".

He went on to explain about the dragons and the shouts while Sotek sat on the base of the steps and listened intently while his mind tried to fathom his part in Skyrim's future. All the while Angier spoke with a clear low tone carefully placing his every word. Throughout the rest of the day Sotek learned about shouts which the Greybeards referred to as 'Thu'um's' and what it meant to be the Dragonborn. He was taught about how each Thu'um had three key words. Every word empowered the shout making it stronger. One key word he learned was the second part in Unrelenting force 'RO'. Then he learned an altogether new shout "WULD". This shout allowed him to shoot forwards with the speed of a tempest. Little did he know the drastic effect this one seemingly passive shout would have; let alone the dire consequences he would have to live with because of this shout, for the rest of his life.

The Greybeards also explained to him that dragons, although can be killed would come back because their souls were eternal. However when a Dragonborn kills a dragon their power, their very soul is consumed. When a Dragonborn kills a dragon its dead… Forever.

"There is one more thing you must do to prove yourself" Arngeir stated. "I have watched you, watched your every move. You are ready. Go to Ustengrav; retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. It rests there waiting for a Dragonborn… Waiting for you."

"What of other shouts?" Sotek enquired.

Angier sighed slightly before slowly nodding.

"Yes there are many, but power has to have control. Remember what you have been taught and practice. In time all will be revealed". He then dismissed Sotek by lifting his hand towards the door. A long thin finger poked out from beneath the heavy draped sleeve. "Now go… Find the horn and when you feel ready, return to us".

Sotek bid them farewell and after marking Ustengrav's location on a map of Skyrim drawn on a piece of soft leather, he headed back outside.

The Nords were waiting patiently as they prepared for the homeward journey. As he approached, the unofficial leader of the group wore a big grin as he chuckled hysterically. "This is the fun part". They all climbed onto the cart then to Sotek's amazement, proceeded to ride it down the mountain path at speed. A few times the horse struggled to keep on the trail. The momentum threatening to take them all over the edge. Sotek clung on for dear life, his face full of fear. He turned to the Nords then immediately wished he hadn't. The Nords were all waving their arms up in the air shouting out and laughing.

At one point where the steps trailed down quite suddenly, Sotek swore under his breath while his knuckles turned white as he franticly held onto the sides of the cart. He was thankful when the final slope came into view, not that he could see it due to his eyes being tightly shut with fear. The whole journey down the mountainside took less than half of the time it had taken them to climb the steps. When they arrived at the bottom, Sotek slowly opened his eyes and prised his hands off the lip of the farm cart.

Sotek silently gave praise to the Nine Divines for the simple mercy of still being alive. He thanked the Nords for the escort and after he said his goodbyes he somewhat shakily climbed on the carriage that had brought him to Ivarstead in the first place.

The coach driver smiled as he watched Sotek take his seat in the back of the wagon. "Hi, how did the visit to the greybeards go?" The coach driver seemed surprised at how soon the visit ended.

"Please…" Sotek responded in a weak shaken voice.

"Sorry what?"

"Please take it slow" Sotek answered, inside he felt genuinely sick.

"Ah, I guess they rode the cart down the mountain again. Ya know they used to have two carts" With that the driver burst out laughing as he tugged on the reins of the horse which responded by shaking its head.

Sotek looked at him with disdain before turning back to the Nords and shaking his head in disbelief.

On the way back to Whiterun with still a few hours travelling time to go, Sotek was asleep. The coach driver however remained vigilant as he watched the road ahead. To be precise he was watching the Nord on the road. Turning his head back to Sotek he called out aloud. "Could be trouble!"

Sotek woke up with a start.

"What? What is it?"

"Bandits I think by the look of it" His voice was slow and calm but he was fully aware of the danger. Sotek slowly drew his bow as he readied an arrow while trying to stay out of sight. The Nord on the road flagged down the carriage and approached the driver. With one hand holding the horse's reins he faced the carriage.

"Hello there, it's not often we get carriages along the road here". The man stated. He was calm but there was an obvious sign of mischief in his eyes.

"Not my normal route, just passing through" The driver stated. Inside his stomach was turning. He was worried.

"Ah... So that's why then" the Nord said calmly.

"That's 'why' what?" The driver enquired while his hands gripped the reins tighter.

The Nord smiled as his eyes fell upon the ground momentarily before fixing upon the driver with a hard cold stare.

"Why you haven't paid any toll. There's a levy for this road"

The driver growled out angrily.

"I'm not going to pay any toll". He stated hoping vainly, to get the man to back off.

The man who was clad in leather furs huffed slightly as his hand moved to a dagger which hung on his belt.

"Well you either pay with gold..." He then drew the iron blade and pointed it straight at the driver. "Or you pay with blood".

Sotek stood up into sight and snarled loudly.

"Fine, we'll pay with yours…"

He instantly fired, hitting the bandit in the stomach. It wasn't a fatal shot, but the arrow certainly removed the bandit as a threat. Instantly the driver spurred on the horse moving the carriage forwards. Two hands shot up from nowhere and grabbed Sotek, pulling him off the carriage. He landed face down, hard. Fighting the shock and daze from hitting the ground, Sotek turned around to face his opponent. Instead his eyes fixed upon a sword raised above him. Just before it came down for a swift killing blow, Sotek shouted out.

"FUS RO". The Thu'um 'Unrelenting Force' hit his assailant knocking him back off his feet. He crashed into the ground several yards away.

Before the bandit could recover Sotek had scrambled up with his sword drawn preparing to fight. He lunged at the bandit but the bandit kicked out catching Sotek in the chest. He fell backwards into the dirt, heavily winded from the blow while his sword span off way out of his reach. By the time Sotek got up, the bandit had recovered from the shout and started to charge. Sotek concentrated and said the words for his fire spell. Flames spread out engulfing the bandit but still he came on. Sotek stepped back maintaining the flames but the bandit showed no signs of slowing down.

The next instant the bandit fell to his knees and collapsed screaming out. His flesh, clothes and hair were burning with the added accessory of an arrow protruding from his back. By the time Sotek had recovered his sword to finish off the bandit, he had already succumbed to the flames. Sotek turned towards the first Nord but the carriage driver was already busy wiping the Nords dagger on his sleeve as he headed back towards the carriage.

"Well that was interesting". Stated the coachman as he sighed a breath of relief. In his hand he held the bow which Sotek used earlier. Sotek just stood there staring at the two bandits. "Don't just stand there gawping at them lad! Gather up their gear".

They collected the weapons and some bits of armor from the dead bandits and piled the items upon the rear of the cart. After that, they dragged the two bodies to the side of the road. "There's wolves and bears around these parts. They'll feast well tonight". The driver chuckled. He then surprisingly looked around the area for a few minutes, before returning to the cart. "That's a shame" He stated disappointedly.

"What Is?" Sotek enquired.

The driver pointed over towards some bushes about twenty yards away from the roadside. "Back there chained up is an iron strongbox. Don't get your hopes up, it's locked!"

"Can't we break it open?"

"Nope, 'fraid not. And I've no lock picks either". With that the driver started to climb back onto the carriage.

Sotek chuckled to himself before reaching into his pack and pulling out the lock picks he bought from the Khajiit trader.

"I got some" he stated grinning wildly.

"Great. Why didn't you say so?" The driver jumped down and ran to the box. Sotek casually walked behind him and proceeded to hand over the lock picks, but the driver only took the one from him. "Got a brother in the thieves guild. Hey, you know how to use these?" The driver asked.

Sotek just looked at the box with a blank expression.

"Guess not then". The driver passed back the lock pick then proceeded to teach Sotek the fine art of lock picking. When Sotek finally managed to open the lock box, they found three hundred gold, a plain silver ring, a garnet, and a scroll.

"Hmm, looking at that lot, the gold is worth more... Tell you what, I'll keep the gold, and you can have the rest as well as all the gear from the bandits. All together should be worth a good few gold more but I don't like carrying around stuff for trading. It's not my style"

Sotek agreed readily.

"Fine with me, it's all a bonus".

"That it is friend, a fine bonus indeed. As we're business partners, of sorts anyway, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Bjorlam, carriage driver of Whiterun".

Sotek smiled back.

"I'm Sotek. Argonian, homeless and completely out of my depth".

Bjorlam laughed.

"Oh don't worry, the Jarl likes you for whatever reason. He'll sort you out. Mind you saying that, he might also get you killed". With that he slapped Sotek on the back. "Not to worry then aye…At least if you're dead your worries would be over".

Sotek climbed up on the back of the cart and sat down but he couldn't help the feeling that Bjorlam was far from joking.


	10. UOTW Chapter 010 A Stranger No More

Sotek's first stop when he and Bjorlam arrived back at Whiterun was to visit the blacksmiths; mainly because all the armor Sotek had to carry was weighing him down. It was also a matter of convenience as the blacksmiths was the first shop he came to. The woman, who Sotek saw when he first arrived, was working outside tanning some leather. As Sotek approached her, she greeted him warmly.

"Welcome to the War Maidens". She said cheerfully as she introduced herself. After returning 'Adrianne's warm welcome, Sotek dropped all the armor on the ground. A rumbling clang of metal rang out which resonated in the air for a few seconds before Adrianne picked up a sword and examined it. Going straight to business, she started sorting through the armor to see exactly what Sotek had for sale.

After a few moments of silent contemplation and several seconds of staring at Sotek as a means of weighing him up, Adrianne finally nodded to herself.

"Tell you what... Give me all these bits of armor, and whatever you class as armor. I'm not being funny but damn your chest piece is in a state. Then you can help me make a new set of iron armor for yourself, a nice new set. We'll even see about having it match".

Sotek's eyes fell upon his old iron chest piece which was dented. Traces of rust formed along the edging while one worn leather strap dangled helplessly due to finally snapping when he fought the dragon. He ominously glanced across the yard where his gaze settled on the forge.

"But I don't know how to". He mumbled feeling a bit unsure of himself.

"Oh don't worry about the how to part". Adrianne assured him as she brushed off his objections. "All you need to do is learn". She then handed him a stack of iron ores. "First off, smelt these iron ores for me".

Sotek watched with interest while Adrianne worked the irons and leathers. He rapidly learned the art of smelting different ores, working the various animal skins and creating leathers for crafting. Adrianne then proceeded to make a dagger before letting Sotek bind the handle. When she felt he was ready, she allowed him to hammer the iron ingots until gradually between them both, his armor took shape. A few hours later, there on the table was a complete set of iron armor.

"Here we go, finished". Adrianne said as she wiped her sweaty brow with an old dirty piece of linen.

Sotek eagerly tried on the armor, boots and greaves. Compared to the old armor this set fitted far better and his tail swished happily side to side.

The blacksmith stood back away from him and gave him a quick once over examining their craft work. Nodding to herself, Adrianne smiled as a warm sense of pride filled her when she admired their handy work.

"There; now you look the part".

Sotek moved around a little, feeling the fit of the iron against him. His face broke out into a big beaming grin as he readily agreed.

"It's perfect; thanks for showing me and for the use of your forge". Sotek couldn't help but feel a hundred times better, and more protected.

Adrianne smiled warmly as she started to sort through the weapons he had given her.

"Thank you for the pieces of armor and swords. If you get any more items like these, come to me".

Sotek quickly nodded at her but then he remembered the other items he had to sell. Taking the blacksmiths offer of friendship a stage further, he produced the gem and scroll from his back and asked her about them.

"Yess, I'll come to you firsst. Do you know where I can ssell thesse?" He hissed as he showed her the gem, scroll and ring that he acquired earlier.

She smirked as her eyes fell upon the gem which twinkled like a tiny red star.

"Oh that's an easy one, Belethor's general goods always buys gemstones and oddities like the scroll. As for the ring though, you're much better off going to Farengar in..."

Sotek interrupted as he turned towards the wind district where the stairs leading to the Jarl's hall were.

"Dragonsreach; we met before…"

"Yes I heard about that". She didn't say as to how or even what she had heard but Sotek never had any reason to doubt her. With a knowing smile, she waved goodbye then began skinning a pile of skins.

The Argonian said his farewells and headed along the path to the small market where the general store was. As before the market was busy, even though it was quite small. The first to notice him was the hunter who was selling various cuts of meat from the game he had killed early that very morning. He lifted his hand up and gave Sotek a friendly wave.

"Hello there".

Instantly the other stall holders turned towards him and greeted the Argonian as if they had seen him on an almost daily basis. Some gave slight nods while others greeted him with formal but friendly 'hello's'. The less vocal residents of Whiterun simply smiled before returning back to their daily routines. Sotek returned their warm welcomes then stood outside Belethor's general goods store and wondered if this was the same place he had first entered a few days ago.

He opened the door of the store and entered into what seemed to be the Nordic version of organized chaos. He quickly learned that 'General Goods' was an understatement. There were baskets in one corner whilst boxes were roughly stacked in others. Gemstones and soul gems littered the shelving in various display cabinets. There was no system of storage or layout; it was as if items were placed in random locations. Nothing was in any sort of grouping but instead they were just thrown together regardless as to the nature of the stock. Clothing and bits of armor hung in wardrobes which had their door removed. Sotek presumed it was so customers could see what was hanging up until he noticed a part of the door was in the lit fireplace.

Different sized weapon racks were scattered around the shop and each one was filled with a variety of swords and axes; most of which seemed worn and the craftsmanship struck Sotek to be of a dubious quality. He was certain these were not made by Adrianne's hands. In the middle of the floor was a table full of plates, cups and candle holders. Some of which were piled up in sets while others were just slung together. On the bookshelves were books, scrolls and a few alchemy ingredients thrown on top of everything else.

The owner, a reasonably broad Breton man, was seeing to a customer. He quickly glanced up at Sotek as he entered the shop and gave a quick passing comment.

"Be with you in a minute". His attention went straight back to the man at his counter as he continued the sale.

"Second hand shoes? Hmmm… Ah, I got these in yesterday; hardly been worn you know; only fifteen septims". He bent down and disappeared from view behind the counter and seemingly commenced a haphazard search for them. "Now where did I put them?"

After shuffling out of view for about twenty seconds, he stood up and put two shoes on the counter. The man gave them a quick going over then paid the fifteen gold coins. He took his own shoes off and replaced them with the ones he just bought before thanking Belethor for the new shoes. Leaving the old pair behind on the floor, he happily whistled to himself as he exited the shop. As soon as he left, Belethor came around the counter, picked up the old shoes and put them on his bare feet.

The Argonian blinked heavily in surprise as he watched the man before him. Not entirely believing what he saw, Sotek felt a pressing need to ask for confirmation on what his own eyes told him.

"You sold your own shoes?"

The Breton never even tried to deny it. Instead, he exuberantly shouted out his shop's logo.

"Belethor's General Goods; everything's for sale!" While he tied up his laces, he enquired on Sotek's own visit to his premises. "Now what can I do for you today?"

"Well actually, I want to sell these". Sotek said as he eagerly placed the scroll and the gem on the counter so Belethor could see what he had to offer.

The Breton initially picked up the scroll and briefly examined it.

"Fireball, I'll give you forty gold for it. Now, this little beauty here". As he picked up the gemstone, he held it over his eye as he tried to look through it at the fire. "Thirty gold and if I had one I'd throw in my sister. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes that's acceptable". Sotek replied, readily agreeing to the price although he wasn't too sure what the Breton's sister had to do with anything.

"Right! Now what can I sell you?" Belethor said as he looked around the shop for anything he might be able to sell to the Argonian who stood before him.

"I don't wish to buy anything". Sotek stated.

Belethor stopped dead in his tracks then dismissed Sotek's unwillingness to contribute towards a sale.

"But everyone buys from Belethor's General Goods. Now over here, baskets for your home? No? Ok. Plates, cups, silver candle holder?"

"I have no home". Sotek stated politely, informing Belethor of his situation. As the trader shuffled around his shop, Sotek stayed in the middle of the room and watched as Belethor scuttled from one corner to another in his desperate search to find something which would spark Sotek's interest.

"Oh I see how it is, you're one of them". He said smiling.

"One of what?" Sotek asked. He felt a bit confused as he wasn't entirely sure what the man was referring to.

"You're a ermm… a challenge. Well we like challenges". He then carefully examined Sotek more carefully, thinking to himself as he did so. _'Armor damn good condition, sword aww seems ok… lock picks? Oh yea'._ Abruptly he blurted out to the Argonian excitedly. "How about some lock picks?"

"I got some". Sotek replied as he lent back against the counter. His mind turned to the rapidly disappearing day and yet the shopkeeper's intent on selling something gave Sotek reason to smile.

Belethor on the other hand was getting desperate. He cast a quick glance across the shop and saw what was left of his lunch. The sight wasn't lost on him though; he had an idea regarding Sotek's own supplies.

"Good, good, ermm… provisions? Food and the like?"

Sotek shook his head as he watched the man with a quiet fascination to his ramblings.

"I live off the land".

Belethor smiled politely but inside he was silently impressed.

"Damn you're good". Belethor looked around the shop at everything he had to offer; now he was nearing the end of his tether and he saw his gold rapidly leaving the shop in the Argonian's pocket rather than going in Belethor's money draw.

More in desperation than anything else, Belethor pointed to a stack of spell books.

"Do you practice magic?" He asked vainly hoping he could find something which Sotek might buy.

"Only a little". Sotek stated. He quickly ran through the few spells he knew which seemed to turn Belethor's darkening mood to one of a near ecstatic embrace.

"Got ya! Oh yea!" Belethor shouted out slamming his hand on the counter making Sotek jump. Practically running over to a bookshelf he grabbed some spell books and flicked through them. "I got sparks, fireball and basic healing ermm"

Sotek's eyes lit up. His sudden interest stemmed from a single word.

"Fireball?"

Belethor immediately thought to himself 'Oh yea, sold'. Without any hesitation he told Sotek all about the book.

"Fireball, not your typical flame spell this one. Fires a ermm fireball… Stronger than the basic flame spell and with a much greater range. It's only sixty gold"

The Argonian wasn't used to wealth and the few gold he had certainly wasn't going to do him any good by keeping hold of it. He eagerly handed the money over along with a swift reply.

"Deal".

Taking the book in hand, Sotek promptly learned the spell on the spot before pocketing the ten gold which was all he had left.

Despite knowing that Sotek was near destitute, Belethor handed over another spell book.

"It's the same as the flame spell but uses ice instead; only fifty gold. Give it to me when you got it". He waved the book at Sotek forcing him to take it just as a different man entered the shop.

The Nord walked straight over to Belethor, taking his attention off Sotek and stated his 'problem'.

"I need a second hand pair of trousers; these have a tear in them". As he spoke he pointed to a tear below the pocket.

Belethor looked at Sotek and grinned broadly before he turned back to the man.

"Belethor's General Store, everything's for sale"

Sotek rapidly said goodbye and headed out as quick as possible without appearing rude as Belethor disappeared behind his counter yet again.

Near the general goods store was the Alchemist shop 'Arcadia's Cauldron'. Filled with curiosity and the fact that he had plenty of ingredients in his herb pouch, Sotek decided to see what the shop was like. As soon as the Argonian entered the premises he couldn't help but notice the difference from the general store. This time the shop was far more organised and a lot neater. Display racks containing items were properly sorted out while cabinets stored set out ingredients. Even the bookshelves which were being used for bowls of ingredients were set up nice and orderly. Upon seeing him enter, the shopkeeper called out and bid him to approach her.

"Oh my, you look pale... It could be Ataxia, here!" The woman behind the counter placed a green bottle on the counter before holding out her hand. "That's twelve gold please"

Sotek took a step back from her in surprise.

"I'm an Argonian; I don't get diseases". He explained.

"So you are dear. Don't worry, I always tell people they are ill. It's surprising how many potions I can sell that way". With that simple statement she cast him a knowing wink. "Now what can I do for you?" She smiled pleasantly and introduced herself as Arcadia.

"I see you're a bit of an Alchemist". She exclaimed as she pointed to Sotek's pouch of herbs and plants. "Well place them up here; let the cat see the skeever…" She tapped on a large silver tray as she spoke.

Sotek placed all the ingredients, plants and the Alchemy items he collected onto the tray. Arcadia gently shoved him out of the way then promptly looked over the plants and specimens as she scrutinized them.

"I can see you're a bit of a beginner, but no matter we can sort you out". She then started separating the plants into three piles. When she was satisfied with the different groups of plants, she promptly picked up the first pile and threw them in a waste basket.

"These ones are useless".

She tutted under her breath but her disdainful attitude quickly changed when she then picked up the second pile and smiled greedily.

"These however are mine". Without any further ado, she placed them under the counter. Sotek was taken aback with her brazen attitude but all he could do was look on as she gathered some plants from behind her and added them to the third pile.

Walking around the counter, Arcadia made her way towards the Alchemy station and pointed to the silver tray.

"Be a dear and bring the plants; hurry up now". She stated rather bluntly.

Sotek took the tray over to her although he wasn't overly sure what was going on, but he was happy to let events run their course. Arcadia took the tray and placed it down in front of her before she started mixing some plants together. While she worked away at the alchemist's table, she questioned Sotek about several of the different plants and their properties.

"Blue mountain flower with wheat, gives you a...?"

She paused as she waited for Sotek to respond but he just gazed back at her blankly. She gave a slight shake of her head then continued.

"Healing potion". She mixed up the two ingredients, boiled them before bottling the liquid which she collected. Finally she stuck on a label marked 'Health'.

Arcadia moved out of the way of the table before shoving Sotek towards it.

"Now you have a go".

Sotek copied what she showed him and successfully made a few healing potions.

She chuckled as she nodded her approval.

"Oh well done. Now remember the three rules". She then explained the fundamentals of Alchemy. "Rule one; only plants with the same properties will mix. Rule two; most plants have four properties but there are many ingredients out there so you will have to experiment"

"Rule three... Eat this". Arcadia thrust a plant in Sotek's hand and shoved it towards his mouth. After eyeing her suspiciously; he gave way to better judgment and ate it then immediately felt weak and tired.

"Feel that? It's damage stamina… Now eat this one". Then she handed over another plant. Sotek watched her nervously then he examined the plant that she gave him. Although he wasn't sure about it after the last sample, he ate it after she goaded him on a bit.

As soon as he had eaten it he started to feel better, like he just woke form a good sleep. "That's restore stamina". She then smiled as she watched his tail flap about.

"Rule three... Eating an ingredient will teach you its first Alchemy effect. As you get more proficient, your potions will become more potent and you can learn more from the ingredients you eat. However, I warn you… Some are poisonous so do be careful"

Sotek spent the next hour trying out and experimenting with various ingredients. By the end he had a few health, stamina and mana potions stored in his pack. As Arcadia led him to the door, she gave him an open offer to return to her shop.

"If you find anything you're not sure about come and ask me".

He thanked her and bade her farewell.

"Thanks for your time, if I do find anything I will"

As he turned to leave after saying goodbye she called out to him.

"You're welcome to use my Alchemy table anytime". She then looked down at the waste basket and shook her head disapprovingly at the plants Sotek picked up which she had thrown away.

The last stop for Sotek was Dragons reach itself. The Jarl immediately called Sotek over to him when he saw the Argonian enter the hall.

"Sotek! Come here lad. Step up, step up, I can't talk to you from over there can I. So, how are you finding Whiterun? Everyone being nice and friendly I hope?"

"Yes thank you… Everyone is being very helpful". Sotek said smiling.

"That's what happens when you got friends in high places". He then gave Sotek a wink. A second later though his voice turned a bit more serious. "I've had some words with the Harbinger, Kodlak of the Companions. He's waiting for you lad. Well don't just stand there off you go". Before Sotek could say a word he found himself dismissed.

Sotek turned around and headed out to Whiterun. As he walked up the steps towards the doors of Jorrvaskr, he couldn't help but think about what Bjorlam said about the Jarl.


	11. OUTW Chapter 011 A New Begining

Jorrvaskr; the hall and home to the faction known as the Companions. As Sotek approached the building, he paused by the two giant doors covered in wooden carvings. He couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship of the carved panels. Drawing a deep breath he pushed the doors open and walked inside.

He found himself in the large main hall. There was a stairway to one side leading down to a lower section while on the other side a pair of double doors. In the centre was a large fire pit half surrounded by wooden tables. All the pillars had Nordic carvings at the bases while wolf and animal furs hung on the walls. Wooden barrels of mead were scattered throughout the hall while the tables were covered in food along with flagons of mead and ale; all the usual clutter but in no way as fancy as it was in Dragonsreach. Here it was obvious what the Companions favoured. It was quantity over quality.

On one side was a group of Companions eagerly shouting over a fist fight between a Dark Elf and a Nord. No one trying to break it up but rather the crowd that had gathered around was all cheering them on. Aela was the other side of the room shouting across to the one that just fell down.

"Come on; get up, hit him".

Another Nord was backing up the other fighter, a young Nord woman, he was practically screaming at her.

"Don't let him up; hit him again".

Soon the fight was over. To Sotek's surprise the winner lent over to the vanquished fighter, reached down a hand and then helped them up. They shook each other's hands then sat together at the table and started drinking. Totally ignoring their wounds, leaving blood and sweat on the stone floor.

While the others all took their perspective seats at the table, Farkas, without looking up, spoke to Sotek.

"Harbinger said you would be here soon. He's down stairs". With that he turned his attention to his plate before carrying on eating the venison which was in one hand while a flagon was gripped tightly in his other.

Sotek walked past the tables however everyone blanked him, even Aela and Farkas didn't give him a second glance. One of the Companions asked Farkas who he was.

"Who is that then? I haven't seen him around before".

Aela muttered under her breath in discord over the Argonian's actions earlier near the farm.

"He's trouble. He's the one that burned the crops when we killed the giant. That's where stupid magic gets you".

Farkas found that funny and laughed.

"Oh he helped a bit"

Aela instantly scolded him.

"No he didn't. He just got in the way".

The Companion, who had asked who Sotek was, asked their second question as they watched Sotek head towards the stairway.

"Do you think he will stay?"

Vilkas put down his flagon of ale, turned to Sotek who was now at the far side of the hall and gave him the once over.

"No chance… He's not even wearing his sword right". The three members of the Inner Circle, Aela Farkas and Vilkas all laughed at Sotek's expense.

Heading downstairs, Sotek came to a large domed corridor. Various dorm rooms were spaced out on either side. Here was even less furniture than what Sotek had seen in the hall. Even the beds were naught but basic, with a few animal furs on the walls. Each bed had its own cabinet by the side and at the foot of the bed a chest. Animal furs were scattered on the beds each of various sizes and colors from the different animals killed days before.

At the far side of the long corridor sat a much older man, he had long grey hair leading to a thick grey beard, which blended with the heavy armor that has clearly been through countless battles. The man's frame was solid, the sort of man that could stand in the doorway blocking it completely. You would have an easier time knocking a hole through a wall than forcing him to move out of your way.

As his owlish eyes fell upon the young Argonian, he nodded slightly as he spoke.

"You must be Sotek, we all heard about ermm your aid with the giant". With that he gave a reassuring smile.

"I've been told that you would like to join us… Well for that you need to have a strong heart, yes… I can feel your inner strength. I feel you would be a boon to our family. However…" He then paused as he took a sip from the large dulled grey flask which matched his beard.

After placing it back down on the small round table he continued talking. All the while Sotek felt compelled to listen as Kodlak's authority dominated the underground corridor.

"You also need someone to vouch for your bravery, or deeds. Vilkas said that you can't shoot that bow you carry too well?"

Sotek gulped quietly.

"I admit I am not a very good shot".

"You're not much use with that sword either". He stated as his eyes fell upon Sotek's blade. "You can't even wear it properly". With that he got up and reattached it to Sotek's side. "As far as magic goes none of us are mages either".

Sotek's eyes narrowed as he watched the Harbinger who had sat back down on his chair. Sotek knew this conversation wasn't going well. He was close to thinking that he wouldn't be able to join them after all. However one thing the Harbinger stated made Sotek wonder. After a few moments, he voiced his thoughts.

"So why would you think I would be a… Boon?" He fought off the aching pit that was rapidly forming in his stomach. The hour was getting late, he needed somewhere to stay, he was tired and once again hungry.

The Harbinger gave Sotek a weary smile as if he knew what Sotek was feeling.

"I've seen warriors trained in full steel armor run from giants while mages panic when attacked by a simple wolf". He beckoned Sotek to sit down on a chair, then Kodlak passed over a small bowl containing some apples. Sotek gratefully took one then slowly bit into it as he sat and listened.

"According to Aela you can't fight. You can't shoot, and it would seem that you have only a basic knowledge of spells". With that he gives a deep sigh.

"But, however according to all three of them..." He paused momentarily, giving his words time to sink in. "You didn't panic, you didn't run. You stood your ground when much better trained and equipped warriors would have turned and fled. I can teach people to fight, our blacksmith Eorlund can make them weapons and armor to fight with. But if they can't stand… Tell me, what good does the greatest armor and the finest steel do if the wearer hasn't the heart to use it? You need someone to vouch for you and somewhat surprisingly you have someone. The Jarl himself… Welcome to the Companions".

With that he turned to the corridor where Farkas was waiting.

"Farkas show the whelp where he may rest".

With that Farkas entered, Sotek could see he wasn't impressed.

"But surely you can't be serious?"

"Farkas we have empty beds do we not?" The Harbinger's voice was calm but final.

"Forgive me harbinger, I meant no disrespect". Without another word Farkas lead Sotek to where his room would be and then returned to the hall.

Sotek stayed in his room that night. The dragon bones and various other bits of oddities he stored in the chest at the end of his bed. An old bookcase stood in the corner which made Sotek think about the alchemist Arcadia. He then stored his Alchemy ingredients on the shelves. Once he sorted out his gear he lay down and rested. Soon though, there was a knock at the door. He opened it to see the Whelp that first asked who he was. In her hands was a tray with some basic food and a flagon of mead.

 _"_ _Hi, I'm a Whelp too"._ She stated softly as she entered the room and laid the tray on a small table next to Sotek's bed.

"A Whelp?" Sotek enquired. He remembered the Harbinger called him that as well.

She sat on the bed then explained about the hierarchy of the Companions. Aela, Farkas and Vilkas were the members of the 'Inner Circle', basically the main leaders. Aela was the one who had the bulk of the leadership between the three Companions. Above them was the Harbinger Kodlak. He was the unofficial leader and spiritual guardian of all the Companions and the Whelps. The rest were the Whelps, trainees who had still to prove their worth and mettle. Then there was the old maid, who although was just a maid, the Whelp warned him that although she had no rank what so ever, he should grant her the same respect as the Harbinger himself. Finally there was the blacksmith Eorlund who worked outside above the courtyard where they all trained, at the Skyforge. The Skyforge couldn't be mistaken for there was a giant eagle carved out of the rock standing over the forge and courtyard like some giant stone guardian.

She then got up to leave but before she exited the room, she turned towards Sotek and half smiled before exiting into the corridor.

"Don't worry about the circle. Once you prove yourself they can be… quite nice".

Sotek studied her face. He wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or herself. After eating his meal which was basic but enjoyable compared to what he had over the last few days when he was in the wilds, he laid back on his bed lost in his own thoughts. The Harbinger said he saw something inside Sotek. Hell, even the Jarl himself had taken the time to speak with the Harbinger and made arrangements so that Sotek could join the Companions. For the first time in weeks Sotek felt safe as if he felt as if he belonged. This was his home. Both the Jarl Balgruuf and the Harbinger Kodlak had faith in him. He was determined not to disappoint.


	12. UOTW Chapter 012 The Enemy Within

Early next morning as the sun was breaking; Sotek awoke with a start to see Farkas standing over him. Without being given a single chance to gather his senses, the brutish Nord snapped out his orders.

"Up. It's time to see what you can really do".

With that, Farkas left the Undercroft and headed out the back to the courtyard. Sotek got up, put on his armor and grabbed his weapons from the table before heading outside. In the courtyard everyone was waiting. Aela sat to one side playing about with some arrows while Farkas sat a few feet behind her with his sword in hand. The whelps were sitting around the place like scattered ants. Some sat by themselves while others stayed in small groups. Kodlak and Eorlund were the only ones missing. In the center of the yard wielding a two handed sword, impatiently waited Vilkas. Sotek gulped as he looked at the solid stature of the Nord who was clearly ready to fight.

"Draw your sword". Vilkas demanded. Sotek did as he was told. With his shield and sword at the ready, Vilkas wasted no time and quickly stepped forwards hitting Sotek's sword as hard as he could. The impact tore Sotek's sword straight out of his hand sending it off clanging into the ground. "Do you even know how to use that thing?" He sneered.

Sotek looked across to his weapon then picked it up before resuming his stance. He answered Vilkas's question with the most basics of information.

"Yes. I hold the handle end and hit with the point".

The whelps all laughed but that just infuriated Vilkas even more. He turned angrily at them and shouted, cutting down their meaningless chatter.

"This is not a joke!"

"Sorry, but I make no joke". Sotek replied. His face was serious which was obvious to everyone as he blankly watched Vilkas rant at him.

Aela starred in complete disbelief as she watched the scene play out before her as realism dawned slowly over her.

"Oh my god…"

Farkas turned to her in surprise.

"What?"

She just sat there shaking her head at Sotek the Argonian.

"He means it. My god he really means it. He hasn't got a bloody clue"

Vilkas came at him again viciously swinging his weapon, Sotek tried to block but couldn't hold Vilkas back. Yet again his sword was thrown from his grasp. This time however he also got knocked back and fell on the ground.

Vilkas had enough at Sotek's inadequacies and yelled forcibly at him.

"Don't bother picking it up!"

Sotek got back up on his feet, left his sword where it lay and just positioned himself with his shield as if to block another strike. Vilkas starred at him for a few seconds before roaring in anger. He threw his own weapon on the ground and stormed off away from the practice area to join the other Companions.

Next in line was Farkas who drew his sword and shield as he approached Sotek. He pointed towards Sotek's own weapon then took a defensive stance.

"Hit me with your sword".

Sotek retrieved his sword and swung at Farkas who easily blocked the clumsy attack. He then retaliated with his own shield knocking Sotek to the ground. Sotek got up and tried again but with equal results once again finding himself sitting in the dirt. After getting up a third time he attacked again but Farkas just sidestepped then bashed Sotek in the side with his shield. Once more Sotek was sent sprawling into the ground. Sotek got back up and poised himself again, but Farkas refusing to carry on. He went over to his chair and sat down.

Aela got up and moved across the courtyard shaking her head at Sotek's complete lack of training.

"Whelp, grab your bow or whatever you call that thing". As she growled at him she felt disgust at the state of his bow.

Sotek went to the side placed his sword and shield down then picked up his bow. He knew it was in a bit of a state, but it still worked. He just shrugged, and then picked up his quiver. Everyone else moved to the side. Suddenly Aela shouted out.

"Draw!"

Sotek pulled up his bow whilst he tried to grab an arrow just to see one thud into the ground by his feet. Aela was clearly not impressed and she eagerly said so.

"Faster you moron. Now, get ready... draw".

As quick as he could, he lifted his bow and actually managed to grab an arrow just to hear another thump as an arrow embedded itself into the ground a few inches away from his foot.

All this time the Harbinger and the blacksmith were watching from the forge above them. "Aela!" Kodlak had seen enough. He called out to her making everyone turn around in surprise to see him bearing down at them all.

Aela's eyes fixed on Sotek glaringly as she snarled out in reply.

"Yes Harbinger?"

Kodlak who was used to Aela's attitude slightly shook his head at her before calling back down to her.

"Why don't you try training him?"

She turned and looked at Sotek with a face full of thunder, glaring at him while she spoke. "Yes Harbinger". Over the next few hours Aela trained Sotek, but she did so brutally. She whipped his leg with an arrow to move his feet apart, whilst she whacked his elbow so he would lift it higher. She even slapped his jaw so he would lift his chin.

Eorlund, who was watching alongside the Harbinger, spoke quietly.

"She doesn't like him"

"Aela?" Kodlak replied as he watched the 'training session' below them.

"Oh hell she doesn't like anybody. No, his sword… She doesn't like him, she resists him. It's not fair". Eorlund watched Sotek as he moved across the yard. The seasoned blacksmith knew when someone was one with their weapon. It was too painfully clear to him that Sotek wasn't one such person.

"What do you suggest?" the Harbinger asked.

"Send him to me. I'll sort him out". As if Eorlund had an afterthought he turned towards the Harbinger and threw a question straight at him. "Tell me something… Do you want him to stay or leave?"

The Harbinger looked at Eorlund with a slightly startled expression then spoke quietly so they wouldn't be over heard.

"Sotek's a Dragonborn. He's already helped the Jarl's guards kill a dragon by the west tower"

The blacksmith was shocked to say the least.

"What! Him! Hell he can't even hold a sword let alone fight"

Kodlak sighed and nodded in agreement.

"He dealt the killing blow. Imagine if he could fight. We have to help where we can".

Eorlund gazed down at the hapless Argonian and nodded slowly as a plan started forming in his mind.

"Send him to me tonight". With that the blacksmith turned around and started to work on some iron.

That evening everyone was sitting at the table laughing and joking; except for Sotek who sat by himself at the steps by the fire pit so he could watch the group as a whole. The Harbinger who had kept an eye on him waited until it was dark then approached him.

"Eorlund needs a hand. Can you help him please, he's at the Skyforge".

Sotek rose to his feet before answering. His reply was dry but straight to the point.

"Yes Harbinger". Without another word Sotek headed outside.

As soon as he left the hall, Aela nodded to Farkas in a pre arranged signal. He in turn nudged Vilkas who was sitting next to him. The three of them got up and approached the Harbinger. He had a good idea on what they wanted to speak to him about so he took the three Companions aside.

"What's the matter?"

Farkas was the first to speak up.

"It's Sotek. He's useless, he don't belong here"

Slowly nodding, the harbinger halfheartedly agreed.

"I grant you he's not much of a fighter".

With that Aela practically exploded.

"Much of a fighter? He can't bloody fight at all… He can't shoot, can't block. Oh yea, he's got a flame. Oh goody, well when the next seasons crops gather for an attack we'll be ok wont we! All he can do is fall on his bloody arse"

The Harbinger let out a sigh then spoke.

"Aela! He stands… Vilkas shouted and hollered at him. Farkas here beat him about the yard knowing full well he couldn't take the blows. And you…" For the first time in a long while he raised his voice to Aela. "You beat him; you whipped, screamed, yelled and even hit him. None of you gave him the slightest chance, and yet despite all that". Then his voice softened to its usual tone while he caught his breath. "Despite all that, he took it. He took all you three could throw at him and he never once backed down and never complained. Instead he took it all and tried".

He then pointed his finger at each of them and gave the three Companions a stern warning.

"I warn you, I warn you all. What he lacks in skill he certainly makes up for in spirit and skill can be taught. One day he may surpass you all. Oh you can beat him, you can whip him and you can certainly knock him on his backside, but I don't think he will ever truly be defeated". Without another word he walked off leaving the three Companions standing there. Aela, Vilkas and Farkas thought back on that day. For the first time, all three of them realized that they had given Sotek hell and he took it all. Despite their best efforts in breaking him, Sotek still came back for more.


	13. UOTW Chapter 013 Spirit

Chapter 13 Spirit

Sotek arrived at the forge and true enough, there standing over the top of it was a giant eagle carved out of the rock watching over the Skyforge and the courtyard, just like what the Whelp had described earlier.

Eorlund the blacksmith gave one look at Sotek and sighed. His voice sounded flat and unemotional.

"Give me your sword and scabbard". Sotek took off the scabbard with the sword still inside it, and handed them over to the brute of a man. The blacksmith took them and literally threw them on top of a pile of scrap. He then tossed a different looking Scabbard over to Sotek and muttered to him. "Put it on".

Feeling a bit perplexed, Sotek did what he was told. Eorlund nodded as if he had finalized a thought which he had kept to himself.

"Good now grab that iron". Eorlund stated. Again Sotek silently followed his commands despite the confusion and apprehension he was feeling. "I've been speaking with the other shop owners. It seems you have been making an impression". He half smiled at Sotek but it did little to restore the Argonian's confidence. "At least a better one than you have here. Now, make yourself an axe".

As Sotek picked up the iron bars, Eorlund spoke again to him but this time his words had more life as if the very nature of Blacksmithing was his religion.

"Remember when you make armor or weapons, you put your very soul in them. For if they fall then you fall".

Sotek followed his instructions to the letter as he slowly learned the art of weapon making. Over the next few hours an axe gradually started to take shape. While Sotek worked the Iron, Eorlund became steadily impressed with Sotek's work. Not so much the skill for his blows were of an amateur, but it was the patience and his sharp eye for detail that impressed him however he kept such thoughts to himself. When Sotek finished he sharpened it up. Eorlund took it off him and examined it carefully. He smiled to himself as the moonlight glistened on the edge of the head.

"That's a good axe. Steady, strong".

"Spirit". Sotek said in an almost revered tone.

The blacksmith stopped and starred at Sotek. His face screwed up slightly as if he disbelieved his own ears.

"Pardon?"

Sotek weighed the axe in his hand for a few moments before giving it a few slow deliberate over arm swings.

"Spirit... That's what I'm calling her".

Eorlund fought the urge to smile as he watched the Argonian who stood before him.

"Calling who?" Even before he asked the question Eorlund knew the answer but he wanted confirmation before he jumped to any conclusions, no matter how obvious they were. He wanted to make sure.

Sotek paused and held out the axe towards Eorlund for the fleetest of seconds.

"My axe. Her names 'Spirit". Sotek replied as he gripped it tightly in his hand while he slowly practiced a more few moves with it.

The blacksmith looked at the axe then at Sotek before chuckling to himself.

"There's only one other I knew to name his weapon when it was made".

Sotek stopped with some surprise as he studied the features on the Blacksmith. He shook his head slightly to break his trance like stare before giving Eorlund his full attention once more. "Who was that?"

"Who? The Harbinger Kodlak, that's who. Twilight he called it. He stood right there where you are now when I made it… during twilight on a full moon". He then lifted his head up and gazed at the twin moons which were high in the sky while ever so slowly traversing the darkness above them. "Like tonight". Then he sat down for a minute wondering about Sotek.

He then turned to Sotek and started to talk far more sternly to him, almost telling him off like he was some street urchin who was in trouble.

"Now about today".

Sotek looked down at his feet as he softly hissed back his reply.

"He sstruggled today. Been a bad day for him. Hsss".

The blacksmith laughed at the seemingly pathetic Argonian in front of him.

"He? Oh you! Well to be honest the Harbinger thought it was the Companions that had a hard day. Actually, you impressed him".

Sotek's pointed teeth showed slightly almost as if he was starting to snarl. His tail slammed down heavily upon the ground with a large thump, throwing up a small cloud of dust and debris.

"You jesst?" He didn't think for one second that the blacksmith meant it.

Eorlund huffed at the suggestion.

"Jest? Oh I don't jest, and between you and me he was impressed. Although not with your ermm skills, it was your…" At that moment Sotek's axe caught his eye. He gave out a quick loud chuckle and pointed straight at the weapon. "Spirit".

Eorlund pulled out a red hot nugget and placed it on the anvil.

"Hammer this down". Sotek reached for the hammer but Eorlund shook his head and pulled Sotek's arm away from the tools. "No, use your fist".

Sotek gawped at him then he stared at the red hot nugget of metal

"But I can't".

Eorlund just shrugged dismissively at him.

"So why try?"

He then pointed to the forge which was glowing bright oranges and reds as the coals burned fiercely in the moonlight.

"Stamp the forge out with your bare feet".

Sotek just gawped at him

"Impossible!"

"Of course it's impossible". He replied blankly. "Ok here is an easy one, collect some water from the trough"

Sotek reached across for a cup but Eorlund gently but firmly grabbed his wrist.

"No, no ladle. Use these". He then smugly handed a pair of tongs to Sotek.

Sotek fingers wrapped loosely around the tongs as he gazed hopelessly into the trough while his tail flapped about, flipping side to side.

"But you can't collect water with tongs…"

"So... Why... Try?" Eorlund spoke loudly but clearly emphasized each and every word.

He pointed to the edge of the forge and prompted Sotek to sit down before he continued his speech.

"Vilkas is the iron. He'll hurt you far more than you will him. Farkas is the forge; you will never beat him down. As for Aela; now she's the worst. Aela's the water. She will always, always be faster, more agile and out shoot you".

Eorlund stared down at the empty training yard before turning his head back towards Sotek. "You have a fighter's heart, but you're no fighter; not yet. But however, you have magic at your disposal. You can make weapons. Hell you even mix potions and no guesses who enchanted the blade you used. The three Companions, they each have naught but one strength. It completely out classes you, but you have many, they don't… Use the right weapon against the right opponent and you will win every time".

Sotek stood there staring at the water thinking. Then he started casting a spell 'Frost' on the trough causing the water to freeze. He took the hammer and smashed the ice. Finally, using the tongs, he picked up a piece of ice and passed it over to Eorlund.

Eorlund smiled as he glanced at the piece of ice held out before him. Laughing loudly he slapped the side of his leg.

"Damn, you got it". With that he smiled then walked away leaving Sotek alone with his thoughts.

Over the next few days Sotek practiced with the bow, shield and axe. The axe 'Spirit', Sotek liked. It felt like it was a part of him. It felt right as he wielded it in his hands. The weapon even started to flow with his movements. Vilkas, Aela and Farkas trained him but none of them were impressed when they learned the axe was named 'Spirit'. The three of them still acted harshly towards him but not as bad as they were on his first day. Sotek wasn't a fighter but he wasn't stupid either. He was fully aware they didn't like him; he also knew the Whelps thought him a joke; he could feel the resentment. But at the same time he knew the Harbinger and the Jarl had faith in him and so despite everything Sotek wouldn't stop or quit. Instead he listened, trained and started to learn, giving it everything he had.


	14. UOTW Chapter 014 A Push Too Far

A week or so later the three members of the Inner Circle convened in the Harbinger's study. Aela, as usual, had her hip sticking out due to her standing in her typical 'attitude pose' while she gave Kodlak her cold hard stare due to her archery practice getting interrupted. Instead of focusing on her, Kodlak's eyes switched between Farkas and Vilkas who were far less bothered about the summons. Paying more attention to them than their shield sister, he relayed the information he had been given.

"We have been asked to remove a small group of bandits near Falkreath".

Aela jumped up at the thought excitedly, dominating the room.

"How many?"

The Harbinger wearily replied to the female Nord's question.

"Six maybe seven; but there's a catch". He fought back the urge to huff as an almost evil hunger glinted in the girl's eyes.

Instantly she cried out in despair. She hated catches. All she wanted to do was just go in, have some fun then come out. Simple and neat; job done.

The Harbinger ignored her response and carried on regardless.

"Sotek hasn't had his field run yet".

Dreading the answer she knew was coming, she had to ask the Harbinger exactly what he had meant.

"What's that got to do with it?"

"Well I think you and Farkas should take him. It would be a good experience for him. If you give him that chance, that is". He wearily explained as he watched the three Companions.

Vilkas smirked however Aela saw him and glared straight at his face. She then stated a fact she thought would end the matter.

"He can't go. He's not ready".

The Harbinger raised his eyebrows at her as he replied.

"But he must go sometime. Why not now?"

Now Aela was desperate… She hadn't been out of Jorrvaskr for nearly two weeks. The last thing she wanted was to ruin a bandit hunt with a pathetic lizard.

"At least let us give him the Trial. He won't have to beat us, just try to. That will be enough".

"The Trial? Aela is he really up for that?" Now it was the Harbinger's turn to be unhappy. The Trial wasn't to be taken lightly, members ended up getting hurt as it was a test for the Whelp's mettle against the outside world

"As long as he tries". Aela assured him as she gently tugged on his arm trying her best to manipulate him.

"Oh very well". With that the Harbinger gave a heavy sigh. He couldn't help but fear the worst for Sotek.

Then the three Companions left and headed down the corridor. When they neared Aela's room she suddenly stopped in her tracks forcing the other two to come to a dead stop. Without any warning she grabbed each of them by the collar even though they were several inches taller than her, and pulled them down to her face.

"We beat him, all of us… Smash him into the dust. He is not going!" Without another word she threw them backwards towards the wall then turned around and stormed off to her room. Before Vilkas or Farkas could say a single word to each other the loud banging of Aela's door resonated along the corridor.

The following morning Sotek was summoned to the courtyard. He stepped outside to find Aela waiting for him. The moment she clapped eyes on him, her hostility poured out of her mouth.

"This is your trial. If you pass this then work opportunities will open up. Fail and its back to training".

Before she walked off she whispered to him slyly so the Harbinger wouldn't hear her remark.

 _"_ _And you will fail…"_ Without any other explanation or the slightest chance at the information sinking in, Aela started the trial.

"Farkas you're up". She yelled angrily. Without waiting for any other signal, Farkas swung his sword as he started to charge towards Sotek. He just managed to lift his shield to block the blow but due to the strength of Farkas's attack, Sotek got knocked backwards. Desperately trying to counter, he swung his axe in an arc. The axe clanged as it bounced off Farkas's armor. In retaliation, Farkas brought his full weight and strength in a crushing blow hitting Sotek's shield perfectly, bringing him to the ground. Giving Sotek no time to recover from the hammer blow, Aela shouted out triumphantly. "Strike one! Vilkas, you're up".

Vilkas came running like a wild animal towards Sotek who barely had enough time to get to his feet let alone defend himself. The Companion brandished his two handed sword high in the air as he approached rapidly. All Sotek could do was surrender ground and fall back while he tried his best to block the blows. Due to the ferocity and power of Vilkas's attacks, Sotek didn't even get one slightest chance to retaliate. Feeling pleased with Sotek's lack of progress, Aela intervened joyfully.

"Strike two!"

Inside, she felt ecstatic as she watched Sotek get so completely and utterly beaten by the other Companions. Now she was almost gloating. Now it was her turn… She grabbed her bow gleefully then walked to the far side of the yard and took her stance next to a training dummy, fully confident of her abilities to deal with the unwanted intruder to her world.

"Oi, Lizard… This target is me, that dummy is you. I'm the target and you're the dummy". As she explained she pointed to a dummy target near Sotek. "Are you ready?"

Sotek drew his bow then gave her a slight nod. The reality was that his arms ached but he refused to give her the satisfaction of knowing how he felt.

"Yes, I'm ready". He dryly replied.

Vilkas hollered out at them, starting the trial.

"Draw!"

Near instantly an arrow hit Sotek's dummy in the head. With complete victory on her side, Aela shouted out.

"Strike three!"

The Harbinger sadly shook his head as he frowned at Aela. She just couldn't help herself and shrugged her shoulders in response. The Harbinger stood up causing everyone to freeze where they were as his voice radiated around the yard.

"Again".

With that Aela instantly protested with open defiance.

"No! He failed, he didn't…"

The Harbinger held his hand up, cutting her off.

"Aela… I said again". She stopped and just looked at the Harbinger then stormed off to the side.

Vilkas charged once more swinging his blade as he ran. The two handed sword crashed into Sotek's shield so hard it hurt his arm. He fell from the single blow.

"Strike one!" Aela shrieked with glee while the Harbinger shook his head at her. However she didn't notice as she had deliberately moved across the yard away from him.

Farkas attacked with his shield. He slammed into Sotek with all his strength, knocking him back four feet. Sotek lost his footing and found himself lying in the dust while his own axe and shield rested several feet away. At this point the Harbinger had enough. He called out across the training yard bringing the fight to an end.

"Enough! This is over".

Aela was too fired up to stop and ignored him. Totally unwilling to let her prey escape, she positioned herself alongside a target dummy. Sotek stared at her intently before moving towards his own target while his bow dangled loosely in his hand. With no warning, Aela fired and an arrow slammed into the head of Sotek's dummy.

"Back off!" She shouted out at him, trying to force the Argonian away from the target.

Sotek stood there defiantly. He didn't even bother readying an arrow. Instead he looked at her straight in the face and calmly replied with a single word.

"No".

With all the speed she could muster, Aela fired off another arrow. It shot across the yard and slammed into the dirt by Sotek's feet. Aela glared at him while her words dripped with hostility.

"Back off. Now!"

Instead of moving off as Aela had demanded, Sotek dropped his bow but he still stood his ground. His eyes blazed with resolve and defiance.

She fired again but still he stood there, staring back at her. He didn't even flinch as an arrow whizzed past his head with barely two inches to spare. For Aela, that was the final straw. With blinding speed she notched an arrow then fired. The arrow shot through the air striking Sotek in the arm. The full force of the impact spun him around. Completely unbalanced, Sotek crashed into the ground. Only then did Aela realize what she had done but it was too late. She stood there in shock knowing she had gone way over the line while her eyes fixed on the Harbinger who was now striding towards her.

Sotek got up and grabbed a bit of leather. His teeth clenched down on it as he broke the arrowhead off the shaft before pulling the remnants of the arrow out. Using his restoration spell, he slowly healed his arm. During all this time the only sounds he made were of slight murmurs. All the while all Aela could do was stand there frozen. Farkas knew they were in trouble; he turned around and started to head inside.

For the first time since he had joined the Companions, Sotek shouted out as he walked to the middle of the courtyard.

"Stop where you are Farkas!" With that even the Harbinger froze. Sotek walked up to Aela who was rooted to the spot and slowly moved around her like a predator encircling its prey. He stood behind her for a few seconds then went to Vilkas and repeated the same slow deliberate circle. Finally he silently walked towards Farkas and yet again went through the same motions as he moved slowly around him.

He then went to the middle of the training area and shouted out a second time.

"Again!" Vilkas starred at him with utter disbelief. Sotek just smiled at him and spoke in a calm voice. "When you're ready Vilkass... again if you pleasse".

Vilkas drew his sword and came charging at him but then out of nowhere a fireball shot out and hit him in the face. Then a second fireball knocked his sword out of his hands. A third ball of fire flew towards him hitting the sword and sent the weapon sliding along the path. Finally a fourth fireball struck his sword, this time it spun wildly into the undergrowth. Sotek's eyes locked onto Aela, as he hissed at her.

"Sstrike one. Farkass, you're up".

As soon as Farkas started to charge, an arrow shot past Aela hitting the dummy in the stomach. Then another flew past her and hit the target's chest. Farkas still had six feet to go when he looked up straight at Sotek and was greeted by an arrow pointing straight at him. Having found that he had no other choice, he stopped and lowered his sword. Once again Sotek turned to Aela sneering at her.

"Sstrike two. When you're ready… Aela".

Sotek walked to his dummy target, but the next moment he surprised everyone. He got out his axe and dropped his bow leaving Aela very confused. He glared at her as he blatantly called out his commands.

"When you're ready let them know, then someone say draw". He then sidestepped so he was standing right in front of her target. The Harbinger went to intervene but Sotek raised his hand to stop him.

The Harbinger glanced at Aela who was drawing her bow, then looked at Sotek who was just holding his axe handle in one hand while the axe drew across him. The head of the axe lay flat against his chest as it rested in his other hand.

Farkas moved to the edge of the wooden platform before shouting out to both Aela and Sotek.

"Draw".

With speed rarely seen Aela grabbed an arrow but before she could even aim a single voice shouted out across the yard.

"WULD".

With such speed reserved only for Daedra and the Divines, Sotek shot across the yard straight into Aela. The flat side of the axe and Sotek's weight knocked her backwards over ten feet in the air while at the same time a sickening crunch of ribs sounded out. Aela landed heavily on her back spurting blood as she hit the ground. Already knowing just how serious the wound was, Sotek ran towards her. He dived onto his knees where she fell and saw firsthand the damage he had done.

Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth as he ripped off her chest armor. He started using the healing spell with both hands but her torso was already turning black from the bruising. Across the chest he could clearly see the mark where he had struck her with such colossal force. All around the impact area Aela's ribs lay broken in multiple places disfiguring her chest as her breathing started to slow within seconds. Her eyes were wide open full of fear as she gasped for breath. With every passing second blood more and more blood poured from her mouth while her chest dropped lower and lower as her lungs gave in. Sotek's healing spell was just marginally slowing it down; Aela was dying with just moments to live. Sotek had caused it and despite his best efforts he could do nothing to prevent it.

A feminine hand grabbed him on the shoulder, pulling him out of the way.

"Stand aside child".

Half stunned and shocked, Sotek turned to see the priestess, Danica Pure-Spring from the temple. She knelt down and started to cast a healing spell which was way more advanced than his own spell. Golden light flooded Aela's body as her torso started to regain its shape. Her ribs started to bond back together allowing her to breathe easier then she mercifully passed out. After a few more seconds the priestess stood up and beckoned Farkas with her finger.

"Farkas, take her to the temple". Without a word Farkas picked Aela up gently and followed the priestess away from Jorrvaskr with the Harbinger walking beside him.

Sotek just fell to his knees where Aela had fallen. All around him the ground was red, covered in her blood. In the dirt there lay a small part of her armor. A part of the golden fitting which had broken off, glistened in the sunlight. Sotek recognized it as a part of her frontal chest piece, despite it being caked in blood.

Farkas returned to Jorrvaskr a short while later but just headed straight inside the hall. All he could tell them was she was still out cold but alive. That night there was no laughing or drinking in the hall of Jorrvaskr.

The darkest night in Jorrvaskr for a very long time.

That night Sotek awoke with a start. His entire body was soaked in sweat while his hands shook uncontrollably. The dream was so vivid, except it wasn't a dream, more like a nightmare. He dreamt he could see Aela standing there, facing him. He shot towards her, slamming into her chest. He could hear bones breaking as if it were in slow motion. Then as he looked down all he could see was Aela's corpse sprawled out in front of him. Blood was everywhere. He himself was covered in her blood from his head to his feet. Even the walls of Jorrvaskr were dripping with blood.

He just lay there next to the Skyforge for warmth, trying to compose himself. Vainly trying to settle his nerves. Eventually he got too tired to stay awake and slowly settled into a troubled sleep.

In the morning the Harbinger returned, calling everyone into the hall.

"She is awake, and she is going to be ok. They are keeping her at the temple for a few days. Please don't visit her today she needs rest". He then looked around for the Argonian. "Where's Sotek?"

The Whelp who had brought Sotek some food when he first arrived searched downstairs in his room before solemnly reporting back. As the Whelp approached the Harbinger, she felt conscious of herself as all the eyes in the room were fixed on her. Everyone watched her with an intense stare.

"He hasn't been in his room".

On receiving the news, Kodlak glanced towards the stairway, his entire face expressing concern.

"What! What about his gear?"

The Whelp who was always nervous around the Harbinger stammered her reply.

"Th…that's still th...there".

With that Farkas entered from the courtyard. He cleared his throat gathering everyone's attention.

"Ahem… He's outside! It looks like he's been out there all night".

Kodlak breathed a slight sigh of relief then he barked out his orders.

"Bring him in".

Farkas's reply was a simple shaking of his head.

"I tried but he won't come in. He refuses to enter"

Initially Kodlak was stunned but after a few seconds he quickly recovered and demanded an explanation.

"What do you mean he refuses to enter?"

"What I mean is, in his words". Then he looked straight at the Harbinger. "I'm not going in, not until she's back". With that Farkas shrugged his shoulders. "Like I said he won't come in".

Huffing quietly to himself the Harbinger headed outside to the courtyard. Sure enough Sotek was sitting at an empty table. All the crockery from the table had been thrown around the yard the night before. As soon as Kodlak saw the state Sotek was in, he couldn't help but feel some sympathy towards him. He moved towards Sotek and gently rested his hand on Sotek's shoulder, giving it a slight reassuring squeeze.

"Sotek, she's ok". He said in a soft voice. The truth was Kodlak blamed himself for letting things get this far. "She's staying at the temple for a few days".

Sotek showed no sign of responding to the Harbinger what so ever, but Kodlak noticed he looked withdrawn. Even his scales seemed to be pale, having lost their deep green tint. Without a word Sotek got up, walked up to the Skyforge past the blacksmith, paused there for the briefest of moments then headed down the steps away from the Jorrvaskr grounds. From the moment he stood up from the chair, Sotek never uttered a single word.


	15. UOTW Chapter 015 Welcome Home

Aela was hurting all over, her entire torso ached and the bruises across her chest were still clearly evident. Looking around the temple, she replayed the events leading to her being here. She knew she gone too far, all three of them had. The Harbinger was right; they didn't give Sotek a chance. If the truth was told, Aela blamed herself far more than she did Sotek.

Her attention was pulled from her thoughts to the sudden but discrete whisperings from the other side of the temple. Sotek was quietly talking to the priestess. Aela tried to speak but she was surprised at the weakness in her voice. All she could do was make a hushed husky whisper. Sotek looked across to her and gave a faint smile before putting down some animal skins on a bench. Moments later he pushed open the two large double doors and exited the temple quietly. Throughout the day she saw him coming and going, but each time he would look across at her, see her looking back at him then disappear.

The next morning Aela awoke to a noisy disruption. All the Companions and Whelps came bursting into the temple in the guise of a rowdy mob. The priestess, Danica, held her hands up as she tried to establish some form of control.

"No! Only a few at a time!"

She found herself on the verge of yelling but it was of no use and she was quickly overwhelmed. All the Companions and Whelps swarmed around Aela. Almost at once they started talking over one another. Each member of the Companions trying desperately to be the one heard first as they started telling her what they've been up to. Farkas told a funny story about when Vilkas tripped up and spilled his flask of mead over the Harbinger which caused everyone except Vilkas to roar with laughter. Aela knew he was joking but she still sat up and chuckled slightly even though it hurt. Soon afterwards everyone started to disperse then for the rest of the day just the odd one or two came in to check on her every other hour or so. Even the Harbinger came to see her. Everyone did except for Sotek. Although Aela saw him far more than the others, he stayed away from her and just watched her at a distance.

That night there was a further disruption however this time it was far more serious than the swarm of visitors earlier. Wolves had attacked a farm, badly hurting two farmers. One farmer was laid out near her while the other was being taken to a second stone slab bed on the far side of the room. Although she was half asleep, Aela heard the priestess calling out to someone in the shadows.

"There's no time. Do what I do and repeat my words. I'll teach you through the old ways". The priestess said a spell loudly, then Aela heard Sotek nearby repeating it. There was several seconds of silence then a bright golden light like the one used on her in the training yard shone from the far side. A few seconds later another bright golden light shone nearby illuminating the area. In the brightness she could see Sotek casting the same spell on the farmer.

After a few seconds the light faded and although she felt weak Aela pulled herself up.

"What happened?"

Sotek explained quietly as if not to disturb the two injured farmers any more than he had to.

"Wolves….. They attacked a farm but it's all settled now".

Aela looked at him and started to speak but before she could say anything Sotek intervened.

"Shush… You need to rest". With those words Sotek left.

Soon enough the third day came round and Aela returned to Jorrvaskr. Kodlak had ordered that the furniture be moved about to accommodate a bed in the main hall so Aela wouldn't be alone downstairs. As the Companions and their fellow Whelps hustled and bustled around her, she surveyed the hall for the one Whelp she needed to see but he wasn't there. The more she thought about it the sicker in the stomach she felt until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Where's Sotek?"

The Harbinger sat next to her and asked for quiet. Immediately the crowd dispersed around the hall. He gently held her hand as he whispered quietly to her.

 _"_ _Well he's been busy"._

Aela scrutinized his face as she tried to read the Harbingers features.

"Busy where?"

Kodlak found himself staring at the floor as he tried to explain Sotek's latest activities.

"At the temple; taking furs, meat, fruit and herbs. You must have seen him about. Have you not?"

"Yes I have, but why has he been doing that?"

"To pay for your keep….. The temple refused to take gold for looking after you, so Sotek worked for them instead. He's becoming quite a good hunter".

Aela's flicked around the hall despite her knowing that Sotek wasn't there.

"Where is he now?"

Kodlak sadly turned towards the doors leading to the training area.

"Outside… He hasn't come in since the ermm… Accident"

Aela's eyes became fixed on the same doors that opened out to the yard where they would train… Where she fell.

"Outside? All this time?"

Kodlak sighed slightly as he nodded.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. But your home now so with some luck he'll return as well"

Outside, the blacksmith Eorlund was working at the Skyforge. He gazed down to Sotek who was slumped over the table top.

"Come here! I have a job for you". Sotek mumbled under his breath then slowly made his way up the ramp. He stood there as silent as the grave as he stared at the glowing cinders in the forge, watching them change though different shades of oranges and reds.

Eorlund watched him for a few seconds then he thrust a shield into Sotek's arms.

"Take this shield to the hall. It belongs to one of the Companions".

"Which one?" Sotek enquired as he looked down towards the doors.

"Aela…"

Sotek felt genuine surprise as he examined the heavy shield in his hands.

"Aela's shield!"

"Yup, you didn't know she uses a dagger and shield as well did ya!"

Sotek slowly shook his head as he pictured Aela training in the yard.

"I've only seen her with her bow"

Eorlund huffed in response.

"Just like you didn't know she's back". He looked at Sotek with his cold hard stare.

"You can't stay out here forever, be off with you". He grabbed Sotek gently but firmly by the shoulders and pushed him towards the ramp.

Sotek slowly headed down to Jorrvaskr but when he got to the door he hesitated for a few minutes before heading in. Over the right side of the hall near the fire pit was the bed Aela was resting in. She was sitting up talking to the others. Sotek froze unable to move, all he wanted to do was run. The Harbinger was the first one to see him standing there.

Kodlak walked towards him speaking loudly as he did so.

"Now that's a sight we won't see often. Someone that will face a giant running towards him. Face three Companions totally defiant, and yet trembles in fear at Aela whose bed ridden. Really Sotek, I don't think she is that terrifying".

The Whelps didn't know whether to laugh or not but the Companions certainly did, Aela included. Kodlak gave Sotek a reassuring smile then after easily guessing both Sotek and Aela needed to talk, he indiscriminately cleared the room.

"Right! Everyone out… She needs rest". He then proceeded to usher everyone out of the hall, everyone except for the Argonian. Sotek went up to Aela and placed her shield beside the bed. He stood there like a statue unable to find any words to say. All he could do was to blabber out nothing, like a goldfish in a tank. His lips were moving but he never uttered a single sound.

Aela spoke quietly as her voice was still frail.

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I'm sorry we pushed you so hard"._

Sotek just shook his head in response.

"It was I that pushed you".

"We drove you to it. We went too far, I'm so sorry". As Aela spoke, she kept focusing on Sotek's hand which hung loosely by his side just so she wouldn't have to look at his face.

Sotek frowned as his eyes traced along the bed.

"You're sorry, he's sorry, Harbingers sorry. He doesn't want you to be sorry… He wants you back on your feet. Rest now". With that he gave her hand a light squeeze then without another word he headed downstairs.

Once Sotek had returned to his room, he laid there in the darkness for hours replaying events in his head. All the while in his hand he held something tightly. He toyed with it for over an hour then gradually he fell asleep but even then his hand held on to it in a vice like grip.

Aela spent the next hour awake, knowing that her family was hurting. It was like a wound that nobody could see, but they all knew it was there. A wound she caused by her arrogance. She also knew somehow she had to sort it out and help it heal.


	16. UOTW Chapter 016 Lapsa Luna

The next morning things got much closer to normal. Farkas and Vilkas were outside in the courtyard training three Whelps. Aela was outside as well but she was just resting on the ground against the wall in the sun huddled under a few animal furs for warmth while she watched the others train. Even the Harbinger was outside taking in the day's sunrays as he watched over the Whelp's progress. Sotek was out there also; however he wasn't participating, just watching like the Harbinger and Aela. He sat on a bench where he spent the nights before, silent and still but his eyes were everywhere.

The next few days consisted of the same routine. Aela was gradually building up her strength, even spending the odd hour practicing her archery, although the priestess insisted that Aela had to use a much weaker bow than her own one. She did so grudgingly as it did its utmost to ruffle her feathers as it were. The other Companions spent their days training the Whelps, but everyday Sotek would sit there and watch them all train, never actually taking part. Aela could feel there was a rift, everyone was together but something just wasn't right. It just didn't feel the same.

Sotek felt the same thing, everyone did. That late afternoon Sotek blanked out everyone for a few hours as he set his mind upon the task of sorting out the problem. The three nights when he sat by the Skyforge between his nightmares he slowly worked out a way to make amends but now he realized it was far more necessary than he initially had thought. A few hours later everyone headed inside but Sotek stayed there sitting on the bench. He felt he had made good progress towards his plan, but there was one element missing. He heard the sound of a hawk cry out overhead. Instinctively he looked up as it flew off towards the horizon. That's when he saw it, the final piece to his problem. The two moons had started their climb, gradually gaining height as they lay dominance over the evening sky. He allowed himself a slight smile then after opening the doors he headed inside.

Sotek made his way to the Harbinger and asked to speak in private. The Harbinger complied with his request and lead Sotek to his private study where they could talk openly.

"Harbinger, there's a problem. You can feel it just the same as everyone else. It's caused by me and Aela. It needs correcting".

"Yes, but in what way? I hope you're not thinking of just leaving us". Although it wasn't what he wanted, he started to think Sotek was preparing to say he was leaving. The Harbinger was hoping that wouldn't be the case but due to everyone's emotions over the course of the last few days that was where he felt everything was leading to.

"I may have to; things can't stay like this". Sotek wasn't planning on this but like he said, he felt unless something happened he would have no other option. "I have been thinking on ways to try to fix everything to get things back to normal. If I can't fix them then I'm afraid I will have little choice".

"I can't help but think you have already decided to go. Is that the case?" Kodlak's throat felt dry. He took a sip from his flask to try to quench it but the water did little to help.

Sotek solemnly shook his head.

"This is my home in Skyrim, my family. They all look to you for spiritual guidance. Generally I don't, I try to sort things out here". As he explained he tapped himself on the temple. "I don't run; it's just not my nature".

"You don't run? Really? We would never have guessed". The Harbinger laughed a little, causing Sotek to smile a bit.

"My problem is that I can sort this out but I can't _start_ to sort it out. Aela must be the one to start... I have an idea which I feel could fix everything but she won't come to me to fix it". Then he looked straight at Kodlak. "She comes to you….. So I was thinking you could do it on my behalf without her knowing".

"Do what on your behalf exactly?" Kodlak didn't even bother to try to read Sotek's face, however he certainly was intrigued.

"People feel that matters have not been resolved. A debt if you like, of blood. Now if there was say an ancient custom where I would have to repay her somehow, say maybe completing tasks or something then afterwards, hopefully, everyone would feel the debt has been paid and honor would have been settled". Sotek spoke slow and precise, giving the harbinger no doubt at all that Sotek had thought this through very carefully.

"But there's no ancient custom". For a scant moment the Harbinger thought it would work, but such a custom was unheard of.

Sotek quietly laughed.

"Now that surprises me, I would have thought you heard of 'Lapsa Luna' "

The Harbinger's face surrendered to complete confusion.

"What? I'm sorry?"

"Oh the ancient custom of settling spilled blood in the Companions. You remember? If someone has spilt blood then they have to do tasks or such to make amends? I thought all the Harbingers since the start of the Companions knew about 'Lapsa Luna'. It means 'Fallen Moon' ". Then Sotek chuckled to himself.

"What makes you think she will come to speak to me about it?" The Harbinger was in no doubt it probably would work but if Aela didn't come to him then what.

Sotek nodded slyly to himself as if he could read the Harbinger's mind.

"That's the best part! Even if she doesn't come to you, then you can go to her". Then he acted like he was the Harbinger and spoke in a deep Nordic voice. At least the best impression he could muster. _"Aela! I need a word. All this business with Sotek, you need to sort it. So Aela, here's what you need to do"_

"Just how long have you been making this plan up?" Kodlak had to hand it to Sotek, the plan was simple but it certainly would prove extremely effective.

"Oh over the three nights spent sitting by the forge keeping warm". With that he smiled and left. The Harbinger couldn't help but wonder just how sharp Sotek's mind really was.

The next day things were still the same as the day before. The two 'Brother's' of Aela's trained the Whelps while she built up her strength. Sotek as usual just sat there on the wooden step as he watched everyone else. But still the dark cloud hovered above everything. Today though there was one difference, Aela had enough. She decided to speak to the Harbinger.

"I'm troubled… There's something wrong. It's still hanging in the air. I was hoping it would clear but it's never going to, is it?" As she spoke she had a faraway stare.

"Troubled? With what may I ask?" Kodlak knew the problem. Then again that was expected after all you didn't get to become Harbinger without knowing the family. What Aela didn't realize was that thanks to Sotek, he knew of the solution as well.

"Since that day when I… got injured... I've talked to Sotek but he just smiles like nothing's wrong but it is. Everyone can feel it! The air, it's stale".

"So what are you going to do about it?" The Harbinger asked.

With that she slumped down in the chair and shrugged her shoulders pathetically.

"I don't know".

"You were hurt Aela. Regardless of your actions, so evoke your right"

"What right? Revenge isn't going to fix this". She was angry, mostly at herself but frustration boiled away at the blood as well.

"Oh no this is hard enough without revenge. I was thinking of right to evoke Lapsa Luna".

Aela's feelings immediately dispersed as confusion rapidly took their place.

"What's that? I've never heard of it"

Kodlak chuckled to himself as he thought back to Sotek's grinning snarl.

"It's from ancient times of the Companions. When one Companion causes another serious harm. Like you were hurt when you were carried to the temple… When that happens then the Companion can evoke Lapsa Luna. It means fallen moon. For every day you spent away Sotek must be given a task publicly given to repay the spilt blood. Evoke your right"

"I don't want that! I want to fix it".

"You're not doing this for you! You caused this, you know that. You've even been goading the others! So you do this. You evoke Lapsa Luna, but for his sake not your own. Do it tonight…" As he spoke he rested a hand on Aela's shoulder but he couldn't help but wonder if the plan would work.

That evening when everyone was in the main hall, the Harbinger stood up and raised his hands for silence. Aela for the first time felt nervous, she wasn't one for public speaking, not like this. The Harbinger nodded to Aela, so she stood up and turned to Sotek.

"Sotek… You caused me harm. I evoke the right to Lapsa Luna. For three days I spent away so three tasks you must do. Do you accept this charge?"

Sotek got up from where he was sitting in the corner. Aela hadn't even realized up to this point that he wasn't at the main table. If Sotek was nervous, he certainly didn't show it.

"Yes I accept". His voice was strong and clear as his eyes fixed on Aela's. "What is the first task?"

She looked at him properly for the first time in days. He stood solid, proud and ready to do her bidding.

"Ermm I'll get back to you on that". Then as quick as a flash she sat down feeling embarrassed. She began to wish she had thought it through a bit more than she did.

Sotek sat down calmly and patiently waited for his plan to bear fruit. The Harbinger sat there watching everyone. He couldn't help but feel that the air started to clear already, sensing that others were far happier knowing that Aela's debt was to be settled.

That night Sotek had the same nightmare. He awoke to find his entire body was soaked in sweat. As he reached out for a glass of water, his hand shook uncontrollably. The dream was so vivid. They always were; every night he had the same nightmare. He dreamt once again that he could see Aela standing there facing him. In a blur he shot towards her, slamming in to her. He could hear the bones breaking as if it were in slow motion. He was forced to look down at Aela lying on the floor. She was dead. Pools of blood lay everywhere while he himself was covered head to foot in the thick red life giving liquid. Even the very walls of Jorrvaskr were painted in blood.

He hadn't slept properly since that incident happened. It was always the same nightmare which waited patiently for him to sleep. Aela died and he could do nothing to prevent it. The first night he dreamt it he made himself a solemn vow. He was never going to raise a weapon to any of them ever again, even during training sessions. He just couldn't bear himself to raise arms against them. As for Aela, he was never going to be able to confront her again. Seeing her lying there on the ground in the dirt, covered in blood made his stomach hurl and his whole body shake with fear. Even though it was days ago, sweat poured off him as the air became practically un-breathable with just at the thought of her lying there.


	17. UOTW Chapter 017 Broken Arrow

The Next day around mid morning a whelp nervously sought out Aela who was in the main hall. As she approached Aela, her nerves started to get the better of her.

"The Harbinger has been informed of a sabre cat prowling around the mill, due to ermm". Then she paused as she tried desperately to relay the message correctly in her mind. "Due to wolf attacks and err the like, he has instructed me to tell you… To inform you rather…". All the while she was looking up at the ceiling while she concentrated on getting the message right. "To seek out the… Cat and kill it".

Throughout all this time Aela was getting impatient and angry. She snapped at the whelp.

"Just say 'The Harbinger has a job. A sabre cat's near the mill. He wants it dealt with". Then she started hollering at the whelp causing everyone else to stare at the pair of them. "Not, he's been told, so he's telling you, to tell me, whatever in oblivion he's been bloody told!" Aela then walked off muttering under her breath. Inside however she was smiling as a single thought dominated her mind. ' _Yes! Task one_ '.

The first thing now on Aela's list of things to do was to find Sotek. That in itself was easy because she knew exactly where to look. The one place where he could be found at this time was in the courtyard sitting on a bench watching the others train. She casually approached him from behind.

"Sotek, I have your first task. Near the mill is a sabre cat harassing the farms. I need you to deal with it".

"I'll take care of it". As he spoke he slightly turned towards her, but not completely, like something else held his interest.

Aela looked across the yard to see what he was watching. All she could see was Vilkas training by himself swinging his two handed sword at a training dummy.

"Well get a move on". She snapped.

Sotek glanced at Aela for a few seconds before he picked up his bow and headed off towards the main gate of Whiterun. Outside the city walls were three farmers angrily shouting at a guard. Sotek went over to the farmers interrupting them in the middle of their rant.

"You have a sabre cat problem?"

One of the farmers exploded with sarcasm.

"Cat problem! No we don't have a cat problem. We like having our cattle being torn to shreds, it makes collecting the fur easier... Why don't you go and…" With that he turned and faced Sotek recognizing him instantly which in itself wasn't a surprise as Sotek was the only Argonian in Whiterun. "D-d-dragonborn cats… Yes, sorry. A sabre cat's over by the mill… The guard won't help".

Sotek smiled wearily at the farmer.

"The guard's protecting the gate. How can he protect it if he's out chasing cats? That's a Companions job". With that he walked off towards the mill with his bow in hand.

One of the farmers nervously called out to him.

"Ermm, you're not using any fire spells are ya?"

Sotek just ignored him. As he approached the mill he looked around for the cat. Of it there was no sign, but however plenty of signs of its handy work. One cow was torn to pieces, hell it even went after the chickens. Next second he heard a snarl… He never found the sabre cat, it found him instead.

Lifting up his bow he quickly readied a shot. In his mind he could see Aela there talking him through it.

" _Hold your breath and watch the target. Can you feel its heart beating? See how it moves, track it's movements… Fire!_ "

He could almost feel the passion she had with the bow. He let the arrow go and watched it fly. It went straight and true hitting the sabre cat in the shoulder. It gave out a roar from the shock and pain but then turned and bound towards him. He fired again. An arrow tore into the side but it ignored the hit and still carried on. Sotek released a third arrow which flew towards the target however this time he missed it completely as it came bounding up towards him. Seconds later it leaped up in the air.

He sidestepped the lunge while at the same time he swung his bow at the cat striking it in the side of its head. The blow momentarily stunned it but more so due to surprise than actual physical damage. It jumped up again renewing it's attack. Sotek bought the bow crashing down onto the cats head. With a loud crack the bow broke almost in half. The cat reared up slamming two massive paws into Sotek's chest trying to push him down for a quick kill. With one hand he grabbed the cats throat and tried desperately to throw it off away from him. His other hand somehow found its way to the arrow that penetrated its side. He ripped it out then repeatedly and wildly stabbed the cat in the throat numerous times with the broken shaft. Every second it's long jagged teeth got ever closer to Sotek's face, to the point where he could even feel it's hot putrid breath.

"FUS RO". The shout came out instinctively, even surprising Sotek. He didn't even think about it, it was just on total reflex from the danger. The sabre cat being so close received the full force sending it flying backwards to end up smashing into a wall. With the other injuries from the arrows and the multiple stab wounds in its throat the impact with the wall was too much. it fell slumped over hardly moving except for its heavy breathing which rapidly became shallow. As it's heart failed, the legs went limp then it was dead in a heap by the stone wall.

Sotek skinned it then cut off some meat sections. He left them and the fur with the farmers hoping it could help out from the loss of the cattle. He then picked up his broken bow and wearily trudged back towards Whiterun. From there he made his way to the Skyforge. When he got there Eorlund wasn't about so he headed inside Jorrvaskr as he went around looking for him. When he reached the main doors, one of the Jarls aids came out. He gave Sotek a smile then headed back to Dragonsreach. Sotek opened the door and entered.

Upon entering the hall he saw the Harbinger talking to Aela.

"The Jarls impressed, and thought it was a nice touch giving the farmers the skin and meat from the kill. Thirty gold for the kill and another twenty as a bonus… Well done". With that he handed the purse which contained fifty gold pieces over to Aela.

"Thank you Harbinger". She said with a big smile on her face as she pocketed the gold. She then looked across to Sotek holding his broken bow.

"Ermm what happened to your bow?" She smirked as she pointed at it.

"Broke it". Sotek replied. He half blanked her as he was still looking for the blacksmith.

"Well that's obvious". She snapped. "But how?"

He replied blankly before walking off as he went searching out the back.

"Hitting sabre cats".

Aela called out to him.

"That's what your axe is for… Dumb ass!"

Sotek ignored her and opened the door to the courtyard as he continued his search for Eorlund. Just at that moment Aela realized that something was missing. She called out to the other two Companions and the whelps sitting in the hall.

"Hey, you lot!"

Farkas guessed that she was still gunning for Sotek. He tried not to but he found himself snapping at her.

"What?"

Ignoring the tone of his reply she looked over to the door where Sotek had just left.

"Where's Sotek's axe?"

Farkas glanced at the door then back to Aela.

"No one knows. No one has seen it since he used it to put you on your ass". With that he got up and left for the courtyard. He saw Sotek and Eorlund walking up to the Skyforge.

Farkas ran up the path behind them trying to catch up with the pair of them before they reached the top.

" _Sotek, can I have a word?_ " His voice was quiet trying not to get the blacksmiths attention. Which was in itself impossible due to the fact that Sotek was standing right next to him at the time. Sotek and Farkas walked back down the path a bit so they could speak privately. "Why do you put up with that?"

"What?" Sotek replied with his usual 'nothing bothers me' look. They were all getting used to that.

"That's your gold she has, not hers…" He stated as he pointed towards the hall.

Sotek however shook his head.

"No it isn't. She was told to deal with it and she did"

"No she didn't… You did"

Sotek gave out a slight sigh.

"She dealt with it by sending me. Complaining won't help matters, it's just her way". With that he rested his hand on Farkas's shoulder, gave him a smile then headed back up to the Skyforge to try to get his bow repaired.

That evening the Harbinger approached Aela.

"Have you thought of a second task yet?"

Aela froze as the Harbingers words rang in her ears.

"Second Task?" She said worryingly thinking that the Harbinger knew about the cat.

"Yes, second… The Sabre cat being the first. Well?" His voice was gentle but firm.

Aela felt embarrassed, like a little girl caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Not yet". He started heading off however as Aela watched him walk away she called out to him. "Harbinger?"

"Yes?" He stopped but didn't turn around so he would keep his back to her.

"Do you know where his axe is?" she asked.

"Who's axe?" He feinted ignorance, however he knew full well what she was talking about. Mainly because he knew very well as to what axe she was referring to. Besides there's only one person in the Companions who ever used axes.

It was completely obvious to Aela that the Harbinger knew who she was referring to, but she went along with it all the same.

"Sotek's… Sotek's axe is missing".

With that he turned around and faced her.

"Oh it's not missing. He knows where it is".

At this point Aela herself felt she was missing something. She cast a strange look at the Harbinger as she tried to work out why Sotek never had his axe.

"Then why don't he use it?"

"Why don't he use it? Well because he can't. Go see Eorlund… He'll tell you why". With that he walked off to his chamber.

Aela found the blacksmith tucking into a meal and a flask of mead.

"Can I ask you something?" Her voice was timid, showing the blacksmith her usual respect for the Harbinger when she's more level headed.

"Sure but be quick". He spoke bluntly and carried on eating his meal.

"Can I ask you outside?" She asked meekly hoping that he would comply with her request.

He got up and started to follow Aela to the yard. As if it was an afterthought, he then turned back around to the table and picked up his flask before heading out into the courtyard.

"Well, what is it lass?" He asked with his usual blunt approach.

"Why don't Sotek use his axe?"

He slowly shook his head at her before leading Aela up the ramp to the Skyforge.

"Come with me". When they got to the forge he pointed to some weapons lying in a pile beside the anvil. "It's there".

She looked at the pile of weapons but she still felt confused.

"I can't see it, only these swords"

"No, not there… There!" Then he pointed into the heart of the forge.

Aela looked at the burning coals as she tried to take in what he said.

"What?"

"That morning when we were all told that you were ok. He came up here without a word and threw his axe in the forge. He hasn't used one since".

"But what does he use then?" She asked. She tried to think as to what weapon she had seen him with but all she could picture was Sotek's axe.

With that the blacksmith held up Sotek's broken bow and waved it at her.

"This apparently. The trouble is Aela, both of you were hurt that day. One of you is over it". With that he picked up the irreparable bow and threw it on the furnace. "And the other one… Is not". Then he walked back down to his meal and a new flask of mead.

This time leaving Aela alone with her thoughts.


	18. UOTW Chapter 018 Paying Your Way

In the morning while everyone was gathering in the hall for the first meal of the day, Aela approached Sotek.

"I have your second task. Are you busy this morning?"

"No, not today. What is it that you want me to do?"

"Well actually there's two parts to it. Initially, I need you to collect four nuggets of steel, two nuggets of iron, one piece of firewood and…" Then she glanced over to Eorlund who then mimed out something to her. "Oh yea and two leather straps. Quick as you like. When you've gathered them all, take them to the forge please".

"Ok, but it will take all morning. Would about midday be ok?" Sotek asked.

Aela was taken back a bit.

"Ermm yea. Yes midday would be fine".

Without any further delay, Sotek picked up an apple from a wooden bowl which was on the table and proceeded to munch on it as he headed outside into Whiterun.

At around midday Aela was waiting at the forge somewhat impatiently pacing up and down. With every step she took, both Eorlund and Farkas found their nerves fraying until Farkas snapped at her. He walked up from the training area calling out to her.

"What's up with you? Your pacing up and down, up and down, you're putting everyone off. It's like waiting for a volcano to pop. You got fleas or somthin'?"

Aela just ignored him and turned to the blacksmith snapping at him as she spoke.

"What's keeping him?"

"He's working" Eorlund replied. He was half listening but mostly trying to block Aela out.

She threw him a stern look as she tried to understand what she was just told.

"What? Working? What do you mean working?"

"Well, he hasn't got much gold so he's helping Adrianne down at the Warmaidens. He's earning the items you asked him to get".

With that Farkas's curiosity got the better of him so he joined in.

"Doing what?"

"Making swords I think… For the Imperials". As Eorlund replied to the Companion, he carried on with the sword he was sharpening.

Aela looked over to where the Warmaidens was in the other side of the town.

"But he isn't a blacksmith!"

"Oh no? And I don't suppose he makes potions either. Like the ones you lot use nowadays, hmm? Where do you think they come from? Farkas, who do you think fixed your armor? Often he's here helping with everyone's gear. However today he's there helping her. Look for your selves". He then put down the sword he was working on and led them down from the forge towards the Warmaidens.

The three of them made their way round the back of the buildings and houses where they could watch Sotek without being spotted. They knelt down making sure that they were all keeping out of view.

"There you go, told ya"

Sure enough Sotek was there hammering away at a sword, finishing it off. All the while he worked he was laughing with Adrianne while she sharpened a sword she picked up from a pile that Sotek had already made. Eorlund whispered across to Aela.

"He's getting good at it too. Soon he'll be using Glass and Ebony".

Farkas looked over to Arcadia's cauldron.

"And he makes potions as well?"

"Yup, and he's getting good at them too".

Aela couldn't help but notice despite her attitude Sotek was doing all he could to help. She watched the townsfolk say hello and greet him as he worked. One guard even gave him a small bag of gold when he fixed their strap on their shield. He immediately tried to give the gold to Adrianne but she refused it. Aela's guilt started to work overtime. That bag of gold she had received from the Harbinger for the killing of the cat started to feel heavy.

She stood up and backed off a few paces then looked at both Farkas and Eorlund.

"God, I've been a bitch haven't I".

The Blacksmith just looked at her and nodded. Farkas got up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm Sorry Aela. You know, I look up to you… Yes, you have"

She turned around and headed back to the Skyforge without saying another word.


	19. UOTW Chapter 019 Spirit Re-forged

By mid afternoon Sotek arrived at the Skyforge and placed all the required items on the workbench. He then apologized for the length of time it actually took him to collect them.

"There you go. Sorry it took so long".

Aela who was still feeling somewhat guilty over the gold, shrugged it off.

"Oh that's fine. Now your second part is… To make an axe, a Skyforge steel one". She stated smiling as she spoke. "Eorlund won't mind helping you".

"Oh I'm busy with this lot. Besides he don't need my help with that" Eorlund explained, showing he had complete faith in Sotek's smithing skills.

Sotek smiled at the comment as he laid out the items on the workbench. As he worked, Aela sat on the edge of the forge watching him. She couldn't but help notice how well he hammered and worked the metals and the care he used with the leather bindings. He even made her a scabbard for it. A few hours later he finished however instead of handing it straight to her, he added a small snake on the axe head in the shape of an 'S'.

"What's that?" She asked.

Before Sotek could answer, Eorlund did.

"That's his mark. All blacksmiths have one. We chose that one for him".

"We?"

"Yup, me and the others. You know, Arcadia, Adrianne. Hell even the mage Farengar put in ideas. Eventually we all decided on a snake in the shape of an 'S'"

With that Sotek got up.

"Finished… It just needs sharpening".

"Here you go". Eorlund said as he handed over a steel bar to him.

Sotek thanked him as he took the bar and went to the grinding stone to sharpen it. Almost immediately after he started, he stopped. He cast a glance over to Aela then threw a question to her.

"Can you sharpen weapons?"

Caught completely off guard Aela stammered in response to Sotek's sudden question.

"Wh.. What?... No, no I don't"

Sotek just looked at her blankly.

"Why not?"

She took a breath and composed herself.

"Well… I don't know how to. And what if I do it wrong".

"Doing things wrong?... No…" With that Sotek slyly shook his head. "That's my job". He gave her a reassuring smile then beckoned her over to the grinding wheel.

She nervously approached Sotek and sat down on the wooden seat facing the stone wheel. Sotek sat behind her and put his arms around her to help her hold the axe while he taught her how to sharpen it. While they both sat there they talked about him making the axe and what Aela saw that day. On a few occasions she actually laughed with him. After they finished sharpening it she got up, took the scabbard and attached it to Sotek's waist. Then she picked up the axe.

"What you gonna call it?"

With that Sotek looked at the heart of the forge where he threw his old axe. Eorlund watched him for a few seconds before making a suggestion.

"Don't think that the Harbinger only ever named one sword. Every time I made him a new one, he gives it the same name".

With that Aela placed the axe carefully in the scabbard.

"Spirit it is then. I don't want this one in the furnace". Her voice was soft and timid as she stood back to look at Sotek. As quick as a flash she snapped out of it. She poked Sotek in the chest hard as she stated in no uncertain terms to him.

'"Else there's gonna be trouble". Her eyes glared at him then she went off down the path to Jorrvaskr.

Eorlund glanced at Aela and laughed.

"That's a good axe. Much better than the other one".

Sotek was watching Aela as well. He smirked as he turned to Eorlund.

"Much better". With that he followed Aela but he stayed a good few paces behind.

Aela walked into the main hall and practically bumped into Vilkas. She scrutinized his armor and noticed a small 'S' on his gauntlets.

"New gauntlets?" She asked wearing a big grin across her face.

"Yup. The old ones were getting stiff".

"Who made them?" She knowingly enquired.

"Who? The blacksmith Eorlund". Vilkas stated as he side stepped around her.

"Oh of course". She exclaimed as she walked off laughing. Vilkas just looked at her walking away. He shook his head at her as she went off.


	20. UOTW Chapter 020 Thawing Heart

The next morning a few hours before midday, Aela was busy in the yard training two whelps. After she gave her instructions she watched them shoot at their targets. While they fired off their second shots, Aela glanced across the yard to Sotek who was sitting in the usual chair watching the three of them. She decided she had enough of him just sitting around, so she left the training area headed downstairs to her room. Once she had picked up her spare bow and fifty arrows, she headed back upstairs.

Sotek turned around as a shadow loomed over him to see Aela place her spare bow on the table along with her arrows. Before he could even focus on her face, she laid out her demands.

"I have your third task. Take these arrows and the bow, head north past the watch tower. There's a hill with hawks flying high above it. Come back when you shoot one down. She then grabbed him by the collar, her face screwed up as her eyes bore into him.

So no one was under any illusion she threatened him, loudly and quite publicly.

"Don't… Break… My… Bow!". She let him go and resumed the training. The two whelps paid far more attention due to her outburst with Sotek, since they were now half terrified of her.

Sotek took the bow and the arrows then headed off past the watch tower without saying a single word.

The moment Sotek left the training area, Aela called out to Farkas.

"Yes… Got rid of him for a few hours". Farkas just laughed at her while she gloated at her victory.

By Mid afternoon Sotek returned to the training area. Aela was the first to spot him and immediately homed in on his position.

"Well, where's my hawk?" she demanded holding her hand out as she waited for Sotek to give it to her.

"No hawk I'm afraid" Sotek stated as he looked down to the ground.

"Why not?" Her reply was given with a touch of her usual hostility. Now she was getting frustrated. It didn't take much to get on her nerves, especially when whelps who in her opinion were acting stupid and messing her about.

Sotek took a deep breath before answering her bluntly.

"Out of arrows". However as soon as he said it he took a few paces back as he fully expected to get yelled at.

"You had fifty. Fifty… Ya know, the big five zero. Fifty… Where the hell in Oblivion are they?" She was not impressed one little bit.

Sotek looked right at her and without breaking eye contact he pointed straight up. She followed his finger slowly, then found herself looking at an empty sky. Realizing what he did, she gave out a loud curse not to Sotek exactly but just in general. Farkas and Vilkas both laughed loudly causing her to rant at them angrily. "Shut up… Ice brain". She shouted at Farkas as she gave him her 'dagger eyes'.

At that point the Harbinger who also had a bit of a chuckle at the commotion, came over to where they were.

"Sotek. Aela gave you a task did she not?"

"Yes Harbinger, but I ran out of arrows". Sotek explained.

"I see, well I'm certainly not going to ask where they are…". He then went to Farkas and Vilkas and started whispering to them both. After a minute or so, they both headed inside the hall. The Harbinger just sat on a chair as he waited patiently for their return. A few minutes later Farkas called out to the Harbinger. With that the Harbinger spoke to both Sotek and Aela.

"Come with me please". Then he led them inside Jorrvaskr.

In the hall, Vilkas was holding a pack of furs and supplies. The Harbinger smiled to Vilkas as he pointed towards Sotek. Vilkas grinned as he passed the supplies to Sotek who held them in his hands while Aela watched on as a confused expression spread across her face. The Harbinger then approached the Argonian and added a hundred arrows to the pile of furs.

"Sotek, go back and complete your task". He stated as he pointed to the door.

"Yes Harbinger". Completely unflustered, Sotek started to head outside and make his way back to the hillside. However before he could even reach the doors, Kodlak called him back.

As he turned around he saw Farkas walk from behind Aela with another pack of supplies along with yet another hundred arrows. Grinning wildly Farkas then handed them to the Harbinger in front of Aela. The Harbinger gently but at the same time firmly shoved the furs and arrows into Aela's chest.

"Aela…"

A sense of overwhelming panic set in as Aela watched everyone stare at her. She meekly replied to the Harbinger as her mouth felt dry.

"Yes Harbinger". All the while she watched the scene unfold before her as she tried to work out what was going on.

The Harbinger gave Sotek a sly wink as he pointed to the Argonian whelp.

"Don't come back until he's finished his task".

"What!" Aela bellowed. Her eyes burned with anger as she stared at him. "You can't!" She really couldn't believe this was happening, but Kodlak just waved her on dismissing her along with her protests.

"Damn it!. Oh for Howling out loud!" She yelled as she glared at anyone who was brave enough or even foolish enough to meet her dagger filled eyes. She went bursting through the main doors, slamming them behind her.

The Harbinger opened the door and called out to her.

"Aela, don't you kill it, he has to. And I know if you're lying…" His voice gave the usual controlled calming effect when Aela's temper raged out of her control.

She went back to him clearly frustrated and tried to apologize but she just couldn't find the words. He just put his arm around her and gave her a slight fatherly hug.

"You haven't been out for weeks. It will do you good".

She just nodded as put her arms around him. She held him tight for a few seconds before heading off with Sotek.

"Come on you". She grunted as she gave Sotek a light thump in the arm. "Let's get that blasted hawk".

Sotek never said anything but he noticed she was smiling. Watching from a distance Eorlund made his way to Kodlak who was still by the double doors.

" _Are you sure about those two_ "

The Harbinger's eyes stayed fixed on Sotek and Aela as they walked to the main gate.

" _Do you mean short term or long term_?"

They both talked in hushed whispers, not wanting anyone else to hear.

" _How about short term_ "

" _Oh definitely… He would do her some good. Calm her down a bit_ ".

" _And long term?_ "

" _Oh even the Divines don't know the answer to that!… Sometimes there's a spark, other times…_ "

" _And when her world clashes with his_?"

" _Clashes?_ " The Harbinger cast a strange look at Eorlund for confirmation to his meaning.

" _Her world is fur and teeth, his flies and breaths fire_ ".

" _Ahh those worlds. Well if those worlds clash, I'm off to solitude for a year_ ".

" _As long as I can join you_ ". With that they both gazed across the streets of Whiterun as Aela and Sotek passed through the main gate.

Upon re-entering the hall, the Harbinger spoke aloud. Not to anyone in particular but loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"Yes! Got rid of her for a few days". Then he gave Farkas a knowing wink.

It was late evening by the time they got to the hillside. The sky was clear except for the two moon's illuminating the surrounding landscape. Aela pointed to a rocky outcrop which she had used many times before when she stayed out on the plains.

"Over there, it's a great spot for camp".

Aela was happy despite herself. She liked the outdoors, camping out. The Harbinger was right, out here she felt alive. She could feel the slight change as the temperature dropped slowly due to the night setting in. With the slightest sniff of the air she could sense the animals around them. Despite the beasts attempts at hiding. She could feel their eyes watching them both.

She stood there in silence with her arms by her side and her eyes slightly closed while she tilted her head back as if to watch the stars above. That's when she heard it, a slow steady beating of a heart. Thu.. Thump.… Thu.. Thump…. Thu.. Thump. She knew instinctively it was Sotek's. She stood as still as a deer on the plains listening out for any beast which would seek it out to kill it. Except Aela wasn't trying to hear any approaching danger, instead she revelled in the slow steady beating of Sotek's heart.

The loud shrill of a hawk which flew overhead snapped her out of the trance like state. Feeling slightly startled she shot her head around to see Sotek who was already at the outcrop, sitting down watching her standing there. She approached the proposed campsite to find with some surprise that the tents were already set up with the bedrolls laid out. Not only that but the campfire was ready to be lit. As for the supplies, they were already stored at the back of the camp while the furs were divided up between them both. During the whole time she was revelling in her own senses, listening to everything, Sotek had the whole camp set up. It wasn't how she would have done it but she found it quite acceptable.

"How long was I standing there". She asked.

"Oh about twenty minutes, not long"

 _'_ _Twenty minutes, it felt like seconds_ ' she said to herself. She then knelt down and started to try to light the fire.

"Damn the woods damp, this is gonna take a while". She looked out at the landscape. Winter had set in for a good few weeks. She could already feel it's bite in the evening air. "It's going to be a cold night I'm afraid". She couldn't help but sound disappointed and a bit down at the prospect of having no campfire.

Sotek went up to her and rested his hand on her arm.

"Here let me".

She got up out of the way and went to pass him the tinder box but he politely refused. Instead he stood over the fire, concentrated then said the words to the flame spell. A flame shot out from his hand blasting the campfire making Aela jump. Sotek laughed a little then smiled. Aela shot a look at Sotek but then she couldn't help but laugh as well. He held the flame over the camp fire for a few more seconds then stopped casting the spell, leaving the fire well and truly ablaze. Aela knelt down as her eyes fixed on the flames.

For a few minutes they both sat there quietly until she broke the silence.

"Why did you stay?"

"Sorry, what?" Sotek looked across the fire at her.

"I was thinking… Why did you stay? We didn't want you to. We wanted you to leave, that we made clear. But you took it all and stayed, why?" Her voice was unusually calm and peaceful.

Sotek gazed into the fire as he slowly replied.

"Well it's my home, and yes I knew you three didn't want me there. The Harbinger however, showed faith and so did the Jarl"

"The Jarl?" She sat bolt upright, having never had any dealings with the Jarl directly.

"Oh yes. He arranged for me to join the Companions. You see they both showed some faith in me, so I stayed".

"Despite how we acted…" Her voice trailed off as she spoke. She felt regret at how they were towards him knowing full well that it was her and her alone who instigated the whole situation. Especially how she made the others act against him.

Sotek studied her face. He could clearly see the agony she was inflicting upon herself. He quietly sighed then decided to relieve her of the mental burden.

"Yes, but you three taught and I learned. Didn't matter how you felt, you still taught me". His voice was straight but it gave her some comfort knowing he didn't bear a grudge.

"Sotek… Your bloody stubborn, you know that"

Sotek just looked at her and shrugged his shoulders, then they both started laughing. Aela laid down and pulled some furs on top of herself and prepared to sleep.

 _"_ _Night Aela"._ Sotek whispered. His voice was quiet and soft like the gentle breeze which blew across the plains.

Aela laid there with her eyes closed and listened to the nights sounds. Just before she was asleep she murmured softly once more.

" _Sotek…_ "

"Yes?"

" _I'm glad your stubborn_ ". She said as she drifted off to sleep.

In the early hours Aela's sleep was disturbed by her shivering from the cold wintery air. She awoke to find her limbs were like blocks of ice. Looking across to Sotek's bedroll she noticed it was empty. Just at that moment he walked past her carrying more wood to build up the fire then he used his spell on the glowing cinders. The campfire burst into life throwing a wave of warmth all around it.

From where she lay, Aela could easily feel the extra heat from the fire which quickly warmed her to the point that she had stopped shivering altogether. She just laid there with her eyes half closed as she watched Sotek with a rekindled fascination. Unaware that she was awake, he took one of his furs and covered her up with it then settled himself down. Soon he was asleep but she just laid there for the next half hour watching him rest as she thought back through the entire evening. She noticed that he never stopped pushing himself. Whether it was sorting out the fire, setting up camp or even fixing up a meal for them both.

Looking back she was realizing just how capable Sotek really was.


	21. UOTW Chapter 021 High Flyers

Sotek was the first up so he took it upon himself to cook them both breakfast. He first cut a few splints of wood from a nearby sapling before hanging a couple of pieces of deer on them and proceeded to cook them over the fire. Soon the smell of cooking venison spread out around the camp causing Aela's nose to twitch.

Sotek saw it through the corner of his eye so he sat back and watched as the smoky trails of the meal wafted across Aela's face. Her nose twitched a second time making Sotek chuckle as her face started screwing up in response to the scent.

As if she was a machine, her eyes flicked open and she was instantly awake.

"Mmm smells good". She stated as she sat herself up.

"It'll be ready soon. Did you sleep well?" Sotek asked as he gazed across at her.

"Yes, yes I did thank you". She smiled as she thought about the previous night until her mind turned to the task at hand and the days hunting.

After they ate, she took him to a particular spot she often hunted. Looking up at the clear sky, Sotek could see the hawks slowly circling above.

Aela spent the next few moments studying Sotek as he gazed upwards at the birds which seemed to torment him by darting down a few feet just to gaud him into action. She smirked to herself then decided to get the training started.

"Right! First off, let loose a few arrows. Let's see what I got to work with". Aela stated as Sotek readied his bow.

He fired off five arrows completely missing the hawks. After several attempts he lowered his bow as his shoulders sunk while his eyes stayed fixed on one hawk in particular who lazily flew just above the treetops overhead. He turned to Aela who was smirking at him and groaned bitterly.

"They could at least pretend to be scared of me".

Aela chuckled as Sotek groaned but then she gave him some words of encouragement.

"Shooting up is hard. The arrows slow down a lot faster and wind shear affects them far more. Hitting a moving target is hard as well… You have to see where it will be when your arrows reach it, not where it actually is when you fire".

The next few hours were spent firing arrows just to watch the different arcs, and wind shear. Afterwards when Aela felt that he was ready she talked him through his timing. A few hours later Sotek had three hawks lying dead at his feet. He then started to clip some feathers and cut off their beaks.

"What's that for?" Aela asked being somewhat curious.

"Alchemy… These are useful for potions". Sotek replied as he stored the ingredients in his pack.

Aela smiled at Sotek then she looked up at the sky and pulled out her bow. She fired twice in quick succession. To Sotek's amazement both shots each struck a hawk. She collected the bodies then past them over to him. He gratefully accepted them then started to clip their wings as well.

On the horizon past the plains something took Aela's attention.

"Time to go there's a storm coming". She stated.

Sotek glanced at where she was watching but all he could see was a mist in the distance.

"How do you know?" He tried but he couldn't see anything to resemble a storm.

Pointing to the mist she stated.

"You see that mist there, in the distance? It's not a mist, it's a blizzard. It'll be here in about two hours".

Within ten minutes they were packed up and heading back to Whiterun, heading home. When they got back to Jorrvaskr, Aela sought out the Harbinger.

Kodlak breathed a sigh of relief thankful that at least Aela hadn't killed Sotek. The fact that the Argonian was still able to walk was to be considered nothing else but a bonus.

"Well, how did it go?" He asked hoping things went well.

"I owe you an apology. My behavior lately has been…" She paused not entirely sure how to carry on.

The Harbinger spared her from her own torment.

"Aela your spirit dances like a flame, we all know this" sighing as he spoke. "How are things with Sotek?"

"Sotek? Oh god he's so bloody single minded and stubborn. Everyone thinks he's so useless, but inside he's so bloody competent and capable. So sure of himself… I hate it".

"Why?"

"Huh?" She lost track of the conversation the moment she started thinking about Sotek.

"Why do you hate it?"

"Oh hell I dunno. He's just so bloody… Aaarrrhhh". She shouted out, due to her frustration at not being able to explain anything boiled over.

The Harbinger gave her a slight hug as he whispered to her.

" _Aela, Aela, Aela_ ". His voice always seemed to be able to sooth her temper as he usually found he needed to. He was always able to balance her emotions and calm her down even when she was just little except for the most extreme cases. " _Do you think he's able to take on work yet?_ " He whispered softly as to try to maintain the balance of calmness.

Aela slightly nodded.

"Yes but not by himself, not yet". She was speaking calmly again as her temper had now diminished.

"Good... Tomorrow you and Farkas have some bandits to take care of. I want you to take Sotek with you." He then waited for the explosion which was her usual trait. But surprising him totally, she didn't.

"Yes Harbinger, we'll sort them out, and we'll go easy on Sotek". She then turned around and headed to the hall.

Sotek was in the main hall sitting on the steps watching the fire pit so Aela approached him first.

"No tasks for you tomorrow, you're with me and Farkas. We have a bandit lair to deal with". She then turned to Farkas calling out to him. "Get some rest, we leave early". With that she made her way to her room to prepare for the assignment ahead.


	22. UOTW Chapter 022 Argonian Slave

That night Sotek's nightmare returned once again causing him to awake covered in sweat. Despite his best attempts at regaining control of his body he couldn't stop shaking while his heart hammered like a drum. He dreamt once again that he could see Aela standing there in the yard. It was always the same; he shot towards her slamming in to her. He could hear the bones breaking. He just couldn't get that sickening sound out of his head. He looked down at her body lying in a pool of blood. He tried not to, he tried so hard to turn away but he just had to. As if an unknown entity was forcing him to comply. Once again she was dead. Blood was everywhere even he himself was covered head to foot in the red life giving liquid.

Nearly every night he had the same nightmare, he just couldn't shake it off. The maid, Tilma knew as well, he was no fool and neither was she. The beds would get turned over every few days with fresh furs. But every night his was remade clean skins, furs, mattress turned over. She never spoke about it, never even hinted to him, but she knew and she kept silent. For that he was thankful.

Just as dawn was breaking, Sotek headed upstairs to find that most of the Companions were already at the main table eating a few rolls filled with various slices of meat. When he entered the hall, he could feel everyone's eyes watching him. The whelps were staring enviously as they had to remain behind while he could go out with the Companions to hunt down bandits. Farkas and Vilkas silently studied the Argonian as they tried to categories his skill levels while Aela, the Harbinger and Tilma looked on with equal concern over his demeanour.

All three of them could see he wasn't himself, not due to the expression on his face, but more so because of the way he walked. He seemed sluggish and dazed. The dark green shiny scales which covered his body lost their tint and looked mottled in the light from the fire pit. Instead of sitting at the large table, he slumped down on a chair in the corner and rested his head in his hands as he tried to shake off the images which burned through his mind.

He was unaware that Aela had started heading towards him until she placed a bowl of three apples in front of him. He looked up with a start to see her standing over him.

"You need to eat. We've a busy day today and you can't go in this state. Eat…"

His eyes opened wide as he tried to compare her image to the mental one which tormented his mind. His eyes switched to an apple so he picked it up to take a bite from it but the moment it neared his mouth even before his teeth sank into it, his stomach turned. A second later he slowly placed the apple on the table top before sinking back in his chair.

Tilma nodded slightly to herself then left the table and headed towards the double doors. As she walked up the steps by the fire pit she called out to Sotek.

"I have a small task for you before you all go off on one of your bloody adventures".

Aela spun her head around and half snapped back at Tilma.

"He's not going". Before the Harbinger could even look at her, she turned towards him and backed up her statement. "He can't go like this. I don't care what you say, he's not going. Sotek I'm sorry but you're in no state for it".

Tilma blanked her completely and beckoned Sotek towards her with her finger.

"Sotek… I'm waiting".

He got up and headed towards her circumnavigating around Aela as he did so. Tilma opened the double doors then led him outside before going down the steps to the wind District. She started walking up the large steps towards Dragonsreach but then she suddenly stopped as they neared the large ornamental pond which was situated underneath the steps.

She peered into the pond until a small fish caught her eye.

"There, that one. Can you catch it for me? I need it alive".

Sotek gazed at her for a few seconds before turning towards the fish. He shrugged his shoulders then walked down the steps to the water before he pursued the trout through the icy cold water.

In less than ten seconds Sotek was walking briskly up the steps with the fish in his hand and offered it to Tilma. She screwed her nose up at it as she shook her head.

"Oh my, it's so tiny… Nope it's no good. Get a bigger one. Hurry up dear it's struggling to breathe".

Sotek rolled his eyes at her before re-entering the water. Instantly the fish swam off away from him and promptly hid under the shadow of a large boulder.

Meanwhile Sotek had started chasing a second fish. He deftly caught it and returned to the steps where he literally bound up them to offer Tilma the second trout. Tilma tutted as she saw the state of the fish. She waved her hands at Sotek dismissing the very idea of returning with the trout.

"Oh no. That will never do. Look at the poor thing. Is there a bigger one?"

Sotek glanced down at the fish flapping in his hand. To him it looked fine but he humored the maid and gently let the fish escape back in the water.

"There's one big trout. It stays away from the others. I could get that I suppose".

Tilma clapped her hands excitedly." Oh yes, splendid. Go on get that one"

Sotek sighed slightly before chuckling to himself.

"Very well".

This time however instead of walking down the steps he simply dived in the water. Tilma looked on as Sotek effortlessly whooshed through the water leaving a quake on the surface as he quickly homed in on the unfortunate trout. After a frantic albeit brief moment Sotek leaped out of the water clearing the wall to land on his feet triumphantly holding the fish in his hands.

"Got it. He's a biggie".

Tilma readily agreed.

"Yes, that's the one. He's perfect. Now be a dear and put him back". Then she simply turned around and headed back inside Jorrvaskr leaving Sotek wondering what it was all about.

Upon entering the hall, everyone noticed that Sotek now had a bit of a swagger in his step along with the fact that his scales now had their usual dark green shine. As Tilma sat down, she looked up at him.

"It's strange, most Argonians don't like the cold water but you do don't you".

Sotek nodded while at the same time he smiled although no one could tell if it was a smile or a snarl. "Yes. It helps me to focus. How did you know?"

Tilma tapped the side of her nose then sat down next to the Harbinger. She leaned over to Kodlak who had a confused look on his face. " _I used to run him hot baths then watch him fill them with cold water. He has his baths colder than even you do_ ". Kodlak's eyebrows lifted in surprise as he glanced back over to Sotek.

"Here, catch".

Sotek whipped his head around to see an apple fly towards him which Aela had thrown to him. He deftly caught it then tossed it straight up in the air. He lightly caught it in the tips of his teeth then winked at Aela who smiled in return. She expected him to bite into it but instead he whipped his head backwards launching the apple high in the air. As it fell towards him, his head shot out snatching the apple perfectly in the side of his mouth.

Seconds later a loud solitary 'crunch' sounded out as Sotek effortlessly bit the apple in half with a single bite of his razor sharp spiky teeth. The other half of the apple fell away just to be aptly caught in Sotek's hand. Within a few seconds it shared its fate with the rest of the apple as it was greedily consumed.

Aela chuckled as she threw him a second apple.

"It's like feeding time at the zoo". Sotek caught the apple just as easily as he did with the first one then happily started munching on it.

After they all ate, the two Companions, Aela and Farkas along with Sotek headed off past the main gate of Whiterun to make their way towards the bandit camp to the south which was based near Falkreath. As they approached Embershard mine, Aela and Farkas stopped.

" _There's someone there!_ " Aela whispered.

" _How do you know_?" Sotek asked. He tried to see who she was referring to but he couldn't see anything.

Farkas responded in a hushed whisper.

" _We can smell him. Can't you_?"

Slowly they moved closer, until they stopped again whereby Farkas pointed out a solitary figure by the mine entrance. Aela glanced across to Sotek. He couldn't mistake her voice which was in an earnest whisper.

" _Ready your bow_ ". Both Sotek and Aela aimed for the Bandit, " _Wait for it_ ". She paused, holding her breath. Farkas looked at Sotek, he was doing the same. " _Fire!_ ". The two arrows flew as one both hitting the bandit in the chest.

Farkas looked around once more scanning the area for any other bandits until he was satisfied that the area was safe to proceed.

"Clear, let's go".

As they passed the dead bandit, Sotek looked down at the corpse. His arrow hit the bandit in the chest on the right side. Aela's arrow had however struck straight in the bandit's heart. Her shot killed him out right. He was dead before he hit the floor, Aela didn't need Sotek to fire at all.

Inside Farkas and Sotek hung back while Aela scouted ahead. Soon she came back, but it was obvious from the tone and the look on her face that she was far from happy.

"Damn it to Oblivion… They're all together on a ledge".

"Can't you pick them off?" Farkas asked.

"No chance. Maybe get two but they got bows, its dark and there's about five of them".

"Ok, how close can we get?"

Aela shook her head.

"Not close enough there's a single rope bridge spanning across".

Sotek who up to now was silent, asked a question.

"Spanning what?"

"A lake; looks deep"

"Is there a way down to it?" He enquired.

Aela snapped back at him.

"Yes but what's that got to do with it?" She was getting annoyed with his interruptions.

It turns out it had a lot to do with it because Sotek hatched a plan. He immediately stripped off all his armor and weapons, picked up some ragged cloth and loosely bound his own hands together. The other two just looked at him thinking he had gone mad. He stood there practically naked except for a loin cloth and bound hands only then did he speak to the pair of them.

"Argonian slave, shove me across".

Aela gave him a bit of a shove pushing him a few steps forwards. Knowing full well how a slave would be treated, Sotek shook his head at her.

"Harder". She shoved him again, but he still wasn't satisfied he walked up to her face and hissed quietly. " _No…No… Itss got to be harder_ ".

Farkas grabbed him and gave him an almighty shove sending him sprawling into view of the bandits. He crashed into the rock face then dropped onto the ground. Aela started to call out.

"Hey stop..." But she just managed to stop herself as she realized what they were actually doing.

Farkas forced Sotek up again while Aela took her position to take out any problematic bandits. Farkas called out to the group forming on the other side of the rope bridge, his voice echoed, roaring out amongst the caverns.

"Oi, guys! I got that slave ya requested".

One of the bandits came towards him eyeing him suspiciously.

"What slave?"

Farkas yelled back at him.

"Argonian scum, from the mountains!" Then he promptly threw Sotek onto the bridge. He fell, landing in a heap at the bandit's feet.

Two bandits went up to Sotek and forced him up, both of them holding an arm each. Once he was held secure the bandit leader came up to him and punched him in the stomach, sending him down onto the bridge a second time. He curled up as he lay on his side groaning softly. The leader walked over to Farkas as he realized he didn't recognize the hulking Nord.

"Hang on, who the hell are you?"

The trouble was that he didn't get the answer he was expecting. Sotek who was feigning the injury got up and faced the large group of bandits. He shouted out one of his dragon shouts catching everyone completely off guard.

"Fus ro".

The force hit the group of packed bandits, knocking three of them straight off the bridge into the water below. Without stopping, Sotek charged into the bandit leader slamming into the back of him. The momentum took them both over the edge into the water where the other bandits had just found themselves. Aela fired a flurry of arrows striking the one remaining bandit who was just standing there at the back of the cave unable to comprehend what had just happened.

Now this was a terrain Sotek excelled at. No one but no one, can out swim an Argonian. Especially if the Argonian has no armor and the competition is in heavy iron. Sotek was out the water before some of the bandits even knew which way to swim. One bandit tried to scramble out of the water's edge but he was cut down before he even took a step by Farkas.

All three companions were on the side waiting for the bandits to climb out. Sotek called out to them, laying out the facts as he saw them.

"It's simple, you surrender or drown. I don't care which". Then he sat on the side and patiently waited while Aela had her bow fixed on the closest bandit.

Having no other choice, they surrendered, all of them. One by one they climbed out, just to be tied and bound. While Aela kept a close watch on the others who were still in the water.

Once the last bandit was tied and bound, Aela temporarily forgot herself. She flung her arms around Sotek as she praised him.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Her face was beaming and then she suddenly realized what she did. She pushed him away, backed right up and shouted at the bandits kicking one in the process. "Move it you scum!" She then shot a glare at Farkas and Sotek before dragging a hapless bandit outside.

This left Sotek standing there practically naked, absolutely soaked and wondering what the hell had just happened. Farkas glanced over to him and just shrugged his massive shoulders.

A short while after they left the Mine, they rested up while they discussed their next move. Aela suggested that they headed to a guard tower to hand over the bandits. Farkas however had something else on his mind. He kept looking at Sotek to just look away from him only to glance back at him again. Aela couldn't help but see it and it was rapidly getting on her nerves.

"Farkas, what the hell is up?"

"Huh? Sorry what?" he responded as if he had no idea what she was on about by trying to act all innocent.

Sotek however had a very good idea what it was about.

"You want to ask me something…" Sotek just glanced at him patiently waiting.

Farkas slowly turned to Sotek.

"That thing you shouted out… What was it?"

"Ermm a sort of spell. A special one". Sotek knew it was a dragon shout, but he just didn't feel comfortable letting the others know about himself, or of his abilities.

"When you shouted out at Aela that day, it was different".

Sotek turned away as his hand rested in his pocket. His fingers gripped tightly whatever it was he kept there. Without another word he got up and headed to the bandits, then he turned to the others.

"Times getting on... Let's move".

Aela called out to him but at the same time she and Farkas remained where they were.

"Not yet. We're not ready".

Sotek just blanked her and started heading off. For the rest of the day he kept himself to himself only rejoining them properly when they got to the watchtower.

That night they stayed at an inn. Both Farkas and Aela spent the evening downstairs while Sotek however just stayed in his room. That night was the same as all the others. He awoke sweating and shaking from the nightmare that haunted his dreams. He lay there, for hours in the dark. His hands resting on his chest holding the small discrete item he kept in his pocket.

In the morning they gathered their gear and the three of them travelled back to Whiterun, Sotek rejoined the group but no one mentioned the previous conversation.

The Harbinger was there waiting for their return.

"Aela, the Jarl is very impressed. He's paid fifty gold for each bandit and a further one hundred gold for the capture of the leader. He's being executed publicly, the Jarl feels that sends a stronger message to the other rogues. Well done all of you".

As the bag of gold she wrongly took from the Harbinger regarding the Saber cat still plagued Aela's mind, she decided to speak up on the spot.

"It wasn't my plan, it was Sotek's. He caught them".

"It was my plan yes, but it took the three of us to pull it off". Sotek stated as he was not prepared to take all the credit.

The Harbinger just smiled then handed the purse of four hundred gold to Aela. She immediately turned around and gave it to Sotek.

"It's yours. You earned it". She stated smiling.

Sotek took the purse, weighed it in his hand then he went over to the nearest table and emptied the bag out. Quickly, he divided it up into four piles while Aela, Farkas, and the Harbinger all stood there watching him rapidly count out the gold coins. He then got up and picked up two piles and gave both Aela and Farkas a pile of one hundred gold. He then picked up the third pile and handed it over to the Harbinger.

"For supplies…"

With that simple comment he then took the fourth pile and headed downstairs to store it in his room smiling as he went.

Aela stared at him; she then turned to the Harbinger pointing to Sotek as she spoke out loud.

"See what I mean… So bloody perfect". She stormed off outside to the training area slamming the door as she went.

Farkas who just stood there watching Aela, couldn't help but ask the Harbinger about her.

"Harbinger, do you think she will ever calm down?"

"Farkas, she's young. Very talented and experienced for her age, but young. Given time and the right nurturing…"

Farkas couldn't help but interrupt.

"I'll take that as a no then shall I?"

The Harbinger turned to him and slightly frowned.

"Not a chance in hell I'm afraid". He then sighed under his breath as he walked away.


	23. UOTW Chapter 023 Eyes Like a Hawk

The next day a stranger came to the hall. A young Nord woman arrived with the hopes of joining the ranks of the Companions. However over the next few days of training her attitude with Sotek grew to a point where she felt that the other whelps and herself were being treated unfairly. The whelps were being pushed hard, with a constant training program and on top of that they couldn't go out and carryout work yet. However Sotek who wasn't a full Companion but still a Whelp; actually he was the second newest member of them all, didn't train at all. Also on top of that he had already helped clear out a bandit lair. That in itself was a job strictly for companions only. If that wasn't enough, he would frequently go off hunting by himself. The whelps couldn't even look at the plains without permission.

She decided to have a word with Aela about the situation. Her answer was a short harsh reprimand, but Aela did agree to keep an eye on Sotek.

Over the next few days Aela started watching Sotek far closer. One thing bothered her, the whelp was right. He never did once train. He never stood with her, Vilkas nor Farkas, neither did he train with the whelps. Every day he would sit in the chair watching everyone else. Aela looked around the yard at Farkas who was currently training two whelps while Vilkas was training by himself. Sotek however was as usual sitting in the same blasted chair.

Deciding she had enough she approached Vilkas and pulled him aside.

" _Got a question for you_ ". She spoke quietly not wanting to gather attention from anyone else.

Vilkas lowered his sword and faced Aela, he could see she was troubled.

" _What is it_?"

" _Do you train Sotek_?"

He thought about it for a few seconds then lifted his sword up for emphasis.

"Ermm no but then I use a two handed sword… I guess Farkas with his sword and shield?"

Then a thought crossed his mind.

"Don't you train him with his bow?"

Aela slightly shook her head at him.

"That's just it, no I don't. He hasn't done anything for days".

He dismissed Aela's argument on the spot.

"Naa he's trained, you can see he's improving. Yesterday he brought in three wolf skins. Aela, they were clean kills, you said so yourself".

She started turning moody feeling she wasn't getting anywhere. Across the yard she saw Farkas so she yelled out to him. Any attempt at discretion was quickly forgotten.

"Farkas you got a minute?" She yelled out.

Farkas walked casually over to the two of them.

"What's up guys?"

"When did you last see Sotek train?"

"Oh by the nines, what is it with him. Give the guy a break". His tone was low due to being totally fed up at trying to bear a grudge. He just didn't feel that way anymore towards the Argonian.

Feeling slightly surprised, Aela looked up at his face and reassuringly held his arm.

"No, I'm not picking on him. I just can't remember when he trained last". She stated as she tried to defend herself.

Farkas looked around the yard at the whelps as he cast his mind back.

"Well he trained, ermm, he was…" That's when he stopped and looked at Sotek sitting on the chair over the other side of the courtyard. He then turned to Vilkas. "You know she's right, he just sits in that chair all day".

"What's he done now Aela?"

The Harbinger asked. He had heard Aela's yell so decided to investigate the source of the commotion.

Farkas instantly grabbed Vilkas's arm and dragged him away leaving Aela to face the Harbinger alone.

"Errm who? We were discussing training sessions".

"Sotek's?"

"Ermm yea, yes Sotek's". She then sat down by the wall, looking over towards the training dummies. "I'm worried about him, he's improving but he still lacks skill. He's gonna get into a fight he can't handle. He doesn't train with any of us, he just sits there in the chair for hours, everyday watching".

"Do you think he's getting better?" The Harbingers voice had its usual calming effect which he often depended upon to pull in Aela's reins.

"Yes, but…"

The Harbinger cut her off.

"I don't think I've ever seen him watch".

Aela was getting frustrated. She tried to remain calm but her face belied her attempts and started screwing up as she slightly snarled back at Kodlak.

"But you have… He sits there…" As she snapped at the Harbinger she pointed over to Sotek sitting on the chair still watching the whelps.

"Oh yes he sits there or the bench alright. But, does he watch or observe?" He spoke slowly allowing Aela to actually understand his point. "Aela, tomorrow your job is to watch him. Watch him closely, very closely in fact". With that he gave her a slight smile then made his way inside.

The next morning Aela was up early training in the yard. A whelp approached her and asked about some finer points on archery. Knowing she had to watch Sotek, she arranged to train with the whelp that afternoon. A little while later, the others started coming outside into the courtyard, and soon enough Sotek was there sitting in his usual spot.

Aela spent the morning sitting behind him watching him just like the Harbinger had instructed.

Nearing midday the Harbinger approached Aela and discretely talked to her.

" _Well, have you seen it_?"

" _What? Seen what? You told me to watch him so I have. He just sits there_ ". Her voice was quiet but it was laced with frustration.

The Harbinger just shook his head as his eyes rolled across their sockets. He discretely pointed towards Sotek for emphasis.

" _Look closer, at his feet_ ".

At that point Aela could have screamed at him. In her mind the words screamed out at the Harbinger. 'Feet? What about his bloody feet'. But as she thought it she couldn't help but look at Sotek's feet. Ever so slightly they shifted position causing Aela's eyes to open wide.

The Harbinger smiled, he knew she had seen it. He then asked her a question.

" _Where's Sotek_?"

" _In the chair_ ", she stated.

" _Yes, but where does he think he is? In his mind_?"

She confusingly glanced at the Harbinger for clarification to his meaning.

" _What the hell in Oblivion are you on about… Harbinger…_ " She was trying to, but she really didn't get any of this at all.

Kodlak chuckled slightly.

" _Oh dear, very well. Watch him and Farkas. Farkas is training yes_?"

She looked across to where Farkas was.

" _Yep, with a whelp_ ".

" _In Sotek's mind he's there, alongside him. He's copying every move which Farkas makes, hands feet, even swings_ ". Then the Harbinger laughed out loud drawing everyone's attention.

He whispered quietly to Aela

" _He trains with all of you, and he never even gets out of the chair. You should count yourselves lucky if a whelp even gives you half the attention he gives you_ ".

Throughout the course of that day she sat there and watched him. They were subtle, his movements. Slight hand motions, feet shifting just an inch, timed to whoever was out there training. Even when she trained the whelp from earlier, she could feel him standing next to her. Obeying her instructions, as he mentally lined up his next shot.

That evening the whelp who had spoke to Aela a few days before about Sotek's training was overcome with frustration. She had a bad day's training herself and simply had enough. Seeing Sotek sitting alone on the step near the fire pit she decided to sort things out herself.

She went over to him and stood right in front of him, towering over him.

"Why don't you train with anyone?" Her whole tone and body language was screaming out for a fight.

Sotek just glanced up at her.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Why don't you train with us, you sit there watching everyone, but you never bloody train. Why not?" She stood there tapping her foot as she demanded an explanation.

He just lent back, gave a deep sigh and held something in his pocket. He gripped it so tight his entire arm tensed up, Aela noticed it straight away.

The whole hall fell silent, as all eyes fell on Sotek and the whelp.

Vilkas spoke loudly but slowly.

"He did… Once, but one day me Farkas and A…"

Sotek instantly cut him off.

"Another… An archer…" Then he sat there silent letting Vilkas carry on. Instantly the whole atmosphere in the room changed, like a gigantic thunder cloud formed amongst the rafters.

Vilkas initially was thrown off track but he managed to continue.

"Errmm, another… We faced him in the yard. We thought we would beat him. We faced him and we tried to cut him down". Then his voice went quiet and dark. "He beat us, all of us. He used fireballs on me, arrows on Farkas, and his axe on ermm the archer..."

Aela sat in silence as she watched Sotek while he sat there on the step holding that thing he held when he was emotionally upset; holding on to it with an iron grip. Sotek stood up completely unable to hear, or even cope with it anymore.

"I don't like this story". He stated then immediately he started to head out to the courtyard.

The whelp that started it all stood there watching him walk towards the doors. It was then that she asked one more question.

"What happened to the archer?"

Sotek stopped, he didn't turn to anyone. His eyes blazed with a fiery anger and burned into the door, the silence was shattered by a loud hiss as he answered.

"Sshe died". Then he went outside without saying another word.


	24. UOTW Chapter 024 Fury Unbound

Outside in the training area Sotek walked straight past the tables and chairs. looking back he could see Jorrvaskr covered in blood. The stench of death totally overwhelmed his senses. On the ground Aela lay dead. Everywhere he looked there she was dead at his feet. Every sound in the night air blocked out by the sound of her ribcage being smashed apart, every single break sounded out like a thunderclap. His eyes locked onto a training dummy, and for the first time in his life that he could remember something happened… He lost all control.

He ran charging up to it, drawing his axe and bought it crashing down on the right arm with all his might, smashing it into pieces. Going full bore completely blinded with rage he half turned to the left, sweeping the axe in a massive overhead arc and slammed the axe head into the left arm of the dummy. Splinters flew in all directions as it was completely destroyed. Without the slightest sign of slowing down, he spun totally around. Gripping the one handed axe with both hands, the head of the axe guided with pure hate and rage made perfect contact with the dummy's head annihilating it spectacularly sending more splinters spreading out from the strike.

As soon as the axe passed through its target he shouted. Not the typical dragon shout but as forcefully as he ever could. It screamed out of him with all his hate, fear and anger overpowering it to the extreme.

"Fus Ro!"

The force of the shout ripped out what remained of the dummy from the ground and slammed the remains into the wall. Never in all its construction was it ever intended to take any one of the blows Sotek threw at it. The target dummy lay in pieces completely and utterly destroyed.

Sotek dropped his axe as he fell to his knees, exhausted. His body's entire supply of energy was burnt out in a devastating attack that lasted mere seconds. Without getting up he turned his head slowly towards Jorrvaskr, dimly aware that he was far from being alone. Vilkas, Farkas, Aela and the whelps were behind him, all of them standing there watching. All of them stunned by the ferocity, aggression and power. Once again Sotek put his hand in his pocket and just stayed there lightly holding whatever it was he held.

The whelp who started it all turned to Farkas and spoke quietly.

 _"_ _Hell, what's his job here?"_

Vilkas looked at her angrily.

"He teaches C-O-N-T-R-O-L".

She couldn't help but be sarcastic at his response.

"Well he's not very good at it is he".

Aela pushed past the others and grabbed her by the arm tightly. Ignoring the fact that she was hurting the whelp, Aela pinned her to the wall by the throat.

"I think he's great at it actually, because if he wasn't…" Then she pointed to the remains of the training dummy. "Then that! Would have been you… Bitch". She then threw the whelp back, away from her. Away from the temptation to lash out at her.

Farkas called out to them before the situation between Aela and the Whelp escalated.

"Shows over, everyone inside". He then took it upon himself to herd the whelps back into the hall.

Vilkas leaned over to Aela and spoke quietly.

" _Go talk to him, but ermm take his axe first yea_ ". Then he picked up a splinter that had hit the door and headed inside.

Aela slowly went up to Sotek picked up his axe and put it on the table. She paused for a few seconds unsure as to what she should do next. Something inside her cracked and melted causing her to kneel down beside him.

Meanwhile Vilkas went to the Harbingers chamber where he found Kodlak and the Blacksmith Eorlund. He struggled to think of what to say so he decided to just go for it.

"Ermm a training dummy's gone".

The Harbinger was the first to respond. He glanced over towards the door owlishly.

"We heard the commotion. What's Aela done this time?"

"Actually she had done nothing, its Sotek. He ermm got pushed".

Eorlund asked about the dummy.

"How bad is it? Can it be repaired?"

Vilkas just looked blankly at them both and shook his head.

"Like I said. Sotek got pushed, and when Sotek's pushed too hard..."

The Harbinger finished his sentence.

"He pushes back… Harder".

"Ermm no. Not quite pushes back". With that he tossed the splinter on the table. "More like obliterates… There's nothing left of it. It's gone"

Both Kodlak and Eorlund looked at each other then they both got up as one and headed outside. Sotek was still there on the ground with his hand in his pocket while his eyes were closed. He was like a statue kneeling in prayer except for his tail which twitched about. Every so often it would lift up and thump down on the ground sending up a small cloud of dust. Aela was kneeling besides him with her arm around his back holding his farthest shoulder. She heard the door open and looked around towards it, she then saw the Harbinger and the blacksmith looking at them. They both stared at the target dummies, in the space where one used to be was a shattered post sticking up about half a foot out of the ground. Scattered all around bits of wood cloth and straw, It looked like the target exploded. The blacksmith looked around at the devastation.

"When he said obliterated I thought he was exaggerating, damn". Then he went inside.

The Harbinger saw Sotek's axe on the table, he picked it up then followed Eorlund inside Jorrvaskr. Everyone was in the hall sitting there watching the Harbinger.

"What the hell was that about?" He demanded.

Farkas walked up to the Harbinger, gulped then replied.

"Aela".

The Harbinger shot a look at Vilkas.

"You said she had nothing to do with this".

Farkas spoke up in Vilkas's and Aela's defence.

"She didn't do anything but she's at the heart of it".

The Harbinger looked at Farkas hard.

"How?"

He went up to the Harbinger and talked quietly to him.

"That day we held his trial, we told the story about it. He said she was an archer… He said she died".

At that moment the maid entered the hall and called the Harbinger over to her. They went downstairs for a few minutes to Sotek's room. There she explained about Sotek's nightmares. He never told her about them but she heard enough from him sleeping to know what they were about.

The Harbinger returned to the hall and stood there for a few minutes thinking before going back outside.

"Aela, come here please". Despite her hearing the Harbingers call, Aela just sat there holding on to Sotek.

"Aela! Come here". He called out louder, commanding her to move, but in a way as not to be too angry.

She slowly let Sotek go, got up and walked over to the Harbinger. Once she was standing next to him he whispered quietly.

" _Has he said anything?"_

She turned to Sotek and slowly shook her head.

" _Nope, not a word_ ".

Kodlak sighed as his eyes fixed on Sotek's back. At this point in time he didn't even know if Sotek was aware that he was there at all.

" _Ok… In about twenty minutes bring him inside_ ". He then handed her Sotek's axe.

After about half an hour she turned to Sotek and gently pulled up his arm.

"Come on we got to go… He's waiting".

Sotek got up to his feet, faced the door and started to walk slowly towards it.

Aela expected him to pause at the door, like she heard him do from the others when she arrived back from the temple. Sotek put his hand in his pocket, let it go then suddenly sped right up. He threw open the double doors and boldly walked right inside. She had to increase her pace to catch up with him.

Inside, the hall was empty except for the Harbinger. Sotek walked up to him, only stopping when he was about three feet away from him.

Seemingly totally defiant to the atmosphere and the whole situation, Sotek starred straight into Kodlak's eyes, ready to receive any punishment or verdict. Aela hurried inside, her heart sank the moment she saw them face each other. She really expected all hell to break loose. She then saw supplies and furs at the main doors to Whiterun, at that point she feared the worst.

The Harbinger took half a step to Sotek then rested his arm on Sotek's shoulder. Without taking his eyes of him he called Aela over to where they both stood.

"You two have certain issues that needs working out, that is obvious. What is also obvious is that you can't work them out here." He spoke loud and clear but at the same time his tone was controlled.

Aela`s voice was husky, as she spoke she felt a tear on her cheek.

"Harbinger…you can't..."

With that she just stood silent unable to carry on.

Sotek just stood there, silently waiting.

"The pair of you, load up what you need and get the hell out of here. Sort it out... I want it buried; while Jorrvaskr is still standing". He was angry, not at them as such, but he felt unable to help them. It was that which he felt was hard to handle.

Sotek just walked undeterred to the supplies and picked up all he could carry leaving behind what little that was left for Aela to bring. Without even turning around, he stood at the door and silently waited for Aela.

She slowly went over to the remaining supplies and picked up the few items which Sotek had left for her to carry. As they went to leave, the Harbinger called Sotek over. He went to the Harbinger and stood like before totally undeterred right in front of him. Kodlak saw many back down from him. Aela did all the time despite her fire and the anger she held inside. Even the Jarl on occasion had backed down, in rare occasions. Everyone in Jorrvaskr did, everyone without exception, everyone.

Except Sotek.

Kodlak just couldn't help but think Sotek just didn't know how to. He thought back to what he first told the companions, Sotek would never lay down, not ever. He put both hands on Sotek's shoulders and whispered to him.

" _Keep her safe_ ".

Sotek just nodded, but something about him made the Harbinger feel that Sotek with such the simplest of motions just swore an oath he would protect Aela with his life.


	25. UOTW Chapter 025 A Howl in the Night

Authors Note... Adult Themes

Leaving Whiterun behind they headed out into the plains where Aela naturally took the lead. Being a creature of habit, she made her way to a rocky outcrop to make camp. The same outcrop which her mother had taken her to when they camped out together fifteen odd years ago. She would often head there when she was troubled or when the sense of loss from her mother's death seemed too great a task to cope with. Here she felt close to her mother. Here she felt safe.

Sotek followed but again silently without muttering a single word. Once they got there, Sotek started to erect a tent but Aela stopped him. Instead, she pointed to a large rock.

"You sit there, I'll sort out the camp". Her voice had none of the usual harshness, it was far more gentle. Almost like she knew what he just went through. He sat in silence, just watching her as she organized the supplies and furs. Once she finished she asked him to light the fire, he did so as before using his flame spell. Then they sat down in the night air watching the flames.

For the first half hour or so they both sat in silence with neither of them even acknowledging the others presence let alone looking at one another. Aela huffed as a way to draw Soteks attention. It was quiet at first after which she discretely glanced over at him to see if he was looking at her. Whether he heard her and just blanked her attempt at gaining his attention or if he was completely oblivious to her, she didn't know nor did she care to guess. Instead of trying to work out if he had indeed heard her, she simply huffed again but this time she was far louder.

Sotek's tail twitched then lifted up slightly and thumped back down to the ground. Aela glanced at him for the fraction of a second but in her haste she failed to see if he was watching her through the corner of his eye. The fact was she couldn't be sure so she decided to go for the direct approach. She turned towards him and spoke bluntly to try to get to the source of the problem. She knew it was all about his trial but she just wanted him to open up.

"You called me an Archer… Why didn't you say it was me?"

Sotek's tail lifted up then fell to the ground hard. Three times Aela watched it rise up just to fall with a thump. She started to roll her eyes until she turned towards him. Sotek's mouth started moving but not one word came out of it. Not even a single sound.

"Damn it Sotek answer me…" Her voice was abrupt almost like she was trying to intimidate him into responding but he simply blanked her. Instead he stared at the fire, watching the flames dance as they slowly burned through the chunks of wood which Aela had placed on the fire when she set it out.

She shifted position slightly so she was facing him. Her eyes locked onto his but he didn't look back instead he had the same vacant expression on his face. Not once did he turn away from the flames.

"Please?… Sotek?..." Having still received no answer Aela's patience snapped causing her to curse out at him. Lashing out with her tongue. "You bloody bastard! You don't want to talk fine then bloody don't. See if I sodding care".

She pulled herself up to her feet as she glared across at him. Inside she was seething with anger as the whole situation. That's when Sotek tensed up his hand into a tight ball. Aela's eyes fixed on his hand as a single thought ran through her mind.

' _Make a fist at me you bastard'_. Instinctively her own hand fell to her side and gripped her dagger. As she watched Sotek's hand, she saw him open it out slightly. It was then that she saw just how badly his hand was shaking. She closed her eyes as she cursed herself quietly. She remembered when she was little that the Harbinger would tell her off for something which she did wrong. She would stand there unable to speak due to the emotions making even the slightest sound impossible. Her father would get so angry with her when she wouldn't answer. He didn't understand. Kodlak however… He knew the truth. He knew that it wasn't a case that Aela wouldn't answer, he knew she couldn't… Even if she wanted to.

As she watched Sotek, she remembered what Kodlak would do. He always sat her on his knee and gave her a flask of water. In her mind she could hear him explain to her father. Which he had to do on numerous occasions.

' _It cools her down, calms her. She'll talk soon enough_ '.

Aela went to her pack and drew a flask of water. She took a sip of it then passed it across to Sotek.

"Here, drink it. It'll help. Drink all of it".

Sotek slowly reached out for the flask then started drinking from it. Initially he spilled some as his hands kept shaking but the more he drank the calmer he seemed to get. Once he had quenched his thirst but more importantly when his nerves calmed down, Aela gently took the flask away. She sat near him and replaced the stopper after taking a few swigs of water herself.

As she glanced at Sotek, she caught his eye. His head inadvertently turned towards her although he refrained to look straight at her, his gaze was in her general direction. Aela started talking again in the hope that Sotek would now be able and willing to answer her. As she spoke, her voice was gentle and quiet almost like a hoarse whisper.

" _Why did you say I died_?"

A few seconds later Sotek answered although the tone in his voice was heavy and emotionless.

" _You did_ "

She got up and sat next to him then reached out and held his hand. He just sat there watching his hand become slowly wrapped around by hers.

" _But I didn't_ ".

Sotek gave a heavy sigh as he replied slowly to her statement.

"For a moment, to me… You did. And there was nothing I could do about it… I tried but I couldn't stop it. I caused it….but couldn't stop it…". His eyes drifted to the fire then closed as his face disappeared behind a mask of mental anguish. "Every night… I see it. See you lying there dying… Bloods everywhere. Every time I close my eyes… All I can hear is me colliding with you…. You hitting the ground. Your eyes staring up at me. You laying there... At my feet... Trying desperately to breath….And I… And I could do nothing to help…"

She saw the self induced agony on his face, the gruesome torment he held in check for so long. Only now was she really aware of the terrible demons that invaded his mind, his dreams. She slowly turned herself round so she was facing him properly, then lent over towards him. Aela rested both her hands on his cheeks, gently tilted his head down towards her then kissed him on the forehead.

" _But I didn't and it's not your fault. Its mine, I pushed you… I even pushed them… I did it... Me, not you_ ".

He slowly opened his eyes to find her face was inches away from his. Aela's gaze locked on to Sotek. She tried to turn away but she couldn't break eye contact. The truth was she didn't want to. Since she was at the temple, her feelings started to change. Like when they sharpened his axe. She remembered him sitting behind her, his strong arms around her. She remembered them laughing. The night they went out to hunt hawks, she enjoyed the company, his company. She always preferred to go out to the plains alone. She hated taking Whelps along. She even detested having to go with Farkas and Vilkas to the plains. That was her territory and hers alone. And yet…

She remembered having a go at Farkas when they were in the bandit mine when he threw Sotek on the ground. She remembered Sotek standing there practically naked, weapon less just going up to the bandits like he was off to buy bread. He was so sure of himself. Practically naked…His chest, those strong arms, legs that move so fast, solid. She felt so unsure of herself when she was around him. That's what she hated about him… He could have nothing and still be a tower of strength. Without her bow she felt useless.

She looked deep in his eyes, she tried to turn away but she couldn't. she was lost, unable to fight the feelings that had been growing for days, weeks even. Her mind shut down unable to influence any control, her heart had taken over completely. She couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to, she lent forwards and kissed him.

He responded in turn, his mind racing but utterly useless. Two hearts, one beat. Both minds cast astray.

She was surprised how soft his lips were, his scaly skin felt cold but not as tough to the touch as she had thought. Her eyes closed of their own accord, her hands with their own free will, moved to his chest. Like she was in a drug induced trance, she started pulling off his shirt.

His eyes were closed. He had no idea how long they were shut for, he had no concept of the time they were there for. All he knew was there was a girl who had him in her power, and he couldn't resist. He didn't want to resist. He wanted her, needed her. his hands moved slowly following her lead, slowly moving across her waist, removing any strap that gave the slightest resistance. His hands found their way inside her clothing.

She broke off the kiss causing Sotek to open his eyes. She smiled then gently pushed him onto his back and slid on top. She took his hands from his side and moved them to her waist, making him hold her. She gave out a loud gasp and shut her eyes for a few seconds as his hands gently gripped her hips.

Aela's hands were trembling, as they slowly moved up towards his muscled torso. Her hands slowly moved to the middle of his chest feeling his form, his strength. He looked at her with wanting eyes, her eyes were closed. She tipped her head held back revealing her soft neck in contrast to her hair which was a blazing red in the camp fire light.

Aela's face became contorted with the pain, causing her eyes to shoot open. She looked down at Sotek and lovingly stared into his eyes. In them she could see he knew he was hurting her. Sotek tried to stop but Aela glared at him, then gently shook her head. He went to speak, but she just lifted her hand up and rested a finger on his lips silencing him. Once she re established control of him, her head once again moved back as her eyes tightly shut. Keeping her eyes closed, she lent forwards and kissed him on the forehead. She then once again threw her head back.

With her head held right back she let out a howl like a she wolf in the night. Her lover's song echoed across the plains. The she wolf had lost all control.

When she regained enough of her senses and her body started to obey her mind again, she looked into his eyes. His one hand held her waist while the other moved to her head holding the back of her. Aela felt his fingers wrap around her fiery like hair. She lent forwards and kissed him, her tongue exploring his mouth, his tongue explored hers. They kissed for what seemed like eternity. She broke away from his lips, and buried her forehead into his neck to finally rest her head on his chest. As she closed her eyes she listened to his wild heartbeat then she slowly fell asleep.

He gently moved his hand from her waist, and pulled a large fur over her back. His other hand still cupped around her head. He held her as his fingers slowly moved through her hair, gently caressing her. With all his strength spent his eyes felt heavy. A few minutes after she was sleeping the last of his strength left him, and he too was fast asleep.


	26. UOTW Chapter 026 Ermm Guys!

When Aela awoke, the sun was already climbing in the sky. Her body ached, but not an ache that caused her any pain or discomfort though. She felt a warmth glow deep within her body, warmth she never felt before. Almost like that she had been living a half existence, until now. Over the next few seconds she fully remembered what happened the previous night. Her body tingled as she replayed the night before in her mind. Semiconsciously her hand slowly went down past her waist. Within a minute her eyes shot wide open as her head slammed backwards to thump into the furs.

'God I feel alive' she thought as her breathing slowed down to its natural rhythm. Realism hit in like a war-hammer as massive doubt slammed into her mind straight afterwards. How could they ever work? An Argonian and a Nord? Although mixed races do join up every so often generally as a rule, sentient species didn't intermix. What about _her?_ How will _she_ react? Aela's heart pulled her savagely one way, while her mind which assaulted her heart pulled her the other.

Suddenly the flap was pulled open, flooding the tent with light.

"Hey, you awake yet?" A gruff voice sounded out like it was roll call.

She jumped with surprise for just outside the tent, standing there looking straight at her, was Farkas.

"Errm yup, just getting up" She tried to compose herself but with every passing second she could feel her face redden. Then she got the biggest shock of all: she was naked. As she looked across the tent, she saw all her armor and cloths were scattered around the furs, which thankfully still covered her. Desperately she scrambled to get her cloths on at the same time staying under the furs. All the while she prayed to the nines that Farkas hadn't seen her clothing spread out. After what seemed a lifetime she was dressed, she then headed out to where the others were waiting for her.

Sotek was a good few feet away gazing out towards a watchtower. Angrily but fuelled with embarrassment more than anything else, Aela snapped at Farkas.

"What in oblivion are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Harbinger sent me out to keep an eye on you both... In case you ran into trouble. Tried to find ya but couldn't. Didn't even find that blasted wolf". He said muttering, feeling he lost a good hunt.

"Wolf? What wolf?" Aela looked alarmed; she knew the noises she had made the night before. The furs had the teeth marks to prove it.

"You're joking… Bloody thing was making one hell of a racket. Howling its head off for over an hour last night". She turned away from Farkas as her face changed to a bright red.

Sotek was still standing there gazing across the horizon oblivious to their conversation.

She slowly went up to him, all the while feeling conscious of Farkas behind her watching them both.

" _Are you ok_?"

Sotek responded with the minimal effort possible. He didn't even turn towards her let alone look at her face.

"Huh?" He sounded distant, like he was somewhere else.

"Ermm I said, are you ok?" She felt a bit surprised at his lack of response and interest in her. At this point Aela's mind was battling with her heart. She wasn't used to such powerful emotions and sensations. She started to wonder if Sotek was in the same dilemma due to the previous night's events.

His response was singular and lifeless. It filled Aela with a feeling of dread and loneliness rather than with a sense of comfort.

"Huh, huh".

All the while he blanked her as he gazed out along the plains to the horizon. She then walked in front of him, facing him, giving him no other choice than to look at her.

"I was hoping for more than _huh, huh_ "… She was getting worried that he wasn't handling the situation. At the same time she couldn't help but feel a little used.

He didn't even look at her but instead he leaned to the side slightly as if she was in his way.

"Huh?" He said once more blankly.

Aela's foot started tapping which was a sure sign of her losing her patience. Her eyes narrowed as she started inadvertently to glare at him.

"We need to talk".

He very briefly glanced at her for the fraction of a second.

"Not now". Then as if she wasn't there, he carried on looking across the plains.

She stood there stunned. Initially she wasn't sure what to do however the feeling of being used tore at her causing her to snap at him.

"I beg your pardon? What!"

Sotek just repeated himself, not even bothering to give her a proper response.

"Not now". His voice still had the calm, low tone which made him seem just as distant as he had moments before.

She couldn't believe his actions towards her, which left her feeling angry. Aela had given him her essence, her very soul, and he didn't care. He just blanked her like she was just a whore and dismissed her just as quickly. She felt dirty and ashamed. She went up to him and grabbed him by the arms.

"You bloody talk now you bastard!"

He slowly lowered his head to meet hers and for the first time since she got up they actually made eye contact. His eyes opened wide as he stared at hers. The next thing Aela heard was just two words which changed everything.

"Aww crap!" Within an instant he pushed her to the ground and threw himself onto her. Before she could even stop him he yanked her hair as he pulled her face into his chest. A giant blast of searing heat swept the area where they were previously standing, just catching Sotek's back. His armor was left smoldering. Even though he used himself as a shield to protect her, Aela could still feel the heat from the fire breath.

As a gigantic shadow swooped over them, Sotek looked down at Aela. Her eyes were wide, full of shock due to the whole situation which she now found herself in. He kissed her quickly on the forehead as his words flowed out of his mouth barely giving her enough time to hear them.

"Sorry. Dragon first, talk after". Then he jumped to his feet shouting out as he did so. "Farkass, Dragon!"

As he ran towards the tent to get his and Aela's bows. He heard Farkas call back to him angrily.

"I know you twat; I'm not bloody blind!"

Aela retaliated by shouting back at Farkas.

"Who the hell are you calling a twat, you moronic ape!"

Sotek paused before handing Aela her bow.

"What the hell is it with you bloody Nords… Dragon? Remember?" He screamed as he pointed at the flying reptilian beast.

The dragon flew around in a large circle watching the three companions below. Aela's leadership came to the fore as she took stock of the situation. She bellowed out her commands to the others.

"Hold your fire". The dragon turned and came towards them swooping across the ground at low level.

"Fire!" Aela yelled out as she released her first arrow against the titanic beast. Arrows darted across the plains towards it as it swept at them with alarming speed. Multiple hits tore into it, but it didn't even seem to notice.

As it slowed to a hover, Sotek shouted to Farkas who was just standing there watching it.

"Move!…Fus Ro!" The invisible blast slammed into the dragons head just as it tried to use its fire breath attack. A singular eye which was like a kid's kickball fixed on Sotek then the dragon started to climb. All the while arrows pored up into the sky hitting its side.

It half turned then landed between the members of the group, scattering the three Companions like disturbed ants. Farkas's instincts took over, causing him to charge. The first blow he struck against the dragon was to simply thrust his sword into the beast's side. Sotek's experience from the first dragons encounter sent alarm bells ringing in his head. He saw the danger way before even the dragon thought about it. A warning hissed out across the battlefield.

"Farkass, watch the tail!"

Farkas turned around moments before the tail lifted up and tried to swipe him. He dropped to the ground causing the tail attack to swoop past. For a few seconds he paused as the image of the overly large tail swept past his face in slow motion. Moments later the clash of the ongoing battle snapped him out of his trance and he rejoined the fight. With his sword and shield held tightly he charged against the beast once more.

Meanwhile both Sotek and Aela fired arrow after arrow as rapidly as they could. Aela silently cursed as Sotek's aiming seemed more erratic than what she expected. She quickly realized that in actual fact the arrows Sotek were shooting at the dragon were bouncing off its hide due to his poor positioning.

"Sotek! Shoot at it head on. Your bloody arrows are glancing off it. Move around more".

Before Sotek could even change tactics, the dragon turned towards him and started to charge. As his eyes fixed on the dragon's head, he noticed it was building up a fire breath attack. Sotek smiled wearily as he mentally counted down. Just as the dragons flame blasted out, Sotek shouted out again.

"Fus Ro".

The invisible force hit the dragon, completely disrupting its flame. Giving up on the ongoing fight due to the severity of its injuries the dragon flapped its mighty wings and started to climb. Aela and Sotek continued firing off arrows which tore into its sides, making its wings near useless. Unable to maintain its flight the Dragon fell to the ground in a long sweeping but fatally doomed dive. With a horrendous crash it came down towards them out of any and all control. Farkas ran one way, while Aela ran the other to move out of the creature's path.

Sotek drew out his axe and simply ran towards the dragon as it ripped a small gully in the ground. It slid across the plains towards him at speed throwing up great clouds of dust and shards of rock.

Sotek ran straight and true. He jumped over its head then somehow he managed to land on its giant neck. Aela and Farkas watched, unable to believe what they were seeing. Sotek wrapped his legs around it, riding the dragon like a horse. His axe smashed into its skull but it simply bounced off after having little effect. He then swung wildly at its neck cutting a gaping wound as the axe smashed its way through the scales. The axe head struck again and again in the wound, causing dragon blood to spill all around as it cut out chunks of flesh which fell on the blood soaked ground. By the time the dragon had come to a rest it was already dead. Exhausted from the battle, Sotek slid off and just sat on the ground where he landed.

Farkas and Aela walked up to it, although Aela seemed to be in a slight daze due to the fact that she was still struggling with what just happened. They all heard the stories about the dragons, but here, now, was the first time they ever saw one, let alone kill it. As it started to glow Aela turned to run.

"No-no, it's dead" Sotek assured her. It then slowly started to glow a bright reddish orange as flames quickly devoured it. The blazing carcass gave off virtually no heat as it then started to glow brightly. Light blue vapor trails shot out from it, each one left a trail of a sky blue mist as they darted their way towards Sotek. They completely smothered him, surrounding him in the thick mist that formed. Then over a few seconds they disappeared as they were absorbed by his body.

Aela just froze staring at him. Farkas was the first to speak.

"His soul: you took his soul, like a soul gem! How is that possible?"

Sotek got up off the ground and went over to a rock to lean against it.

"Ermm I need to tell you something… Tell you both". He was trying to find an easy way to explain, but it was hard enough without last night's complications. He gave out a loud sigh, then just went for it and tried to explain as best as he could. "I'm apparently a ermm Dragonborn? I ermm… When a… Yeeeea".

He then tried to compose himself a little. Aela was at that time lying on her back, her arms and legs spread out. She was staring at the clouds trying to make animal shapes while she struggled to take it all in.

Farkas was sitting on the ground looking at Sotek still trying to work out what happened. Sotek took a deep breath and tried to explain again.

"I'm Dragonborn. Apparently when a dragon dies…" He pointed over to the pile of bones for emphasis. "I ermm devour its soul? At least that's how it was explained…. I think".

Farkas looked at the pile of dragon bones then back to Sotek.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"Everything… You threw her out of the way and shielded her from the flames…"

Sotek interrupted him by correcting him on the dragon's attacks.

"Fire breath". His eyes fixed on Aela who was still lying on the ground, gazing upwards.

"Yea! Shielded her from the fire breath. And its tail: I didn't even see it until you warned me. And how did you know you're Dragonborn if that was…..Damn… It wasn't was it?"

Aela, who was still lying there amongst the grass, turned her head towards Farkas.

"Wasn't what?"

"Wasn't his first"

Aela quickly looked at Farkas as she sat bolt upright

"What! Who wasn't his first?"

Farkas's face was full of confusion as he glanced back at Aela.

"Who? No, that… That dragon wasn't the first one Sotek had killed!"

Aela now grasped the full extent of that entire morning. She looked at Sotek with mixed emotions to see him staring straight back at her. He replied to the pair of them sheepishly as his nerves under Aela's stare had started to crack.

"No, that was my second actually". Then he just sat on the ground leaning on the rock he was previously sitting on.

After a few moments of silence he turned to Aela.

"Aela?"

"Yes?" Her mind was now calm but she was still trying to make animal shapes in the clouds.

"You wanna talk?" He said smiling.

She looked over to him with a sly smile on her face and promptly burst out laughing.

"Not now".

Sotek laughed with her leaving Farkas trying to work out what the joke was.

When Sotek pulled himself up from the base of the rock and started going through the pile of dragon bones, Aela moved towards him inquisitively.

"What ya looking for?"

"Bones and scales" He stated as he rummaged through the pile of bones.

Farkas came over to them both with a big grin on his face.

"Hell; there's loads"

Sotek laughed a little as he shook his head.

"No, these are specific. I'm not sure why, just something about them". After he found a few of the bones and some scales, he stored them carefully in his pack.

Farkas backed off slightly before calling out to them both.

"You two sorted out yet?"

Aela quickly turned away from Farkas just to find herself caught in Soteks gaze. Sotek watched her for a few seconds before he replied to Farkas.

"We need a minute. We won't be long".

Leaving Farkas with the pile of dragon bones, Sotek and Aela walked off out of sight. When they were far enough away, Aela held her hand up to Sotek so she could speak first.

"Last night… I… We… Oh hell…" She stopped to take a deep breath then prepared to start again while Sotek waited patiently. Her mind won the battle that raged inside her.

After taking a second deep breath and with her heart beaten back, she lightly shook her head.

"Last night: it shouldn't have happened. I don't do that. I haven't been with anybody... I just don't, I'm sorry".

Sotek softly smiled as he gently held the side of her face with one hand. The moment Aela felt his palm on her skin; she couldn't help but gently rub her cheek in his palm. He lent over, kissed her on the forehead then whispered in her ear.

" _I understand_ ". Her heart fluttered slightly as she felt his hands move across her back so he could give her a much needed hug. Unconsciously her hands gripped hold of Sotek's shoulder blades as she pushed her head into his chest.

Still in his arms, she turned her head so she could see the plains. As she gazed across the landscape, she whispered to him.

" _Do you?_ "

"Do I what?" He looked down at her although all he was able to see was the top of her head.

" _Do that? Farkas and Vilkas do._ _With the tavern maids all the time_ ". As she spoke she inadvertently held him tighter.

Sotek sighed softly as he comforted her by gently rubbing her back.

"No. I only choose one mate, and then she's it. For life".

A feeling of insecurity swarmed around Aela, threatening to tear her apart. Her eyes shut tightly as she tried to quell the rising sickness in her stomach.

"Who is she?" her voice was soft like a whisper.

Sotek's eyes opened wide as he stared towards some trees moments before a deep loud gulp broke the silence.

"Umm... you wouldn't know her".

"Please, I need to know". Sotek felt her shaking. She dreaded the answer but she was right: she needed it all the same. Her voice was so fragile that if you breathed on it, it would shatter.

"She was an archer, with red hair that blazed like the morning sun. She had three painted scars across her face".

"Sotek, I can't..." Her voice pleaded with him as her eyes started swelling up.

"I know, I know. It's ok, it's ok". He gave her a reassuring squeeze. "We are ok".

From out of the corner of his eye, Farkas came into view as he started approaching them both so Sotek backed off away from Aela by a few steps.

Farkas could see Aela had been crying, which was unusual considering her inner strength. His face screwed up slightly as he scrutinized Sotek.

"You two ok?"

Aela quickly turned her back on him which gave her the vital few seconds she needed to compose herself and wipe away a few tears from her eyes.

"Yes, damn it. Why are you keeping on?" She shot her head around to Farkas and glared at him out of desperation more than anything else.

He looked slightly startled at her open hostility but she quickly backed down.

"Sorry, I'm… We're good. We're ok". She smiled sheepishly before she turned back to Sotek and whispered. " _We are, aren't we_?"

Sotek nodded, and gave her a reassuring hug.

Farkas sighed in relief while at the same time he somewhat less cautiously walked towards them. In his hand he held a broken shield.

"Good, 'cause we gotta go". On the shield was a picture, a symbol… of the guards of Whiterun.

Aela almost sprinted across the plains setting a fast pace which Sotek struggled to keep to. Farkas fell back almost immediately. He was simply unable to even try to keep up.

"Hurry up you two!" Aela yelled as her speed increased. Sotek's hands gripped his axes so they wouldn't bash his legs as he vainly tried to catch her up.

Farkas gave in and came to a stop.

"What the hell's got into her this morning? I know you sleeping out on the plains put life into ya but bloody hell Aela! I didn't think it affected you this much".

Within a matter of hours they arrived at the city's defences. The two guards were already forewarned to watch out for their approach so the moment they neared the drawbridge the guards were already opening the gate.

"Sotek! The Jarl's summoned you. Report to Irileth at Dragons Reach".

Aela and Sotek glanced worryingly at one another before heading through the town with Farkas panting like a dog as he followed from behind. The moment Sotek opened the giant doors his eyes fell upon the Harbinger who was standing near the Jarl.

Sotek took no more than a single step when the Jarl started pacing towards them.

"Sotek: there's been another dragon attack! Another tower's damaged. Four of my guards are injured".

Irileth joined in as she explained the situation.

"The guards managed to fight it off. You've got to find it. It was seen heading towards the plains".

Proventus the advisor added his part of the conversation.

"There is a reward of one thousand gold for proof of its demise"

The Jarl shouted out angrily at him.

"Proof? Proof? I want it dead, not proof. My people are out there working the farms, guarding the towers… My people!"

Sotek walked up to the Jarl with his palms raised as if to hush the frustrated Jarl.

"Calm yourself Jarl Balgruuf. We need levelled heads in these times". Sotek calmly walked up to the advisor and took the bags of gold from the table in front of him then lightly threw them at Aela, who caught them. "Divide it up. You know how". Then without stopping he turned to Farkas and pointed to his pack. "Show him".

Farkas revealed the broken shield and passed it to the advisor. That was when Sotek turned to the Jarl and spoke quietly.

"We saw it crossing the plains this morning… It's dead".

He took two bags of gold from Aela, and went over to the Harbinger who was just standing there watching the event play out before him. Sotek handed him the remaining two bags of gold.

"One is for the dummy. Apologize to Eorlund on my behalf. The other one is for supplies". Before Kodlak could even think about thanking him, Sotek turned around and started to head out. Aela passed one bag to Farkas then pocketed the fourth bag.

Both Aela and Farkas caught up with Sotek easily as he was walking slowly towards the doors. Farkas moved to his side but Aela pushed in between them both and wrapped an arm around each of them.

Farkas glanced back at the Harbinger. He felt a strong sense of pride as he turned towards Sotek.

"Is there always this kind of buzz?"

Sotek replied softly.

"Always"

"Damn; it's better than sex!" Farkas laughed.

Aela hit him in the back.

"You're disgusting". Then she leaned over towards Sotek and whispered in his ear. " _Almost…_ " Without giving Sotek the chance to respond she shot off in front leaving the other two Companions behind.

In Jorrvaskr, the whelp that caused the trouble the night before approached the three of them. "I killed a bear today… Did you kill anything?"

Aela went to answer but Sotek stopped her. Instead of mentioning anything about the dragon, Sotek gave his version of events.

"Aela killed three wolves. I, ermm, killed a tree".

The Whelp stopped dead in her tracks as she stared at him.

"A tree?"

"Yes, a tree". He lifted his hand right up above her head as he continued his tale. "A tall one".

Farkas couldn't help but join in.

"It had big branches, thick ones. Full of leaves they were".

Sotek added to it even more.

"I'm telling you, if it fell on you, you'd be dead". He slapped his hands together loudly making her jump.

Not being prepared to be outdone, Aela finished the tale.

"You'd be squished, like a bug". She squeezed her thumb and finger together a few times for emphasis. The three of them then burst out laughing, and then went off in their own directions.

That evening Aela was restless, she just couldn't settle in the main hall. She had spent nearly two hours lying on her bed in the dark thinking about that day. Images of the dragon and the night flashed through her mind.

Inside her the battle still raged on. Her mind played out every trick in the book, played out every scenario where she would come off worst to try to quench the fires from within her body.

Her heart also played its cards. He saved her from the fire breath using himself as a shield. The night before when he had tried to stop because he knew he was hurting her. That very moment he put her before his needs. He chose her as his mate, the only one he would ever have. When she said they couldn't be anything, he accepted it without pressure and without causing her any hurt. He just made sure she was ok. Despite how he felt, he went along with her wishes. Then the heart played its trump card, she wanted him… She knew it, she knew he wanted her. She wanted him and needed him.

Without even realizing it she was halfway down the corridor. There was no going back: Aela the huntress was doing what she did best: she hunted for her prey. Upon entering the main hall she looked across the large room. There at the main table, sitting on a chair was her target.

She abruptly walked over to Sotek and tapped his shoulder.

"I got another task for you: by my count you still have one to do".

Kodlak called over to her disapprovingly.

"Aela, he's done your three tasks".

Aela turned her head sharply towards Kodlak. Something in her voice made him back off.

"I said 'by my count'… Harbinger".

Sotek watched her for a few seconds before deciding it wasn't wise to argue.

"Yes: what's your command?" he asked.

Instantly she played the words in her mind. _'Command… Damn I like that'_ she leaned over to him and whispered so no one else could hear her.

" _My room, fifteen minutes. Don't bother with armor and don't be late_ ". Just to prove that she wasn't joking, she prodded him in the chest as she spoke.

Sotek went to her room about fifteen minutes later and knocked on her door. He gawped at Aela who was just wearing a loin cloth. Her eyes glared at him due to the fact that he was just standing there. Suddenly he was yanked inside her room and the door slammed shut behind him.

"Aela: you said we can't" He tried not to look but failed completely as his eyes fixed on her curves.

She shook her head at him as her eyes fed off his body.

"Don't even go there!"

The next thing Sotek was aware of was being pushed on top of her bed.

Aela's mind had a harder battle with her heart than she previously thought, and this time it was losing.


	27. UOTW Chapter 027 Take Me On

Several days later during an afternoons training session, Farkas's face turned sour as he glanced over to Aela and Vilkas who were both grinning at him. The piece of straw which he clasped in his hand fell to the ground as he sighed before heading inside Jorrvaskr. Knowing that Kodlak spent most of the afternoons in his study, Farkas trod wearily across the hall to head towards the Under Croft.

The Harbinger lifted his head up from the book he was reading as if he was forewarned by some mystical sense. Either that or he heard the giant bulky form of Farkas plodding along the corridor. He gazed along the passageway towards Farkas as the book slowly closed in his hands to then find itself resting upon a small table. The Harbingers fingers tapped on the cover a few times as he watched Farkas approach. Several minutes later Kodlak and Farkas were both engaged in a heavy discussion.

"Are you sure about this?" The Harbinger asked while he studied Farkas's features as a way of reading his emotions.

Farkas shrugged his shoulders as if to emphasize his indecision.

"Yes, we think she's right. We all talked about it yesterday".

"Who? Vilkas? Aela?" The Harbinger knew the answer already. There was no way Farkas would approach him about something like this off his own back. Farkas slightly nodded his head but Kodlak wanted more from him than that. His eyes narrowed and seemed to bore into Farkas as he spoke a single name which would confirm everything. "Aela?"

"Yes. She mentioned it first".

The Harbingers eyes opened much wider giving him an owlish stare.

"Then how come she isn't here but you are?"

"I... I picked the shortest straw". Farkas stated as he shuffled about. He didn't know what else to say. It was true though, none of them wanted to bring this up with the Harbinger.

The Harbinger laughed to himself, that's the one thing he could never see Sotek do. If Sotek wanted a word with someone then he would just walk straight up to them. Not pick straws hoping someone else would have to do it.

"This might not go well".

"That's why we picked straws…" He looked at the Harbinger and just shrugged.

"After you sent them out, they have been different. Things have been different. A lot better… Hell even Aela's calmed down. Yesterday a whelp screwed up while Aela was training him. She didn't shout at him, just laughed a bit then corrected him… It was almost scary".

"Yes, I noticed the change in her. I was beginning to think she was ill".

He then sat back in his chair and weighed things up in his mind.

"What of Sotek?". His eyes once again fixed on Farkas.

"He doesn't know".

"Ok, keep this to yourself. He's been having nightmares, bad ones about that day."

Farkas shook his head slightly. His eyes changed from a shallow nervous man to a stocky dependable fighter. Kodlak could see the sudden confidence in him straight away.

"Had… Aela's talked to the maid. Sotek hasn't had any since that day we killed the dragon. I don't know what they talked about the night before but he hasn't had any since. Whatever it was, it did the trick. That's sorted".

"Obviously you three have looked at this closely. Ok, gather them up outside". As he watched Farkas head towards the stairway, he smiled to himself. He was pleased they went through all this trouble to rectify what weeks ago was a disaster. He just hoped it wouldn't go wrong.

Soon afterwards Aela and Sotek were sent to the Warmaiden's on a simple errand. They had to collect a complete set of old iron armor for Eorlund. When they got back to the hall they found it surprisingly empty. At least Sotek was surprised, Aela knew what was happening so she wasn't the least bit concerned.

"There's a chest on the far side of the hall. We'll dump this gear… Trash in there. Only the nine divines knows why Eorlund wants this old tat". Once Aela dropped the chest piece which she was carrying in the chest she scoured as she examined her hands. Bit's of flaky rust and stains smothered her palms marking her skin. "Urgh". Her face screwed up as she glanced at Sotek before she wiped her hands on his shirt to remove the worst of the debris from the old armor. Sotek's shoulders dropped as he gawped at her for her audacity however he never moved away or even stopped her. He simply stood there patiently waiting for her to finish cleaning her hands.

Once Aela was ready she asked Sotek to follow her as she headed outside to the courtyard.

As they entered the training area, everyone was there waiting for them both. The whelps, Farkas, Vilkas, even Eorlund, and the Harbinger. Sotek knew something was going on but he didn't know what. As he turned to Aela for answers, she whispered to him.

" _It's your trial, your proper one_ ". She stated as she discreetly squeezed his hand before walking off to join the others.

Tilma tutted as she walked towards him carrying a clean shirt.

"When are you going to dress smarter? Look at you, you're like a baby. Get this on. And hurry it up their waiting".

Sotek sighed as he pulled the shirt off all the while he could hear Aela chuckling to herself knowing full well that she was responsible for the previous shirts state. As she watched Sotek throw the shirt on a stool she found herself staring at his naked chest. She snapped out of her trance like stare when she became aware that she was biting her bottom lip.

Sotek stood by the doors for a few seconds as his eyes fell upon the training yard. His hand found its way to his pocket and gently started playing with whatever he kept there. Aela had asked him about it before but he just couldn't tell her, not yet.

The Harbinger walked to the middle of the yard and spoke loudly so everyone could hear him.

"Sotek, this is your trial. Everyone is aware of the… Complications that has surrounded your previous trial. However that now seems to have faded in the past. It has been requested that you have the opportunity of a new one. A new trial. However due to your unique abilities, the three companions have some requests to make before the trial starts". Sotek drew a deep breath then walked to the middle of the yard to where the Harbinger beckoned him. His eyes however were fixed on Aela.

Vilkas was the first to call out at him with his request.

"No fireballs or stuff like that". As he spoke he semi consciously rubbed his chin where the previous fireball had struck him.

Farkas followed suit by adding his statement.

"No shooting arrows at us. I still don't know if that day, you would have shot me". What he kept to himself was the simple fact that it was true. He'll never shake that image of Sotek's intensive glare as he lined up the arrow.

As if Sotek knew what was going on in Farkas's head, he looked down to the ground and smiled to himself.

Aela looked hard at Sotek as she studied him. Over the course of the last week since that night they slept together on the plains they became close. She felt the line blur as to who he was. Shield brother, lover, friend, Sotek was all of these. She closed her eyes tightly as she fought with her feelings. A low growl slipped out from her lips as she fortified her will. Not today, here and now Sotek was an enemy. Today she wouldn't let up. Her request was simple and straight to the point.

"No dragon shouts".

Sotek looked at the three of them, then turned and starred for a few seconds at the area where Aela fell weeks before. With slow and deliberate movements he headed to the same spot then kneeled down and rested his hand on the dusty earth. After carefully scooping a small handful of dirt Sotek sniffed the earth before dusting off his hands. He lifted himself up and walked back to where the Harbinger had directed him to. Subconsciously his hand went in his pocket to once again hold the item he kept so dearly. He then turned to the Harbinger bringing his empty hand out into the open again.

"I got two requests to make of my own. First, no weapons! I'll not draw another weapon against any of you… Not again".

Farkas interrupted him.

"We need to, else we can't…"

Sotek lifted his hand up cutting Farkas off.

"I mean, I won't use them against you, any of you. I just can't". He shook his head as just the thought of it made him feel sick. Once again his hand found its way into his pocket. "You all can, but I won't".

Aela spoke up.

"Sotek, you got to try to beat us. I'm not going to just let you beat me, none of us are". Her face was heavy, full of concern of Sotek's well being.

He glanced over towards her, then just smiled as if he understood her fears.

"My second is four days time. We'll have this 'Trial' in four days time".

The Harbinger nodded in agreement as he stood up. He understood why Sotek couldn't use weapons against the Companions, but he still felt sure they were in for a hard time.

"Agreed".

Without another word to the three Companions, Sotek turned around and headed straight to Dragonsreach. Half a hour later he returned and asked to speak to the Harbinger privately. They retired to his chamber for a few hours. Shortly afterwards Sotek left Jorrvaskr and headed to the Main gate.

An hour after he left, the Harbinger called the Companions together in his study.

"Soteks left for another city, he'll be gone for a few days. Aela, he's asked me to tell you not to worry, he's safe. I know you both have grown close. Don't concern yourself, ok?" She simply nodded as she buried her feelings from the others.

"Oh, one more thing…" The Harbinger added. "He told me to stress one point to you all. He said to warn you all that he has no intention on 'trying' to beat you three"

Vilkas tilted his head to the side as his voice boomed out in the small chamber.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The Harbinger shrugged as he wasn't overly sure himself.

"Either he won't fight, or he has a plan. Personally, knowing what he's like, I would say that he has a plan…"

The three of them left the Harbingers study to come to a stop several feet away from the camber so they could discuss the latest update on the previous day's events. Aela watched the other two for a few seconds before voicing her thoughts.

"Well? What do you make of that?"

Vilkas blatantly replied.

"I think we had better train, hard"

Aela rolled her eyes at him and huffed at his lack of input before turning towards Farkas.

"And what do you think?"

"Me, hell I think we're screwed". Then he drew a deep breath and headed to the training area.

The four days went quick for Sotek, the nights however dragged, he never realized how many hours there actually were between sundown, and sunrise. He knew his problem, he was missing Aela.

For Aela the whole time was agony, and not just for herself. She was snappy, irritable, and few times near downright hostile. At one point a whelp approached her holding a bow. She glared at him with as much hostility as she could muster. He turned around on the spot, picked up a sword and approached Vilkas instead.

Soon enough, the day arrived for Soteks return to Jorrvaskr. Aela waited for hours by a small stone bridge so that she could watch the road that he would travel on by Carriage. When she saw the cart approach from around the mountainside, she started running towards it. Sotek was watching the scenic picturesque view of Whiterun when he saw her. After signaling to the driver, he climbed off the cart once it came to a stop.

Both Aela and Sotek came to a stop just a few feet away from each other. Aela smiled at the driver while she waited for the cart to pass by. All the while she was struggling with building anticipation at being in Sotek's arms once again. As the cart crossed the bridge to continue along the route towards Whiterun, Aela glanced over her shoulder to see if it had deviated from its intended path.

The moment she saw the cart disappear from sight, she couldn't help herself. She jumped up at Sotek, wrapping her arms and legs around him. He threw his arms around her, holding her tight, while at the same time he gave her a passionate kiss. Her scent overwhelmed his senses to the point where he couldn't let her go.

"I missed you so much". He beamed as he held her tightly.

Still with her legs wrapped around him, and his arms securely holding her, she held his face between her hands and gave him another long loving kiss.

"I missed you like crazy".

A few hours later they arrived at Whiterun to find Vilkas was waiting impatiently by the main gate.

"What the hell kept you two? The carriage driver said you were half hours walk away. That was hours ago".

Aela turned red from embarrassment and just run inside laughing while Sotek shrugged his shoulders as he smirked at Vilkas.

"We took a umm... Short cut".

It was early the next morning when Sotek prised himself out of bed. He washed his face in the basin which stood in the far corner of his room before fully submerging his head under the water for several seconds so he could enjoy the cooling sensation which significantly helped him to relax.

Instead of using a hand towel, he shook off the excess water before silently dressing himself in his armor. His mind turned towards the trail as he weighed in his hands his two axes before attaching them to his sides. As he left his room, he took one last peek inside then quietly closed the door.

Surprisingly the Harbinger along with Farkas were already in the yard. Kodlak was eating a large piece of bread along with a lump of cheese while Farkas practiced a few moves with his sword and shield until he noticed Sotek sit opposite the Harbinger. He lowered his weapon and watched Sotek munch on an apple as he tried to work out what was going to happen. During the next ten minutes the others all ventured outside to the training area. All of them, except one.

The door to Sotek's room opened slowly from the inside just wide enough for a head to pop out beyond the frame. Two narrow eyes glanced along the corridor to see if there was anyone around. Once she was satisfied, Aela sneaked out of the room and snuck into her own quarters.

A good twenty minutes later than everyone else, Aela appeared in the yard. She looked tired and her hair was unkempt.

"Sorry, I had a long night… Good night… Bad night… Whatever I'm here". Unusually for her, she was smiling.

The Harbinger looked at her with a slightly confused expression on his face due to Aela's ramblings.

"Are you ok?"

She stood right up and straightened her armor before nodding to him reassuringly.

"Yes, sorry". Only then did she take her place alongside Vilkas and Farkas.

Tilma silently cursed as she waved to Aela to get her attention. Aela saw her frantic waving and mimed across the yard to her.

" _What?"_

In response to Aela who was now watching her, Tilma tapped the side of her head as she mimed back.

" _Your hair_ ".

Aela's face screwed up as she stared back at the maid until she realized in her haste that she never brushed it.

" _Oh right!"._ She then spat in both her palms before smoothing down her hair with her hands as best as she could.

Tilma cringed as she covered her face with her hands before shaking her head in disbelief. She muttered to herself despairingly.

" _That girl. What am I to do with her…"_

Ignorant to Tilma's plight, Sotek stood in the middle of the training yard with as much confidence as he could muster.

"Right, who's first?". His voice sounded out across the yard like a blustery wind however the truth was far from what it seemed. Inside he felt shaky and nervous due to the last trial he had taken.

The Harbinger who wasn't taken in with Sotek's bravado smiled warmly as he could see the slight tremble in Sotek's hands. Without delaying the inevitable he replied to the Argonian with a question of his own.

"Who do you want first?" As he spoke he studied the three Companions.

Sotek dismissed Aela immediately. He may have felt nervous but he had a game plan and she was the last one on his list.

"Ok… Vilkas, Farkas, then Aela". he paused for a few seconds to confirm his choice then nodded to himself as he was happy with his selection.

The Harbinger stood up from his chair and started the proceedings.

"Ok Vilkas, are you ready?"

"Yes Harbinger". As Vilkas calmly walked to his starting position, he drew his two handed sword.

"No, hold on!" Sotek called out stopping the proceedings before they even started. He made his way to the table and placed down his axe, bow and the quiver of arrows along with his skinning dagger before resuming his position. "Ok, Vilkas. When you're ready".

Aela stood on a table to get a proper view, her eyes were fixed on Sotek. Every ounce of her was willing him to win.

Farkas called out to him as he had expected Sotek to have at least one weapon despite what he had said when he was told about the new trial. "Sotek, are you sure about this? You know we will be attacking... Right?" Inside he was worried for himself.

Sotek just glanced over to Farkas and cast an evil smile, then he yelled out to everyone.

"Begin!"

Vilkas charged across the yard with his two handed sword raised up poised ready to strike when Sotek lifted his hands up in front of himself and cast a spell. A green orb formed within a few seconds before flying straight at Vilkas's chest. His face rapidly changed from conviction to confusion and finally froze with fear as he found he was unable to move or even prevent himself from toppling over due to the paralysis spell which Sotek had just cast.

Aela laughed as Vilkas collided with the floor like a statue toppling over. She beamed with enthusiasm as she shouted out.

"Strike one!"

Farkas took his position as he gazed across the yard towards Sotek. Fearing the worst he drew his sword and shield then yelled out his battle cry as he charged forwards. Sotek grimaced for a fraction of a second before holding out one hand. Moments later he cast a different spell. This time a dark blue portal appeared in front of him. Moments later a spectral wolf leaped out into the training yard. Upon seeing Farkas charging towards it, it immediately turned and attacked him.

After about six seconds Farkas managed to beat it to the ground. One thrust of his sword was enough to end its short life span and send it back to the realm it came from. As soon as he turned to Sotek, he saw a second portal open as yet another spectral wolf appear. Farkas just looked at it for a moment, then lowered his sword in defeat. He knew it was pointless, once he defeated this wolf Sotek would just summon another one. It walked around in front of Sotek patrolling the few feet in front of him then sat down and gave out a long loud howl.

Vilkas who was now sitting on a chair spoke up to the others as he voiced his thoughts.

"See! I told you all there was howling last night".

Aela went red as a beetroot and she knew Sotek saw it in her face. He called out to the others as a means of distracting them while Aela hid in her hands. "Sorry that was... Me! I was practicing".

Aela couldn't hold it in and just burst out laughing, Sotek instantly joined in. After a few seconds they composed themselves once more, but Aela still had an attack of the giggles despite her best attempts at regaining control.

Sotek mentally prepared himself for the confrontation with Aela. He walked back another twelve feet, leaving a exceptionally large distance between himself and his adversary. He then asked her a favor which he hoped that she would comply with.

"Due to the distance involved, would you consider starting with your bow on the ground?"

The moment Aela glanced across the yard at him, she promptly burst out laughing. Trying to compose herself yet again and struggling to say 'yes' Aela's bow slipped out of her fingers and fell upon the ground. She shrugged her shoulders before turning to face the Harbinger with a big silly grin on her face and tried to say 'sorry' but failed completely. Everyone was watching her except Sotek who turned his back on them all. His shoulders started to shake slightly as he was trying desperately not to laugh himself.

Once she managed to control herself, she called out to him making him turn around to face her.

"Ready".

Sotek closed his eyes for a few seconds as he calmed his mind. His eyes shot open and fixed on the bow.

"Call it!"

Kodlak desperately tried to work out what Soteks plan was but he couldn't fathom out anything. He decided the best thing was to let it play out.

"Now!"

Aela quickly bent down and grabbed her bow all the while not taking her eyes off Sotek. Trouble was there was no bow to grab. She looked down in shock to see her bow being dragged across the yard as if by an invisible hand. It lifted itself up and flew straight towards Sotek who was standing there with his hand held out. As he concentrated on his spell, he snatched the bow from the air as it floated just in front of him.

"Strike three!"

All the while Aela just stood there, still bent down to the ground, dumbfounded.

Sotek walked up to her and handed her the bow. There they faced each other properly since the night before when Aela had crept into Sotek's room. As they looked into each other's eyes, Aela raised her eyebrows a few times whilst she grinned. Sotek slightly nodded and smiled. As one they threw their heads back and howled, then instantly the pair of them burst out laughing.

As he went to the table and collected his weapons, Aela followed him across the yard.

"Where did you go? You still haven't told me".

"Winterhold. The Jarls mage Farengar told them about my magical capabilities, so they trained me to use more spells. However there's still much to learn".

"Will you be going again?" She dreaded the answer, she knew he would be. He had to.

" _Depends_ ". He whispered quietly so the others wouldn't hear them.

" _On what_?"

" _If I have to go alone, or a certain someone comes with me_ ". He gave Aela a discrete smile as he whispered.

The Harbinger called the Huntress over to him.

"Aela!" Such was the unexpected harshness in the Harbingers voice that Aela jumped with a start.

After quickly congratulating Sotek on his victory, the Harbinger lead Aela to his chamber, where Vilkas and Farkas were waiting.


	28. UOTW Chapter 028 Souls Apart

As soon as Aela walked into the Harbinger's chamber, Vilkas slammed the door behind her. She jumped due to the sudden and unexpected crash as the heavy wooden door banged against the oak frame. Before she could even catch her breath Vilkas leaned in her face as he accusingly waved his finger right under her nose.

"Have you told him about us?"

Being caught completely unaware, Aela stammered as her mind reeled from the rapid change in events and the sudden transformation from the calm atmosphere to the current hostile one which she now found herself in.

"N… No".

Farkas joined in the verbal attack giving Aela no chance to defend herself or even try to recover from her initial shock.

"You bloody well have, haven't you?"

The color drained from her face giving her a pale look which both Farkas and Vilkas mistook for guilt. Her stomach turned causing her to feel sick as her head started to crumble from the unprovoked attack. Deep inside her, something stirred.

Aela's face changed color within a few seconds from an off white to a deep red almost like she was blushing. Kodlak looked worried as he saw the signs in her immediately. Before he could intervene though Aela stopped being the other Companions victim and turned her attention to attacking them instead.

"No I bloody well haven't! Harbinger I haven't… I swear I haven't". Her face was full of desperation and anger at being accused.

The Harbinger tried to regain an air of control before things escalated which he could see was rapidly going to happen.

"Farkas, Vilkas please… Give her a chance".

Farkas ignored him. He was too fired up as fear of the discovery of their terrible secret coaxed him on.

"What was that howling about then?" He stood over her alongside Vilkas demanding an immediate answer.

Aela shouted back at them with just as much anger as they had shown her.

"A private matter that's none of your bloody business". She felt judged and it hurt her deeply. A few tears ran down her cheeks before dropping onto the stone floor. "I didn't tell him". She wiped a single tear off her face with the tip of her finger and watched it sit there for a moment before flicking it away like a piece of unwanted trash. Suddenly she saw red and snapped back to the attack, "You bloody bastards! Nearly every night your down the tavern with the maids, you tell me once, just bloody once when I accused you of telling them". Within a second she drew her skinning knife and savagely lashed out at both Farkas and Vilkas effectively forcing them back away from her, thus giving her the much needed space. Kodlak closed his eyes as the daggers blade flashed in the lamp light to find itself thudding into the top of a small table.

"I haven't told him, he doesn't know". As she spoke she glared at the other Companions.

The Harbinger put his arms around her to give her some comfort and at the same time try to calm her down.

"That's enough, She says she hasn't and we all know she don't lie". She fought it but she couldn't stop her eyes watering due to her frustration and anger. A few tears trickled down her cheeks which the Harbinger wiped away with his hand. He gently rocked her side to side as he whispered in her ear. "Aela..Aela..Aela..Shussssh".

Farkas and Vilkas only needed the one look at Aela to realize they overstepped the mark just like they all had done with Sotek weeks ago. Vilkas reached out a hand to her in the hope Aela would see it. She lifted her head up slightly to catch him in the corner of her eye. He could see the hurt they both caused, It was obvious to everyone she was desperately trying to hold back the tears. Inside her anger and frustration threatened to boil over. The strain was clearly shown on her face.

He gently put his hand on her arm and slowly pulled her towards him. Aela took a deep breath to reestablish control of her emotions to end up throwing herself into both Farkas and Vilkas's arms. She clung on tightly as she stood between them. All the while they both held her like she was their little sister. Her voice weak and frail as she whispered.

" _I didn't tell him, he don't know_ ".

Farkas whispered back as he brushed his fingers through her hair.

" _It's ok, it's ok… We went too far"._ He gave her a kiss on the forehead while she just clung onto the pair of them, her brothers.

Kodlak sat Aela down in his favorite chair before dismissing both Vilkas and Farkas from his chamber.

"She hasn't said anything to him. What is going on I don't know but what we do know is that we can trust her. Wait for her at the end of the corridor then take her upstairs". With that the two Companions left the room leaving Aela and the Harbinger alone in his study. left the room.

Once he closed his door, the Harbinger inquisitively asked her about what happened outside in the courtyard.

"What's the private matter about?"

Aela shook her head as she begged him to leave the matter alone.

" _No_ …. _Please…_ "

Kodlak nodded slightly as if he understood her fears.

"Ok... Do I need to know?" He asked. She just shook her head slowly in response.

After sighing to himself the Harbinger sat beside her in a second chair and reached out to hold her hand. She stared at his fingers as they held her tightly like he used to when she was little.

"If you need to, will you talk to me?" With that she gave the slightest of nods.

As Aela went to leave the room, Kodlak called out to her.

"Aela, Farkas and Vilkas spent a lot of nights in the Inn with the maids. We all know this. What about you?"

Aela turned her head around sharply as confusion filled her face.

"I only got the inn when we're all drinking there. I haven't been there lately".

Kodlak nodded as he gave her a knowing smile.

"Oh I'm fully aware of that. I am however somewhat curious".

Aela turned around so she was facing him while her eyes narrowed as she tried to work out where the Harbinger was heading with this conversation.

"Curious about what?"

"Oh I know you haven't spent much time at the Inn this last week. Then again I know you haven't spent much time in your room either… Have you?"

Aela's face dropped to the floor where she stared at his feet for a few seconds before she opened his door and headed down the corridor where Farkas and Vilkas were waiting.

When Aela Farkas and Vilkas rejoined the others in the hall, Sotek expected Aela to sit at the main table but instead she moved to a small table by herself. Sotek could see she had been upset but as he turned towards Farkas who was at the large table, he found himself under scrutiny from both Farkas and Vilkas. Glancing back at Aela, he could see she was withdrawn so he went and sat next to her. As he picked up an apple from a wooden blow that sat between them, his hand slid under the table and discreetly wrapped around Aela's fingers.

Aela was somewhat startled by Sotek's gesture. Her head snapped up to see him smiling at her. He turned his head slightly and could still see the others were watching both him and Aela suspiciously. He deliberately turned around slightly so he was facing the training yard door then somewhat unexpectedly, he started laughing.

"You should have seen your face when you tried to pick up your bow".

Aela's eyes fell into their typical glare pose as she snarled jestingly at him.

"That wasn't funny. You made me look stupid". Seconds later she started smirking at the thought of the bow sliding across the ground.

Sotek gently rubbed her chin with his finger drawing her face around so she was looking straight at him.

"You know, you should really make sure your holding a bow when you try to fire off arrows. I'm told it helps".

Aela's eyes narrowed then her fist shot out punching Sotek in the shoulder.

"Asshole".

Sotek grabbed the 'wound' with his hand as he acted like he was shot by an arrow, all the while he cried out in agony.

"Owww. I've been hit. Argonian down, priestess, anyone help!"

Aela burst out laughing as she watched him squirm on the chair.

"You wussy". 

A short time later she stated that she wasn't feeling well then headed to her room. As she left the table she whispered to Sotek basically telling him not to worry about her.

A while later the Harbinger entered the hall to find Aela wasn't there.

"Vilkas, where's Aela?"

Vilkas paused as he glanced over to Sotek who was now sitting on his step by the fire pit. Sotek answered on Aela's behalf.

"She wasn't feeling too good so she went to lay down for a while. She seemed upset since she followed you three downstairs. What happened down there?" As he spoke his eyes fixed on the Harbinger causing a slight shudder to shoot down Kodlak's back. Sotek suspected his relationship with Aela had been found out but he wanted to see what was actually known before stating anything about it.

The Harbinger blanked Soteks question by pointing towards the stairwell.

"Sotek, can you check on her please?"

Sotek just nodded then headed across the room. When he reached the steps he paused as he studied the Harbinger for a few seconds before making his way to Aela's room. The first thing he noticed amiss was the simple fact that Aela's door was ajar. He knew that in itself was odd because she would always close it. Whether she was in her room or not. As he pushed on the door, it met resistance from something blocking it. He stuck his head around the doorway to see her there lying on the floor in a crumpled heap. Her breathing was fast and heavy, while her heart hammered like a drum. He tried to wake her up but she just lay there, motionless except for her rapid breathing. He called out for help, in the few seconds he yelled, a whelp came running in.

"Get the Harbinger. Now damn you!" The whelp froze for a few seconds before she went running upstairs.

Within moments Sotek could hear the heavy footsteps of the Harbinger, Farkas and Vilkas as they ran down the corridor towards Aela's room. Kodlak was the first to pass through the doorway but stopped abruptly due to Sotek still kneeling down just inside the room besides Aela's body. He was still cradling her in is arms as he turned towards the Harbinger.

"What the hell'ss up with her?"

The Harbinger only needed the one look at her to know that particular answer. He spoke with a steady authoritative voice in the vain hope of calming the situation down.

"Sotek, take her to the temple. The priestess might be able to help". Although he sounded confident, inside he knew it was an entirely different matter. Within seconds Sotek was up off the floor and heading along the passageway with Aela in his arms. He hurriedly carried her over to the temple, pushing past anyone too slow to move out of his way. Upon entering the main section of the sanctuary he gently laid her down on one of the stone slab beds. She flumped down like a corpse apart from her breathing which echoed around the vast shrine's hall. As she rested on the block of stone everyone could see her heart pounding in her chest like it was going to burst at any moment. It was almost like she was actually running… Running for her very life.

The priestess came over to Aela and felt her check with the back of her hand. She mumbled under her breath as she chanted various prayers of the nines. She tried to explain the situation in the best way she could while she sympathetically rested her hand on Aela's temple.

"I'm sorry… We can't help" She stood there shaking her head, feeling useless.

Sotek went up to her face, inches away from her demanding an immediate answer.

"What the hell do you mean you can't help, if not you then who?" Due to his throat and mouth feeling dry, his voice sounded like it came from an angry frog. However what was perfectly clear was his anger and blatant disregard to the Temple as a place of worship. The priestess tried to back away but she quickly found herself hemmed in.

She gave up trying to move away from Sotek and decided to change tact. Instead of any attempt at avoiding his anger she met it face on. Her eyes shone with empathy at Sotek's and Aela's plight as she slowly but reassuringly rested a hand on Sotek's shoulder. She looked at him right in the eyes as she calmly spoke to the group who stood before her.

"Sotek, its Daedra". Her voice full of sympathy.

Sotek just stared blankly at Aela as he cupped his hand around her cheek.

Losing any and all restraint, Sotek snapped back at her angrily as if he was fully prepared to tackle the very gods themselves. His eyes narrowed as he leaned in towards the priestess.

"Who?"

"Sotek!" The Harbinger yelled at the top of his voice as a means of distracting him so the priestess could move around the stone bed where Aela lay as if she used it as a barrier between her and Sotek's wrath. "What you going to do? Go to every Daedra shrine demanding to know who did this? Calm down... That won't help".

Sotek stood over Aela as he shouted out to vent his frustration at Kodlak.

"What the hell happened downstairs earlier!". Both Vilkas and Farkas jumped. They took a step back away from him, both equally relieved that they didn't cause this. The one picture they both couldn't get out of their heads was of the target dummy. As one the two Companions found themselves staring straight at Sotek's axe.

The Harbinger spoke solemnly as he pulled Sotek aside away from the Priestess's ears.

"We need to speak with him. Come with us".

As he lead Sotek away from the temple, Farkas reached out a hand blocking Soteks path.

"Harbinger?" He turned to face Sotek glaring at him, and instantly lowered it as he stepped back out of Sotek's way.

The Harbinger cursed under his breath.

"Oh, he isn't one of us Farkas, but surely even you can see he's going to be". With that they headed to Jorrvaskr. Sotek threw open the doors which slammed into the sidewalls with a crash. The Harbinger quietly muttered at him, but he himself decided not to chance saying anything. Tilma started pacing towards the Argonian but Kodlak held his hand up to her effectively stopping her in her tracks.

Oblivious to everyone staring at him, Sotek drew out his axe as he walked over to a chair and tossed his axe on the table. It landed with a loud 'crash' which was fortunate as the noise hid everyone's sigh of relief that Sotek threw it instead of slamming it down. After the destruction of the target dummy, the last thing Kodlak wanted to do was replace a table as well. Sotek then sat down on a step with his shoulders hunched over. He stared at the fire pit for a few moments before for the fleetest of moments glancing up at the Harbinger.

"I feel so bloody useless"…With his hand resting in his pocket he turned back to the fire pit despairingly. "Ok, we're here! Now what are we ssupossed to do? You ssaid we need to sse someone... Ssee who?"

His voice was a lot calmer but it was still tainted with the frustration which was clear to everyone as they all knew he hissed when he was under pressure and stressed.

"Now we wait until the whelps are down, and the moon is up". The Harbinger replied. As he spoke he pointed to Sotek for emphasis. "Get some rest". Sotek sat there watching the fire pit staring at it. Inside, his heart tore at him like it was trying to escape his chest. All the energy he spent took its toll and over the next fifteen minutes, without even realizing it was happening, he fell asleep.

While he lay against a pillar by the steps, Farkas spoke quietly to the Harbinger and Vilkas.

"I get the fact that everyone's worried, but isn't he acting way over the top of this? Is he going to be able to handle it?"

Vilkas joined in.

"Yea, hell a few weeks ago he nearly kills her. Before that she wages her private war against him… And now this?"

Kodlak gave a sigh as he signaled at them to be quieter.

"Since the incident, and especially since that night on the plains, they have become quite close. Argonians defend their friends with their lives if necessary. He's just upset he can't help that's all".

Tilma tugged on his arm and led him away from the others.

"Are you going to bullshit me like you did them?"

Kodlak smiled as he shook his head.

"Would there be any point if I did?"

Tilma nodded slightly in response.

"Only my broom handle. Here, you were right. Red hairs… Aela's". Tilma discretely held her hand open to show the Harbinger what she had found. In the palm of her hand she held several long thin strands of hair.

Kodlak nodded as he secretly glanced over to Sotek. "And where did you find them?"

Tilma huffed slightly as she started walking away from him.

"You know where… Sotek's room… His bed".

Later that night Vilkas shook Sotek, waking him up.

"It's time". The Harbinger lead them all outside to the rock face underneath the Skyforge. In the rock wall there was a glowing symbol but Sotek never noticed it before. The Harbinger rested his hand on it then a secret door opened revealing a dark chamber. When they entered Sotek looked around, there were three empty circular shrine bases surrounding a stone bowl carved out of the rock. In front of it stood a small statue of a Daedra. Sotek recognized it instantly.

He walked up to it angrily and hissed his defiance.

"Hircine…What the hell have you done to her? You basstard, Hsss".

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, not one of them thinking he knew of the Daedra, let alone what he really knew.

A voice boomed out from nowhere as a white stag appeared before them all.

" **You dare come here! To my very shrine!** "

"Oh I dare, I dare like my forefather dared... I know you... I've known you all my life". Sotek then turned to the others standing there, not even the Harbinger knew what to think. "Many moons ago my forefather joined his great hunt at the time of the blood moon". He then pointed an accusing finger at Hircine. "He granted three boons to my forefather, making him faster, stronger. Claws that cut through armor like it was paper".

He leaned towards the stag almost thretengly as he snarled in hateful anger. "But you wanted the greatest hunt of all, so you called your great hunt and went after him. He killed them, then he came for you! He beat you, banished you and laid to waste your great hunt".

"Give her back, or I swear on my ancestors. I'll kill 'em... I'll kill them all".

Sotek then turned to the others and shouted out at anyone who would listen.

"He knows I speak the truth. He cursed my family for generations. We would all feel the need for the hunt, but because of his fear, we could never be turned. His fear for what my ancestor did, what we could do stops us from joining with the beast". Sotek then slumped down next to the carved pillar unable to carry on.

He sat there with his eyes closed, then his voice which was now a whisper, hissed out quietly.

" _Just… Give… Her… Back… Hsss_ ".

Hircine's voice boomed once more around the cave.

" **She's mine! She always was** ". Then Hircine spoke quieter, like he was almost afraid other Daedra could hear him. " ** _She has been taken from the hunt, by another. Find her, return her to her rightful place_** **..."**

Sotek started to speak but the Harbinger held his hand up to him, stopping him in his tracks. Kodlak then spoke to Hircine directly. "Who has her? Where's her rightful place?".

" ** _Sheogorath has taken her_** ".

Hircine whispered softly, almost like he didn't want Sheogorath to know he was sending agents of his own. " ** _There is a spell, an illusion cast by Sheogorath himself on his agents. They are all Aela, her scent, her mind , her very soul. All are perfect clones, perfect copies. Prove you're worthy of the hunt, return her to me and kill the defilers_** _"_.

He moved like a ghost walking through the stone bowl in the middle of the cave and stood right in front of Farkas, Vilkas and Sotek. " **I will grant each of you three hunters a boon. What is the greatest gift for a hunter stalking in the night?** "

Farkas looked up at the stag, after giving it the most basic of thought he answered.

"Speed" Slowly green tendrils floated up from the ground surrounding him until they were absorbed by his body.

Vilkas turned to his brother Farkas, and replied.

"Strength". A red mist appeared from nowhere smothering him. With every breath he took, the red vapor poured down his throat.

Sotek walked right up to Hircine as defiantly as he was earlier. His eyes shone full of anger and fury.

"You know what I want".

Hircine laughed and stood an inch closer to Sotek. " **You ask for what you can't have. Just as you take what isn't yours to take hmmm? But perhaps you may yet prove your worth, perhaps… You will have the boon of the blood, hunter. Let's see if you can indeed be useful, let's see if you can be trusted… Find her".**

The next moment a near black spectral wolf appeared and savagely bit Sotek on the hand, making him yell out although it was more so from surprise and shock than actual pain. Within moments the wolf had vanished completely, leaving Soteks blood dripping on the floor as the only indication that the spectral beast was ever there.

Sotek flexed his hand, the wound was still clearly visible but it had stopped bleeding. He glared at Hircine as he hissed viciously. "How the hell are we ssupposed to find her? Hsss"

Hircine stared at Sotek. His eyes cut into him making him shudder. **"You track her, follow her scent as a wolf does his prey. After all she is your prey is she not, hunter? And you know her scent oh, so very well…"**

Both Farkas and Vilkas looked oddly at each other, while the Harbinger covered his face with his hands. Farkas tugged on Sotek's arm for the simplest of explanations.

"What on earth does he mean by that?"

Sotek and Hircine however both stood there facing each other, Hircine gave Sotek a knowing smile then he vanished leaving them alone once more.

Farkas repeated himself.

"Well has anyone got any idea as to what Hircine was on about? Sotek? Harbinger?"

Both Kodak and Vilkas shook their heads, but Sotek just stared at him. Seconds later a white mist filled the cave, swallowing the three of them. The walls disappeared as a blue sky broke through the mist. Lush tall pine trees appeared where the cave walls once were.


	29. UOTW Chapter 029 Lovers Scent

Through the mist the grey cold rocky terrain of a mountain formed but unlike any of the ones from Skyrim that Farkas or Sotek could recognize. Even Vilkas who knew all the passes in Skyrim by heart couldn't place it in Skyrim's landscape. A cave could easily be seen near the base so with no other direction in mind, the three companions proceeded towards it. The cave was an ordinary looking hole in the rocks. One you could easily expect to find bears or even wolves inside. Except there were no carcasses outside it. No bones or any remains whatsoever. There weren't even the slightest sign of an animal's tracks. The only thing which stood out was an old weathered board nailed into the rock. The wooden plank had a simple message painted on it. One which sent a shiver down the companions backs. Over the entrance was a wooden board which had a message splattered on it with wild uncaring strokes of the brush slapped across it.

 **'Neither man or beast has ever left alive'**

Farkas glanced up at it and groaned as he turned toward s the other two Companions.

"Oh great! Its painted with blood, nice touch".

After huffing at Farkas, Sotek spoke aloud as he was beyond caring as to who could hear him.

"I hate Daedra".

Vilkas snapped at him for his lack of discretion.

"Sotek… Shut the hell up we're in enough crap as it is".

Sotek just let out a loud sigh then followed the other two inside.

The tunnel opened up to a small cave. Over the far side were stone steps leading up to another tunnel heading deeper inside the underground structure. Scattered around at various positions on the floor were a multitude of stone pillars which supported the roof of the cavern. There at the top of the steps was a solitary figure sitting on the top step with an old wolf fur wrapped around her.

The moment she heard footsteps behind her, she leapt to her feet to see Sotek and the other Companions heading towards her. Aela screeched out them the instant they stepped out from the shadows.

"Sotek!" She promptly burst into tears and started running up to the three of them, crying as she ran. Distraught she called out to the other companions. "Farkas, Vilkas, you came. I hoped you would, I prayed you would". Farkas stood there, watching her run up to them. She threw her arms around Farkas at the same time she clung on to Vilkas with her other arm. "I couldn't get out. I can't get out. The tunnels, they all lead to here". She burst into tears once more as the situation overwhelmed her.

She reached out to Sotek with a trembling hand. "I knew you would find me, I knew". She broke down into tears again. Sotek took a step towards her holding out his arms, she went to wrap her arms around him to hold him. Sotek gently ran his fingers through her hair, holding her head to his chest.

"We're here, we'll get out together". Just at that precise moment he froze. His mind raced along like wild horses. There was something wrong, he knew it but didn't know what. To him everything seemed a blur like he was trying to think while a thick dense fog cloaked his mind. Playing on his instinct he made a rapid decision. "We got to move, we got to move now".

Vilkas looked at him in alarm. He couldn't mistake the tone of anxiety in Sotek's voice. "What's up?"

Slowly a chill ran down Soteks back as something gripped his mind. A single thought of realism which screamed at his very soul. Sotek looked back at the tunnel where they just came out from as he tried to work out his next few moves. That in itself proved harder than he had initially thought due to his belief that the groups very lives were dependant on him getting it right first time. His instinct screamed at him, leaving him no other choice other than to obey.

"Aela, Something's coming… Stand behind us". He quickly manoeuvred her behind himself, and sent her towards the stairway. "Farkas, Vilkas… We've got to fight".

Farkas glanced at the tunnel where they just came from. His eyes tried to pierce the darkness but he could see nothing.

"Fight what?". He looked as hard as he could, but he just couldn't see anything.

Sotek suddenly turned around and faced Aela. She gave him a weary smile but a second later his dragon shout echoed across the cavern. "Fus Ro". Aela was sent tumbling down the steps to the stone floor.

She instantly recovered and drew her dagger and shield, before she ran up the stairway towards them screaming as she charged.

"You stupid bastards!"

Sotek drew his bow and fired at Aela's chest. Before the other two could react he desperately shouted at them to force them to act.

"Her! We've got to fight her… She's not Aela". His arrow flew at her hitting her in the stomach, but she ignored the blow and ran on. She thrust her dagger at Farkas's side, who being totally confused, just managed to block it. Sotek fired again at point blank range. The arrow having only travelled just a few feet smashed its way through her armor, penetrating her ribs and tore into her heart. She collapsed near instantaneously.

With the illusion spell now broken, instead of Aela lying in front of them, there by their feet lay a dead mage with Soteks arrow protruding from her chest.

Vilkas stared at the corpse in disbelief while Farkas almost screamed in shock at Sotek.

"How the hell did you know?". Farkas demanded.

Dismissing the entire episode, Sotek carried on towards the far cave.

"Her scent was wrong". He simply stated.

Vilkas glanced at Sotek as he expressed some of the concerns he had.

"Well it smelt right to me. Just go easy yea? no mistakes". The three of them passed through the cave they were in and headed to a tunnel which laid beyond the initial chamber.

Once again the tunnel opened into another cavern. In front of them this time was Aela, holding a dagger to another Aela's throat. The second one was bound and gagged, sitting on her knees. Her eyes were full of fear. The moment she saw them enter the cavern she started to struggle with her bonds until a small blade rested against her throat. The first Aela screamed her demands at them.

"Give up, lay down your weapons, or she dies". Just for empathise she pushed the dagger hard against the bound Aela's throat. Sotek growled softly as he saw a trickle of blood drip from the faint cut of her neck.

Farkas's reaction was immediate. He drew his sword as he took a bold pace forwards.

"That's her".

Vilkas however didn't agree, he pulled Farkas's arm back as his only means to restrain him.

"Wait! Hircine said there will be doppelgangers"

Instead of jumping to obvious conclusions, Sotek sniffed at the air like some strange humanoid animal.

"They both smell of her". Once again he felt a wave of anxiety as he struggled to reach any sort of adequate conclusion.

All the three of them could do was to look on helplessly as none of them had the faintest idea of what was going one. Sotek stared at the two 'Aela's' as his mind tried desperately to figure out who and indeed if any were the real Companion they were so desperate to find.

His nose felt bunged up from all the different aromas so he snorted loudly a few times like a dog would to clear it's nose of a multitude of smells before sniffing at the air once more. Then Sotek could smell what he was after, or rather he couldn't smell what he was after.

"That's not her". He drew his bow without giving the slightest explanation and fired an arrow straight at the Aela who was standing up. Without giving the slightest of pauses he then drew his axe and charged against the other Aela who was desperately trying to scream despite the gag in her mouth. Her eyes opened wide in terror as Sotek's axe bore down at her skull cracking it open in a single devastating blow.

Before Farkas and Vilkas could even think about stopping him. Both corpses turned into dead mages lying on the blood soaked floor.

Vilkas shouted angrily at Sotek due to his feelings becoming overwhelmed. He struggled with overwhelming emotions of desperation, fear and hopelessness.

"Damn it Sotek! Go bloody careful". He couldn't help but be concerned for Aela. He honestly felt Sotek was just guessing as to whether the mages were actually Aela or not. His reasoning was simple. Sotek didn't know her like they did. What he didn't know was a far simpler truth. Neither he or Farkas knew Aela like Sotek did. The fact was simple in its execution, Sotek wasn't guessing at all.

Sotek knew far more than he had let on. However he also knew that they might not be alone so for Aela's sake indeed for all of their sakes he had to keep it to himself. Being totally void of empathy, he just looked at Vilkas and shrugged at him almost like he was carefree.

"Why go careful? She wasn't there".

Farkas shouted at him angrily due to his frustration.

"How? How do you know? How the hell did you know they weren't her?"

Sotek just shrugged at him.

"Because the scents wrong. Sheogorath, he screwed up… He's made a mistake". After he smiled at them both, he headed along the next series of tunnels while the other two just stared at each other.

The next tunnel came to another cavern, which stank of sulphur. The cavern walls glowed a strange orangey red due to a vast volcanic lake below them. A large rock bridge spanned across the cavern which led to yet another tunnel in the far wall. The thick volcanic air burned their lungs as they struggled to breath as the cavern was filled with hot vapor. Below them there was a ledge carved out of the rock. Just a few feet from the ledge was an old rusty iron cage. They all looked on horrified as it slowly started to lower towards the lava. In the cage was a Nord girl with red hair. Aela.

She shook the iron door franticly, screaming in fear desperately trying to open the door to get out. Her face was full of tears from the terror of her fate if she couldn't get out of the cage to escape. She looked up and saw them there, then shrieked hysterically at them. Vilkas immediately ran to jump to the ledge, but Sotek was just a bit faster and grabbed him before he could jump.

"Get the hell off… That's her!" Vilkas yelled as he struggled with Sotek's grip on his arm, desperately trying to release himself so he could help his comrade whom he saw as his little sister since the day she was born.

Sotek however threw him on the ground instead. He kept Vilkas pinned to the ground with his foot as he tried to explain what he could see. Vilkas stopped struggling long enough for Sotek to let him go. Sotek backed off from Vilkas then drew an arrow and fired it at the ledge, the arrow passed straight through the illusion just to land in the lava below. Moments later the arrow disappeared as it slowly sank and melted into the larva.

He then coldheartedly pointed over to the cage.

"It's not her… It's a trap". He shook his head then started to walk on, ignoring the petrified screaming coming from the cage as he went.

Staring in utter disbelief at Sotek's attitude, Farkas yelled at him defiantly.

"It's her, damn you!"

Sotek grabbed him by the collar. He hissed angrily at Farkas.

"It's not her scent, it's wrong. Her scent is all we got to go on, so trust me. It's not her".

Vilkas's eyes were fixed on the cage which was now inches away from the lava. He desperately pleaded with Sotek. "We got to get her out, it's her. We know it's her, we can smell her".

Sotek screamed at them both.

"It's not! It's her scent all right, her perfect bloody scent". A second later he angrily fired an arrow hitting Aela in the side. Instantly a mage screamed out from the agony of the arrow protruding from her hip. Her face turned to pure terror, while her screams floods the cavern as the cage is slowly swallowed up from the lava.

Over her screaming Sotek grabbed both Farkas and Vilkas by the arms. "You have to trust me. Don't believe what you hear, what you see, especially what you smell. All you got to do if you want her alive is trust me". Then he threw their arms away from his grip. He glanced down at the cage where the girl was still screaming as she tried to lift herself up out of the way of the lava. Sotek notched an arrow and fired at her, hitting her in the chest. She fell landing in the lava and instantly bursts into flames.

Over the course of a few seconds she sank into the lava and disappeared. Her remains swallowed up by the ever hungry molten rock.

Sotek stopped and took a deep breath. He glared hard at the other two then let out a loud sigh.

"Look, I can't explain it. I'm sorry but I can't. I know Sheogorath has messed up. I really do know. I can fix this, but I need your help. I can't do this and fight you both".

Farkas grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Just tell me you know what you're doing, tell me you will get her out".

Sotek leaned forwards and glared right in Farkas's eyes.

"Oh I swear to you both, I know exactly what I'm doing. I swear I will get her, we will get her. We'll free her and bring her home". Sotek stood there solemnly.

Vilkas shook his head at him, he tried so see Sotek's reasoning but he just didn't understand.

"I just wished you would tell us how you know they weren't her".

Soteks shoulders sank. He knew how they felt, the desperation, the fear, and complete lack of control.

"I can't, I'm sorry. If I tell you then Sheogorath will know. If he knows then he may change things. If that happens I lose her, we lose her. Just trust me please, for Aela's sake".

Vilkas forced Sotek into the cave wall, pinning him there against the rock. His gauntlet tightened around Sotek's red throat holding him in place as he made his violent threat.

"If you're wrong I'll kill you". As he threatened Sotek he pointed his fist right in Soteks face.

Sotek's eyes narrowed as he stared intently at them both. The next second he threw Vilkas back a foot, giving himself a bit of space between them all. Then he made Vilkas a Solemn promise.

"If I'm wrong you won't have to. I'll do it myself".

Vilkas froze, he was unable to shake the feeling that he actually believed Sotek. Something in the way Sotek had said it convinced him that if indeed Sotek screwed up and Aela died, then Sotek would see to it that she wouldn't die alone. Both he and Farkas looked intently at each other, as a shudder shot down each other's backs.

Sotek however was having no such qualms. He boldly took the lead and headed on through the next tunnel. It opened into another chamber, this time however it was a large dome shaped one with the added feature of a large tunnel at the back of it in the middle of the far wall.

In the cavern were three circular platforms. Each one stood about half a foot high, however standing on each of them was the biggest dilemma yet. On each platform was a perfect original Aela. They all held a dagger dripping with poison, and every one of them had in front of them, kneeling down, tied and gagged at their feet, another Aela.

Farkas smelt the air in despair.

"By the nines, they all got the same scent. Her scent, they all look the same".

The three of them stared across at the six Aela's. Immediately Soteks heart sank while Vilkas struggled to comprehend what they were all seeing.

"Even the ones holding the daggers looks the same. How the hell do we tell her from the others?"

Sotek stepped forwards a few paces, each Aela that was standing lifted up her dagger threatening to cut the bound Aela's throat. Sotek held up his hands and slowly backed away. He turned to face the others and pulled them close to him.

" _She's here_!"

Farkas looked across at the three bound Aela's each one seemed equally terrified, each exactly identical, each an original. He felt the cold fingers of despair grip his heart once more.

"We can't tell them apart, what the hell do we do? Her scent, it's on all of them".

Sotek stepped forwards slowly, one pace at a time.

"They all have it, they all have her scent, perfect in nearly every way".

Vilkas walked over to him feeling somewhat puzzled regarding Sotek's latest remark.

"Nearly? What the hell do you mean?... Nearly?"

Sotek blanked him as he chanted a quiet prayer. Vilkas and Farkas could just make out the words as he whispered them.

" _Don't fail me now Hircine you bastard and don't fail her_ ".

Just at that very moment he could smell the scent he was so desperately after. It was very faint, but it was there in the air. Unmistakable. He slowly turned to the other two and whispered.

"Don't look, they will kill her if they think we know… She's there on the left. That's her I swear it."

Sotek then rapidly organised the group for the upcoming fight. "Farkas you got the boon of speed, head to the centre. Kill them both as soon as all hell breaks loose. Vilkas you follow Farkas. Kill them, don't either of you dare hesitate. kill them, there may be more in the tunnel. I'll go left and protect Aela. As soon as it kicks off run, if we keep the middle we got them".

Farkas groaned as he held his head. It pounded due to the constant emotional strain. By now he was totally confused.

"But they all got her scent".

Sotek knowingly smiled at him in agreement.

"Yes they do". He walked forwards a few paces then cast his spell. Initially nothing happened then suddenly on the left behind the standing Aela a spectral wolf appeared. It immediately attacked her back howling out as it did so.

As one the three Companions ran towards their perspective targets. Sotek stopped after running half way and aimed his bow. He fired as soon as he took aim then started running again. The arrow slammed into the Aela's arm spinning her around but she still managed to defeat the wolf. She then immediately turned to the Aela who had fallen to her sides as she struggled with her bonds.

She stood over the bound Aela but instantly got thrown backwards as the bound Aela rolled on her back and kicked out with both her feet. The Aela who had the dagger dropped it as she fell backwards. Winded from the blow, she lost a vital few seconds before she could get to her feet. While she was still on the ground a second spectral wolf attacked her from behind. Moments later Sotek shouted out.

"Wuld". He shot across the ground at a ridiculous speed then broke straight into a run.

His opponent just managed to defeat the second spectral wolf to see Sotek swing his axe. Her face turned to horror as he bought his axe crashing down on her skull, killing her. He then cut Aela's binds with his dagger.

Aela instantly burst into tears, gripping him tightly. Before he could even think about holding her, Aela's rage took over. She forcibly shoved him out of her way as she snatched his bow. Almost instantly she started firing off arrows at the mages as they came out of the central tunnel, shouting out curses and obscenities to each one she hit.

Sotek picked himself up off the floor then cast a look at the other two companions. They easily dispatched the few mages that survived Aela's attacks. The other mages from within the complex didn't even get a chance to cast any spells as they were cut down the moment they entered the cavern. Both Farkas and Vilkas stood over numerous dead bodies which lay piled at their feet.

Sotek wrapped his arms around Aela, but all that achieved was to overload her emotions. She broke down as she was unable to stop crying while he gently held her, trying desperately to stop her shaking.

As Farkas came up to them both, he demanded an answer as he still had trouble understanding Sotek's reasoning.

"How did you know? How the hell did you know?"

Sotek initially ignored him, but then he whispered to Aela gently.

" _We need to tell them. You know that, don't you. They need to know_ ".

She tried to reply but Sotek just held her tightly.

" _Sssuuussshhh… Not now you're not ready_ ".

From the other side of the cavern, Vilkas gave out a triumphant cry.

"Hey you lot… There's an exit here. At least I think it is!"

They went through the tunnel, which opened into a large square room. On the far side however, instead of finding their freedom they came across three doors which were situated on the far wall. Each door had a picture carved into the woodwork. All four Companions immediately guessed that the pictures represented themselves.

The first door had a picture of a farmer working his crops.

The second door had a picture of a wolf in the woods.

The third door had a woman selling bread.

Sotek groaned loudly when he examined the doors.

"Did I mention I hated Daedra?"

Farkas looked at the pictures, then the solution came to him in a flash of inspiration.

"Well this isn't so bad, we go through that door". With that he pointed to the farmer. "And Aela's a girl so she goes through this one". Then he smugly pointed to the woman. Finally he turned towards Sotek. "Sotek, no offence but you're a beast race so you go through that one. The door with the wolf".

He then stood back and waited for the applause for solving the puzzle.

Vilkas studied the doors, then a horrifying thought came across his mind.

"Hold on". He sat by the back wall and glanced over the three doors once more. "Oh you bastard!" With that remark he walked over to where Sotek was. "No offence but Farkas, Aela and I need to talk… I'm sorry but we do".

Farkas shook his head at the very idea of delaying them any further.

"No we don't, let's just get the hell out of here. Look at her, she's had enough". As he complained, he pointed to Aela, who obviously wasn't herself. She sat by the wall quietly, watching everyone else.

Vilkas stared at the doors, then he turned his attention back to Sotek.

"Now 'is' the time. I'm sorry Sotek we have to talk… In private".

Sotek gave Aela a slight smile then poked Vilkas hard in the chest.

"Don't leave her alone, stay with her". Then he headed off back down the tunnel to give them some space.

Farkas huffed but then he saw the look on Vilkas's face.

" _What's up_?"

" _She's no woman and we aren't men. We need that door"_ As he quietly but angrily spoke he pointed to the wolf.

Farkas looked at the doors again with fresh eyes, only now did he realize just how difficult it actually was to pick the door they wanted. "Damn it to hell!" His face was filled with frustration.

Aela got up and pounded on a door with her fist.

"What the hell is this place". Her frustration and emotions came to the fore, making her shout out. "You bloody bastards!"

On hearing her, Sotek came back in the room. The three of them were standing there, just staring blankly at the doors. Sotek thought back to what Hircine said and the whole journey through the cave, then he remembered something. Instantly he burst out laughing as he examined the doors once more.

Aela headed across the room towards him, muttering under her breath.

"He's fucking lost it, he really has fucking lost it". The next second she slapped him across the face.

"Owww" Sotek instantly stopped laughing as he held the side of his cheek. Aela stood there right in front of him, looking at him like he was crazy. "What the hell was that for?"

She pointed a finger right in his face as her eyes bore into him.

"No insane laughing, we need to stay focused and figure it out".

He leaned right into her face defiantly.

"Hissss".

"Don't you hiss at me you bloody pathetic excuse for a reptile". She went to slap him again but he quickly grabbed her by the wrist.

She instantly glared at him. "Let.. Me.. Go".

Sotek released her then walked confidently over to the doors.

"I laughed because the answers simple. We go through this door. All of us". He gave them all a smile as he headed back to Aela and held her hand. " _Aela do you trust me, do you really trust me?_ ". His voice was soft but it had a sense of purpose and knowing to it. Aela couldn't help but notice the confidence in him as he asked her.

She buried her head in his chest.

" _Yes_ ".

It was barely auditable, but they all heard it. Sotek led her to the door with the picture of the woman selling bread then opened it. He walked through the doorway holding Aela's hand as he went.

The same white mist that brought them to the mountainside returned, enveloping them all. Sotek felt Aela's hand disappear causing an overwhelming sense of panic fill him to bursting point over her loss. Through the mist, the cave below the Skyforge started to reappear causing Sotek to calm down slightly as he recognized the three shrine bases and the bowl carved out of the rock. Even the Harbinger was still there waiting for their return. As soon as he felt solid ground beneath his feet, Sotek ran to the door. He leapt down the stairway, ran across the wind district and burst into the temple throwing the doors back in an almighty crash. Aela was there in floods of tears slowly getting up from the stone bed in near hysterics.

Sotek grabbed her and held her tightly. On seeing him she lost what little control she had and completely broke down in tears. He just held her, gently swaying her side to side with her arms tucked in between them both. Her hands griped his armor as tight as she could, the intensity was such that her knuckles started turning white. Kodlak entered the temple followed by Vilkas and Farkas. Sotek looked up at them all.

"I hoped you would follow me through". Then he looked down at Aela, whispering softly. _"Hey the Harbingers here, he's been worried about you"._

Aela looked up as much as she could manage. Upon seeing the Harbingers face full of concern, she broke down in tears again. Sotek calmly called the Harbinger over.

"I'll bring her back when she's ready".

The Harbinger rested his hand gently on Aela's shoulder for a few seconds then turned back around and headed outside.

"See that you do". Then he left, taking Farkas and Vilkas with him.

After around ten minutes, Aela simply burned herself out. She was too tired to hold Sotek tight, and way too tired to cry. Despite the priestesses protests, Sotek picked Aela up in his arms and carried her back to Jorrvaskr. In the few minutes it took to walk across the district she was asleep. He gently pushed the doors open then walked inside. Farkas and Vilkas were at the main table while the Harbinger was busy pacing up and down, all three of them impatiently waiting.

"She needs sleep" Sotek stated and started to carry her downstairs.

In her bedroom he tried to lay her down, but she awoke with a start. On pure instinct she grabbed his arms in fear.

" _Don't go, don't leave me_ ".

Sotek tried to comfort her while at the same time free himself from her grasp.

"Aela, it's ok, your home. We're all here".

" _Please, please, please… Don't leave me_ ". She started crying again, begging uncontrollably.

"Aela, I need to tell them about us". Sotek gave her a reassuring hug but she gripped him tightly, unwilling to let him go.

" _Please, please, don't go. We'll tell them, we'll tell them tomorrow. We will.. I'll tell them, just stay.. Please…"_ She held him so tight, her head was almost forced into his chest as she pleaded not to be left alone.

A deep heavy voice rang out from behind making him jump with a start.

"Sotek!" Sotek shot around having been caught totally off his guard to see Kodlak, Farkas, and Vilkas who were all standing there at the doorway watching them both in each other's arms. It was obvious that they were listening to every word. "Stay with her tonight. Aela are you ok with that?" Kodlak's voice was gentle and soft, but each word hung in the air.

She just gripped Sotek tighter, they all saw the tension in her hands.

Kodlak sighed lightly as he saw the anguish in her face.

"Tomorrow we talk… Ok?". She tried to look at the Harbinger, he saw the strain in her eyes. With his face full of worry and concern he turned around and closed the door.

Aela just laid there, it seemed like it was for hours. Her hands held onto Sotek as tight as she could but gradually her grip lessened. Her breathing became slower far more steady than it was earlier. Even though she was far more relaxed, she just lay there holding him while her eyes peered out into the darkness of her room.


	30. UOTW Chapter 030 Aela's Nightmare

Authors Note: Adult Themes

The female wolf's eyes opened. Looking down he could see her paws were leaving prints in the snow leaving a trail behind her. Her fur was red like autumn leaves, crimson red like the setting sun. Her chest was a bright silvery sheen, like the full moon in all its glory. She was the Alpha bitch. The only female in the pack that had rights to the Alpha male, or rather the Alpha male was the only one in the pack with rights to her. She slowly walked through the pack. All of them without question separated, moving out of her way giving her a clear path.

No one challenged her, to do so meant they challenged the Alpha, a killer, her mate. She was his reward. Every night she would have to make this journey for eternity in Hircine's Hunting Grounds.

Finally as she made her way up a rocky slope towards the cave, her destination, she passed a large black wolf who stood there by the entrance almost like he was on guard. Over his left eye were three deep scars, almost six inches long. She herself had three stripes of light grey fur across her otherwise red furred face. He stood there watching her slowly walk passed. She could feel his eyes on her. Every night it would be the same. As she past him she could swear he always had a tear form in his eyes.

Every night she would present herself here at the cave entrance and every night _he_ would be waiting. A wolf larger than the other wolves that surrounded the area came out. He was covered in thick dark grey fur and he was the Alpha male. He commanded her inside, all the while keeping his eyes fixed upon the black wolf that always stood there facing her.

The moment the grey wolf comes outside the cave to find her, a deep rooted fear grips her. She feels afraid as every sense tells her to run. She wants to run and to scream but she can't. The sense of dread threatens to overwhelm her with every passing second. But where could she run to? Who would come to her aid if she yelled for help? She faced the simple truth; all she can do is obey. Looking back she saw the black wolf there, watching her as tears poured from his eyes to drip off his face.

The Alpha saw it too but he was out of patience. He savagely bit her rear leg making her yelp with the pain. She can feel the blood trickle down her leg leaving a bloody paw print as she entered the cave. Aela's body started to sweat as her fear became near uncontrollable.

She feels him behind her, she looks back at the black wolf who is still standing there watching her. His eyes were full of tears. The Alpha wolf forces himself on top of her savagely biting her back to make her stand still as he mounts her.

That night Aela woke up violently from the nightmare. She was shaking and burning up as sweat poured off her body. She tightened her grip on Sotek but she couldn't stop crying despite his attempts at calming her down. All her senses were overwhelmed with fear. Sotek lay there besides her with his arms around her trying to give all the comfort and reassurance as he could.


	31. UOTW Chapter 031 The Rock

It was just after dawn by the time Aela woke up. Initially she just laid there with her head on Sotek's chest cradled in his arms then she opened her eyes. Sotek was lying there on the bed with his arms around her, holding her, protecting her. His shirt was undone, exposing his torso to the cold, but when she looked down she laughed slightly. He still had his boots on. She shifted her head slightly and just listened, trying to make out the different sounds in the living quarters. Aela could hear the footsteps outside in the corridor and voices from the whelps as they prepared themselves for the day's training. She turned her attention to Soteks slow steady breathing, she listened to his slow controlled heartbeat. Moments later she slowly eased herself up.

Sotek woke up. She felt his hands move across her back, holding her.

"Are you ok?"

She looked up at him and just nodded.

"Why are you in my room?". Then a flash of memory hit her. "Oh god the Harbinger, he told you to stay here. He was upset, I was upset…. Why was I upset?"

Sotek looked at her. His voice showed how much he was concerned for her welfare.

"What do you remember, about yesterday?"

She had a faraway stare like she had half forgotten memories trying to make their way back.

"I remember not feeling well… Last night, I went.. To my room?"

"That was the evening". Sotek sat there patiently, watching her trying to place the events in some sort of fathomable order.

"You were holding me. Farkas and Vilkas… They were there, shouting. You… You were shouting at the temple… I think". She sat next to Sotek "I can't remember… Except the nightmare".

"Nightmare? _Here we go'_ Sotek thought, _'She remembers it all'_. He dreaded what her state would be when it all came flooding back.

She told him some of the nightmare she dreamt but not the ending just the first part. He tried to explain what actually happened as he went through the series of events. Finally when he finished, Aela looked a bit surprised and upset.

"Are you ok?"

"Ermm yea. I was a... Am a, ermm…. I'm ok… I'm a bit shaken but ok". She turned to him and smiled.

Then another realism hit home. One she hadn't thought about what so ever until that moment in time.

"Oh by the nines… The Harbinger and the others… Us, they don't know about us… They were asking about us!". Her face looked horrified, not knowing where to run or what to do. She got up and went to the door and slowly opened it, half expecting the other three to be standing there. Outside the corridor was empty. She quickly shoved the door, shutting it loudly. Then she stood there looking at it, like it held all the answers.

Sotek got up and walked up to her from behind and slowly wrapped his arms around her.

Aela freaked out on the spot. She snapped at him angrily.

"What the hell… What you doing… Get off..". She forced herself away from him then she slapped him in the face as she glared at him. Then however she looked into his eyes and wrapped her arms around him. " _Hold me, please hold me_ ". Her voice was just a whisper. Soteks arms moved across her, slowly and controlled as he held her tight. " _I'm scared_ ". She said as she buried her head into his chest.

"Why? We haven't betrayed anyone, or hurt anyone" He stated reassuringly.

" _Ermm, it's complicated_ ". Her voice was low but heavy as she thought on the other Companions possible reactions.

"Complicated? Hell when is it anything elsse with uss" he said laughing.

She laughed a little then thumped him in the stomach softly.

"Oww" Sotek moved away, doubling over like he was really winded.

She laughed out loud at him.

"Oh like that hurt, you wussy".

He stood back up smiling, then reached out and pulled her close again.

" _What are we_?" she asked meekly.

Sotek looked down at her just seeing the top of her head.

"What do you mean?"

She lifted her head up so she could look into his eyes.

" _What are we, if anything, a fling, just company_? _Am I… Your… Lover..?"_ her voice was frail and her body shook due to her being terrified of Sotek's answer.

Sotek motioned her to her bed, and sat her down. He knelt down on the floor facing her and moved his hands to her waist. As he spoke his voice had that slight hssss to it which they all noticed he had when he felt nervous.

"Do you remember what I ssaid to you that morning, after we er… Made love… That wasn't a lie, that was the truth. You're my mate, even if you want to sstop this right here and now. There won't be another. That'ss me, that's who I am".

" _You know, I haven't been with anyone else, I don't want anyone else. You're the only one I've spent the night with. You took my… I gave you …."_ She stopped speaking and turned towards the door to stare at it once again.

" _Do you want me? To be yours_?"

"I meant what I ssaid, I want you... To be my mate, not just a lover until ssomething else. Not for a week, or a month... Not for fun". He moved his hand to the side of her face holding her.

She turned around and jestingly glared at him.

"Are you saying I'm no fun?" The next moment Sotek received a punch in the arm.

"Oww that hurt". Sotek exaggerated as he rubbed his arm pretending he was in pain.

"You are a wuss!" She exclaimed as she hit him again laughing as she did so. " _I want to be your girl, your lover, your…mate_ ". She tucked herself under his arms and rested her head on his chest.

"Want to be? Or you are?" Sotek stated as he held her. He knew what he was doing. He was basically forcing her to finalise her feelings.

"I am.. I'm your girl, and your mine, my Dragonborn". As she spoke she pulled his head down and planted a kiss on his lips keeping her eyes closed the whole time. "You are my first you know. Promise me something, right here, right now. You won't ever go and leave me for someone else, ever… You keep your oaths so swear it". She broke away from him and stood a few feet away looking at his face.

Sotek reached out and lifted her hands up placing them on his chest and held them there.

"I will love you until my heartss lasst dying beat. I will follow you to the end, protect you and defend you with everything I have". He then looked at Aela right in the eyes. "Even in death, there issn't a ssingle daedra that will keep uss apart".

Aela looked down to the stone floor, a single tear formed in her eyes. " _You shouldn't say that… Don't say that_ …"

Sotek hugged her tightly then lifted her head up gently by her chin so he could look at her. "I sswearss".

"You won't ever go off with another?"

Sotek just laughed as he pointed to the ceiling.

"No. Anyway I wouldn't worry too much about that. Once we go upsstairss I'm dead anyway".

She gave a small laugh, then stared at the doorway.

"I won't let them hurt you". At that moment something inside her snapped. "Damn it, if they don't like it tough… It's my choice not theirs if they don't like it then it's too bloody bad". She strode over to the door feeling as bold as brass right up to when her hand actually touched the door handle. She froze on the spot and stared into space.

Sotek just stood there watching her as she held the handle.

"Ermm… You gonna open it?"

She looked at him as realism hit her full in the face.

"What! Hell no"… At that moment she backed right away to the sanctuary of her bed. "You go... I'll stay here". She stared at him then started laughing. "You can bring me food to my door every night". She cast him a smile like the ones she used to have before Sotek's second trial.

Sotek walked boldly up to her and pulled her to her feet by her hands.

"You ready?"

She took a deep breath but Sotek could see she was still clearly shaking. Aela nodded as she tried to compose herself.

"Let's go".

Half way down the corridor she stopped due to her nerves getting the better of her. Sotek put his arm around her then whispered softly to her. " _Follow me ok_ ".

She held him and looked at his face.

" _You're not even shaking, you're not scarred of anything are you. You're my rock, you know that_ ". Then she gave him a kiss, and watched him go in front heading upstairs.

Sotek gave a slight chuckle as he pushed open the door.

"Only of you... Come on".

Farkas was sitting at the closest table while Vilkas and the Harbinger were sitting at the far end, all patiently waiting for them both.

Sotek walked into the hall silently, then pulled out two chairs. He turned to offer Aela one but she wasn't there. After he blankly shrugged to the Harbinger, he headed back to the stairs. There sitting on the bottom step was Aela shaking. He headed down to her and sat alongside her to give her some comfort and support.

"They're not angry with you, they are just worried about you. That's all. Come on, jusst sstay behind me". Sotek took point as they made their way up the stairwell. The moment Aela could see the others she paused. Sotek just gave her hand a slight squeeze and led her to a chair where she sat down. Sotek pushed the other chair back in then stood behind her holding her shoulders.

Everyone else sat there quietly so Sotek decided to start it all off.

"We've talked about yessterday, sshe don't remember much of what happened. Just remember none of thiss iss her fault. Don't blame her, you want to blame ssomeone blame me, just me, not her. I knew the first night there would be problems. I knew you wouldn't like it. I sshould have sstopped it then, at the sstart. But I didn't. Just blame me, not her".

"The start of what?" Farkas asked.

"Why do you think I knew which was the real Aela, Farkasss? You ssaid your sself they were all identical. They all ssounded like her, all even ssmelled like sshe doess".

"Well they did, didn't they?" Farkas exclaimed.

Vilkas backed him up.

"They all had her scent, her ways, everything"

Sotek gave a sigh of frustration.

"Yess they were all perfect copiess, perfect in every way. They looked like her, moved like her, ssounded like her, they even ssmelled just like her. Perfect in every way, hell they even fought like her".

"That's what I said" Farkas replied, "But how did you know they weren't her?"

"I didn't follow her sscent, there was no way to tell them apart. They were all perfect 'Aela'ss' ".

Vilkas got up raising his voice in anger.

"But you killed 'em. You just walked past one and let her burn… Another you shot out of hand".

Sotek looked down at Aela. "This is why we need to tell them, you ready for thiss". Aela just nodded as she held his hand which was still resting on her shoulder.

Sotek's eyes fixed on the Harbinger as he prepared himself. His throat felt dry and no matter how hard he drew breath, his lungs felt empty, void of oxygen.

"We are… Matess".

Farkas looked up shock all over his face at the pair of them.

"What? You two?"

"I wassn't following her sscent. That day, we sslept together". Sotek's hands slid down over Aela's shoulders to her arms where he held her reassuringly.

"I was following my scent. All the copies, the clones were of her not me. Only Aela had my scent on her when we ermm… Yea"

"What was with the howling that day in the yard?" The Harbinger asked tactfully changing the subject.

Aela turned bright red, Sotek saw it and laughed. He couldn't help himself.

"That'ss down to Aela"

She jumped up out the chair and poked him in the chest.

"No, it's down to you". She shouted out as she laughed while she shook her head from embarrassment.

Sotek started chuckling as he playfully gave her a shove.

"Oh no, I might have caused it, but I'm not taking the blame for that one. That'ss all you".

The Harbinger felt a wave of confusion until the septim dropped. He covered his face with his hand as he glanced at Aela through the gaps in his fingers.

"Oh dear…"

Farkas still felt some confusion himself so he tried to clear up something which had bothered him.

"When did this all come about then?"

Aela replied without thinking and quickly regretted her choice of words.

"Last week, when I took Sotek on the plains… To the plains… Aww crap".

If anything else Vilkas looked even more puzzled.

"Wait a minute, that wolf I heard the night before Sotek's trial… That was you?"

Aela just put her hand up and nodded bashfully.

"Sorry".

Vilkas's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as he watched her for any indication that she was for some strange reason bluffing or even lying. But everything told him that she had been telling the truth.

"Damn girl… I've been with some screamers, but you Howl?"

Farkas's eyes suddenly shot wide open as if all the secrets of the universe were laid out before him.

"Wait a minute… That wolf on the plains… That was you?"

"Shut up". Aela shouted as she threw a bread roll at him.

The Harbinger stood up as he raised his hands for silence.

"Aela, it comes down to this.. Are you happy?"

She stopped laughing as her voice changed to a much more serious tone.

"No, I'm not... I hate going behind your back, running around like thieves. Stealing a hug, a kiss... I hate it". With that her eyes starts swelling up with tears. Sotek moved to her side so he could hold her in his arms. She turned her head to the side and snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes as she did so.

The Harbinger moved across the hall to be near her. As he approached her, Sotek let her go and backed off by a few feet so he wasn't in the Harbingers way. Aela watched the Harbinger for a few seconds, hardly daring to move before she slowly walks towards him to meet him half way. Kodlak was suddenly startled as Aela threw herself in his arms. He held her like a father would as his hand gently but reassuringly stroked her auburn hair.

"Then don't… Just make sure your happy".

She looked up at him with desperate uncertain eyes.

"I got to know… Are you ok with this?" Only then does she turn to Farkas and Vilkas. "Are you all ok with this, It's important to me. I need to know".

"Aela you're a daughter to me, and a sister to them… We just want you to be happy". With that he gave his 'Daughter' a much needed hug.

Vilkas couldn't help but add to his statement.

"Oh and a lot more quieter at night". Both he and Farkas started laughing making Aela blush again.

Farkas smirked as he rubbed his chin.

"Well that explains the great 'Aela mystery' ".

Aela's breathing paused as her mind flashed back the last week or so. After drawing to no conclusion as to Farkas's meaning, her eyes narrowed as she glanced across the hall at him. "

What 'Aela mystery' ".

He laughed as he pointed at her.

"Why, since we killed that dragon you've been in such a good mood".

Her response was simple and extremely effective. She pulled herself away from the Harbinger, grabbed an apple from the table and threw it at him. Much to her amusement it splattered against his chest.

"You better clean that up. You had it last". She jestingly commented.

Vilkas however was far from amused. He stood up and angrily banged on the table with his flask, drawing everyone's attention. His face alone told everyone he wasn't happy, let alone the tone of his voice.

"Excuse me for asking but… What bloody dragon?" Then he looked straight at Sotek.

Sotek simply pointed to Farkas who broke into one of his tales.

Both Farkas and Aela started talking at once about that morning, her trying to find her clothes and Sotek when he watched the horizon 'ignoring her' when he was actually tracking it. Then they talk about the battle itself, Farkas even swung his sword a few times for emphasis.

Sotek just sat there listening then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Kodlak's owlish eyes peering straight at him.

"And you… Are you ok?"

Sotek talked quietly so the other's wouldn't hear them.

" _No, not one little bit… Not about us, you gave us your blessing and that I'm thankful… But_ ".

" _But what_?"

" _Repercussions_ "

" _We have sorted this out. Aela seems none the worse for her ordeal. Thankfully... Things will get back to normal, they're starting to already_ ". He pointed to the three companions sitting together, laughing about the dragon, and the last few weeks events.

Sotek smiled as he watched Aela interact with the other Companions but then he shook his head in disagreement.

" _Hircine… He'll have a price, a heavy one. We have business to discuss and I fear it will be on his terms_ ". Sotek sighed heavily before he continued. " _Sheogorath… The gods alone knows what he is up to, he probably don't even know himself_ ". Sotek just gazed into the distance. " _We have been played, that I'm sure of. Which one? Both? I got no idea, but it's there, in the distance. It's waiting, watching. That I'm sure of. They haven't had their fill yet, how the hell am I supposed to protect her_?"

The Harbinger listened patiently then quietly spoke.

"No-one knows with daedra, all we can do is wait, and look after each other." Then he reassuringly smiled.

Sotek nodded slowly then looked at the Harbinger right in the eyes.

"How long have you known about us? Tilma's suspected us as well, hasn't she".

Kodlak's eyes dropped to the floor for a few moments before answering as if he was summing up the possible outcomes of the conversation. "We've suspected for a few days. Tilma confirmed our suspicions yesterday when she found some of Aela's hairs in your bed".

Sotek sighed as he smiled to Tilma who was across the hall.

"Red hairs. That was careless of me". He then took a deep breath before turning back towards Kodlak. " _Harbinger, there's something else_ ". Sotek just stood there looking at him.

The Harbinger turned around, facing Sotek.

"You don't do things by half measures do you. What else possibly could there be?"

" _Its Aela, she had a nightmare last night. She wouldn't tell me much about it though. From what she did say, and from what I heard from her, it had nothing to do with yesterday's events. It really shook her up… She dreamt she was a wolf. Dreaming of wolves is Hircine, she won't talk to me about it… She's going to see you_ ".

" _What makes you think she will see me about it_?" He quietly asked.

" _Lapsa luna… You trusted me then, trust me now. She will be seeing you about it, probably today, before she goes back to sleep. She won't go to sleep on this without seeing you_ ".

With that Sotek turned around and joined the others, not noticing that the Harbinger was watching Aela and Sotek very closely.


	32. UOTW Chapter 032 Kodlak's Story

That evening when everyone was in the main hall having the evening meal, Vilkas stared across the table at Sotek and Aela who were both sitting together. Vilkas's mind stretched back to the strange domain which Sheogorath created then called out to Sotek.

"There's something I don't understand. How did you know?"

Aela's eyes closed for a few seconds as Sotek started to answer Vilkas's line of questioning before deciding to answer herself.

"We're lov… We've slept together… Sotek's scent was on me…"

Vilkas interrupted by holding his hand up to her. His response was harsher than he intended so he quickly restrained himself.

"Yes I know about that… I'm on about the three doors. You know, the woman, the man and the wolf".

Kodlak looked across the table with a confused expression on his face.

"What doors?"

Farkas clicked his fingers as he gawped at Sotek.

"Yes, that's a point. There were three doors. One had a picture of a farmer working his crops. One was of a wolf in a forest and the third was a lady selling bread. I initially thought me and Vilkas here should have gone through the man's door and Aela should have picked the woman's door, leaving Sotek to go through the wolf door".

Vilkas shook his head at Farkas.

"That's when I said ermm… It wasn't so simple. But Sotek led us all through the woman's door. How did you know we had to go through that one?"

Aela burst out laughing as she pointed to Farkas.

"Because you all whine like a bunch of girls". Sotek and the Harbinger both joined in laughing while Farkas and Vilkas just stared at each other.

Once they calmed down, Sotek reminded Vilkas about what they saw when they first approached the cave.

"At the entrance there was a sign. What was on it?"

Farkas stared blankly at Vilkas while Vilkas himself sat back and thought about the sign written in blood.

"No man or beast has ever survived".

Sotek watched the marbles roll around in Vilkas's head for a few seconds until Vilkas realized what he just said.

"No man or beast has ever survived! The woman's door was the only way out? That's nasty".

Sotek nodded slightly as he whispered to himself.

" _That's Sheogorath alright… Nasty_ ".

After a few minutes, Kodlak got up from the table picked up a chair and sat on it near the fire pit. Everyone in the hall fell silent while Sotek looked on with an air of confusion. Aela who was eating a handful of grapes by popping them into her mouth one at a time, leaned towards Sotek and whispered across to him. " _He's gonna tell a story_ ". Smiling, she turned back to the Harbinger.

 _"_ One day, many moons ago there was a warrior who went by the name of Tekos. Who, in his youth, fell in love with a beautiful girl. Over time he won her heart and she too fell in love with him. And so they built a house and lived there, by some woods, with a fresh water stream, running beside their home. They lived, they played, they were happy".

"But one day she fell ill, seriously ill in fact. He picked her up, then carried her to the temple. They cared for her every day while he prayed for her every morning and evening. However on the fourteenth day, she died, there at the very same temple".

"Now he prayed every day, but over his loss he burst into the temple and strode angrily over to the shrine yelling at the Daedra. ' _How dare you take her. I prayed to you but you took her away'"._ As the Harbinger spoke he waved his finger in the air for emphasis _._

"The Daedra's voice boomed out around the temple. **_'Foolish mortal… You dare accuse mee! I shall have my revenge'_.** That frightened Tekos, and he ran to the home which his wife and himself had built together. He lived alone in his home until he died at the age of 76".

"Now what of the Daedra's revenge? Well that was the clever part. The Daedra did…. Nothing!"

"Every morning Tekos would get up, check his house, the wood, the stream and even himself to see what the Daedra did. Every hour he would watch his shadow. Every time he shut his eyes he feared what would be there when he opened them again while every night he slept in fear. Not once did he realize that his mind was the instrument of the Daedra's revenge. His wife died when he was 36 but within a year of her death he was mad. So in the end the Daedra did get their revenge just by doing nothing…." With that he got up and returned to the table leaving the chair behind by the fire pit.

Farkas jumped up excitedly and strode over towards the chair.

"I got a story about a dragon".

Aela's face turned white as panic took hold of her.

"No, don't you dare!"

"My story…" He stated as he held a hand to her. Fortunately for her, he didn't mention anything before the moment when she tried to talk to Sotek.

 _"..._ And every time she spoke to him it was _'Huh huh'_ or _'Not yet'_ with his eyes fixed on the distant horizon. Now you all know Aela's temper".

With that an apple flew past him smashing into the door, he just laughed then continued with his story. "Eventually she loses it big time… she grabbed his arms yelling at him. He slowly turns towards her, looks her right in the eyes and says _'awww crap'_ then _BANG!"_

Farkas Slammed his foot down making some whelps jump.

"Fire exploded everywhere, his back… Scorched from the flames". While Farkas told his story he pointed to Sotek. "As he protected Aela using himself as a shield".

Aela reaches from under the table and squeezed Soteks hand. He responds by leaning in to her slightly so she could snuggle up to him. Meanwhile Farkas carried on with the story.

" _A dragon swoops down from nowhere. Its body as big as this hall"._

Sotek laughs at him.

"It wasn't that big".

Farkas responded on the spot without thinking.

"Yes it was… I was there you weren't".

Sotek rolled his eyes at Aela who promptly burst out laughing. Farkas stopped due to the rude interruption, looked at them both, laughed himself then carries on with his story. He stood up, leaving the chair behind then started dramatically swinging his sword as he told the rest of the tale of 'Farkas and the dragon'.

Soon after, Aela headed towards the Under Croft as she looked for the Harbinger. She passed Sotek who was coming up the stairs into the main hall.

"Have you seen the Harbinger anywhere?"

"Yes he's down stairs waiting for you". Without waiting for any further response, Sotek gave her a quick hug then carried on upstairs.

Aela lightly held him as his words swam around her head.

"What? I'm sorry what did you say?" She stated, not quite knowing if she heard him right.

Sotek stopped his assent of the stairwell and glanced over his shoulder at her.

"He's down stairs, drinking one or two". then after he gave her a quick smile he carried on up the stairs.

Aela turned towards the doorway with a strong feeling that she had just missed something.

"Oh… Ok". A slight smile formed on her face for Sotek's benefit before she resumed downwards towards the Under Croft.

There at the far end of the corridor was Kodlak eating some bread with a flask of mead.

"Harbinger were you waiting for me?" She asked as she tried to work out what Sotek said.

"No, no… Why? Were you wanting to see me?" The Harbinger sat there calmly waiting for the conversation which Sotek said would happen.

"Who me? No, I'm ok. I'm relieved this morning went ok. I was worried about it for ages, but I'm good". Aela stated while her eyes twitched back and forth.

Then they both just stayed there facing each other. Kodlak watching Aela, while she stood there watching him.

After about a minute Aela snapped at him angrily.

"He bloody told you I was going to have a word with you didn't he?"

"Who?" The Harbinger replied, acting as innocent as he could.

"Bloody Sotek did". She was now glaring angrily at the wall knowing full well Sotek had seen the Harbinger.

Kodlak sighed as he mentally prepared himself for one of Aela's typical outbursts.

"Yes, yes he did mention it, but only cause he worries about you. At least we all know why now".

"When did he see you?". She demanded as she started subconsciously tapping her foot.

"Actually just after we five discussed things this morning". With that the Harbinger sat back and watched Aela's face turn pale.

"Huh? Pardon? When? This morning? How the blazes did he know this morning? I've just decided myself to see you twenty minutes ago…" She sat in the spare chair as a wave of confusion swept over her as she desperately tried to figure out how he knew.

"Yes. I fear if he ever turned to crime he would have the whole of Skyrim in his pocket within a month". Kodlak gazed into the distance for a minute then suddenly came back to the present.

"It's my nightmare, it's about wolves. In it I'm a wolf, the Alpha bitch. Every night there's a black wolf who watches me. He cries for me… Then there's the grey one… He bites me, forces himself…. On me… I can't stop him…. He…" Then she burst into tears.

The Harbinger sat her on his knee like a father would with an upset daughter and comforts her. They talked through the evening and into the long hours. A few times Kodlak noticed Sotek at the far end of the corridor sitting there watching them. He never approached nor called out but just sat there fully aware that Kodlak had seen him. He wouldn't sit at the large table all the time, but just for an half hour here, half hour there before going off to only come back again.

After they finished their talk, Aela wished the Harbinger a good night then headed down the corridor towards her room. Sotek was once again at the far end watching her. Upon seeing him, she walked over to him as he stood up. Aela's voice was tired, like she had a long day. Too long a day with too much emotional strain.

"I'm not ready for bed, just got too much going around at the moment. Can I ask a favour?…. Will you sit with me?"

Sotek cupped his hand around the back of Aela's head before kissing her on the forehead. Moments later he takes her hand and leads her upstairs. They head over to the fire pit where Sotek would sit if he felt too much pressure. He sat back leaning on a pillar with Aela sitting between his legs resting her head on his chest. She pulled his arms around herself wrapping herself in them, leaned right back in to him, then just closed her eyes.

" _You know this is the first time we actually sat together properly inside the hall_ ". Her voice was a soft loving whisper.

Sotek gazed at the pit thinking over the last few weeks.

"Well one thingss for ssure, it won't be the lasst".

"Nope this is our spot now. The others can learn to walk around us if they want to use the doors".

They talked for nearly an hour on basic light conversation staying away from anything heavy. Sotek quickly guessed that she just wanted to listen to someone, almost like she took comfort in knowing he was there. As Aela's mind started to settle, her eyelids became heavy. Sotek felt her breathing slow as she slowly slid down from Soteks chest to end up resting her head on his lap as she drifted off into a deep sleep. Sotek sat there for another hour, then picked her up and carried her to her room where he laid her gently on her bed. He stretched out alongside her and held her in his arms as he himself fell asleep.

Early the next morning Sotek awoke to see Farkas standing over him.

"Get up. Vilkas has a job that needs doing so you're up. Grab your gear, let's go".

Aela stirred from her slumber. Sleepily she sat up.

"Huh? What's going on".

Farkas took one look at her then smiled warmly.

"Nothing major, get some sleep". Within moments Aela's head was laying on her pillow. Seconds later she was sleeping soundly.

Sotek quietly put on his armor then picked up his pack while Farkas waited patiently by the doorway. Once Sotek was ready Farkas led him outside and along the path to the main gate. As they approached the Warmaiden's near the small bridge, Sotek saw Vilkas waiting for them. Vilkas gave the Argonian a friendly wave then headed through the gate ahead of them, from there Vilkas took the lead, out towards the plains. Soon enough he came to a stop.

"Right, Sotek drop your pack here. We got to get organised".

Sotek took his pack off then placed it with the other packs. As he still had no idea what they were doing there, he thought it prudent to ask for more information.

"What's the job. Kodlak never said anything about today. Mind you with everything that's happened it's hardly a surprise".

Vilkas walked over to him then smiled.

"It's a simple job really nothing too taxing. Basically you have a week".

Sotek looked around where they were, trying to see what they were on about. After rapidly drawing a blank he then scrutinized the two companions carefully.

"A week to do what?"

Farkas walked right up to his face and shoved him in the chest.

"A week to break it off with Aela, nice and casual. Gently so she don't get hurt".

Vilkas came behind him in a threatening manner.

"We mean no offence but your an Argonian and she's a Nord. She's different as well so it just won't work. You need to stop it, but not so she gets too upset".

Sotek turned to face Vilkas, and stepped right up to him. If Vilkas thought Sotek was going to be easily intimidated then he fell way short of the mark.

"And If I don't?"

Farkas laughed as he puffed his chest out.

"It would be better for you if you did".

Sotek glanced behind himself and gave Farkas a quick once over. He drew the obvious conclusion that they meant it.

"Very well... You leave me no choice". The next second he head butted Vilkas in the face. His nose literally exploded smothering the pair of them with blood but a second later Sotek collapsed as Farkas kicked the back of his legs sending him to the ground. Farkas followed up with three heavy kicks to Soteks stomach.

As he rolled over from the injury Vilkas grabbed him by the collar and savagely punched him four times in the face, then he gave Sotek a kick in the stomach himself.

"One week... It's over get it into your thick head. If anyone finds out she'll be a laughing stock and both of you will never be accepted. Well we won't let that happen, so end it". Then he held a cloth over his nose as they made their way inside Whiterun leaving Sotek behind in the dirt.

Sotek slowly pulled himself up. He tried to cast his healing spell but his mind was way too foggy so he slowly trudged his way back to Whiterun. Once he entered the gate he made his way to Arcadias cauldron. She offered him a healing potion but he quietly refused it. Instead he purchased a few herbs and set his mind on the task of making two potions. When they were ready he said his farewells to Arcadia and turned his attention to Jorrvaskr.

Inside Aela looked horrified as she saw the state of him.

"What the hell happened to you".

"I had a falling out with a bandit".

Kodlak the Harbinger called out to him.

"That's what Vilkas said about his nose".

Sotek nodded in agreement.

"Same bandit". He sat down on the step as Aela sat next to him, she passed him a healing potion but he politely turned down her offer. Aela hugged Sotek all the while he himself sat there staring at Vilkas and Farkas. Once his thoughts slowed down he tried once more to cast his healing spell. This time it worked and gradually his wounds healed over.

Sotek got up from the step then addressed Vilkas as he did so he walked over to the table and poured himself out a large flask of mead.

"Vilkas, thank you for your help earlier. I got a much better idea now on where I stand".

Aela looked at him hard due to the odd way in which he had spoken.

"Where you stand?"

Sotek smiled at her dismissing her interest in the conversation.

"Oh yes. He and Farkas gave me a lecture on footwork. Here Vilkas allow me". Then Sotek picked up Vilkas's flask and took it to the barrel of mead but as he filled it up he discretely emptied a small vial of liquid into the flask as well. "There you go, and thanks again".

Vilkas eyed him suspiciously but he took the flask all the same.

"Thanks, just remember what we said".

Sotek looked at him slyly.

"Oh I will don't you worry about that". Then he sat down with Aela and patiently waited.

After about ten minutes Vilkas started yawning.

"Oh I'm tired, that blow must have taken more out of me than I thought" With that he got up then slowly headed off to his bed.

Sotek waited for a few minutes, then he got up after giving Aela a kiss.

"I'm feeling rough too, I'm going to lay down for a few hours". Then without another word he headed off downstairs.

The Harbinger watched him walking off. As he did so the Harbinger shook his head as he studied Sotek's body language.

"As sharp as a razor".

"Pardon?" Aela asked.

"His eyes watching everywhere, he isn't tired. Farkas stay here, Aela come with me". Then the two of them headed downstairs but once they entered the corridor Kodlak signalled to Aela to be very quiet.

Sotek walked inside Vilkas's room to find him fast asleep, however Sotek wasn't at least one bit surprised. He pulled out a second small Vial and placed it on the side table then he bound Vilkas's hands and feet before finally gagging him. He pulled the gag down a little then poured the contents of the vial down Vilkas's throat then immediately afterwards he replaced the gag.

After a minute or so Vilkas woke up with a start. Sotek gave him a smile then gently slapped him on the side of the face a few times until he had Vilkas's attention.

"Good your awake I was beginning to get worried that I might have used too much potion, but obviously not. Now I listened to you and Farkas so you're going to listen to me now". Vilkas struggled to move and shout but all he could do was murmur quietly.

Sotek checked the bonds then he continued to speak.

"Now I actually appreciate you both looking out for her, but no I'm not breaking it up with Aela; whatever it is we've got. I know we're not a normal pairing. Yes I'm Argonian and as you pointed out she's a Nord but I have a connection with her. I don't know what it is, but it's there, so this is what I propose. I'll look after her, and protect her but you must let this run its course. If she decides she isn't interested then I'll back off, right off and I'll see to it that she gets the minimal of hurt from it. However there's a but, I want the opportunity for it to work. I need you both to give it a chance. If you do that, then I promise I'll protect her and look after her... Can you do that?"

Vilkas nodded then Sotek cut off the gag.

"Untie me. You have my word we won't interfere but I swear if you hurt her in any way... We'll see to it that you'll regret it. You'll regret every tear she has, you remember that".

Sotek cut the bonds with the dagger he used for the gag then stood back away from him.

"Agreed".

At that moment Aela pushed past the Harbinger and bust into the room.

"You pair of bastards! How the hell dare you interfere in my private life... You pile of horse crap!" As she spoke she drew her dagger and tried to stab Vilkas in the leg.

Sotek quickly held her and pulled her back. Aela's hand grabbed him by the throat, and held him tightly as she glared at Vilkas.

"If you two interfere again, I swear I'll scar both your bloody legs". Once Vilkas was forewarned of stepping beyond his boundaries, she then turned towards Sotek. "If you ever touch me like that again I'll tear your bloody skin off your corpse... I dare you!" As she spoke she thrust her dagger under Soteks chin. He felt the cold tip press against his throat as he tried to back away. Moving away from Sotek, Aela walked up to Vilkas and stabbed the side table as hard as she could embedding the dagger into the wood. She turned around then headed out dragging Sotek by the arm as she did so leaving the dagger sticking out of the table as a reminder of her threat. She cursed out loudly as she headed off to her room. "The nerve of those two bastards".

Sotek managed to slow her down a bit, then gently pulled her into his arms.

"Hey, don't be so harsh they were only looking out for you".

"What, by beating up my bloody boyfriend? Great". Then she shouted down the corridor at Vilkas who was just sitting there with the Harbinger standing over him. "If I want my boyfriend beaten up then I'll bloody do it! You cunts leave him the hell alone, and where the hell is that bastard Farkas".

The Harbinger came over to them then gently gave Aela a hug.

"I'll sort it out, you just leave it to me. Sotek get yourself upstairs in the hall. Aela, go out to the plains for a few hours... Get some ermm air, go on you'll feel better for it".

Aela gave the Harbinger a quick hug then she hugged Sotek but this time she clung on tightly.

"Yes maybe I should. I could do with a run, ermm a hunt. I'll be back in a few hours or so". Then she gave him a kiss and headed off outside.

A good few hours later she came back to the hall. She seemed much happier in herself but when she passed Farkas she growled at him making him flinch nervously.


	33. UOTW Chapter 033 Night Fighter

A good few nights later, Farkas stirred from his slumber. He found himself lying there on his bed for about half an hour in which he spent staring up at the ceiling, muttering to himself about not being able to sleep. After giving up on rest he decided to head upstairs so with no particular goal in mind, he left his room. As he walked down the corridor he decided to check on the various whelps quarters. As usual Sotek wasn't there nor had his bed been slept in. ' _No guessing where he is_ ' he thought to himself. He then couldn't help but think about Aela and Sotek.

Aela the Huntress. Archer, fighter and Companion. A true Nord female with the temper to match. The only thing burns more bright than her hair is her spirit.

Sotek. An unknown Argonian who just so happens to be the Dragonborn. A few months ago he couldn't hold his drink let alone a sword. Took him nearly three days to master the double doors. Farkas laughed a bit when he remembered that Sotek got his tail jammed in the door. What made it doubly funny was the amount of gear he was carrying. What a bloody racket that made clanging down the steps in the wind district… The priestess came running out of the temple half expecting Dragons Reach to have collapsed. As for the farmers crops they never let him near the fields again. With that thought Farkas laughed loudly.

The other thought he couldn't shake was Aela and Sotek being together. It didn't matter how he looked at it, it seemed wrong on so many levels. However that being said he couldn't shake the thought that if Sotek was a Nord or Aela was an Argonian then they just wouldn't work. Spiritually they were meant for each other, that's the one thing he was sure of. Whether it was in the yard training as a group or in a fight, team them together and you won. You didn't even need to enter a cave of bandits to help them. Knowing they both were there was all you needed. Having those two together was enough.

Just then a door opened disturbing his train of thought. He rapidly covered his eyes as Aela walked out from her room just wearing a loin cloth. She was completely topless and completely oblivious to the fact. Something made her turn around, some sense which warned her that she wasn't alone.

"Hi Vilkas, someone's laughing. I'm getting a drink". Her eyes were all squinted despite the minimal lighting from a few lamps which were still burning. All she could make out was the basic shapes of the furniture in the corridor. It was obvious to him she was half asleep, she just walked past him, picked up a flask and headed to the store to fill it.

"Aela, you know your naked… Right?" Farkas called out as he wasn't entirely sure what to do with her.

As she disappeared into the stores room, he headed to her doorway and knocks on it loudly despite the fact that it was partially open.

"Sotek, you awake? Its Aela, she's topless you gotta…" That was when he peeked his head around the door frame but to his surprise her bed was empty. "Where the hell is he?"

"Where's who?"

Turning around he saw Aela walking towards him. To his horror she was still half asleep and still half naked.

"Ermm Sotek". He replied as he adverted his eyes from her direction.

Aela just shrugged her shoulders.

"Dunno haven't had him all week".

Farkas grumbled as he pushed her door open for her.

"Aela you got to cover up".

"It's ok Farkas I got it". She stated as she walked up to him holding the flask high above her head totally unaware of the fact that she was showing the world her chest. Ignorant of her behavior, she walked past him and put the flask on the table without drinking any at all.

"Vilkas is here somewhere". The next moment she climbs into bed and falls asleep.

Farkas pulled the cover over her then shut her door quietly.

"Un-believable". He shook his head at her then went off looking for Sotek.

Upstairs he could hear a clashing of weapons so he decided to investigate. He crept up to the doors to the courtyard and silently opened them ever so slightly so they were only just ajar.

There in the yard in full armor was Sotek practicing his attacks on a training dummy.

"He's out there 2am every morning".

Farkas turned in surprise to see Kodlak who was still sitting in a corner draped in shadows. On the table was a jug of mead and his flask from the earlier drinking session.

"Every night he's out there for two hours".

"Every night?" He glanced out to the yard feeling somewhat startled at the news. Even though the Harbinger had said it, there was still a part of him which didn't quite believe what he had heard. They all knew he was improving but no one knew how. Farkas quietly shut the door then went back to bed.

The next day Sotek as usual spent his time observing the others train the whelps. Farkas approached Vilkas and Aela.

" _Meet me at the Sky forge tonight, midnight. Don't tell anyone_ ".

Aela gave him a funny look although she was curious.

"Why? What's it about?"

Farkas just briefly replied.

"Got something to show you both. Oh Aela…"

"I know… Don't tell Sotek, you told me that" She replied snapping.

Farkas's eyes narrowed as he grinned at her.

"For the love of the Nines wear a top". No sooner as he said it, Farkas went off leaving Aela feeling perplexed just as much as Vilkas was. She looked at Vilkas as if to say what the hell was that about. Vilkas just shrugged his shoulders none the wiser.

That night around midnight as arranged the three companions met at the sky forge.

" _Good you both came, keep it down_ " Farkas exclaimed.

" _Why are we here_?" Aela asked on behalf of her and Vilkas.

" _We're waiting_ "

" _Hell I can do that in the hall, and I'll have a flask of mead as well_ " Vilkas moaned.

" _We're waiting for Sotek_ " Farkas stated.

Aela's eyes lit up the moment she heard Sotek's name mentioned. Her voice was noticeably higher more enthusiastic.

"He's coming as well?"

" _Shhussshhh, no. We're gonna watch him_ "

" _Huh_?" Aela was confused just as much as Vilkas was.

Farkas tried his best to explain the situation.

" _At around two in the morning Sotek comes out here_ ".

Upon hearing the news, Vilkas was defiantly unhappy. His voice trailed off as he growled.

" _Two? Two in the morning? So why are we out here at half past bloody twelve_ ".

" _Shhhushh so he doesn't know we are here"._

Farkas and Vilkas watched and waited while Aela curled up between them and fell asleep. Farkas threw a fur over her that he brought up to the forge with him.

Just as the smallest of the two moons started to disappear behind the mountains, Farkas gave Aela a gentle shake waking her up. She made her way to the edge with the others with the fur wrapped around her.

" _Its bloody freezing_ ". Just at that moment the door opened, Sotek came outside in full armour with his Axe, shield and bow.

They sat there watching in secret as Sotek practiced by himself. First off his training list was his axe and shield. He copied near perfect all the moves Farkas taught to the whelps the day before.

" _Damn he remembered all of it_ ". Farkas remarked feeling somewhat surprised. As they watched him, Aela studied how Sotek moved when attacking and blocking against imaginary enemies.

Then he practiced with a battle axe which was hidden in the undergrowth. He virtually duplicated every one of Vilkas's moves he's been working on over the last three days. After he completed a tough sequence, Aela couldn't help but comment on him.

" _Not being funny with you Vilkas but he's got that perfect_ ". Inside she was feeling proud that Sotek was becoming a formidable fighter.

Vilkas wasn't so easily impressed.

" _Naa I don't have anything to worry about. His footing in the final stance is wrong. He's not too shabby though_ ".

For the last hour of Sotek's 'private' training session he drew his bow. Over the course of several minutes he stood there firing off arrows as he worked on his speed and accuracy. It was obviously paying off as the three Companions each noticed he was gradually becoming faster while his arrows slowly drew closer and closer to the bulls eye in the archery target.

Vilkas was impressed this time. He started to realizehow much training Sotek actually did. He leaned towards Aela and gave her a nudge in her ribs.

" _Not shabby at all girl, he's doing you proud. Rates not as quick as you, nor his accuracy mind you but I'd put him against the other whelps_ ".

Sotek casually strolled over to the target to check where he hit with his last few shots but all of a sudden he stopped and lifted his head up slightly. His reptilian eyelids were shut tight as he listened to the soft breeze of the night air. After a minute or so he shouted out.

" _Las_ " Unlike all the other shouts, this particular shout was quiet and soft, almost like feint whisper.

Looking around the yard Sotek could see the guards on their night patrol, or rather he can see their Aura as they moved around the city's streets on their patrol. Then he glanced around the yards perimeter. There at the top of the outcropped rock by the forge he could make out three auras of the Companions spying on him. He sneaked up to the rock edge then followed it along towards the forge as quietly as possible.

Aela peered down the edge of the Skyforge before turning to the others.

" _Was that a shout_?"

Vilkas replied.

" _Hell I dunno he's your boyfriend… Mate? You tell us. Whatever it was it wasn't loud_ ".

Farkas looked down the edge but he couldn't see Sotek anywhere.

" _Hey where he go?_ "

Sotek replied as loudly as he could.

"I'm behind you!"

All three of the Companions jumped as one. Aela even screamed out from the shock of Sotek's sudden appearance.

"You stupid moron. What the hell are you doing sneaking around?" She was angry but only because he had seen them.

A guard came running up to them from the Wind District waving his arms around franticly.

" _What the hell is going on? Its early, keep it down_ ".

Aela slowly turned towards him in her 'full glare mode'. He thought better for it and resume his patrol albeit keeping an eye on her as he walked away.

Sotek waved his finger at her face.

"You three are up here doing what? And I'm sneaking around?"

Sotek strode towards the three of them fully intent on relaying his argument and annoyance at being spied on but Aela stepped in front of the other two. She had her own questions and she demanded answers.

"Why are you practicing at night?"

Sotek looked at Aela, then he glanced down at the target dummies. After he muttered to himself he then sat by the forge resting his hand in his pocket.

" _Because at night you're not there. I don't want you there_ ". His voice sounded drawn out and heavy.

" _But why don't you want me there_?" Her face looked like she was ok with his decision however the emotions in her voice gave away her true feelings.

Sotek slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She rested her head on his chest, while he gently swayed her back and forth.

" _Because I don't want to hurt you again. If you're not here when I train then I can't_ "

Aela stood there in his arms for a minute thinking then she broke away from him. She stepped back a few feet so she could look into his face.

" _Do you love me_?"

" _What_?" His train of thought was totally derailed due to her sudden and rather bizarre question.

"D _o you love me_?" She repeated herself but this time her voice was soft with an air of mischievousness to it. As she spoke she swayed side to side which was typical of her when she was up to something.

Sotek stepped forwards reached out and held her waist as he looked straight into her eyes.

" _Yess_ ".

As she glanced across to Vilkas and Farkas the tip of her tongue stuck out almost like she was gently biting it. She snapped her head back to Sotek and spoke abruptly all the while keeping the low soft tone.

" _Would you die for me_?"

" _Aela, you bloody know I would. You all know I would_ ".

Aela smiled broadly like her entire plan had just bore fruit.

" _Then train with me, with them… I need you. I don't want to lose you_ ". The next moment her voice raised in pitch and volume as she started prodding him in the chest angrily. "If I lose you cause you don't train properly then I'll bloody kill you myself. As from tomorrow, as in later today, you get your bloody backside out here and bloody train… Well?"

After sighing to himself, his eyes switched to the training yard. His stomach started turning which he struggled to control.

" _Ok"._ He slowly nodded while at the same time he rested his head on Aela's shoulder basically giving up the fight.

His eyes were tightly shut for several seconds while he fought with his feelings the his eyes snapped open. He straightened himself up as he mentally prepared himself for the task at hand.

"Vilkas, could you show me that sequence. My feet were wrong at the end".

"What now?" Vilkas was half hoping to be in bed by now the last thing he wanted was to spar a few hours before daybreak.

"Please"

Aela watched Vilkas's face then decided to lend aid to Vilkas's decision making by punching him in the arm.

"Well?"

Vilkas glanced down at her with a certain look on his face which seemed to say 'What the hell are you doing?'. Aela's eyes narrowed in response with an air of aggression. Grumbling loudly Vilkas led the others down the ramp to the training area. He took Sotek through the moves step by step, just correcting the small mistakes Sotek got wrong while Aela and Farkas sat at the table and watched. One thing they couldn't help but notice is every time Vilkas walked in front of him, Sotek lowered his weapon. Soon Sotek knew and could do the whole sequence by himself. Aela clapped excitedly then ran up to him to give him a hug and a kiss for encouragement.

From the doors to the hall came a loud heavy voice.

"About bloody time…" They all turned around in surprise to see the Harbinger watching them. "Now of to bed, all of you". They all went inside but instead of heading to her own bed, Aela literally dived into Sotek's room.

Kodlak froze at the doorway to his study and called out over his shoulder along the corridor.

"Your own beds tonight please! There has been enough disturbance already without wolves adding to it thank you".

Aela climbed out of the bed, gave Sotek a long kiss then pretended she was in a bad mood and went to her room shouting out playfully.

"Meanie!"

As he lay in the darkness, Sotek laughed at Aela's response. From along the corridor, he could just make out her laughing too.


	34. UOTW Chapter 034 Welcome to Training

The next morning Sotek was woken up by Farkas's lumbering form bearing over him.

"Aela sent me to wake you up. Welcome to training… Again".

Sotek rose out of his bed half-heartedly, then collected his weapons. Just before he made his way upstairs to the hall, he adjusted a few leather straps so his armour was properly secure. Aela and Vilkas are already eating despite Farkas's grumblings as he had already finished and was heading outside. Aela shook her head at Sotek due to his late arrival.

"Hurry up sleepyhead or your miss breakfast. You got a busy schedule today". Sotek just had a glass of water and picked up an apple. From the very first bite his stomach turned as he fought off the sickening feeling which rose from his stomach. He threw the remains of the apple in the fire pit then headed outside to the yard.

Aela followed Sotek outside leaving Tilma hollering at Sotek as she pointed to the apple blazing away spitting ash up as it burned. They both glanced back over their shoulders at the scene and smirked before disappearing in the yard. Aela could tell that Sotek wasn't overly keen due to the way his tail dragged limply behind him but she appreciated the fact he was keeping his word.

"You ok?" She asked throwing her arms around him.

Sotek just nodded then gave her a gentle squeeze in return for her affection.

"What'ss firsst?"

Aela already decided to make it easy for him by choosing archery so there would be no contact between himself and anyone else.

"You, me, and my bow". As she explained, she held it up to him.

"I don't have to shoot you with it do I?" As he replied solemnly he looked serious. Aela still struggled to read his face, they all did. Even the Harbinger had a hard time trying to read his emotions especially when he was trying to hide them. Aela couldn't distinguish the difference in Sotek smiling and snarling, none of them could.

She just laughed as she tugged his arm.

"No, no you don't".

"Good. Does that mean you're going to shoot me instead?". She turned to face him as her eyes narrowed to two tiny slits. He was standing there oblivious to her emotions with a big grin on his face. At least Aela presumed it was a grin.

"That's not funny". She frowned as she punched him in the arm.

After an hour or so Aela was happy with Soteks progress, so she upped the difficulty by grabbing three apples from the table sat them on a rock. She stood back next to a marker and fired off three arrows one after the other. Each arrow hit its prospective target causing the three apples to explode on impact. Sotek couldn't help but be in awe of her form and technique just as much as he was admiring her moves and curves.

"Right your turn". She called over, snapping him out of his trance.

She placed three whole apples on the rock.

"Six arrows, three apples".

"I'm not so sure about thiss". Sotek couldn't help but notice how small the apples looked from this distance. He couldn't help but feel that they might have well been grapes for all the difference it would make.

Aela dismissed his complaints and waved him on.

"You'll have no problems". She had a confident look about her whereby Sotek certainly didn't.

Sotek's initial arrow just missed the center of the first apple, barely skinning one side. The second shot missed its target completely.

"Take your time. Remember your breathing. Second apple".

Sotek lined up his shot, held his breath, then fired. The arrow slices through the air hitting the apple, sending it in pieces across the yard.

"Yes!" Aela shouted out. "Third apple". Once again Sotek aims, holds his breath, and fires. The arrow shoots past the apple just a few inches away from it. "Last shot". He lines up again, and fires, the arrow hit the apple off center, cutting out a chunk and sending it spinning to the ground.

Aela went up to him feeling overly pleased with his progress.

"One and a half, not bad. I'll make an archer of you yet", then she gave him a hug. He held her tight, kissed her forehead then they broke away from each other.

Farkas called out to them as he pointed to the lone apple which was still sitting on the wall.

"There's still an apple and he's got one shot left".

Aela shook her head at him.

"Two shots an apple ".

Vilkas and Farkas look at each other then nodded to each other. They both start banging the table and loudly shouting in unison.

"Wager!, Wager!, Wager!" in time together.

Aela held up her hand, silencing them both.

"One hundred gold he hits it". she shouted out across the yard. Sotek's mouth dropped open as he blinked at her heavily.

She seductively slid up to him then whispered in her sexy husky voice

" _Hit it and I'm yours for the whole night_ , _but if you miss it!_ " Then she gently but discretely grabbed him between the legs. Her fingers tenderly wrapped around his manhood. " _Then this goes on my shelf_ ". She then smiled at him, as she gave him one last comment. " _No pressure_ ". Her hand tugged slightly, which forced him to stand bolt upright before she let him go.

"I'll take that bet" Farkas called out.

"Me too" Vilkas shouted. Both of them then threw a bag of gold on the floor.

Aela's eyes fixed on the bags of gold lying there then she turned to Sotek smiling, but her tone belied the smile. He felt a slight shudder as she spoke.

"You miss this then I lose two hundred gold, I won't have your balls I'll have your bloody skin on my wall". She then poked him in the chest "Aim. Breathe. Control. Hit the bloody thing".

Sotek took aim, controlled his breathing then fired. The arrow flew straight and true hitting the apple off centre but still causing it to disintegrates on impact, spreading out bits of apple over the wall. Aela screamed out excitedly.

"I win!" Then she ran over to the bags of gold and scooped them up from the ground. Only then did she turn to Sotek who was smiling evilly at her. As he threw her a wink, the realization in what she had said to him slowly sank in. "Oh rats".

They move off to the side allowing the others to train with the targets while they sat and watched. After a few hours everyone headed inside for a break. It was that moment which the Harbinger had decided to seek out Sotek from the rabble in the hall.

"I've had word from winter hold, the college is asking how your spells are coming on. They have requested to see you".

"Please tell me you been practicing your spells" Aela asked.

Sotek just nodded in response. He knew when he had been hunting by himself that he used magic just as much as his bow and axe.

Farkas overheard the conversation and spoke up.

"He's certainly been practicing Conjuration, if the amount of howling from that familiar he conjures up is anything to go by. He must be a master by now".

Aela grabbed an apple off Sotek's plate and threw it at him, then she held up her bags of gold which were sitting on the table and shook them loudly.

"Looser".

Sotek laughed at the pair of them before resuming his conversation with the Harbinger.

"I'll best head up there tomorrow morning and I suppose I'll have to stay there for a few days, see if I can help in any way".

The Harbinger disagreed. He enforced his opinion by resting his heavy hand on Sotek's shoulder.

"It might serve you better if you stayed a few weeks or so. We all know you have to rely on more than you can learn here and as you have proven before magic is another weapon at your disposal. Just like your dragon shouts". As the Harbinger spoke he noticed Aela who now sat in her chair all quiet and moody.

"Greybeards..,. I'll have to go and visit them as well" Sotek added.

The Harbinger twitched his eyes to Aela as Sotek spoke to him. Sotek looked at her seeing her sat there. The more he looked on the more he could see a mental thundercloud develop over her head. He gazed around the room and quietly laughed.

"Aela, which one do you think is best?"

She turned and threw a confused look at him, temporarily thrown out of her mood.

"What?"

"Well the journey to Winterhold is long and I'll be there for a few weeks at least, and no doubt there will be a cave to explore or something that needs tracking down. Then there's the seven thousand steps to High Hrothgar, I'm bound to come across something as I'm travelling up there in the mountain side, let alone whatever task they lined up for me. I'd be a fool to set off alone so I thought as you worry about me, you would say which Shield Sister would be best to travel with me for a few weeks?"

She sat there for a few moments looking around the room until his words actually sank in.

"You dare take anyone else". She threateningly stated as she laughed while she playfully beat him up.

For the rest of the day Sotek and Aela just took it easy watching the others train throughout the afternoon. That evening as they went downstairs for the night Farkas jestingly approached Aela as she headed across the corridor in the Under Croft. He was totally unable to resist winding her up so he closed in on her like a pack of wolves.

"So who is it then?" he enquired.

"Who is what?" She snapped back at him as she was fully expecting a leg pull as she walked past the smirking behemoth.

"Who is it Soteks taking?" He stated while sporting a massive grin on his face.

She turned around and glared at him.

"Me!" She roared before thumping him in the arm. She went off towards her room leaving Farkas and Vilkas who was hiding around a corner laughing loudly.

Before she could close her door there was a tap as Sotek opened it. He held her in his arm while his other hand gently lowered her head onto his chest.

"You're tired". She just nodded as she held him in return. "We got a long trip tomorrow, let's get you to bed".

"That's all you think about". She said smiling.

"What iss?" He asked.

"Getting me to bed". She gave a little laugh, but kept her eyes closed as the strain of the last few days took its toll.

As they laid down on her bed, Sotek mentioned one last thing.

"You know you sstill owe me a night don't you".

Keeping her eyes shut, and without moving her head, she punched him lightly in the stomach. Sotek pretended it hurt and started groaning.

"You wussy" She laughed as she tucked herself in his arms.


	35. UOTW Chapter 035 Acceptance

Chapter 35 Acceptance

That night Aela awoke from her nightmare sweating, shaking and clearly upset. Sotek was sitting up on her bed with his arms tightly wrapped around her. His scaly chest had a wet sheen from Aela's sweat and tears as he held her close. Even Kodlak was nearby. He was on a chair besides her bed holding her clammy hand. Though she was shaken she tried to fight back her tears.

"I'm ok, I'm ok. Everyone stop fussing". She pulled herself up to her feet while the other two watched her move across her room. Aela held onto the doorframe for support although she tried to hide that fact from the two pairs of eyes which were so predominately fixed on her. Her head turned to face them but her eyes stayed fixed on the floor.

" _Sotek get some rest we've a long day today. I'm ok off you go_ ". Her voice was barely a whisper as she tried to put on a brave front. Then she walked slowly along the corridor despite how weak her legs felt. Before she could take more than a few steps she collapsed on the floor and curled herself up into a ball. Aela laid there silently staring along the dark passageway until her eyes closed tightly. The vivid dream flashed through her mind and she promptly bursts into tears.

Within moments Sotek picked her up and carried her back to her room while Kodlak pulled back the furs so Sotek could lay her on the bed. He laid next to her and gently moved her head on his chest so he could provide emotional support. The Harbinger pulled a fur over her before he resumed his place in the chair. He felt Aela's hand tighten as she gripped his fingers while she slowly reasserted some control on herself.

Sotek then spoke to Kodlak. He held his anger in check but it was clearly shown in his voice.

"That'ss the ssame nightmare. Nearly every night now, the ssame blassted dream". He was feeling frustrated at not being able to help which was fully evident in his uncontrollable hissing. All he could do was watch and wait.

Kodlak gently stroked the back of Aela's hand as he responded to Sotek's desperation.

"As of yet we don't know who the black wolf is or the grey one. All we can do is wait until they reveal themselves... Let Aela rest through the morning. When she is ready head to Winterhold. I'd recommend speaking to the librarian Urag. Urag Gro-Shub. He's an Orsimer at the college. He will have books, a great many books. Hopefully there may be something he can tell you".

"I'm ok..." Aela looked up to the Harbinger, and smiled but with one look in her eyes, he could easily tell that being 'ok' was far from the truth. What Aela and the Harbinger kept to themselves was that they both knew it was Hircine. They were fully aware if nothing changed then that would be her fate for eternity.

It was late morning by the time Aela stirred from her restless slumber. Arriving at the hall, she promptly sat next to Sotek.

"Thanks for being there last night. Have you eaten yet?"

"I was up early. I'm afraid I have". He sat there watching her while the feeling of guilt threatened to overwhelm him. In his mind a thought kept rolling around 'Thanks for being there... Thanks for what? Sitting around being completely useless while you went through hell'.

The moment he said he ate, he regretted that as well. She looked down at the table disappointedly. Sotek took one fleeting glance at her then gazed across the table. Moments later he was up on his feet with a plate in his hand.

"Here, I saved you some food. He past across to her half a chicken which came from one of the farmsteads from around Whiterun. Without even waiting for a response, he went around the table collecting some rolls, fruit and a fresh flask of mead before placing the plate down in front of her.

"Iss there anything elsse, my lady requiress?" He hissed as he bowed down as if he was serving royalty.

She laughed as she waved her hand dismissively at him. "No, that is all. Be gone with you".

He half bowed a second time as courteous as he could then started to back away. Aela clicked her fingers at a chair as she laid out her next demand.

"Ssit!"

Sotek did as he was instructed and slid on the chair next to her with a big grin on his face.

"Have you been to Winterhold before?" He asked

She shook her head in response as she franticly chewed on a large piece of chicken. After she swallowed it she washed it down with a big swig of mead.

"Not in a while. There was a frost troll problem a few years ago but I never went to the village or saw the college for that matter." She tore into a roll and broke off a piece of cheese. Instead of cutting up the block to lay thin slices on her bread, she simply took a bite from both the cheese and the roll. "Are we actually going in the college?"

Sotek smiled as he watched her eat her way through the plateful of food. He was concerned that her eating would be affected but that was clearly not the case.

"Yes but we won't be staying there. I usually sleep at the inn".

After picking clean a chicken bone, Aela dropped it on her now empty plate as she cast a confused glance at Sotek.

"The inn? Why? Don't the college provide rooms?"

Sotek dismissively shrugged his shoulders in a half hearted response.

"Not a room as such more like an alcove. I just can't settle there, it's not like home".

Just then Kodlak came over to them.

"The carriage is ready when you are. I see your appetite is none the worse for wear".

Aela looked down at her plate and realised she ate far more than she initially realised.

"I just felt hungry today. What of it?"

He just gave a smile whilst he ignored her blatant attitude. Instead of rebuking her, he accepted it as a good sign that she was feeling herself.

"You always do when you're going outside". He then turned to Sotek and winked knowingly at him."She isn't one to be caged".

She smiled at his statement then turned towards Sotek.

"When are we leaving?"

"Ass ssoon ass you finisshed clearing the table. Look theress ssome more down there". He hissed mockingly as he pointed to a plate of bread rolls.

Her eyes narrowed as she jestingly glared at him before she glanced down the table at the plate which he had pointed out. The next second he mockingly cried out due to receiving a thump in the arm.

"Owww". He vigorously rubbed the 'injury' whilst keeping up the pretence that it actually hurt.

"You wussy". As Aela watched him squirm in the chair she couldn't help but chuckle at the groaning he was making. Soon afterwards, once both of their packs were checked and restocked with potions, they made their way to the carriage.

"Hello again friend. Off to Winterhold are we?" Stated Bjorlam. "Hopefully there'll be no bandits this time". He said cheerfully.

Aela called out to him as she climbed on the back of the wagon.

"Bandits?"

He glanced over his shoulder as he pointed to Sotek.

"Oh yes. Didn't he tell you? We got stopped by bandits". Then he used funny voices as he replayed the event. " _Pay the toll. Pay with gold or pay with blood_ ". "And then he". As he explained he pointed to Sotek. "As calm as a lake and as cold as ice says ' _Fine we'll pay with yours_ ' and shoots the bandit where he stood with his bow. Priceless... Made a good tale at the tavern that did". With that he started laughing as he remembered sitting at the fireplace with various drinks which other patrons had bought him while he told the tale.

Aela shuffled along the bench away from Sotek and lifted her feet up to rest them on the long seat. She laid back into him so her head was in his lap. Sotek moved his arm over her and slid his hand along her stomach to come to a rest on her hip. Aela smiled to herself due to the warm glow she felt inside. As she thought back to Sotek's abilities when he first joined the Companions the sensation of a proud master filled her with pride at the rapid progress which he had made since he first entered the hall.

Bjorlam glanced over his shoulder at the two Companions and smirked quietly.

"Ah. So it _is_ you two".

Aela looked up at him. "What?"

"Oh there were rumours that you found someone, someone special. Everyone was starting to think you would stay single and grow old by yourself. Of course there are plenty of Nords, but none of them had the guts to ask you out". With that he started laughing. "Your trouble is your too bloody scary".

Aela started to look worried which was clearly shown in her eyes.

"What are they saying?"

"Well that depends... Now I aint one to gossip, but most think you're a good match. They've all seen a change in you. When I say they I mean everyone. The priestess summed it up the best. ' _Never before have I seen a couple where their spirits are so in balance'_. Of course the young men don't like it one bit".

"Why not?" Sotek asked.

"Why? hell have you actually looked at 'Aela the Huntress' as a young woman? I'm not being funny but any hot blooded male under 30 would die to be with her".

Aela then turned to Sotek with a big smirk on her face.

"Well?"

Sotek instantly felt somewhat threatened by her tone.

"Ermm, well what?"

"Do you look at me like I'm a young woman?". She asked as she flirted her eyebrows at him.

The coach driver called out his warning.

"Careful you got ten seconds to live".

Sotek thought for a second then smiled back at her smugly.

"I can't ssay that I have. No, I look at you as a friend, Companion, archer, and mate. But just as a woman? I can't say I do".

The coach driver burst out laughing.

"And there he goes, escapes with his life. Well manoeuvred".

Aela smirked at his comment.

"You were lucky there". She turned her attention back to the driver. "I was expecting the town would have a hard time with us". She wondered why Whiterun accepted them so easily, she honestly thought it to be harder.

Bjorlam stopped the carriage, then turned to face them both.

"Hard time? The amount of times you stepped into the breach for the town? And now with the dragons? Two are already dead thanks to you. Hell the towns not happy your going away... The blacksmiths got a big order of swords to make while the herbalists supplies are bound to drop. General goods isn't happy at all. Belethor 'll be starker's by the time you get back. Even the Jarl is dreading you both going off, what with the two towers damaged. Don't count yourselves short. You've got a lot of respect in Whiterun".

He started chuckling to himself as he added to his statement.

"In fact the only ones relieved are the wheat farmers because apparently a certain someone burnt their crops". With that comment Aela gave a little smirk, but Sotek didn't find it funny at all. When Aela glanced upwards and saw his face she just burst out laughing.

Eventually they arrived at the road heading into Winterhold. A rider came galloping up towards them yelling out as he approached them.

"By the nines I found you".

"Whoa there, steady". Bjorlam called out to Chestnut, his horse as he tugged on the reins bringing the wagon to a stop.

"You're a guard of Winterhold. What's going on?"

"Winterhold's under attack... By a Dragon!" The rider blurted out as he tried to control his fears.

Aela spun around so she was sitting upright while Sotek moved quickly to the front of the carriage. He tapped Bjorlam's arm as he pointed to the road ahead.

"Let's go".


	36. UOTW Chapter 036 Hot Reception

As soon as the carriage approached Winterhold a large black shadow swooped overhead blotting out the sun. A red dragon came hurtling down the mountainside gliding just above the ragged terrain before it came to a halt hovering just above the Inn. Everything glowed a bright orange as the dragon's fire breath blasted one of the houses opposite. The doorway gave way under the force of the fire attack while the windows shattered spraying molten hot glass over a guard who had ran to the house for protection. He crawled in agony away from the building as the walls seemed to buckle and swell. Moments later the roof exploded in flames as the last of the walls strength faded causing the house to literally explode in a baptism of fire. Burning debris rained down adding to the panic and confusion. The guard disappeared under a wall as it collapsed on him. The only sign of his existence was a dead lifeless hand. It's fingers were stretched out as if he was trying to grasp anything that could save him.

The whole town was in chaos as the mages from the college joined in with the guards who were trying vainly to defend Winterhold and its inhabitants. Sporadic firing of arrows combined with magical energies of fire, lightning and ice flew out in as many directions. Both Aela and Sotek knew the towns own attacks were useless as there was no co ordination between any of their attacks. Before Aela could say anything Sotek took command.

"Aela, round up the archers and take them to the road. Form up on the mountainside". Then he turned his attention to the mages. Giving no regards towards ranking, he grabbed the closest mage to him by the arm and shoved him towards the road. "Gather outside of town we have to draw it away". then immediately after, without pausing for breath he turned his attention to the guards. "Get those people under cover".

The dragon swept down again preparing to attack with its fire breath but this time Sotek was ready for it. He turned towards the dragon and waited until it was just about to blast the Inn with its breath attack when he shouted out.

"Fus Ro". The blast knocked the dragon back slightly although it did however disrupt the breath attack. It also drew the dragons attention. "Wait for it". Sotek yelled his command to stop everyone from firing as he didn't want anyone adding to the confrontation. The dragon was eyeing up its next victim, an Argonian called Sotek and he didn't want anyone else to attack lest they caused it to change its mind. "Hold your fire".

The dragon reared up and once again prepared to use its fire breath. Sotek who was walking backwards kiting the dragon away from the centre of the town saw the signs and shouted out a second time.

"Fus Ro". Again the invisible force slammed into the dragon disrupting its attack causing the dragon to roar out angrily. Sotek ran out of town as fast as he could while the dragon's shadow loomed overhead.

He felt the searing heat of a blast of flame and dived unceremoniously into the ground. A burning sensation and flames roared like a tidal wave over his head, he scrambled back up to his feet and scampered across the ground initially on all fours until his legs out paced his hands. A few yards past the town marker changed everything. Sotek turned to his side and skidded across the dirt trodden pathway and came to an abrupt stop. He made it, this was his standing ground. This was where Sotek stopped running and turned to face the dragon.

"Don't shoot". He concentrated on his fireball spell and for the first time managed to double cast a destruction spell. He learned to double cast healing spells when Aela was at the temple after he wounded her, but with destruction, here now was his first time.

The giant fireball leapt from his hands and flew towards the dragon. The great reptilian monster was too intent on the chase to notice, not until it was too late. The fireball struck the dragon in the head exploding like a small sun going nova temporarily blinding it. At that point its fate was sealed and Sotek knew it.

"Now! Use everything we have!" All at once arrows shot from the left side of the road. Gone was the ineffective bowmen. Arrow after arrow darted across the sky tearing into the dragons side and wing. Within seconds flight was impossible.

At the same time on Sotek's right, spells of all colours arced towards the dragon. fire and flame moulded with chunks of ice which ripped into its side. Lightning arced across it lighting it up like a bizarre float from a carnival. The dragon crashed to the ground having been literally blasted straight out of the sky. Sotek himself cast fireball after fireball, double casting each spell. His manna failed him so he switched to his bow where he stood and proceeded to fire at the dragon. The creature tried to charge him, but only managed a few feet before collapsing on the ground. The constant attacks from both sides completely overwhelmed it. Vainly it tried to lift its head in one final defiant attack. Before it could raise its head to even look at Sotek, its head slammed into the ground and it's two enormous eyes glazed over as it's life gave up the fight.

As before with the other dragons which Sotek and Aela had killed, it started to glow then burst into flames. Its soul was torn out and absorbed by Sotek as Aela screamed out in victory.

"Yes!" She quickly composed herself due to the guards briskly turning their attention on her. "Ermm... Well done men".

Collette, the restoration trainer who had only just tended to one of the wounded guards approached Sotek cautiously almost like she expected him to sprout wings himself. "It's true, you're dragonborn!".

"Ermm yess. Yess I am". Sotek's words hissed out like a serpent which caused Aela to chuckle to herself.

She came over to the group and threw her arms around Sotek. She blanked everyone as she gave him a long lover's kiss. When she broke away from him she twisted her head around to Collette with a big grin plastered over her face.

"No he's not. He's ' _my'_ dragonborn". She then gazed into Sotek's eyes as she commented on his leadership. "I couldn't have done that better". She beamed.

While Collette looked on feeling somewhat embarrassed at Aela's actions, another mage joined in the conversation. Sotek recognised the old mage as the Alteration trainer Tolfdir.

"Well at least we know you have been working on your destruction spells. Double casting fireballs... Impressive I must say. Although I must stress that you can't be too cautious with magic".

Mirabelle who helped Savos Aren the arch mage with the day to day running of the college butted in.

"Oh stop being such a fuzzy wuzzy. His spells looked controlled enough from where I was standing".

"Fuzzy wuzzy? May I remind you Mirabelle that I have seen with my own eyes what damage spells can do if used recklessly. Safety has to be a integral part of the student's training. I know what can happen if a student goes..."

Mirabelle rolled her eyes at him then turned back towards Sotek.

"Ignore him. He'll have us all wearing cushions on our backsides in case we slipped on the ice".

Tolfdir raised his eyebrows at her then pointed at Colette.

"Last winter, several times may I point out that Colette was called out to heal various members of the college when that heavy frost froze the..."

Mirabelle snapped at him, shutting him up.

"I am not ordering people to have cushions tied to their backsides. That's enough!" Without waiting for him to respond she stepped away from him disengaging from the conversation altogether. "Sotek. Just what are your current magical capabilities at this present time?"

Sotek stared wide eyed at Aela who was grinning due to the mages confrontation. He slowly turned to Mirabelle but the best answer he could give was a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well that's no good. Let's see what you can do after all if we don't know your capabilities the we can't teach you what it is you need to learn. Tolfdir, put him with the other two, Nirya and that Khajiit J'zargo. Let's see what they make of him". With that she led the other mages into the college grounds.

Before Sotek and Aela followed Mirabelle inside the college grounds, they examined the dragons skeleton where several of the town's residents had started to gather. Aela picked up two dragon scales and handed them to Sotek. He faired luckier and had located three bones which he stored with the scales in his pack. Feeling somewhat curious, the librarian Urag approached Sotek and pointed to his rucksack.

"May I enquire as to what you picked up from the dead dragon? As in show me..."

Sotek's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he stared at the orc but then he reached into his pack and produced a dragon bone and a scale. "I can't tell you why, but there's something different about these. I've found them on every dragon we've killed".

"Every dragon? You've killed more than one? Hmm, let me borrow these. I'll get back to you..." The Librarian gave Sotek no illusion that he had little choice in the matter and took possession of the bone and scale.

Aela recognised him from the description given to her by Kodlak. Her hand shot out and grabbed his arm as he started turning away.

"Wait! Do you know about dreams?"

He stood there looking at her hand for the scantest of seconds before Aela retracted her grip on his sleeve.

"You must be Aela. We heard a lot about you. Now do I know about dreams? Afraid not, I don't know anything. I don't know of anyone else either". Aela looked disappointed she was hoping for some insight.

"Mind you" The Librarian added. "It's not dreams your having, its nightmares. That's a different story. See me in a few days time, I'll look at these then we'll take a look at you".

Then he turned back towards Sotek as he spoke he held up the bone and scale for emphasis. "Leave these to me". Then he went off following the others across the bridge to the Winterhold.

As Sotek led Aela across the bridge, she walked cautiously to the side and glanced down the large crevasse to the sea below them. A loud whistle mimicking a falling stone echoed as Aela imagined a rock plummeting down to the freezing seas below.

"Bloody hell. That's one hell of a fall".

She started walking along the platform when Sotek shouted out at her.

"Watch out!"

Aela jumped and sidestepped causing her to slip on the ice. She fell backwards and cried out leaving the scant drop of decorum which she had well and truly behind.

"Ahrrg my ass! Dame it that bloody hurt. Sotek, you stupid bastard. I hurt my ass".

Sotek smirked as he moved out of the way of any retaliation.

"I tried to warn you".

Inside the college Tolfdir cast a knowing look at Mirabelle who in response to his look held her finger up forewarning him not to say a word.

They all entered the courtyard to find a tall elfin figure waiting for them. Aela paused as she glanced around the courtyard. Unlike Jorrvaskr, here it was all white marble and stone. To the right were archery targets which Aela noticed them straight away. She called out to the group as a whole as her interest was clearly evident as well as her confusion.

"You teach archery here?" she asked.

The elfin figure nodded as he studied her then his eyes fell upon her bow.

"Ah you must be Aela the huntress, Companion from Whiterun. I'm Savos, Savos Aren. I am the Arch mage. Welcome to the college. In answer to your question, yes we do but nothing compared to your skills". Then he thought for a few seconds as he remembered what he had been told about her archery skills and of her position in the Inner Circle. "Maybe later you could give a few pointers to our students... If you wouldn't mind".

"I'd love to". She couldn't help but smile as her eyes fixed on the targets a second time.

Mirabelle disdainfully traced along Sotek's chest as she examined his armor.

"This will never do. Have you had your mages cloak yet? Tolfdir, your somewhat lacking today. Kit him out will you please, if it's not too much trouble".

Minutes later Sotek was given his apprentice mage outfit. He screwed his nose up as he examined the robe which Tolfdir mistook for a snarling threat. He placed the hood, gloves, and cloth boots on a bench then scuttled over towards the other students. "We'll start first thing in the morning. You really should wear that outfit".

As soon as Aela saw Sotek in the robes she laughed loudly. All the students muttered as they watched her creasing up with laughter.

"I'm so sorry, I'm just used to seeing him in armour. Not like this". Then she laughed even more. They all glanced at the center of Aela's amusement who happened to be Sotek as he came into view in the training area. His outfit didn't fit him properly at all. The hood stuck up as it was caught on the bone spikes on his head while his tail constantly swished side to side on reflex as it argued with the robe as it struggled with the irritable cloth which draped on it. Everyone could see he wasn't happy what so ever.

He tried to practice with his spells but they kept messing up. The fireballs didn't form right, his familiar faded out more times than it appeared and the other students were constantly complaining about his tail distracting them all as it whipped out slashing through the air. After an hour Sotek had enough. He took Aela back to the Inn without saying a single word.


	37. UOTW Chapter 037 First Shadow

The moment Sotek and Aela walked inside the Inn, all the patrons along with the maids fell deathly silent as their eyes fell upon Sotek. The innkeeper Haran chuckled as she beckoned Sotek towards the bar. Sotek's eyes flicked towards her but then fell upon a chair near the fireplace. He dumped his pack unceremoniously by the chair and slumped down and crossed his legs. His eyelids closed to aid in blotting out the environment as he gathered his thoughts.

The Innkeeper tutted to herself as she watched him sit silently by himself.

"Oh dear, you _are_ having a bad day". Then she turned to Aela and a flash of recognition filled her face. "Ah, you must be Aela the Huntress. He's told me about you. Welcome dear, will you be staying as well?"

Aela hesitated for a second as she wasn't expecting such a warm welcome.

"Ermm hi. To be honest, I'm not sure. It hasn't gone well for him at the college. I'm a bit surprised actually, he's having a bad time".

"Well I'll sort him out then you and me can have a nice chat while he fixes himself". She stated while her husband Dagur filled two flasks of ale.

Aela wasn't too sure what the Innkeeper was referring to so she thought it prudent to ask.

"Ermm what do you mean _fixes himself?"_

"Oh just play along dear". She then smiled as she turned her attention to Sotek.

She moved behind the counter and produced a large kitchen knife then walked over to Sotek who was by now staring blankly at the fire looking somewhat miserable. At least the Innkeeper thought he was looking miserable, either that or he was smiling.

"Here you go". She stated as she passed Sotek the long knife."If you want that outfit to fit properly then you will need to cut off your tail. Leave about a foot I reckon... Yes a foot should do it". Then she smiled at him.

Sotek stared at her blankly, then he just looked at the knife. As he stared at it his tail slammed down with a great thump. The Innkeeper winked at Aela as she gave the Companion a nudge.

"Oh it's alright, I'll look after it". Aela said as she chuckled to herself.

Sotek put the knife on the table then pulled off the robe throwing it on the floor. He subsequently began stripping off the rest of the mages outfit in the middle of the Inn without the slightest regards as to who was watching. Aela smiled broadly as she watched him strip until she just so happened to turn her head slightly. Two maids had paused from their duty of clearing a table to observe Sotek changing his outfit. Aela's eyes narrowed as she openly glared at them both. Their eye's shot back down to the table as they started to wipe it over furiously. All the while Aela's eyes bore into them.

The moment Sotek had started strapping on his old iron armor, the Innkeeper tutted loudly. Her face screwed up as she examined the state of it while she muttered to her husband.

"Oh look at the state of it... Oh no, that will never do. His test starts tomorrow, he can't go looking like that". Dagur threw over a bag of gold to Haran. She weighed it in her hands as if she was working something out. Moments later she tossed the bag by Sotek's feet. It landed on the wooden flooring with a loud thump. "You need new armor dear, that looks awful. Now don't refuse it, it's a loan. An investment after all you both saved my Inn".

As Sotek bent down to pick up the bag, a worn leather strap gave way causing his chest armor to slip to the side slightly. Sotek tore away the offending strap and examined it. The wearing of the leather could easily be seen and the edge started crumbling off in flakes. Sotek held the bag of gold tightly as he sighed.

"Thankss, I will pay it back as soon as I can". Sotek went up to Aela and kissed her on the forehead. "It's going to be a late night I'm afraid".

At that moment the Innkeeper interrupted him as she tugged n Aela's arm.

"Oh no, she is staying with me. You're not taking her out to work on a stinking forge for half the night... Nope, off you go". Then she shoved him out the door. Sotek stood on the pathway for a few seconds as he felt somewhat dubious about leaving Aela behind due to her nightmares. He soon concluded that Haran would look after her so he headed towards the old forge by one of the ruined houses which happened years ago by a natural disaster when half the town collapsed in the sea. he made his way to the blacksmiths after visiting the store, then proceeded to make his armor.

Meanwhile back inside the Inn Haran sat down at a small table with the two flasks which her husband had poured out earlier. Haran passed one flask to Aela as she offered her a chair.

"Now he's out of that ridiculous costume things will get better I'm sure".

Aela stared at the flask before she took a sip of the ale. It felt cool to the touch and made her shiver slightly as she swallowed the small mouthful.

"Trouble is it's not just that. The other students don't seem to want him there". Aela couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him especially as she remembered how she and the other Companions were to him.

"Argonians do have a battle with acceptance, but usually they get through it. No doubt in time the college will be more friendly towards him". Haran assured her.

The guilt which Aela thought was well and truly dealt with suddenly came back. She held the flask tightly as it rested on the table while she spoke truthfully about herself.

"Yes, we weren't keen on him when he came to us. To be honest I was a right..."

"Spirited Archer, who didn't take to fools". She interrupted. "That's how he described your first meeting. You know, when you killed a giant and he burnt... Some crops?"

Aela gave a little chuckle as she remembered the burning wheat bales.

"Yes , he set fire to the wheat sheaf's. It's more than that though. He struggled this afternoon with his spells. I think he was hoping to prove to me what he could do".

Haran scoffed at her as she shook her head.

"Humph. Oh I doubt that, he doesn't seem to bother with the 'look at me' macho crap most men come out with, else he would openly admit he is dragonborn. Until today no-one knew about him. More likely he's disappointed in himself, from what I've seen he pushes himself hard. But if someone tries to show him up, then the nines help them".

Aela's eyebrows raised up as she nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh we've been there all right. He's got a bag of tricks that's for sure. Your right about him pushing himself, and he does try to do things on the quiet". Aela couldn't help but think how easy he beat the three of them yet never told anyone about it and the fact he never once boasted about the dragons. He even went so far as to say the opposite, like when he said he killed a tree.

"We all started to think he was a sort of priest, or monk". The innkeeper said as she passed Aela a second flask of ale.

"Priest or monk, but why?" Aela started chuckling as she couldn't picture it at all.

"Well he told everyone about you, how you got together. He loves your passion for archery, but the girls..."

Aela put down the flask on the table hard as her eyes widened.

"Girls?" A second later her head turned towards the maids as she openly glared across the inn at them.

"Oh don't worry dear, they started to talk. You should be pleased, not angry. You see he just wasn't interested, he even paid one of my girls ten gold just to leave him alone... We started to think he was making you up, just so he wouldn't be bothered by them".

Aela picked up her flask and smiled. A warm feeling started to fill her stomach making her relax as she felt a bit more secure.

"So he wasn't interested in anyone then.." She asked the question but it was more of a statement just to fortifying her feelings.

The innkeeper's face changed slightly which Aela noticed straight away.

"Well... Oh I shouldn't say it". That was when she looked hard at Aela as if she was summoning up her relationship. "Oh fiddlesticks. Keep this to yourself. There was one night when a traveller came in. She was an Argonian as well. Now I fully expected them to sit and talk, after all one Argonian is rare but two especially in this climate".

"She recognised him, that I'm sure of. They never spoke, they just sat opposite each other. Him in that chair". As she explained she pointed to a chair by a big table. "And her there". Once again she indicated the same table. Tucked under it was just two chairs facing each other. "Neither of them ate or drank or talked for that matter. They just sat there for hours watching each other. I can't help but think there was a history or something, then she got up and left. He spent the whole night in that chair watching the door".

"What! No, no way. He swore to me, no". Aela felt her heart had been torn into pieces her eyes started watering as she fought off the tears.

"No, you stop that right now. He made me swear not to tell anyone of that night now you listen to me. All he goes on about is you, no-one else, just you. Let him tell you in his own time, that is for the best."

Aela nodded slightly then made her way to the room which Sotek had rented. She curled herself up in a ball, like she would always do when she was upset. Inside she was fuming.

Half hour later the door knocked, then the Innkeeper walked straight in. She took one look at Aela, then sat beside her and gave her a hug like what you would expect off a mother.

"Don't be upset dear, a lot of people have history's. I know he's crazy about you just as much as you do. You know he says your his light, when he's in a dark place he thinks of you".

Aela fought off the tears then shook her head in disagreement.

"No, he's the strong one. He's always been my rock, when something goes wrong he's there".

"Oh no dear, it's you that shows him the path. now how did he put it? She is the moon that quells the beast inside. Or something like that, it don't make much sense to me but he believed it. Now, hot bath and tidy yourself up, he'll be back soon. They may have had a history or they may not have, I can't be sure. What I do know is either one of them could have happily started a war that night... Forget it". Then she stood up and lightly slapped Aela's leg. "Bath. Now. Move".

It was about two am when Sotek walked through the Inn doorway wearing a new set of Nordic Carved armour. The only piece which he never had was the helm which he left out due to his bone spikes. Aela was back downstairs sitting by the fire waiting for his return. She eagerly leapt off the chair and whistled as she examined the armor. The Argonian girl was on her mind but she had her own secret, so she gave him this one. She put her arms around him and held him tight.

"Nice outfit". She then discretely whispered to him. " _You're not going to want to wear it tonight... I guarantee it"._

Aela awoke in the morning although a bit later than she usually does to see Sotek rummaging around and shifting the furniture about.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Ssorry didn't mean to wake you". He stated apologetically. Moments later he stepped out of the way as he bowed down slightly. "Breakfasst iss sserved". Beside him was two chairs placed around a small table set out for two people. On the table sat a basket of rolls and a plate of cheese which was already sliced up. There was also a bowl of fruit along with a plate of sliced cooked meats. Two glasses and a jug of juice were placed near the middle of the table next to a lit candle. "You were dissappointed the other day when we didn't have breakfasst together".

"Oh you shouldn't have" she stated but he could clearly see she was really happy that he made the effort.

When they came down later in the morning the innkeeper greeted them warmly.

"Oh that's much better than that old armour you were wearing". Sotek nodded in agreement before heading outside. As they went to leave the Innkeeper called Aela back to the counter.

"Oh yes, this is yours dear". She then handed a small bag of gold across to her.

"Ermm what's this for?" She asked as confusion spread across her face.

"Oh the girls chip in a few gold each night, the loudest one wins it. Last night was you, well done dear".

Aela turned bright red then skulked outside as she slipped the small purse of gold in her pocket.

"Oh my god!" She stated as she hid her face from Sotek who was waiting for her.

He could see something was amiss but he couldn't work out what it was.

"What's wrong?" He couldn't but help seeing her act oddly.

"Nothing, never you mind". She stated as she buried her face in her hands. A moment later she started laughing as she threw a punch at Sotek's chest.

"No, you know what? It's your fault". Then she playfully tried to beat him up.

"What did I do?" he asked as he chuckled.

"Never you bloody mind!" She shouted with a great big smile on her face.


	38. UOTW Chapter 038 MAster Apprentice

Once Sotek 'recovered' from Aela 'beating him up' they both headed to the college to meet the other students who were already waiting in the courtyard. All the mages were surprised to see Sotek in armour but they accepted it. The other students however laughed as they ridiculed him.

"That's not going to get you far". The elf stated. She thought Sotek was totally out of his element.

The Khajiit leaned across to the Elf but instead of whispering he talked loud enough for both Aela and Sotek to hear him.

"Well at least this year we have an interesting target". With that both students laughed loudly.

Tolfdir came out from a side room, gave Sotek a quick glance then collected the students together. He led them into the main hall which was a large circular chamber.

"Now you will be tested on five different areas of magic. When you pass, if you pass, then we will start training on higher level spells. If you fail however then it's back to novice and apprentice training. Does everyone understand?"

"Definitely, I can't wait" stated the Elf as she stood tall at attention.

"Yes yes. Higher spells". The Khajiit was looking forwards to the higher level spell crafting and began gleefully rubbing his paw like hands together with eager anticipation.

Sotek just calmly nodded while Aela sat on a bench to the side and watched.

"The first test is ward spells. You must be able to defend your selves. Now cast your wards and keep them up". Tolfdir stated as he observed the three students.

The Khajiit and Elf spoke the words and two ward shields of a misty blue haze shimmered as they materialized in front of them and quickly solidified into a solid barrier.

Aela looked at Sotek with a puzzled expression as Sotek who in turn was staring straight back at her. He glanced over to Tolfdir who was tapping his finger against his arm while he waited for Sotek to cast his spell.

"Ward sspellss?"

The master Alteration trainer came up to him muttering loudly as he did so.

"Surely you have been practising ward spells?" The other students laughed loudly trying their best to intimidate Sotek.

"Go home. You're out of your depth, you are". The Khajiit sneered.

The Elf just shook her head as she tapped her foot impatiently.

Tolfdir sighed as he shook his head sorrowfully.

"You have to have a basic knowledge of spells. fireballs won't count for much if you can't defend yourself. I've said time and time again to you students. Safety always has to come first".

The Elf interrupted him before he entered his whole 'saftey speach'.

"I've been training for this for weeks, I'm not being delayed by a lizard. Send him home".

Aela felt her hand move towards her bow, she was far from feeling happy. Sotek saw her, and slightly shook his head as he watched her hand.

Tolfdir called over the healer, Colette who was sitting at another bench on the far side of the hall.

"Can you train Sotek some basic ward spells. He has an hour to learn them".

She took him aside and started training him the most basic of the wards. Within half an hour she started raising her voice as her stress levels went into overdrive.

"N0, no, no! You're not quick enough. You have got to get the ward up faster..."

Sotek tried again but still the spell was slow to respond to him.

Colette tapped her foot impatiently as she watched him screw up the basic spell yet again.

"One more go... Now!"

He started to cast the spell but as it partially formed the blue shimmer faded out before it eventually solidified. In all the basic barrier took over ten seconds to form. By now Colette had enough and she lost her temper with him.

"No... You still can't do it. It's no good, its taking way too long". She stormed over to Tolfdir as she shouted across the hall at Sotek. "He's struggling with it. He needs more time".

By now Mirabelle had entered the hall after hearing Colette's overly loud and somewhat unusual ranting.

"What is the problem? It's a basic ward".

She looked across to Sotek as she scoured his ability with the spells.

"I think it's his casting, he's sluggish".

Once again the Khajjit commented on him as he laughed.

"He's a lizard of course he's sluggish. Why are we bothering with him?"

"Well if he can't do a basic ward then he has failed the test. It's a shame I was expecting great things from the report from Whiterun... Oh well". Tolfdir exclaimed as he sorrowfully shook his head. The two other students laughed again upon hearing his remark.

All Aela could see was Farkas, Vilkas and herself standing there ridiculing Sotek. She hid it well from the lecturers and the students, but Sotek himself knew her too well. He went up to her, and poked her in the ribs.

" _What'ss up?_ "

" _What's up? How can you stand there and shrug it off? How could you take it so easily? That was us when you came to Whiterun. That prick was me_ ". She whispered as she singled out J'zargo the Khajiit.

Sotek wiped a tear from her eyes, then gave her a discrete hug.

"Ssoon they will make a mistake. Ssoon they will ssee what I _can_ do rather than what I can't. just like you did... No tearss. Ssoon we will get to laugh. Ssoon enough... No tears". He then kissed her forehead and rejoined the others.

The illusion trainer Drevis walked past Aela, and pulled a hanky from her ear making her smile then he placed it in her hands.

"Give Sotek to me. I can sort him out, I know what the problem is. I saw it when he last tried the ward spell". He called out to Mirabelle with as much authority as he could muster.

Without even waiting for an answer he walked across the yard and beckoned Aela to follow him.

"Sotek, you come with me". Then they entered a much smaller chamber.

"Your problem is... You". Drevis stated as he pointed straight at Sotek. He threw Aela a long cloth then barked out his orders. "Gag him".

"Pardon?" Aela paused as confusion filled her face.

Sotek however was even more confused than what Aela was.

"It's simple, you're casting a spell with your mind and with your voice". Drevis explained.

"But that'ss how sspellss work". Sotek exclaimed with a hiss.

Drevis nodded in agreement but then he waved his finger enforcing his reply.

"Yes but if there is enough thought, or concentration then you don't need to say it. But you _are_ saying it. You're effectively casting the same spell on top of itself. You're basically screwing it up".

He then turned back to Aela and smiled.

"Now, gag him before I have to listen to that insufferable hissing of hisss any longer".

She went up to Sotek gave him a kiss then burst out laughing.

"Ssorry I'm under orderss". Sotek's eyes then jestingly glared at her while she tied the gag around his head.

"Right, basic fireball into the wall". The trainer insisted.

Sotek tried to throw one but it failed almost instantly as he still tried to speak the words of the spell.

Drevis rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

"Forget the speech, just throw it".

He tried again but this time a fireball formed in his hand and slammed into the wall with a loud fiery explosion.

Aela cheered as she felt the heat from the fireball.

"You did it".

The trainer joined in as he clapped his hands applauding Sotek and his new found skill.

"Now as quick as you can".

Sotek threw another one and again and again, faster and faster as each fireball slammed into the wall there was another one already flying towards it.

"Now, ward spell". Within a few seconds a light blue misty ward shield solidified in front of Sotek. Two fireballs slammed into it but thanks to Sotek's ward spell, he was completely unharmed.

"Way to go. you got it. Not many get that level of control, your spells are silent to others now. Congratulations, I'm impressed".

Sotek cast him a quick glance of hesitance before casting yet another fireball. This time he held it in his hand and listened for all he was worth. The hall fell silent as neither he, Aela nor the illusion trainer could hear the crackling of the flames from the fireball. Sotek dispelled the ball of flames as a clapping of hands came from the other side of the room.

Phinis the conjuration trainer had entered the hall just a few seconds earlier.

"Well done indeed. that's certainly impressive, especially for a student. How is your familiar by the way?"

"Oh he's happy" Sotek replied as he silently summoned the spectral wolf to his side.

Aela smiled at the conjuration trainer as she approached Sotek and the Familiar wolf.

"So it's you we got to thank for him. He's our mascot". She said with a great big beaming smile.

Phinis chuckled slightly as he walked across the hall towards them.

"Oh you like him do you? Well there are better and stronger summons out there".

"Yess, but we like him. So I'm happy with the one. We get on well" Sotek assured him.

"Well I got something else to show you, so I'm going to borrow Sotek for a bit". With that he tugged on Sotek's arm and whispered in his ear. " _Let's teach you something that will really impress your girl_ ".

Half hour later Sotek met Aela who was with the other students in the courtyard. He gave her a hug then whispered softly.

" _Now it's our turn_ ".


	39. UOTW Chapter 039 Last Laugh

Sotek walked slowly towards the other students who were once again being lectured on the paramount's of safety by Tolfdir. As Aela watched Sotek advanced across the vast hall, she felt her stomach calm down as she noticed the quiet but supremely confident pace which Sotek held. It was easily enforced by his tail which swished effortlessly side to side with every pace he took. Tolfdir's eyebrows lifted as he turned his head towards Sotek while his hand quietened down the two students.

"Are you able to use ward spells now?" He asked as he watched Sotek move alongside the Khajiit.

Sotek just nodded as he fixed his gaze upon the Alteration Trainer. Tolfdir studied him for a few seconds before he stood to the side out of the way of the students spell castings.

"Good, because I'm expecting a good deal from you. Time will tell". He stated.

He once again called out to the three students.

"First off, ward spells please".

The Khajiit and the Elf said their spells and quickly cast them. As before two ward spells shimmered in the air before solidifying in front of them.

Then it was Soteks turn. He started to say the spell then a very loud " _Cough, cough_ ". Echoed through the circular hall. Sotek turned to see Drevis the Illusion trainer who was with Colette the healer. He was shaking his head as he waved a finger straight at Sotek. Sotek smiled slightly and discretely nodded then after he took a deep breath, he started casting the spell again but this time not one word passed from his lips. Silently within moments a bright glimmering ward shield materialized in front of him and solidified in a few seconds to form a strong magical barrier.

Tolfdir's mouth fell open as he gazed at the barrier which Sotek had summoned before him with so little effort. He couldn't help but feel impressed.

"Oh well done".

The two students, J'Zargo the Khajiit and Nirya the Elf froze as they gawped at the magical barrier which Sotek had just silently cast. Although they regarded Sotek as a joke they couldn't help but feel the cold tendrils of jealousy wrap around their hearts.

Once all three shields have dispersed Tolfdir led them all outside to the courtyard where Mirabelle, Phinis and Faralda the lecturer of destruction were all waiting for them. Tolfdir spaced out the three students then stood to the side along with Aela who inquisitively looked on. Tolfdir nodded to Mirabelle before addressing Sotek and the other two students.

"Now the second test is attacking a target. Are you all ready?"

Both the Khajjit and Elf shouted out excitedly in their hasty reply.

"Yes!"

Sotek studied the three lecturers who were the other side of the courtyard. His opposite was Phinis the Conjuror so he watched the lecturer for a few moments before lowering his head as he calmed himself down. He felt hot and his mouth was parched despite the cold wintery breeze. He turned his head to Aela and caught her smiling back at him. She gave him a wink which filled Sotek with a strange calmness like he knew she had faith in him. He still felt hot though, his palms were sweaty and his throat cried out for water.

By his feet, snow from a few days ago still lay undisturbed. Sotek broke away from the line and knelt down in the snow. He scooped up a great handful and rubbed the icy flakes on the back of his neck then across his brow. Trickles of water ran down his neck as icy particles melted almost instantly but the cooling effect was obvious. Despite Aela's difficulty at reading Sotek's face, she couldn't help but know the ecstasy which Sotek was feeling. She had seen that particular face during several occasions before although she had always been on her back at the time. She felt her face redden as memories played through her mind until she snapped herself out of it. A quick glance round the courtyard told her that no one noticed her change of complexion. Everyone's eyes were instead fixed on Sotek.

He stood up and rolled his head around slowly before suddenly tensing up his arms and chest. A loud thud resided across the yard as his tail slammed down bringing Sotek to the height of his focus. He boldly stepped forwards then nodded.

"I am ready".

The Elf tutted as she tapped her fingers together while the Khajiit stepped eagerly side to side. Nirya sniped a comment for Sotek's behalf.

"I was ready ages ago".

From the other side three circular black voids formed allowing familiars to enter the realm of men from the daedric realm which they were summoned from. The wolves ran across the courtyard as fast as they could while their howls cried out for vengeance at being so unwillingly summoned. Sotek's eyes shot open and locked on a target. He didn't think or second guess himself he just reacted to the new threat. A large fireball silently formed in his hands which he launched at the closing wolf. The ball of fire shot away from him and struck the Familiar perfectly in the head destroying it in a blazing inferno of heat and flames.

J'Zargo franticly fired a fireball seconds after Sotek had but in his haste he missed his target totally. A moment later he screamed out as the Familiar rapidly closed the gap between them.

Nirya started casting a ice spear but she was far too fearful to concentrate. Moments later a shield formed in front of her blocking the Familiar who was now mere moments away from her.

Sotek instantly fired another double cast fireball at the Khajiits familiar before it could leap at its intended victim. As before it exploded in a vast ball of flames. He then glanced at the Elf who was franticly trying to keep the barrier up while the spectral wolf attacked her. The wolf suddenly fell to the side as flames engulfed it dispelling it almost instantly.

Mirabelle yelled from across the courtyard.

"When students boast about being ready, we presume they are. Wake up J'zanrgo!"

Sotek chuckled to himself then sneered at both the Elf and the Khajiit at the same time.

"Protections great but you will have to strike back at some point. And what _is_ the point of the most powerful spell's if you can't hit what your aiming at?" He glanced across to Aela who was leaning against a pillar slowly clapping at him while a broad smile filled her face. Sotek bowed down slightly at her which caused her to burst out laughing.

At this point Tolfdir raised his hands up to silence Sotek and the two students who were clearly muttering to each other about Sotek's actions.

"The third test is simple. It is vital for mages to be able to summon aid. Now all of you summon something to help fight by your side".

Nirya's hands moved together then slowly parted as she spoke a strange tongue. A few feet in front of her a large dark portal shimmered for several seconds before a giant elemental creature stepped out from the dark void. Her storm Atronach bellowed loudly with a thunderous roar while the Khajjit summoned up a less potent but still just as impressive Flame Atronach which danced in a circle while it's flames crackled loudly.

Sotek's interest flicked between the two Atronach figures then he closed his eyes as his arm stretched out. A blue portal formed to be suddenly ripped open as a familiar leaped through the haze. Sotek's familiar turned towards him then slowly walked around just in front of him as it patrolled the area.

Tolfdir nodded enthusiastically at the other students before commenting on Sotek's summoning skills.

"Good, good. Familiars are ok but you really want something stronger at some point". Despite the trainer seemingly being happy with Sotek's summoning, Sotek knew that Tolfdir expected more from him.

Sotek glanced down at his familiar as if deciding for himself whether it was suitable for the purpose of its summoning. It walked in front of him and howled loudly at him. He just stood there howling back at it before they both howled out in unison. Aela watched them both as a smile formed on her face. She knew two looks from Sotek and knew them well. The first was when he was on a high, like when he covered his neck in snow, when they made love. This was his other face which she recognised. It was Sotek's classic 'I don't care what you think' look. She knew at that moment he wouldn't abandon the Familiar for something more potent. That wolf was the one he would stick with.

The conjurer discretely walked past Aela and poked her in the ribs like he saw Sotek do earlier. She gave a slight squeal as she spun round towards him just to have a book discretely thrust into her arms. Before Aela could say anything Phinis wandered off.

"Well done to everyone so far. Now the fourth test... Archery". Tolfdir turned towards the other students who started complaining bitterly. "Spells are good but you need to adapt. There are several weapons you can conjure to use in your defence and for attacking".

Both the students moaned loudly to each other.

"But we don't have bows".

Sotek strode past them mockingly tutting at the pair of them.

"That's a shame". He silently cast a spell as he held his hand out. A blue shimmering length of bright blue vapour appeared which quickly formed into an ethereal bow.

Before the others could say a single word, Sotek rapidly fired five arrows into the large bulls eye of the target across the yard. He then turned to face Aela who is standing on the wall clapping.

"Well done, your learning". She exclaimed excitedly. He bowed down to her causing her to laugh.

Over the next half hour the other two students were taught how to conjure a bow. Sotek however was pulled away by the healer and taken to the far corner of the large circular yard.

"I owe you an apology I should have seen what the Illusionist saw, but I didn't. So I'm going to teach you something that will give you an edge, but from what I see your holding your own anyway. Now, Destruction magic has four forms. What are they?"

Sotek answered easily as his eyes cast on the other students.

"Fire, Frost, Shock and Direct".

Colette clapped excitedly.

"Yes, a lot of students forget direct damage. Now these are basic counters. Instead of blocking the effect you neutralise it. Flames won't burn you if your immune to fire". She then taught him the resistances to the three elemental attacks of fire, frost and shock. "Keep it to yourself for the moment you will know when it is time to use them".

By the time Sotek returned to Tolfdir and the two students, they had mastered the Bow conjuration spell . However it was quickly obvious that they were struggling to hit their individual targets as numerous bright blue arrows shot passed the targets to smash against an outer wall.

Aela walked over to them and passed the book discretely to Sotek.

"I think this is where I come in". She declared as she took command of the training session. Within a hour they are hitting the targets, not in the bull's-eye but enough to count for something should they need to fire back at an attacker. During that time instead of training with them, Sotek sat to the side and learned the new conjuration spell from the book which Aela was given.

Tolfdir gathered the group up and led them towards the large double gate which would be used to seal off the courtyard from the outside world during the harsh wintery nights. Standing from just within the gates borders, the Alteration trainer explained the next task which the students would have to complete.

"Now the final test is stealth".

The Elf Nirya instantly complained quite openly as she ranted back at him about the whole situation.

"That isn't magic. Why are we doing this?"

Before he could answer, Mirabelle yelled out at the group as a whole.

"If you're in trouble then magic can most certainly get you out of it. It's all to do with the application of magic. We did discuss this last week..." She then turned her attention towards Aela by calling her over towards the middle of the yard. "If you would be so kind and assist I'd appreciate it". Aela made her way to her and stood where she was asked to.

Two trainers were positioned just in front of a small wooden pillar, but slightly to each side of it. Aela stood directly in front of the pillar and watched with keen interest as Savos the Arch mage carefully placed an apple on top of the pillar. The next thing he did was to ask the three ' _Protectors_ ' to turn around so their backs was to the apple and the students.

Savos spoke loudly so everyone could hear as he explained the test to both Aela and Sotek at the same time.

"If you detect the slightest sense or sound then you can turn around and then they are out. They have to try to take the apple whilst they remain undetected".

Aela couldn't help but raise one flaw in the test.

"I don't mean to boast but I'm a huntress. They won't have much of a chance with me".

Savos dismissed her argument on the spot and waved at Mirabelle to start the test.

"Oh I know but I want to see just how close they can get". He then surprised Aela by leaning in to her and whispering in her ear. " _With you're kind here, I'm not expecting them to get even half way but they will certainly have to try_ ".

Aela's eyes snapped open wide as she stared blankly forwards. Slowly she turned her head towards the Arch mage but all he did was gently hold her arm for the fleetest of seconds before winking at her. Before Aela could give any response he turned away and moved to the outer edge of the circular courtyard.

Nirya tried to cross the ground first. She cast an invisibility spell but Aela heard her clearly after just taking two steps. She turned around and pointed straight at the Elf despite the fact that she was invisible.

"You may be light but you certainly can't tread softly. I'm sorry but I can hear you".

Nirya was about to complain when Mirabelle tapped her on the shoulder.

"Next time maybe you'll remember to use muffle as well".

The Khajjit was the next one to try but Aela quickly called out to him.

"No offence but you got a strong scent. Go downwind next time. Sorry your busted".

She turned around to see him appear after only taking four paces from his starting area. He protested strongly against Aela's judgement.

"But I had invisibility and muffle. You cheated. You didn't know I was there!"

Aela's arms slowly folded as her weight shifted sideways so her hip was sticking out. Her eyes fixed heavily on the Khajiits as she softly spoke to him.

"I beg your pardon?"

Despite the tone in which Aela softly communicated her displeasure at the accusation, her mannerism left no room for any mistake to her annoyance at being accused of cheating. The Khajiit gulped loudly the scampered off to the side ad hid behind the still fuming Elf.

"Sotek, it's your turn. I hope that you apply more caution than what the other students did". Stated Savos as he watched with a peculiar interest in Sotek's demeanour.

Sotek's head tilted to the side as he studied Aela's back. His mind traced over her curves as he systematically placed every advantage Aela had over him. Afterwards he casually moved towards the outer wall and sat on the edge while he prepared himself for the task ahead.

Mirabelle addressed the three 'Protectors' in order to check that they were all set for Sotek's attempt.

"Aela, Phinis, Sergius, when you are ready you may start the test".

Aela took a deep breath then exhaled slowly as she bought her senses to bear on her target, Sotek. Her voice called out across the training yard sharply and clearly, as she prepared for the hunt.

"Begin".

She stood there hearing and sensing everything. The heartbeats of the trainers next to her, the scent of the Khajiit, even the Elf. Strangely enough although she easily picked out Soteks scent as she knew it so well from their relationship, it was the faintest. She couldn't work out why after all he should be moving towards her except her senses were telling her different. He hadn't moved. After 30 seconds her instincts screamed at her and she knew something was wrong.

She lifted her head as her shoulders dropped limply to her sides.

"You bastard". Just at that moment an apple core hit her on the back of her head making her flinch. She turned around glaring at Sotek who was still sitting on the wall. "You used that bloody spell again. Didn't you?"

The other two trainers just looked on in disbelief.

Sotek cast his telekinesis spell on the apple core which silently lifted up as the tendrils of the spell wrapped around it causing it to float towards him. He snatched it out of the air while a big grin formed on his face.

"Who me? Naa". He couldn't help but laugh as he saw the looks of the two other students who were both glaring hatefully at him.

J'Zargo protested and was immediately backed up by the Elf Nirya.

"We don't know that spell. That's not fair".

Sotek glanced at them both then mimicked their voices.

" _I've spent weeks training for this, send him home... You're out of your depth go away_ ". Then he shook his head at them as he sneered at the pair of them. "Fancy being shown up by a lizard... Hsss".

Tolfdir intervened before the squabble came to blows.

"Settle down, settle down. You are all capable and able to do the final test. That will be tomorrow so I suggest you rest and spend what free time you have studying and perfecting those spells which you think will be of the most use to you".

With that comment Mirabelle pointed the J'Zargo and Nirya.

"You two can go together". She then singled out Sotek as she pondered her next move. "Now what are we going to do with you?"

Colette butted in as she stepped in front of Sotek.

"You can't send him by himself".

Mirabelle's head tipped side to side slowly as if she was balancing things up in her head.

"No, I can't. However I do feel he's more than able to go by himself".

Aela's eyes quickly scanned Sotek before she approached Mirabelle.

"What has he got to do?" She asked inquisitively while she felt Sotek move behind her. Her eyes closed slightly as she felt his hands rest on her hips while he tucked tightly in to her.

Savos pondered the question for a few seconds before answering cautiously.

"Well, he'll have to get a key to a door, survive some traps. Maybe even fight a few creatures. That sort of thing really".

"We do that sort of thing all the time, he's ready for it. Send him by himself" Aela assured him as she leaned back against Sotek so she could rest her head against his chest.

"Are you willing to go by yourself?" Mirabelle asked as she herself studied Sotek's composure.

"If Aela feels I'm ready, then let's do it". Sotek stated while he wrapped his arms around Aela. She knew he was calm, she could feel the slow beating of his heart as he just stood there ready for whatever they could throw at him.

Savos took one last look at him before nodding to the other trainers.

"Ok tomorrow it is then".


	40. UOTW Chapter 040 Madman's Clue

Chapter 40 Madman's Clue

That evening Sotek and Aela made their way to the college library to seek out Urag the librarian. As they entered the vast circular room, Aela's pace slowed down to a stop as her eyes gazed around the hall. Rows and rows of book cases lined the outer wall while several circular book cases formed an inner circle which held even more books.

"I thought the Harbinger was joking when he said Arug had lots of books. I've never seen so many".

Sotek sniggered quietly as he gave her a playful nudge in the back.

"Well you're not exactly the type to read books are you". He then pointed to an Orc who was sitting at a large ornate wooden desk. "There he is, Arug". As Sotek let Aela lead the way he hid a faint smile as he watched Aela approach the Orc.

"Arug, we spoke earlier…" Aela stated as the Orc sat up in his chair after placing a book on the top of the desk.

The moment Aela came within close hearing distance of his desk, he called out shattering the silence in the library.

"The names Urag. Urag Gro-shub. Alea the Buntress".

Aela paused as she watched the Orc who stared disdainfully at her. She winced as she whispered back to him.

"Sorry, Urag… We spoke earlier?"

Urag burst out laughing causing Aela to scowl at him.

"Oh I'm messing with ya".

A second later Soteks broad grin was replaced by a groan as Aela elbowed him in the stomach.

" _Reptile_ "

Urag bellowed loudly as Sotek's face screwed up from the blow.

"You got a live one there. Best you keep an eye on her. Anyhow… I've been studying these bones and scales for you and came across a few books from dragon lore. It's a collection of facts and mostly fiction about dragons and their history. After the great dragon war someone actually managed to craft items from bones and scales like these". As he spoke he held up the scale and bone that Sotek gave him earlier. "Here, you go have a read of these". He handed over to Sotek the three books about dragon remains before sending him off to a chair by a small corner table. "Right. That's you sorted, over there and have a read". As Sotek started to walk off the Orc shouted out at him. "And don't make a mess. I've had it with you students coming in here messing up my system".

He then looked hard at Aela before pointing across the hall to a separate alcove which had a stone bench in it along with a small wooden table.

"You get yourself over to the camber over there. I'll be back in a minute". He then called over to Sotek as he shuffled away. "We will be gone for a few hours but we will be back". Aela gave Sotek a shrug then headed off to the bench where she was told to wait.

A few seconds later he suddenly reappeared then walked her through a doorway to a small candle lit room. At the far side stood a small desk with two chairs while near it was an open fireplace blazing away. Tall bookshelf's lined the walls filled with tattered old books and manual scripts, lore from a hundred places dating back a thousand years. Once she entered the room he promptly locked the door behind her while his eyes fixed on her face.

"Why are you here?" He demanded as he threw the key on a small table by the door before walking briskly to the desk.

"Why is that door locked" Aela replied angrily as she pointed at it. Suspecting some sort of trap, she sniffed at the air but quickly decided there was no one else around, just him and her. "Damn you answer me". She openly glared at him knowing he was no threat. That fact, she was sure of.

He just looked at her forceful angry attitude and laughed.

"I know damn well what you are, I also know that Sotek isn't. Maybe you prefer to talk with him sitting here as well. Shut the hell up and sit down. Now that doors locked because I'm damned if I'm letting anyone else know what I wished I didn't". He was just as angry and didn't want someone else to know about their conversation. Aela quickly realized it wasn't hostility which caused him to lock the door, it was fear. "What the hell did you do?". He demanded as he sat on the edge of the table and crossed his arms. All the while his unblinking eyes fixed on hers.

Aela yelled back. All she wanted was someone to give her a straight answer but instead she found herself in the situation of being an unwilling participant in yet again another series of mind games. This time however she had enough.

"I haven't done anything so you can go screw yourself. Unlock that bloody door".

All the Orc did was sneer at her.

"Your marked by both Hircine and Sheogorath. And so is he… But the big kicker is, he don't know! But you do, so what the hell have you done? Tell me or get the hell out. It don't matter to me one way or the other".

She slumped down in the chair, feeling tired and mentally beaten.

"Can you help?" She looked up at him pathetically but he just sat on the corner of the desk watching her, waiting for her to say something.

He talked quieter with a touch of empathy to his voice as he knew he had her cornered.

"Tell me what happened, then we will see".

Aela took a deep breath as her eyes fixed on the fireplace.

"My feelings.. I started…. It happened one night, after an incident. We were outside on the plains of Whiterun. We ended up sleeping together". She felt dirty having to explain everything, she so desperately wished she was back home.

The Liberian snorted with contempt.

"You and him? Had sex? You two? That's a load of crap. I can't help you, I'm sorry. My advice to you is simple, run. Run and hide. Their coming for you, two Daedra. And all because of you… Well they aren't going to get to me. Nope I won't, I refuse to get involved I am involved but I refuse to be… Bye". He waved his hand at her, dismissing her from his audience then he got up and made his way to the door and started to unlock it.

Aela stood up facing the back of him, desperate for his help she yelled at him.

"But it's true! On the plains… It was my first time!"

He stopped and turned to face her, then relocked the door before leaning against it.

"Your first time? So you had sex, big deal… Why did you?... Did you drink too much?... Did it because he paid you?... How much was your virginity worth?... Fifty?... One hundred gold? …Why?"

Her face cringed at his comments, angrily she turned her back to him.

"It wasn't like any of that, we made love.."

He paused as her words played about in his mind.

"Well that's a different story to what you said earlier, so we'll try again. What happened?" With that comment he relocked the door then walked casually back to the desk while he scrutinized her.

"We were on the plains camping out. My feelings and his were growing for a few weeks before that night. That's when we made love however the next day I told him that it was a mistake. I told him that we couldn't be anything. That second night however that's all I wanted… Him. I tried not to but that evening I told him to go to my room. That's when we had sex again. Since then we've been an item".

"And the big crunch happened when?" He was waiting for her to add something. Something she left out.

Aela sighed due to all her fight having left her. She mumbled out her reply as best as she could.

"The second night Hircine came to me. He told me it couldn't be… He told me to give him up, but I couldn't. I love him".

"There it is!" He yelled excitedly as he slammed his hand on the table completely catching Aela off guard. She wasn't one to be easily startled however she was caught totally unaware. Empathizing her surprise, a loud gasp escaped from her lips while at the same time her hand shot to her chest as if to aid in the control of her breathing. Oblivious to her shock, he continued in his excitable rant. "That's what I've been waiting for". He clapped his hands loudly and rubbed them together vigorously. As he spoke his voice suddenly became extremely high in pitch. "Now things make sense. Well we don't want that do we, sense is kinda boring and so _normal_!"

He was clearly overjoyed with something but Aela had no idea what it was she had said.

"Was that what you were waiting for? Me to say I love him?"

The librarian who now seemed somewhat taller than Aela remembered, seemed to be in a near hysterical state. His voice now shouted out in a high spine chilling pitch far more suited for a little girl screaming and his entire mannerism seemed far more erratic as he rapidly paced around the room.

"What? No, no, no… That comes later, oh definitely later. Now don't you worry, I got a plan for that… Nope, the bit that interests me more so at the moment is Hircine told you to give him up…"

He rubbed his hands together as cogs in his mind started turning, weaving a web like plan.

"Now all I gotta do is figure out why… Hircine isn't bothered much about werewolf's being with prey. You're a werewolf and he's your prey, well he is isn't he? Racial intermixing he don't give a hoot about... All he cares about is 'Hunt this, kill that. Rabbit! Where? Kill it!…No, no, no! So It's got to be him… This Sotek character… You moron!". He stopped dead in his tracks thinking deeply. "I've heard that name before, we've met before… Now when was it?... Oh my!... Really?... Am I sure? Yes, if I say so…" His features change into a near hysterical madman wearing a massive grin all over his face.

With that startling revelation which he kept to himself, he went to the door and unlocked it. Moments later Aela found herself thrown out into the library once more. The librarian stuck his head around the door and shouted out in the same deluded high pitch screech.

"Leave it with me, soon be over. Well not too soon, one has to have some fun… Yes? No ? Look you can't have all the fun around here, running around on all fours clawing, biting and howling. Then having ya boyfriend there sort out ya womanly needs… I want some fun too ya know, see ya soon". Then the door gave an almighty slam as it shut.

Upon noticing Aela standing in the corner of the room, the librarian called out to her from the other side of the study.

"Ahh there you are, I wondered where you got to. Here, I've got two books for you. Their all about Daedra. Now there is one Daedra that causes nightmares you know, maybe she has something to do with it".

Aela turned around blankly looking at a wall as the librarian approached her.

"There was a door here?" She stuttered as she pointed to the stone wall. "You were just here talking to me, here, there in that room". She was trying desperately to explain but it sounded crazy to her let alone to anyone else as there was no door where she pointed, just a blank wall.

The librarian just glanced at the wall before turning back to her.

"Ermm yea as I was saying two books. Here you go". Then he handed her the books and send her on her way back to Sotek. He found himself looking at the wall again before he headed off muttering to himself about Aela.

Aela sat next to Sotek and blankly stared into space. She felt confused and disorientated.

"I don't feel right".

Sotek only needed the one look at her to know that she wasn't herself.

"It's late, did he manage to tell you anything?" He asked as he took the books from her and escorted her back towards the Inn.

"Late? it's still evening" Then she looked up towards the sky. The two moons were already slowly drifting downwards.

"Aela, it's about three in the morning. You've been gone for hours". He put his arm around her then lead her to the inn where he settled her down. She said nothing while her mind struggled with the evenings events. "Tell me in the morning, for now you get some sleep". His last act before dawn was to kiss her as he settled beside her where he held her in his arms.


	41. UOTW Chapter 041 Sotek's Nightmare

Authors Note: Adult Themes

The black wolf's eyes snapped open. Looking down he could see the pitch blackness of his fur in a vast contrast to the snow on the ground. Behind him he could feel the grey wolf's presence, the Alpha wolf. He was standing there watching him, waiting for an excuse to attack and to kill. He knew he couldn't beat the Alpha wolf, inside he knew everything was against him. One day he will put things right, someday... Somehow.

In front of him the pack separated. He felt sick, his stomach turned as anger gripped his heart like it was in a vice. There she was the Alpha bitch moving slowly through the pack. Red fur covered her slender athletic body reaching over her face and down her back while almost minx like silver fur covered her chest to taper down her belly. Across her face three stripes of grey fur stood out like claw marks. Aela the Huntress, that was her name and he remembered everything about her.

They used to be enemies of sorts when they first met, or rather that's how she saw him, as an enemy. Then things changed, they became mates. He could see her standing there, in her human form. He could almost feel her breath on him when they made love, her temper when she scorned whoever got in her way. That was her, the Alpha bitch. She belonged to the Alpha wolf now. All he could do is stand there and watch.

She walked past him like she always had to but her scent was so strong it almost hurt his senses. Every time she came near he tried to call out but he couldn't even move. His eyes swelled up as the hate for the grey wolf burned his soul like a fire but he was held fast in this exact spot. Stuck here for eternity, watching, waiting. She turned to look at him, she can see his tears but she don't know him. She can't remember her past life. He can, all of it, she was his girl. Now for the rest of eternity she belonged to the Alpha wolf, the grey wolf. The alpha wolf bit into her leg making her yelp. The black wolf tried to move, just once would be enough, but he can't. All he can do is just watch. The grey wolf moved behind her. The black wolf's eyes fixed on her. He's forced to watch, unable to defend her, to protect her while the grey wolf attacked her, savagely biting at her back forcing her to stay still as he mounted her.

The black wolf's very soul screams out in anger, torn by her cries of pain. He can do nothing but watch, knowing tomorrow it will happen all over again.

Sotek violently awoke and automatically lashed out at the closest thing to him in a blind uncontrollable rage. He smashed the small table into the floor which shattered like glass. In a blind rage his hands gripped the side of the bed and tossed it over slamming it into the wall. Only when the room is virtually destroyed does his rage stop due to his energies having been spent.

The Innkeeper burst into the room with two Nords either side of her to find Sotek crouched on the floor. His head rested in his hands and he was clearly shaking with anger and fear while his entire body was covered in sweat which almost dripped from his forehead. A loud panting dominated the silence which originated from Sotek as his breathing was void of any control.

Realism closed in as Sotek's eyes squinted from the dim light that shone through the blocked doorway silhouetting the Innkeeper and her two aids. His mind was still foggy but desperately it clawed at his surroundings as he tried to remember where he was. Sotek slowly stood up and looked around the room at the devastation. Seeing the carnage he wrought, he turned to the Innkeeper standing there in the doorway.

"Sorry, bad dream". Once he unsteadily climbed to his feet, he pulled on the bed to upright it. The two Nords entered and started to help straighten the room as best as they could while the Innkeeper just watched him.

"Aela! Where's Aela?" Once again fear for her clawed at his very soul.

"She's outside with the guards, helping with a few trolls. They've been harassing some travellers. She ok dear". Sotek dropped on the bed as he tried to establish control but his heart was pumping full throttle from the adrenalin coursing through him.

He looked at the three standing there watching him and slowly held the palm of his hand up to them.

"I'm ok, just a bad dream. Sorry about the room". Then he just laid on his bed watching the ceiling.


	42. UOTW Chapter 042 The Cause

A few hours later as Aela made her way to the Inn, a mage from the college came running up to her. Her eyes narrowed as she felt her temper rise in annoyance at the mages constant ramblings.

"Oh thank... Thank the nines I... Found you. The students... They complained that Sotek was... was doing the trial by himself".

A second later her dagger flashed in front of the mages face paralyzing him with fear.

"Shut the hell up. One word, I dare you... Now you caught your breath, start again... Slowly".

The mages eyes fixed on her dagger as it made its way back to Aela's belt. A tapping of Aela's foot disrupted the mages stare bringing him back to the start of the conversation.

"The two students, J'Zargo and Nirya... The other students heard them talk about a frost troll cave. We've just found out that frost trolls were attacking travellers. We now believe the two students have gone to the cave. That's why the trolls are active. Don't you see? They have been disturbed. You got to find them".

Aela rolled her eyes as she glanced at the edge of town from which she had only just re entered.

"Oh great! So that's why we've killed four fur balls along the road. How many are left?"

"We don't know for sure but they have a good food source nearby; horker's from the sea."

Aela huffed as she abruptly turned her back on the mage and headed towards the Inn.

"let me get Sotek and we'll search straight away. Meet us at the edge of town".

"What! Just the two of you? Surely we need more men?" He was scared, which is understandable as trolls are fast, strong and they regenerated health.

Aela stopped dead in her tracks and growled at him.

"We? We? There is no we, just me and Sotek. You show us the cave then wait outside". She then made her way to the inn.

As soon as she entered the Inn, Haran moved briskly towards her.

"Oh thanks the nines your back. It's Sotek, he's had a bad dream. Ermm oh hell, the rooms turned upside-down. He lost control, he's ok but very shaken".

Aela's mouth fell open as she repeated what she had just heard.

"Bad dream? Oh no, not that again! I thought that had finished". She then went running upstairs. She threw open the door to the room to be greeted by what seemed to be the remnants of a battlefield. A chair lay in pieces from when the broken able smashed into it thereby throwing debris across the room. The old wardrobe although it was still standing was now leaning to the corner of the room. Aela swore that if she moved it, then it would collapse on the spot. Even the bed was broken. Four supports were hanging down from snapping in half. Before she could say anything, Sotek launched himself off the bed and held her tightly while tears formed in his eyes.

"You had that dream again?" She had seen the state he got himself into over the nightmare whereby she died, they all have. But something told her this was different. This was something else far darker. She could sense it, even smell it hanging in the very air. She rested her palm against Sotek's forehead to confirm what she already knew as she could easily smell the sweat on his scales let alone see the droplets form in front of her very own eyes.

"We have to go, we have to go back. I need to speak with Harbinger, Kodlak. We need to go now". His voice was shaken, fearful even. If she didn't know him better she would say he was afraid.

"But we can't. The students, they stirred up the frost trolls. We've been asked to find them. That stupid bloody feline J'Zargo and his cretin Nirya".

Sotek looked at her for a second, took a deep breath to help settle his nerves, then grabbed his armour and started putting it on. In a few minutes he was ready, but still clearly affected by the nightmare.

Aela had her doubts about his mental state.

"Are you up for this? I can go alone. It's a milk run. What's a few trolls?"

Sotek instantly shook his head and barely controlled his anger as he half yelled at her.

"You're never going to be alone. That isn't going to happen".

"What isn't?" She froze in surprise at his sudden outburst. But he just turned his back to her and tightened up the armor straps. Aela's foot started tapping as she drummed her fingers against her arm while she waited for an answer.

"Please not now, when I'm ready ok?" He literally begged her to drop the subject. "Let's get the students, ok?"

"Ok". She then smiled at him, and gave him a light hug. He hugged her back, but tighter than usual. She knew whatever the nightmare was it shook him to his very core.

Outside the Mage was wrapped up in his cloak shivering flapping his arms against his sides as he tried to keep warm. He escorted them along the road for nearly three miles before leading them along an old trail up the mountainside. Five minutes later there they were, outside a cave surrounded by bones. Footprints of various beasts betrayed them as they entered and and exited the cave as they foraged for food. There amongst them were two sets of footprints belonging to the students.

Aela cursed quietly to herself. She was concerned not only for herself but now she had Sotek to worry about. The last thing she needed was two stupid students acting like they were master mages.

"Right you stay here, we will get them out. If there is anything left to get out. You ready?" As Aela spoke she pulled out a torch from her backpack and lit it using two small pieces of flint from a small pouch tied to her belt. The torch started smouldering until she gently blew on it like a lover would against their partners cheek. The smouldering started glowing then the torch erupted in flames sending shadows scuttling away in all directions. Sotek just nodded, then him and Aela entered into the darkness.

Once inside Aela started tracking the students while Sotek followed silently behind. The icy tunnel led them to a cavern. The walls were thick with ice, frozen over by years of icy deposits. In the centre coming towards them two frost trolls charged forwards while their cries hollered out from the darkness. Instantly a fireball shot past Aela and hammered into the closest trolls chest and exploded on impact. Aela's eyes squinted from the sudden glare as another fireball shot along the passageway and blasted into the beast before it could recover from the first agonising scorching heat from Sotek's spell. It cried out in pain as it toppled sideways and fell to the ground dead while it's fur burned filling the tunnel with a black foul smelling smoke.

Aela's eyes quickly regained their focus and she started firing her bow at the second humanoid animal who paused momentarily from the flames which smothered the corpse by its feet. Two arrows tore into its chest causing it to stagger backwards. As Aela notched another arrow, a fireball once again flew past her forcing her head to turn away from the heat to protect her eyes. The fireball blasted the troll backwards a few feet off the ground. It landed heavily and slumped in a heap against the icy wall, dead.

Aela turned and jestingly snapped at Sotek as she faced him.

"That's not fair! That was my kill". To follow through with her playful antics to try to lighten his mood, she gave him a light punch on the arm fully expecting him to pretend it hurt. To her surprise he didn't, instead he just gave a slight smile. As his pointed razor sharp teeth showed through the narrow slit between his lips, Aela shuddered. She silently wished she could read him, but despite how close they were, she couldn't tell a god damn thing.

He immediately realised she was worried, so he snapped himself out of it. Instead of allowing the fear from his nightmare to join them, he took a deep breath and buried his dark feelings.

"Sorry, but you were taking so long over it. I thought you needed a hand". Then he started laughing. It was obviously a false laugh, as every chuckle was forced out. Aela knew it was a phony laugh, just as much as Sotek did. Despite that fact, she joined in regardless. Her laughing was completely bogus as well, at least initially. Giving no consideration of their circumstances, in a few seconds they were laughing for real.

The tracks from the students were rubbed out by the trolls which Aela had already cleared from the road. That's when Sotek remembered his Aura shout.

" _Las"._ The shout came out as a whisper softly echoing along the tunnel.

Aela remembered it from when Sotek trained himself that night he found them watching.

"Just what does that shout do? It's so bloody quiet. We heard that before, at the Skyforge".

Sotek chuckled as he remembered Aela yelling at him because he caught her and her two 'Brothers' spying on him.

"It allows me to see auras of the living and the undead. That time I could see you three watching me from up on the forge. Now however I can see the frost trolls, they're down that passageway, along those two tunnels… Up here, we must hurry! It's the students, a troll's found them". He started to run along the tunnel which he pointed out rapidly followed by Aela and her bow which was already being drawn.

The two students franticly threw fireballs wildly at the approaching beast, but their spells were nothing nearly as potent as Soteks own destruction spells. Breaking into a sprint, Sotek ran towards the creature shouting at the same time.

"Fus Ro".

The troll was thrown off its feet and crashed into an ice wall as the Elf Nirya fell to the ground. Blood poured from her side where her shield had failed her. While the animal was momentarily stunned, both Aela and Sotek turned towards it and attacked before it could recover. Sotek fired a double cast fireball straight into the troll as arrows slammed into its chest. While Aela took over the assault, Sotek turned his attention to Nirya. A golden light smothered the Elf as Sotek began casting his healing spell on her.

Ever since his first trial where he hurt Aela and to his own personal hell of shame and regret because he failed to heal her, he made restoration a priority above all other magic schools. Now that practice paid off. Near instantly the flesh started to heal causing the bleeding to lessen. Quickly over a few seconds the wound closed. The Elf was shaken but alive. Sotek knelt alongside her as he gave her some encouragement.

"Stay here and rest for a moment. We'll get you out".

Aela was less empathetic to their plight, a lot less. Truth be told she was nearly as hostile as the troll was.

"What the hell were you both thinking, coming here you bloody idiots!" Aela snapped at them both regardless to the Elf's mental state. The way she saw it, they weren't her problem, not her trainees and for that they were lucky. The Khajiit backed away walking backwards into the ice wall then just stood there equally half terrified from their ordeal half terrified of her.

Sotek couldn't help but chuckle as he listened to her rant.

"Aela, they have been through enough. Let's get them out, you can skin the Khajiit tomorrow".

Aela drew out her dagger she used for that exact purpose, skinning, then walked up to the Khajiit. She pointed to the tunnel leading the way out with the knife held tightly in her hand.

"Move". The Khajjit ran blindly forwards closely followed by the Elf.

Sotek laughed at her as he skinned the troll.

"You have anger issues, you know that?"

Aela scoffed at him as she poked him in the chest.

"I have anger issues, I've seen the room at the Inn remember". She laughed as she replied to his taunt. They made their way outside keeping somewhat behind the Khajiit who kept looking over his shoulder nervously. Once they exited the cave, the students were angrily led away by the mage but not before he thanked Both Sotek and Aela for their prompt rescue.

As Sotek turned to leave, Aela looked back at the cave and froze.

"How many are left?"

"Only three" Sotek replied, then he stopped noticing Aela wasn't following. She was just standing there with a ghostly stare fixed on the cave. "You want to finish them off?"

"Ermm yea, but I…". She then looked around the entrance to the cave, up at the sky, even the trees nearby while she summed up the courage to ask something of him. "Would you mind if I went in alone? It's been ages since I… Went solo".

Sotek was instantly divided into two minds, One side didn't want her to be alone, his nightmare saw to that. The other was he could see she needed it. She needed to hunt by herself, her way, her rules. He then remembered what Kodlak said. ' _She isn't one to be caged_ '.

"Ok you go get them but I'm staying here. How long do you want?"

"You can't stay here, its freezing. I'll be fine, I'll meet you back at the Inn. It will only take an hour". She leant over and kissed him which was rapidly followed by a quick hug then she headed back towards the entrance. A second later she paused as if a thought entered her head. "Promise you won't follow, I don't want to accidentally shoot you. Promise me".

Sotek nodded as he noticed her apparently concerned expression.

"I promise, I won't follow". He then watched her go inside. Once she disappeared from view he gathered up some wood from the trees nearby then made a fire. As the wood burst into flames from his spell, he settled near the mountainside using a slight overhang for cover while he wrapped himself up in a few of the troll skins from the ones they killed earlier. There he sat and patiently watched and waited for Aela to come back out.


	43. UOTW Chapter 043 The Beast Within

Authors Note: Adult Themes

As Aela stood outside, she sniffed at the night air. She easily detected Soteks scent due to her enhanced wolf senses, let alone the smell of the fire which he had obviously lit.

'Bloody fool should head back' she muttered to herself. The thought had crossed her mind to go back and tell him to get himself to the inn, but a part of her liked the fact he worried about her. Despite that, he still gave her space to be herself. Without even attempting to light a torch she entered the dark icy cave once more.

Inside the cave there was no real light source except for a few mossy plants which glowed albeit dimly, however that didn't affect Aela at all. Her answer was a simple one... Over the course of a few seconds, she transformed. Where Aela was moments before now stood Red, Aela's werewolf form. She was coated in red fur except for her chest which shone with a silvery sheen that tapered to a point below her stomach.

Red stood to her full height and howled out after finally being released from her confinement. She was contained for too long and now with the strong scents of the trolls fuelling her rage, she needed to feed. She needed a kill.

Her heart was pounding and her breathing was wild with the lust of the hunt. Reds paws hammered into the ground as her claws buried themselves into the ice which gave her grip as she ran the dark icy tunnels. Her night vision was working overtime allowing her to see near perfectly as she used every little speck of light. There in front was a frost troll, the cavern stank of it... Her first target, her first kill.

The troll turned to face the oncoming foe, sensing for itself the scent of the unwelcome intruder. But Red was faster, she needed it more. Charging headlong not even slowing down she pounced. Her back feet tore into its legs as her claws shredded fur, skin and tissue to the bone with equal ease. At the same time her front paws swiped at its chest tearing into the ribcage. Both sets of claws smashing through bone like it was glass. In a matter of seconds the troll was dead.

Before she ate, Red stopped and the cavern fell silent except for her heavy panting. She rested on all four paws as she listened. There in the dark she sensed it, the second troll as it was moving towards her.

The beast saw her, but she was already closing in, running as fast as she could towards it. She didn't see a troll, all she saw was her prey.

Her claws swiped across the trolls chest, tearing out a chunk of fur and flesh. The beast roared at her and swiped back, hitting her side cutting a gash in her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. She lashed out, her claws once again ripping great chunks of matted bloodied fur out from the creatures side. Like two titans trading blows they struck again and again. With every blow the frost troll got weaker as its healing process became totally over whelmed by the colossal damage inflicted. It fell back but Red was relentless in her attack. She lunged forwards and with three massive swipes she tore open its ribs. After momentarily pausing, she fed on its heart before she returned to the first troll who fell to her claws.

She silently followed the tunnel as her senses locked onto their target, her prey. The last frost troll was standing there watching out for the cause of the howling. It's own senses told it something was there, somewhere. Red moved in boldly giving no care on whether she was detected or not.

She charged forwards, howling out as she ran full bore into the troll. Her weight, tripled from her now muscular bulk sent the troll crashing into the floor. She didn't swipe, she didn't claw, there was just no need as her maw had a perfect grip. From years of practise, in one swift movement her fangs ripped out its throat. It lay there dead with blood pouring from its neck. Red didn't care, she didn't even stop, her claws tore the torso into pieces as every hit smothered her with blood.

Without even bothering to feed, Aela changed back to her human form. She held her head up as she sniffed at the air before she looked down at herself. Blood was dripping off her, forming bloody puddles on the icy tunnel floor. Her armor was coated in blood like she bathed in the animals corpse. Upon finding a pool of water, Aela walked cautiously down the slope until the water rested just below the top of her boots where she washed the blood off as much as she could. She then headed outside however she could still feel the beast inside her. Red wanted more, she needed more. She simply hadn't had her fill.

By the tree line just as she had sensed earlier, Sotek was sitting by a fire waiting patiently for her return. She approached him fully aware that her beastly needs weren't satisfied. She wanted him, needed him, the beast inside wanted more and was determined to get it. She suppressed the urge to growl as she abruptly greeted him.

"I told you to go to the inn..."

"Yess, but I thought I would wait for you. I didn't think you would mind if I just waited". Sotek could see she was happy, he could also smell the troll blood. She reeked of it. "I take it you got them?"

Aela nodded as she took his hand and pulled him towards the cave.

"Oh yes. Come with me, I've got something to show you".

Just inside the cave, Sotek saw all the skins which Aela had collected over the course of the night. They were laid out on top of one another so they formed a large furred bed. She sat down in the middle of the furs then pulled Sotek's arm, making him sit beside her.

"I need you to do something".

Sotek wasn't sure what was going on and the intensity in Aela's voice put him on edge causing him to hiss.

"Ssure, what?"

Aela could feel her own heat like she was on fire, she pushed him into the furs as she forced him on his back. Her eyes almost burned with passion as she growled at him.

"Me! Now!"

Sotek looked at her face but her eyes were like an animal's, hungry for its prey. Aela threw her head back, shaking it as she did so, sending her auburn hair flailing. Sotek gulped as Aela's eyes had an unusually intense stare. Having some genuine concerns over Aela's mental state, Sotek tried gently to raise himself up.

"Aela are you ok?"

She pushed him back forcefully again and straddled him.

"Take me, right now... Hard... As hard as you want, as hard as you can". He lent forwards moving his hand over her hip so she rolled off him but at the same time she pulled him on top. He responded to her demands, but he was far more controlled than what she wanted.

Over the course of the next several minutes Aela's various howls were drowned out by her almost demanding growls which echoed through the caverns as she relinquished any resistance to Red's own desires, willingly becoming a slave to her inner wolf. Although she was in her own form, Red was now in control. At the height of their passion, Aela's head darted forwards and her teeth latched on to Sotek's neck.

Once her needs had been fulfilled, Aela closed her eyes as her breathing slowed. That was when Red finally let go and gave Aela her own body back. Aela's mind span like she was on a high and she burst out laughing as she laid there in ecstasy from the sensations which she so willingly shared with Red. Over the next few minutes her hearts heavy pounding steadied itself, then she drifted off to sleep.

Sotek went up to her, and covered her up with some of the furs. After that he held his neck, his hand quickly covered with blood. As he cast his healing spell on himself, to heal the wound he thought back to when she had bitten him. He could have sworn then that when she bit him, for the fleetest of moments, Aela's light grey eyes had a yellow tint to them. He stood back and gazed down at Aela lying there wrapped up in the furs. Now he couldn't see the hunger she had shown him. It was almost like seeing two different creatures. One was a sleeping girl while the other was a raging beast.

Using a spell he learned from the college, a glowing white orb lit up the surrounding area. Sotek looked back at her once more before he followed the path heading deeper inside the cave, leaving Aela where she was, asleep and warm.

He soon came across a corpse of one of the frost trolls Aela had killed earlier. It was a mess of fur and flesh and it's blood had splattered everywhere. As he headed further along the tunnel, he found the other trolls. However the one that caught his eye was the third corpse. Its throat had been savagely ripped out while the torso was smashed and torn beyond any reason. His mind Struggled to think of any justification to do that amount of damage. Upon examining the body, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't see one clean cut. All the wounds were just rips, and tearing of flesh.

By this time Aela had awoke. She followed Sotek's tracks to the third troll and slowly walked behind him.

"They ermm attacked each other. All I had to do was finish the one off". Sotek turned to face Aela who herself couldn't face him as she felt dirty and ashamed. She had lost control to Red, and she struggled to comprehend the animalistic way she had acted.

Sotek noticed the deep pool of water where Aela washed herself in. He smiled as he took her hand and led her down the ramp to the water's edge.

"No offence but you smell of trolls". He stated laughing, but moments later his hands burst into flames as he cast his flame spurt spell on the pool, slowly warming up the water. Once his manna run out he drank one of his manna potions then cast the spell again. Three potions later and the water was warm. Taking her hand once more, he entered the pool and pulled her in, clothes and all.

The pool was big enough to swim in which he used to his advantage. He could see she was nervous, but he didn't know she was worried about what he might think of her after the brutal sex they had nearly an hour ago. Let alone the state of the three corpses.

He swam around her a few times before he disappeared in the waters depths. Suddenly he grabbed her from underneath and pulled her down just below the surface, then he was gone. She burst up from the water and looked around, however except the ripple caused by her, the water was still. Sotek swam quickly through the caverns lake, leaving a swell showing where he had been moments before. The next second as he rapidly swam passed her, his fingers briefly touched her leg causing her to scream as she jumped. Seconds later he burst up just in front of her.

He turned away from her as he spoke.

"Lay down on my back". She did as he asked, then he whispered to her. " _Hold on to my shoulders, don't let go"_. He felt her hands grip his shoulders, as she held on tight before he spoke to her again. "Now, take a deep breath and hold it". He listened to her take a lung full of air, then as quick as a flash, they were gone. He dived down into the depths as fast as he could while Aela held on, all the while he slowly turned like a corkscrew. In a matter of seconds they were twenty feet down then he turned back around and headed straight up.

They broke the surface and swept through the water faster than what Aela could ever imagine. Sotek then told her a second time to hold her breath which she did. While swimming at top speed, Sotek headed straight down into a dive. After they were submerged by a good several feet, Sotek stopped and slowly turned around before he swam as rapidly as he could towards the surface.

They burst through the surface, clearing the water by several feet. For a few seconds they were both in the air flying in a wide arc then with a horrendous splash they re-entered the pool. Sotek swam around in a few circles then came to a stop.

Aela's face was full of exhilaration as she tried to speak.

"God... That was...Was incredible. We actually cleared the water... Oh my god...". As she turned to face him, she burst out laughing while she held her hand against her chest. "My hearts pounding".

Sotek chuckled but then he disappeared under the water once more. For a few seconds there was no sign of him at all but then he burst out from the water in front of her and arced right over the top of her, twisting around as he flew in the air.

She looked up to see his body clear her by a few feet then with just the slightest splash he hit the water behind her. A few seconds later the water was still again. Slowly he rose up behind her then gently held her in his arms.

" _I love you_ ". He whispered in her ear, instantly erasing all her doubt. She turned around, and kissed him.

"I...I...". She turned her head to the side and rested against his chest.

"It's hard for me to say that. I want to, I really do... I just can't". Sotek was confused, but he just held her tight for a few seconds before he led her by the hand up the ramp.

Once they got outside, Sotek restocked the fire he had made earlier while Aela sat there wrapped up in some of the furs from their kills. A quick burst of Sotek's flame spell was all that was needed to reignite the wood. Within moments they were drying out as they warmed up from the cold night air.

Aela moved across to Sotek and rested against his chest as they both gazed at the fire. She closed her eyes for a few moments while she gathered her thoughts.

"I need to try to explain... The trolls... When we had sex, I was rough... I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so..."

Sotek kissed the top of her head then interrupted her.

"In the cave you couldn't say you love me... Do you?"

Aela turned her head around sharply and looked at him right in the eyes.

"Yes of course I do!"

Sotek smiled softly at her.

"But you won't say it?"

Aela's eyes were full of desperation. She found herself pleading with him.

"It's hard for me... Difficult... Please Sotek!"

Sotek laughed as he held her tightly in his arms.

"I don't care, as long as you love me, that's all I need to know. Its late lets head back to our... Wrecked room".

As he tried to get up, Aela grabbed his arm.

"But I need to explain, to try to explain..." She thought about how to put her feelings across. She knew what she wanted to say, that was simple. ' _Look I'm a bloody werewolf. And now we're having a relationship, killing isn't enough. my werewolf side needs sex too_ '. But she just couldn't say it.

Sotek held both sides of her face as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't try to explain. I don't want you to. Just be you. But go easy with the love bites, drawing blood I can live with but no tearing out chunks of me". With that he started to laugh.

Aela smirked as she tucked her head into his chest.

"Well that was your fault. You shouldn't have made it so intense. but I'll go easy next time".

Sotek kissed her lovingly on the forehead then helped her to her feet and led her back towards the Inn.


	44. UOTW Chapter 044 Separate Ways

The sun was climbing past the mountain ridge by the time both Aela and Sotek finally woke up. Heading downstairs Sotek skipped breakfast and just wandered off to the college. He buried his previous fears so not to upset or worry Aela at least until they arrived back at Jorrvaskr where he could talk to the Harbinger about them. Until then though he couldn't see the point of causing any further distress. Not once did he realize just how close the resemblance was between his dream and Aela's own nightmare.

Upon entering the college grounds Tolfdir approached him as soon as he noticed Sotek's arrival.

"Ah there you are, there has been a change to the schedule due to last night's circumstances. The other students aren't in any state to do their test, and it's been decided that you don't need to as the sequence of events proved far tougher than simply retrieving a key".

"You have shown a good overall level of spell mastery and, a very good knowledge of a range of different schools. No doubt your restoration saved the Elf, and your destruction spells are impressive for someone of your ability, so you are now considered to be at Adept level. Continue with your training. Next time, there _will_ be a test and it will be tougher than trolls I assure you. Well done. I expect a certain someone will be wanting to hear the news". Sotek thanked him for his help, and asked him to thank the other trainers on his behalf before making his way back to the Frozen Hearth Inn.

Inside the Inn, taking shelter from the cold icy wind Aela was sitting at a large old rickety table with her back to the door while she ate her breakfast which consisted of a meat filled roll. By the side of her plate sat a large green apple. He walked behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?"

She laughed as she replied.

"I don't know, some rich Nord to take me away?"

The very next second she received a playful slap on the back of her head, making her flinch.

"Oi, haven't you got a test to do?"

"Nope. They passed me due to last night. I'm now Adept level, more spells to learn and more training". As he spoke he sat at the table opposite Aela.

"We staying here for longer then?" She wasn't too bothered about being here, but she was starting to miss home.

Sotek cast his telekinesis spell on the apple. Aela smiled as she watched it hover across the table until it moved close enough to Sotek so he could snatch it from the air while he spoke.

"No, I need to practice what I have learned first so we are going back. Well we will be as soon as you cleared the table". Then he started laughing at her.

The whole table jumped up a few inches as a loud 'Bang' resided from underneath the table top.

"Oww" Sotek called out as he rubbed his shin from the kick which Aela had only just given him.

"What's up? Hurt yourself?" Aela giggled before making her way upstairs to pack for the return journey.

The trip back to Whiterun was uneventful, by early evening the city walls of Whiterun came into sight. When Aela and Sotek entered the hall of Jorrvaskr they found everyone sitting around the table telling their stories of adventures they had that week. Aela, upon seeing the Harbinger gave him a hug then asked if they could talk. He led her to a small table in the corner of the hall where he would sometimes sit with Tilma to escape the antics of everyone else as they all tired to talk at once.

Aela's face winced as she glanced around the hall.

" _Could we talk in private? Downstairs away from everyone?_ " She asked him quietly almost in a whisper. A part of him felt the worse for it but he willingly left the hall and led her downstairs to his study. The moment they entered his room, Aela shut the door.

"What's the matter? Is it to do with your nightmare?" The Harbinger asked.

"Oh partly, I don't know what happened there. The librarian led me to a room, asked what happened, so I told him then he got all excited about one point. The next thing I knew was him pushing me out the room". "Trouble was, there was no room. The Librarian then said I was missing for about four hours. What actually happened I'm not sure. Maybe I fell asleep". She shook her head at the thought. No matter how she played it in her mind, it all seemed crazy.

"What I want to talk about is a more personal matter about me and Sotek". She felt embarrassed, but she needed answers feeling the wolf inside would get out of hand. "We had to kill some trolls, afterwards Sotek let me finish the rest off by myself, which I did. Sorry, that's a lie. Red did. She killed them... The trouble was it wasn't enough for her. Oh crap, this is embarrassing".

She started to go red in the face and her stomach tightened up almost stopping her from going through with the conversation.

"I'm ok thanks". She then started to head outside. After she took a few paces she stopped and just stood there keeping her back to him. "The she wolf in me, Red. She needed him. I felt I was losing control. She was taking over".

"Did that frighten you?"

"That's the problem... No, it was great, wild... I bit him, on the neck. I could taste his blood... I wanted more. Who gorges themselves on someone's blood while their having sex?" Aela turned her head towards him but she lowered her face almost in shame at her actions in the cave from the night before.

Kodlak sighed as he slightly nodded his head as if he somehow understood.

"When did you both last eat?" He asked. It seemed a simple question, but to Aela there was something odd in the way he had said it.

"Eat? Earlier today, we had a meal on the carriage".

"Aela, your more in touch with your wolf side than most of us will ever be. She has needs as well, you know that. Well you now know of her sexual needs. She won't stay quiet and be ignored. She needs to feed, she needs the be let out once in a while".

"But the others don't feel like this. They don't have to change. They can just be normal everyday".

"Is that what you want? To stop being a werewolf?" He knew she wouldn't give it up, she was part of Red as much as Red was part of her.

Aela's face turned from ashamed to horrified which she enforced with her outcry.

"No! I don't want to, I feel so alive when I can feel her in me".

Kodlak tutted as he shook his head at her. To him the answer was simple.

"Then let her out! I bet you haven't changed for weeks then she gets out a little and you wonder why you struggle to keep her contained... You silly girl. What do you expect from her? Obedience? Let her run, let her loose. I think it's best if you went off by yourself for a day, let the wolf out. Do you have somewhere in mind?"

Aela pressed her lips tightly together as a thought entered her head. An idea started forming in her mind.

"Ermm, yes there is somewhere I want to go to, something I've been working on. I'll leave in the morning".

"How are things with you and Sotek?"

"We are good, things are ok, great even. He set up breakfast in our room one morning, It was really sweet of him". As she spoke she remembered that morning and the warm glow it gave her.

Kodlak smiled warmly at her but he soon gritted his teeth as he prepared for Aela's typical explosive reaction from his next words which he spoke in dread.

"At some point Sotek will have to know about us. He will have to decide what he wants. You must be prepared if he chooses not to join us".

The colour in Aela's face turned white from fear as her mouth felt dry.

"Not... Join... Us... I never thought about it, but he has to, I need him".

Kodlak huffed as he dismissed her statement out of hand.

"He doesn't have to at all".

Her voice changed from being fearful to sheer desperation which was enforced by her own eyes.

"I don't want to tell him. I can't, I'll lose him" Her eyes started swelling up which caught her unaware. She wiped a single tear from her cheek and stared at it with disdain.

The Harbinger held her in his arms as if to give her reassurance from her fears.

"When you get back, we'll tell him then. But even if he doesn't want it, that don't mean he won't want you".

Aela stayed with the Harbinger for nearly half an hour while he tried to assure her that it would work out ok. At that moment Sotek in the main hall had a visitor, an aid from the Jarl. When Aela came back upstairs, she sat next to Sotek and tightly held his hand.

"I've got to go off tomorrow. The Harbingers got a job for me to do. I'll be gone for a few days, to be honest probably like four. Ermm, hell I don't know". She suddenly got up and went to her room, nearly knocking into the Harbinger on the stairway.

Sotek bluntly shadowed her to the Undercroft. As he approached her room he heard the door shut. Not a slam as such but harder than what was needed. Standing outside, he knocked on the solid wooden door, then waited. He always wondered why her door was far more solid than anyone else's. Even the Harbingers door wasn't as strong as Aela's one. She opened it slowly like she was expecting him.

"I heard you following me, but I don't know what to tell you. Oh god's this is hard". She started crying but not desperate tears, more from the frustration and the worry of what was going to happen. What could happen.

"Every time I asked you to promise me something you have and you kept it. Every time... Promise me something now. I'm sorry, I know I keep on, I just need to know. Promise me you will always love me, even if we can't be... Just don't ever hate me, promise you will never hate me". Sotek's face screwed up as his tail slashed out to the sides while he tried to make sense of it all.

"How could I ever hate you Aela?" He held her in his arms and pulled her onto her bed so they could sit there together while he tried to work out what was going on in her mind.

Aela gripped his hands tightly, so tightly that her knuckles started turning white.

"When I come back we'll talk, we'll all talk. Just don't hate me, please" She shut her eyes as she rested her head on his chest while her arms wrapped around him.

None of it was making any sense to Sotek and he felt troubled by her attitude.

"I've been asked to help a group near Markarth. I'll be gone for a few days as well. They have a den of bandits they need help with". He held her and laid down pulling her down with him. "I don't want to go with you like this, why don't we talk now?"

She immediately shook her head in response.

"No, I can't. I'm not trying to be difficult, I'm just not ready. When we both get back we'll talk then. Just remember your promise. Please remember it. When are you leaving?"

"Tonight, in half hour. I'll remember that promise. It don't make sense, but I'll remember it". He kissed her on her forehead, reassured her then headed off to pack.

At the appointed time, Sotek headed to the Carriage where Bjorlam was waiting to take him to Markarth. As he walked through the now desolate market place which hours before was filled with the hustle and bustle of the day's trading, Aela ran up behind him and grabbed his arm.

"You're not going without saying goodbye I hope".

He never replied to her directly, instead he gently pulled her towards him to hug her tightly. She escorted him through the main gates but although she was next to him, Sotek couldn't shake the feeling that there was a vast void between them both.

As they got to the carriage she gave him a sealed letter along with a stern warning.

"Don't open it until you enter Markarth. Promise me". As she spoke, Sotek felt her finger poke into his chest forcing him to pay attention to what she was saying.

Sotek took the letter and placed it securely in his pack.

"I won't open it until I enter Markarth, I promise".

"All you got to do is remember your promise. I'll see you when we meet back here". Then she walked back to the main gate, she didn't look back once, she just couldn't. It took all her willpower and strength to stop the tears from streaming down her face.


	45. UOTW Chapter 045 Secret's Out

Chapter 45 Secrets Out

With still a few hours of riding to go before Markarth even came into view, a Nord man wearing a light leather outfit flagged down the wagon causing Bjorlam to tug on 'Chestnut's' reins thereby bringing the cart to a stop.

"We're expecting someone from Whiterun. A Sotek? An Argonian? Ah that's you I guess". He stated as his eyes fell upon Sotek who was quietly watching from the back of the wagon.

Sotek climbed down then approached the Nord who was part of a group of warriors currently sitting around a small campfire situated to the side of the road under the shadowy gaze of the mountains.

"I'm Sotek, you asked for my help?" He formerly held out his hand as a greeting but the Nord blanked his gesture and signalled to the other men. Each in turn rose to their feet and somewhat cautiously walked over towards him.

He wasn't sure why five Nords needed any assistance from him as their gear was in obviously good condition. Each wore heavy armour while all their weapons were silver. Two of them had Silver broadswords. Sotek could have sworn the weapons were just as large as Vilkas's own sword if not bigger. One Nord held a one handed silver sword along with a shield. There was even one warrior who wielded a silver war axe. The five warriors, introduced themselves as the 'Silver Hands'. Sotek presumed they picked that name due to their weapon choices. The only one not wearing plate armor was the man that first approached him. Sotek quickly noticed that he had two silver daggers. The man was obviously an archer as he picked up from the few bags of supplies dumped in a pile, a bow and a quiver full of silver tipped arrows.

The youngest of the group gave a slight smile as he led Sotek to the six horses which were tied up to an old dead tree while he excitedly explained the situation.

"Yes, we asked for you. We have heard rumours of a bandit camp a fair few hours from here. We've paid for some horses to take us so I hope you don't mind heading straight off. Now these bandits are tough so go careful. Even the dragonborn will have some problems if he isn't careful" As he spoke he pointed to Sotek, leaving him no doubt that they knew exactly who he was.

One of the older men made a passing comment which caused the group to laugh at the lads expense.

"Grief, he'll be asking for the Dragonborn's autograph next".

The young man's face fell to the floor as he turned around dejectedly. Sotek watched him for the slightest fraction of a second before answering the older Nord.

"You said he was next, does that make you the head of the que?" As Sotek spoke he crossed his arms tightly and stood right up with his feet spaced apart. His eyes bore into the man who tried to match his stare but embarrassment made it impossible. Sotek walked off alongside the youngster to the horses wearing a massive grin which the young lad shared.

Moments later Sotek bid Bjorlam farewell as they headed off towards the south to an undisclosed location on the farthest part of the plains. Sotek glanced around as they rode for any landmarks he recognised but as he and Aela never ventured this far, he couldn't be absolutely sure as to their position to Whiterun. All he knew was that it lay somewhere to the east.

When they arrived at a particularly rocky section of the base of the mountain range, the group came to a stop then as one they dismounted and each man in turn handed over the reins to their horse to the youngest member of the group. He was given the job of restraining the horses which he did by tying a long stretch of rope several times around a particularly large boulder. Once the horses were secure Sotek was led single file up an old mountain track towards a cave.

What greeted them was nothing less than a scene of absolute carnage. Two humanoid bodies were torn to pieces leaving trails of blood and the stench of death which reeked as if from the very ground throughout the entire area. One of the Nords lightly kicked a body as if to check to see if it was actually dead. Which in itself was utterly pointless due to the fact that it's stomach and intestines were ripped out and left to fester a few feet away.

"This is the place alright. It looks like they beat us to it. Now everyone, for the love of the Nines go careful".

As they entered the cave, it split up into different pathways. Sotek followed a Nord who had a two handed silver broadsword. They headed down a tunnel which housed numerous side passages and caverns. Two Silverhands went up a ramp cut out of the side of the rock face which led to another network of various passages. The last two Silverhands headed off in the opposite direction towards what looked like an entrance to a wide fissure which was seemingly made over the last thousand years by a stream which now trickled through various cracks in the wall.

As Sotek and the Nord made their way through the tunnel system they came across another corpse. Just like before his chest was torn open. Apart from the body, there was no sign of anyone.

"Are these the bandits you were looking for?"

"No, these are just poor travellers that got caught up in this. Can't help them, but they will be avenged". One of teh men replied.

Something screamed at Sotek's mind and it wouldn't let go. He had a closer look at the body which confirmed the feeling he had that something wasn't right. Despite the severe wounds caused he could tell from the body that the victim was no traveller due to the rough weathered skin and ill matching gear. The rusty armour had clearly seen better days and it didn't fit the body properly. Sotek couldn't help but feel these were bandits, and if these are killed like this then what the hell killed them.

He thought about the cave with the trolls where Aela had been so wild with him. Subconsciously his hand rubbed the side of his neck. A fleeting thought entered his head but it was rapidly dismissed as implausible. ' _Aela couldn't have done that to the trolls, she said the frost trolls attacked each other. Maybe trolls did this?_ ' He shook his head slightly. That just couldn't be the case here.

Heading further down the passage way, the Silver hand explained a bit about themselves.

"Our leader, he's known as the Skinner. He's not here. You will meet him in a week or so, if this goes ok. He pays well. There's a fair bit of gold to be made here".

"Where is he at the moment?" Sotek listened to the Nord explain about their leader, a hunter of sorts. Extra gold sounded good and this job wasn't going bad so far.

"He's tracking the red wolf, a bitch. Hard to kill she is, but they set her a trap. Now they're just waiting for her to fall in it". He was gloating about how they set up a false trail and she was walking right into it. Sotek presumed they were on about a wolf.

Soon the passage opened up at another junction which meant that Sotek was sent off away from the Nord whom he was with.

"Right I'll go straight ahead, you search that section. Go careful, they are here somewhere". He then proceeded to head down the corridor, searching side rooms as he went.

Sotek moved forwards opening an old wooden door which no doubt previous occupants have erected earlier. The moment the door started to open, Sotek could smell the waft of death. What had greeted him was a scene similar to the outside of the cave. There were bodies torn asunder with their limbs ripped off and entrails lining the floor through pools of stinking blood. It was like a slaughter house. At the end of the cave was another doorway he opened it and stepped in. This room was big like a hall carved out of the rock. There in the far side was a fireplace which was little more than an alcove. Sotek cast a fireball then threw it at the fireplace igniting the old half burnt wood that laid there.

The flames lit up the area allowing Sotek to walk unhindered across the uneven rocky cavern floor. As he made his way further into the cave he suddenly found he wasn't alone as he had first initially thought. Three hulking great forms of half wolf half human beasts stepped out of the shadows. Initially they all growled menacingly as they brandished their sharp white fangs while the claws flexed in the orangey glow from the flames. The two younger beasts which were covered in thick off black fur stepped forwards as their paws lifted up to prepare to lash out. After only taking a single step they stopped poised ready to strike but at the same time as if they were waiting for an order. Meanwhile the third creature who was covered in grey fur actually took half a step backwards as if separating him from Sotek.

Sotek drew his axe, 'Spirt' and his shield then boldly stepped forwards between them all the while carefully watching the three werewolves as they started surrounding him.

"Come on then what are you waiting for?". He shouted as he held 'Spirit' aloft. Slowly pivoting on the spot allowed him to face each one in turn but never leaving his back exposed for more than a few seconds to the werewolf behind him. In the corner of his eye, he saw one seemingly move towards him. He didn't wait to check if he was sure, he reacted… with force.

Sotek instantly launching himself at the nearest one shouting out in his Dragon tongue at the same time.

"Fus Ro". The Unrelenting Force shout sent one werewolf crashing into a wall. A second later Sotek turned and charged the other greyish black werewolf by swinging his axe at its chest. The keen edge of the axe head swept through the thick furred chest but only just missed the flesh beneath by a whisker as the creature stepped back to try to disengage from the melee. Sotek followed through raising his shield up just as Farkas had previously showed him and half spun around as the shield closed in upon its target. The move wasn't to use the shield as a means to protect himself, it was a weapon. The bottom of the shield caught the werewolf in the face knocking it back to the ground as a spurt of blood sprayed outwards. Without stopping Sotek arced 'spirit' around fully intending to bring it down into the targets chest.

All of a sudden everything seemed to happen in slow motion as a single voice yelled out.

"Sotek, Stop!"

He just managed to prevent the devastating blow from impacting with its target causing him to stumble forwards slightly. Recognising the voice instantly, he looked across the room. Where the biggest werewolf was moments before now stood Kodlak, the Harbinger of the Companions.

The first werewolf Sotek shouted at was Farkas. He groaned as he slowly rolled on his side to stagger up to his feet, too dazed after hitting the wall to do anything else. Sotek's eyes closed tightly as he gulped before looking down at what was moments ago his target to see Vilkas laying there. His face was bloodied by the blow from Sotek's shield which now dropped to the floor with a loud clang that echoed through the cave systems. Vilkas's eyes started to refocus after the colossal hit to see Sotek staring down at him. Sotek instinctively and without thinking about it lowered his hand, offering it to Vilkas. He grabbed hold of it, then started to pull himself up off the bloodied floor.

Sotek took a few steps back as his mind tried to comprehend exactly what was happening. The Harbinger was just standing there himself. Struggling to put some reason together as to explain how the fact that Sotek and the companions were currently facing each other, literally moments ago as enemies. Sotek lent back against the cave wall staring at him. Slowly his eyes fixed on the Harbingers hair.

Within a second his mind raced along a chain of thought like wild horses. It threw varied bits of information together ending with one terrible picture embedded in his mind. He then stared wide eyed once more at the Harbinger as his voice hissed out.

"Your werewolf'ss… Your bloody werewolf'ss. I knew it. That'ss why you had the sshrine of Hircine in the Underforge. All thosse ssecret talkss with Aela… Aela'ss a werewolf?" Sotek's complexion changed almost instantly as his eyes switched to the cave tunnel. His fists tightened as he yelled out angrily like he had been betrayed. "No!No, no sshe can't be. Sshe can't…" Within a few seconds he bound up to the Harbinger grabbing him by the collar and shoved him violently against the cavern wall completely catching him off guard. "You were grey… You were a grey werewolf, why the hell were you grey?"

Vilkas tried to talk calmly while the Harbinger just blankly stared at him.

"He's grey because he's hair is grey".

Sotek tried to shove the Harbinger away from him but Kodlak was pinned between him and the wall. Instead Sotek kicked out with his foot at a stone laying on the floor. It shot out away from him to bounce off a chuck of rock with a loud 'crack'.

Once again he turned his attention to the Harbinger.

"You sstupid basstardss. Where the hell is Aela? Sshe's a bloody werewolf… Where the hell iss sshe?"

Sotek charged over to Farkas catching him by surprise and pinned him to the wall by the throat.

"You bloody tell me right now or I sswear, I sswear I'll beat it out of you".

"We don't know, and if we did we wouldn't tell you like this" Farkas's voice was strained by Sotek's iron grip. Grudgingly he let Farkas go just to see him fall under his own weight.

"In here!"

From the tunnel where Sotek had entered a Silverhand shouted out as he charged inside the cavern with his sword raised to strike. The next second there was a piercing scream as he fell forwards due to Sotek lashing out at his leg catching him full in the knee cap with his axe. His weapon dropped to the floor clanging loudly as it bounced back up just a few inches. The next second Sotek stamped on the man's back between the shoulder blades before pushing all his weight down on the Nord pinning him in place while he screamed out in pain as blood formed in a massive puddle around his shattered knee.

Sotek hissed wildly like a demented animal as he grabbed two handfuls of the man's hair before slamming his head down forcibly into the rocky flooring.

"Where iss the Sskinner?" 'Thump' "Where iss the Sskinner?" 'Thump'. "Where? Tell me you sscum". 'Thump'. At that moment the man stopped crying out. Fuelled by frustration and worry Sotek gripped the sides of the man's head and cracked his neck killing him instantly and without mercy.

He grabbed his axe then glanced down unsympathetically at the corpse. Sotek never looked back at the Harbinger, instead a single sound escaped from his lips and echoed through the tunnel system.

"Hssss"

By now a second Silverhand ran into the room to be confronted by his fallen comrade. He looked up in shock as 'Spirit', Sotek's axe, whooshed through the air to strike him with all the hate and anger Sotek could feel. He felt no sense of satisfaction as the Nords head fell clean away and landed with a sickening thump on the ground before rolling across the floor.

Sotek hissed out angrily at the three Companions regardless of their rank.

"You sstupid bloody basstardss, Aela'ss the red wolf. Their bloody bosss the Sskinner, hass sset a trap to capture her. Their going for her and you let her go off by herself? You bunch of worthless dogss!"

Sotek's head shot to the side where the tunnel stretched out through the cave system. His ears strained as they locked on to footsteps running towards them. Another Silverhand ran through the tunnel towards Sotek not even realizing for one moment that he had now switched sides and was now an enemy. At least until a massive wild swing from Soteks axe hit him with excessive force smack in the chest. He fell backwards but the blow killed him instantly as it shattered the ribcage swiping the nord right off his feet.

Sotek glared at the Harbinger before leading the way directly to the exit carefully avoiding the remaining Silverhands. Once they were free of the cave, Sotek untied the horses and divided them up. After securing the spare horses to the backs of their rides so the Silverhands couldn't follow, they rode hard across the plains towards Jorrvaskr.

By the time they arrived back inside the city walls it was late afternoon. Completely blanking the Harbinger's position in the Companions, Sotek took it upon himself to organize the search around Jorrvaskr for any sign of Aela's whereabouts. Upon following Sotek's instructions, Farkas and Vilkas questioned the whelps while Kodlak spoke to Tilma and Eorlund whilst trying not to alarm either of them. Sotek himself prepared to search Aela's room for any indication as to where she might have gone to.

Literally running down the Undercroft corridor, he ran around the corner to collide with Aela's door. Franticly he tugged on the handle but it was well secured with a big hefty iron lock on two catches.

He tried his hand at lock picking but he was shaking too much to even find the initial starting point to successfully pick the lock. After he threw the lock pick to the wayside his two bare fists hammered at the door for a few seconds then desperation took over. He drew a deep breath then shouted out at point blank range as loudly as he could.

"Fus Ro".

The blast ripped the door off its hinges and sent it smashing into a cabinet which Aela kept an old elven bow in. The locked container fell to the ground spraying glass in all directions while the heavy oak door fell sideways into a small table breaking the leg off it before crashing onto the floor.

Sotek burst through the doorway like a madman. He threw aside anything which so much as dared stand in his way as he franticly searched the room. Aela's bed was tossed over on its side so he could search underneath it but not before he launched her furs across the room. Moments later three draws were yanked out of the chest of drawers and their contents were strewn to the four winds across the floor. No matter how hard Sotek tried, he couldn't find anything which would lead him to Aela's whereabouts.

At that point Vilkas called down the corridor with a scant piece of information.

"One of the whelps saw her brushing off dust from her knees. Don't know if that meant anything".

Sotek paused as he stuck his head around the doorframe.

"Her knees? What? No that don't mean a bloody thing, she always has dust on her knees when she... Her hands and fingernails... They were covered in dust... Where's the Harbinger!"

Sotek ran along the corridor and bolted up the stairs yelling out for the Harbinger with every single step. Behind him, just outside Aela's room Vilkas's eyes nearly popped out when he saw first-hand the devastation which Sotek had caused. A few minutes later Sotek was explaining to Kodlak about what he had learned and its potential significance.

"She had dust on her hands. The earth in the Underforge is of that colour so at some point she went in there. She's hidden something, buried it. Whatever she is up to, I bet it's in there".

The Harbinger led Sotek and the two brothers outside to the doorway which was embedded in the rock. Slowly the door shaped like a slab of rock started to move. The moment the gap opened wide enough, Sotek headed inside and started searching around the floor for disturbed earth.

"She had dust in her fingernails so this morning she had buried something. It's here, it's got to be… Look around".

Vilkas was the one to spot it. Behind the pillar some disturbed earth lay scattered around as if to vainly attempt to hide the fact that the ground had been disturbed. Sotek dropped down to his knees and dug into the ground with his clawed fingers as quickly as he could, knowing every second was one second that Aela was in danger. He soon dug up a small metal box and without even trying to pick the lock, he smashed the box against a large boulder, spilling the boxes contents out over the floor.

A small diary was flung towards the Harbinger and landed by his feet. It only took him a few flicks of the pages to realize what Aela was trying to do.

"She's been tracing the tokens of Hircine".

He passed the book to Sotek who came to te same conclusion.

"Yes but this don't help. The last entry mentions a map".

Farkas picked up a handful of small pieces of parchment. On one such scrap was a roughly drawn map of various locations around Skyrim. One such place had a tick which he was quick to point out. He passed Sotek the map and pointed to the marked area. "Here! I guess this is where she's headed".

Sotek entered the hall and threw his pack over his shoulder before heading to the main doorway.

"Where are you going?" The Harbinger called out.

"Where? To get her. I'm bringing her home" .

"Not without us you're not" Vilkas stated as he and Farkas picked up their own packs as well. "Mind you, they had her for over a day now. They're probably begging to surrender". With that Vilkas gave a laugh, not a fun laugh, but one which struggled to remove some tension.

The three of them headed off to the stables to hire out some fresh horses as the ones Sotek 'acquired' were tired after the frantic run back to Whiterun. Without another word between them, they rode off into the night.


	46. UOTW Chapter 46 The Red Wolf

Authors Note: Contains threats of violence and strong language.

The crossing of the plains was easy enough, it only took a few hours to get to the base of the northern mountain range. From here Vilkas took over the lead as he had knowledge of the paths and trails through the mountain side. As they made their way up one particular track, two ice wraiths attacked Farkas's horse. Sotek blasted one with fire balls while Farkas killed the other with a few well placed swipes of his sword. By the time Vilkas turned his horse around, the fight was over.

It was just turning dawn when they approached their destination. An old disused mine which ran deep within the mountain. The entrance was guarded by a Silverhand who, while on watch, patrolled the area constantly. He wasn't slumped down on a chair or slouching as he walked around. The guard was alert and ready to react against any would be intruder. After the three Companions watched him for a few minutes, Vilkas outlined his plan.

"Sotek you stay here. We'll take the guard out. It'll be nice and quick".

Sotek turned around in alarm.

"It's got to be fast and silent. He's fully alert and we can't let him warn the others inside. If you alert them, they might kill Aela outright". Sotek was worried and with good reason. He knew that all it needed was one false move and the others would come pouring out the mine. The rescue would fail.

"What? I know that! We'll grab him by the throat. We've done this before you know". Vilkas cursed.

Sotek just tapped him on the shoulder as a plan formed in his mind.

"I got a better way. It's quick, simple, silent and we might get some information".

Without waiting for the ok, Sotek moved back away from the entrance then started walking up the pathway with a totally blasé attitude. He even waved to the guard as he called out to greet him.

"I bring news from Markarth, we got them all. The two worthless dogs and that fat leader of theirs. Kodlak… The old goats dead".

The Silverhand casually approached him wearing a massive grin on his face.

"Great! The skinner was waiting for a report".

As Sotek walked towards the entrance he peered inside as if he was curious to their activity. All the while he kept up his façade and engaged the man in conversation.

"Did the trap work?" Sotek asked as calmly as he could. He seemed controlled however inside his stomach was turning. "Did you get the bitch?".

"Oh yea she's caught alright. The stupid bitch was easy to catch. Shame though…"

The guard looked disappointed as he stood alongside Sotek to gaze inside the mine.

"What is?" As Sotek asked, he struggled to hide the alarm in his voice.

"We couldn't touch her, he's forbidden it. Still she'll give up soon, she hasn't eaten for two days. Won't be long then we'll all have some fun".

"Fun?" Sotek's tail slammed down in anger while he wrestled with his fears. Visions of his nightmares flooded his mind causing him to lose his focus. As the Silverhand turned to him as is if to ask if he was ok, Sotek regained his composure. "Oh fun! With the bitch… Where is the whore?"

The Guard beckoned Sotek to follow him inside. Sotek stared hard into the depths of the mine which coiled around a central overly large hole running straight to the bottom.

"Central shaft, at the lowest level. Careful going down, the ceilings a bit unstable. We had a few rocks fall into the water. The she wolf's in a cage".

"Is she alone? I want some payback".

The guard shook his head at the thought.

"No-one is allowed to touch her until the Skinner is happy. He wants her starved for three days. Then and only then can we pass her around. Tied and gagged of course. She won't be beaten mind you… That'll happen when we pass her around". With that comment the guard started laughing. Sotek felt his eyes narrow as his hand slipped down his side to rest on the hilt of his dagger.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds to regain his composure before he trusted himself enough to speak once more.

"So no one has even touched her?"

"Nope not even the Skinner".

Sotek breathed a sigh of relief thanking the nines that she wasn't too badly hurt or abused.

"Where is he? The Skinner?"

"Oh, he's at the top". With that the guard pointed up a path to the right.

Sotek stepped closer to the edge to position himself between the Silverhand and the mine shaft. After taking a few deep breaths Sotek pointed to the entrance as he gave out a hissed warning to the Silverhand.

"Watch out! Behind you! Hssss".

The guard drew his sword as he spun around on the spot to challenge anyone who had entered the mine. Despite his eyes flicking to each side keenly to spot any movement, he couldn't see anything. Suddenly a reptilian hand smothered his mouth and gripped it tightly stifling any screams he could make. His eyes opened wide in fear as Sotek hissed menacingly in his ear.

"I ssaid behind you. Hssss". Less than a second later Sotek's dagger was thrust in the man's throat up to the hilt no fewer than three times in succession. Blood sprayed out from the wounds but Sotek held the man's head tightly against his chest until the blood lessened. Only then did Sotek slowly and quietly lower the body to the floor.

Sotek's eyes darted about while he checked to make sure he wasn't spotted then after he was satisfied that he was in the clear, he gave Farkas and Vilkas the signal to enter the mine. Vilkas tried to take charge, but he and Sotek rapidly entered an unfortunate dispute.

"We go in quiet, take them out one at a time as we go. We'll head towards the bottom and get to the holding cells". Vilkas demanded as he pointed to the ramp.

Sotek disagreed entirely.

"No, that will take too long. If we're seen they will raise the alarm. If that happens then she'll be killed. They won't take chances, she will be dead before we are half way. Let me go in while you two stay at the top. If you act like him then you shouldn't be bothered. I'll infiltrate the central shaft and get to Aela. Once she is safe then we attack. Us two heading up, you two heading down. They won't know what way to turn".

"How will we know you made it?" Farkas asked.

Sotek thought for a second then chuckled to himself.

"I'll shout, that will be the signal".

"But that will attract them" Farkas replied.

Sotek smiled broadly as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't matter, by then it will be too late. Trust me I can do this".

Farkas crept to the edge but the moment he looked down the sheer drop he felt sick.

"No, no you can't. Look". He pointed to the only path leading down to the holding cell, three sections had numerous Silverhands on patrol making it impossible to sneak through.

Sotek's head wobbled side to side as if he was pondering something. After a few seconds he smiled broadly as he pointed down the shaft.

"Yes, but I'm not walking down. Look at the bottom". One section at the bottom opened into a lake on the side a path lead to the bottom chamber. "I bet that's the holding area".

"Yes but what's your plan?" Vilkas could see the path but that was all. Everything Sotek had said meant nothing to him.

As calmly as if he was going to order a meal at the Bannered Mare, Sotek responded with two words which caused both Farkas and Vilkas to turn towards him with shock all over their faces.

"I jump".

"You what? That could be just 6 inches of water". Farkas stated. He admitted to himself that Sotek was brave but in his mind this was nothing short of suicide.

"Looks deep to me". Sotek bluntly stated as he peered at the water a second time.

"Hell a puddle looks deep from this height". Farkas snapped, however his harsh reply wasn't in anger but more from sheer desperation.

Sotek nudged him in the arm.

"Ok you jump. If its deep enough let me know".

Farkas nodded without thinking about what Sotek had actually said.

"Ok, we'll try that". Once he said it he saw Vilkas grinning at him. Only then did it occur to him what he had agreed to. "Hey!" He turned to face Sotek but he was too late. Sotek had already leapt off the edge.

There was a mighty splash as Sotek hit the water. He instantly dived down and settled below the surface near the bottom then he patiently waited for five minutes until the surface of the water had settled and the ripples from his entry had dissipated. One silver hand walked to the lake edge but as he couldn't see anything he just presumed the splash was from a loose rock in the ceiling which had finally given way. With no other conclusion to hand he shouted out his warning to the others.

"Careful, the rocks are falling again".

Sotek silently rose out of the water and grabbed hold of the Silverhand's mouth before he could raise the alarm. The next moment they both disappeared from view as Sotek dragged him under the water and pulled his flailing body down to the depths of the deep underground lake. The attack was swift, silent and fatal.

Vilkas was watching the water line, praying to the Nines that Sotek made it. That was when he saw a lone figure sneak out of the water, and enter the lowest chamber. Vilkas gave Farkas the heads up and as one, they prepared to fight.

Sotek carefully entered the chamber to be confronted by three cages. Each confine housed a werewolf that was unmercifully chained up by their wrists. Even from Sotek's current position he could tell they were already dead. A fourth werewolf was tied up on a rack. He had all the appearances of being skinned alive.

Towards the middle of the chamber was a single cage however it was somewhat smaller than the others. Straw was strewn about the floor of the cage forming a rough bedding. Sotek instantly recognised Aela who was curled up in a ball in the furthest corner of the enclosure. She looked weak and the signs of her being beaten were obvious as blood lined her armor which was torn from the blows while her face looked battered and swollen.

Standing at the other side of the enclosure was a Silverhand who had fortunately failed to see Sotek enter due to the cage blocking his view. He was standing over Aela as he threatened her with a small wooden pole.

"Hey bitch, your times nearly up! The boys are all dying to meet you". His voice then dramatically changed to one of sympathy and his empathy shone like a lantern. He kneeled down beside her and spoke solemnly like he was genuinely upset. "By the way, we encountered your friends. I'm so sorry. I hear there were no survivors. Oi! You listening?". He suddenly burst out laughing as Aela slightly lifted her head up to meet his glare.

He continued his taunts by poking the stick through the bars. Aela uncoiled like a snake and grabbed the end of the stick surprisingly fast making the silver hand step back in fright. She pulled the stick into the cage and snapped it in half.

"You're a bloody liar! You want to play with me then come in here you bastard".

The man kicked the side of the cage in anger.

"Oh don't you worry you whore. When it's my turn to play with you, its gonna bloody hurt. I'm gonna make you beg like a common dog". The silver hand then stepped back into the darkness and disappeared from sight.

Aela's eyes strained to break through the shadows as she tried to see where he went.

"Where are you, you bastard? Play fucking games then!" She then sat down turning her back on the cage door. Her hand brushed against her face wiping away a few tears. Desperation and fear tore at her making her scream out once more.

"You fucking bastards!"

A few seconds later she heard her cage door open. She jumped up in fright as she assumed the worst from her tormentor as she was expecting hell to be thrown at her. For the last thirty six hours all she could do was listen to endless taunts and threats of torture and rape. She turned around and faced the door but there is no one there, just the cell door swinging slowly open by itself.

The Silverhand came running up to the cage to see what had happened. From out of nowhere two blue shimmering blades materialized causing Aela to cover her eyes from the glare of the blue haze. The blades slashed down at the Silverhand striking him in the shoulders. He collapsed on his knees instantly from the force of the two blows. Blood sprayed upwards as Sotek yanked the blades away from his target then he savagely swept them in front of himself in a deadly scissor action slicing off the Silverhand's head in one foul strike. The body sat there on its knees for several seconds before toppling over to the floor. Blood poured out from the neck forming a large puddle of red life giving liquid onto the rocky ground.

From outside the cavern another Silverhand charged into the chamber. By now Sotek had stepped into the shadows leaving Aela in the cage staring blankly at the Silverhand who was perplexed as to what had just happened. He drew his one handed silver swords and charged at Aela.

"You bloody bitch!"

As he closed in upon the cage, Aela ran to the back of it in fear for her own survival. She watched in shock as two ethereal arrows shot out from darkness and struck the Nord. One arrow hit him in the stomach and ripped through the armor to protrude through his back while the second arrow embedded itself in his chest.

Sotek's conjured bow dissipated into blue vapour before disappearing altogether as it was cast back to the realm whence it came from. He moved to the front of the cage and held the door open while Aela stood there stunned as to what had just happened. They look at each other for a few seconds, then she ran up to him and threw her arms around him.

"I was so scared, they said you were all dead!" She tried to hold back her emotions but she just couldn't. Her eyes swelled up and she burst into tears.

"You weren't scared, you stood strong. Are you hurt?" Sotek held her and gently lowered her to the ground.

"N-nothing I can't handle. I'm just so weak, tired". Aela's eyes fell upon the other cages then lastly they set upon the rack. "Those murdering bastards wouldn't let me sleep. They just kept banging on the bars, threatening to rape me. The others! The bastards skinned them alive… Their screams!" Aela started crying again, trying desperately to stop.

Sotek sighed heavily as he climbed to his feet leaving Aela on the ground. He tried to tell her that he knew about the Companions secret but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't find the right words. After giving up trying to say what he now knew about her, his eyes fell upon one of the corpses. He smiled broadly as he picked up the foot of one of the dead Silverhands and promptly dragged the body across the floor to dump it in front of Aela.

"Aela… You need to eat".

"Wh… What?" She blankly stared at Sotek while the tears dried up instantly. A solitary sniffle escaped her lips.

Sotek's eyes closed as he prepared for the difficult and yet horribly short conversation due to their situation.

"I know… Now's not the time, it's not safe here. You have to eat".

She still stared at him, unsure of his meaning. Sotek huffed as he glanced back to the cavern entrance. He knew at any moment a vastly superior group of Silverhands could come charging in at any moment.

"You're a werewolf. You, Farkas, Vilkas, hell even the Harbinger. I know… It's not safe here, Farkas and Vilkas are up there at the top waiting. We have to move, you have to fight. Please, change so she can eat".

"You know?" Her mind was reeling, trying to think of what to say but all she could do was stare at him.

The frustration began to overwhelm Sotek's emotions. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Aela, you got to snap out of it… Eat damn it".

She looked at the corpse, then once again at Sotek. A few moments later she face contorted as her chin narrowed to a blunt point while the sides of her skull expanded. Her eye sockets grew and her eyes changed in size and colour. Where before they had shone with a light grey, they were now an almost bright yellow. Her whole body seemed to stretch up to then arch forwards as her legs rapidly grew in thickness while they expanded in length. Her arms became elongated in seconds as her clothes disappeared from sight as thick red fur smothered her and her armor. The transformation took just a few seconds then she stood there in her second form watching Sotek.

A slight smile formed on Sotek's face as he examined the six and a half foot female werewolf who now stood in front of him. She was smothered in thick red fur except for her chest which was like the purest silver Sotek had ever seen. It tapered down to a point past her stomach to stop just above her crotch. Her claws werethree inches long and her fangs glistened with saliva which dripped from the side of her maw. Two wolf like ears twitched as she listened to every sound from both Sotek and the Silverhands deep within the mine. While her eyes flicked between Sotek and the two bodies. She stretched up and growled menacingly however to her surprise Sotek wasn't fazed what so ever. Despite the fact that she expected him to run, he just smiled back at her as calm as a frozen lake and he watched her just as coldly.

As she stood there in front of him, Sotek cursed out loudly. He walked up to her and slapped her across the face, but not overly hard, just enough to snap her out of her stare.

"Bloody eat!" As he spoke to her he kicked the corpse for emphasis. She leaned over the body then cast one last confused look at him. Sotek found himself growling back at her. "Don't make me kick your bloody ass girl, I'm angry enough with you as it is".

She leaned over the body and sniffed it a few times before her fangs bit half-heartedly into the corpse. However, the moment she tasted the blood and flesh in her mouth, her hunger took over. Within seconds she lost her inhibitions and gouged on the corpse. While she ate, Sotek picked up a foot of the second dead Silverhand and yet again pulled it towards her. Once she finished she moved cautiously towards Sotek and sniffed his chest. As she stood there Sotek slowly rested his palm against her cheek and lightly tugged on her fur so she would look at him.

"Are you ready?" Sotek asked.

She simply growled lightly at him as she brandished her fangs.

Sotek went to the edge of the cave and drew in a deep breath before looking up at the cavern wall. The next moment he shouted out for all he was worth.

"Fus Ro!"


	47. UOTW Chapter 47 The Skinner

As Sotek's force shout rumbled throughout the cavern, it was joined by two loud howls. The animalistic cries echoed downwards from the top of the shaft signaling the fact that Farkas and Vilkas who were both in their werewolf forms had started their attack. Red growled as she let out her terrifying cry as she joined in with the unearthly chorus. All hell broke loose as further rumblings and cracking of rocks echoed all around. Various boulders, some the size of horses, weakened by the tunneling of the Silver Hands finally broke free and fell in the water and amongst the Silverhand ranks adding to their confusion and aiding in Aela's escape by eliminating various members of the werewolf hunters under a hail of rocks.

As one large boulder slammed down just in front of Red and shattered, she angrily turned towards Sotek and showed her fangs while she growled menacingly. Sotek glared back at her as he pointed defiantly at the rubble.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault!"

Just at that moment two Silverhands burst into the cavern to see Red and Sotek arguing. One of them, a woman who was in her thirties with long blonde hair stepped forwards raising a crossbow. The other opponent, who was a young man, drew his two handed silver sword. Just as the woman started to take aim a massive grey stone fell on top of her. Death was instantaneous. Blood seeped out from under the rock to form a pool around the boulder.

Upon impact with the floor, the boulder cracked in two. One piece fell into the man knocking him to the ground. His sword was thrown away from his grasp which he desperately tried to reach as he stretched out his hand. His leg was crushed as the second piece of boulder pinned his leg underneath it. With his face filled with agonizing pain and pure terror, he screamed out as he tried vainly tried to shift the rock so he could free himself.

Red walked towards him before she dropped to all four paws. She stuck her nose into his chest as she sniffed at him with a curiosity you would see from a wolf who found a carcass in the wild. Her eyes seemed to bore into the man like she was studying him. Just as he started to fool heartedly believe that she might let him go, her claws slashed across his armor tearing it from his body with ease before her fangs tore into his flesh. Sotek stood alongside her as she ate. His hand stroked her on the head like a master praising his faithful hound.

"Don't spend too much time with him. We got a long way to go yet girl".

The Silverhands line struggled with the surprise attack from above and had started to fall. As of yet no one had even realized that they were under attack from below. Sotek started running up the ramp with his bow, shooting up at a group who were heading along the ramp to reinforce the crumbling line trying to contain Farkas and Vilkas. Sotek cursed as in his haste he missed with every shot. It did however cause some disruption as a number of Silverhands fell back so they were under cover from Sotek's fire arc. A red blur ran past Sotek at speed, ripping into any one she regarded as prey who were unfortunate to be near the bottom of the ramp. Without stopping Red started to tear her way up the line killing then eating corpses as she went.

Transforming back from her werewolf form, Aela grabbed a sword off one of the dead bodies and started fighting the closest Silverhand. The man she was fighting cried out and staggered sideways much to Aela's surprise. She watched him fall from the edge due to an arrow piercing his chest. Sotek had caught up with her then fired at Aela's target at near point blank range. He offered her his bow which she literally snatched from him. A few seconds later she tugged at Sotek's quiver yanking it away from him. As she tried to pull it off him, Sotek lost his balance and ended up sitting on his backside while Aela started firing at a second group of men who were making their way to the top of the ramp.

After cursing at her, Sotek scrambled up to his feet and raised his hand in front of himself. He summoned his new familiar from a plain of oblivion. A wolf covered in flames appeared through a dark blue portal and ran at high speed towards the Silverhands. They immediately struck out at it, killing it in two blows. Sotek grabbed Aela and forced her into the wall, just as the dead familiar exploded in a ear shattering fireball. Various people ran screaming from the flames just to see another flaming wolf attack them. The second familiar died then once again a fiery explosion rang out. Two people screamed as they were caught in the blast and became coated in flames. In their haste to escape, they fell off the edge and found themselves hurtling into space before crashing into the ramp below.

Aela started shooting at the furthest possible target that was fighting Vilkas while Farkas and Sotek joined up. With the Silverhands having nowhere to go, they were cut down in minutes. Two men saw Aela and ran at her as a last ditched attempt to kill her. Charging headlong, they both grabbed her as they sprinted towards the edge of the ramp. The three of them flew straight off the edge into the water below. Instantly the assailants started dragging Aela down under the water while she franticly tried to fight them off.

Sotek, who was too busy fighting the remaining forces didn't notice Aela's plight but Farkas did. While he fought off one opponent, he shouted across to Sotek who he could see in the corner of his eye.

"Aela's in trouble. In the water!"

He thrust his blade into the Silverhand's stomach then swiped it savagely to the side before he could point to Aela who was by now over powered. She struggled to gasp at the air before she was dragged under the water's surface.

Sotek turned to see where Farkas was pointing and saw the threat for himself. He dived down straight at the group and within seconds he entered the water with a large splash then immediately grabbed at Aela. He forced her above the surface while he kicked out at an Imperial who had hold of her ankle. Within moments he grabbed the two people and swam full bore into the depths, dragging them down to their doom. He only released them when they were too far under to recover. Sotek then headed back up to the surface to see Aela crawling out from the side coughing and spluttering as she tried to regain her breath.

One Silverhand gripped her tightly by her hair then held up a dagger against her throat before she could even get to her feet. All she could do was to grab hold of his hand as she tried to release some of the pressure she felt on her neck as she was being lifted up off her knees by a few inches.

He shouted out his warning to the other Companion.

"Stop right now or she dies!" The brutish Nord looked straight up at Farkas not even realizing Sotek was in the water behind him. Sotek swam down into the depths and took a sword of one of the bodies he dragged down minutes before. Once again he swam at full speed towards the surface. He broke though the water literally clearing the bank as he dived towards the man.

Swinging the sword as he leapt, he managed to swipe at the Silverhand's neck. He turned around Just in time to see the sword arc through the air and managed to duck just as the blade whizzed over the top of his head. Sotek crashed on the floor in a heap but Aela made good with the distraction. She drew a dagger which she had claimed off a fallen foe and savagely twisted round. The blade dug in the side of her captor's stomach. Without even pausing for breath she struck several times in the same spot smothering her in his blood which now coated her armor.

Sotek gently pulled Aela to her feet then they both headed over to where Farkas was watching them. Vilkas however called down from his current position. As Sotek and Aela looked up at him, they noticed he had a massive grin.

"Guess who I got".

Aela's eyes bore into the captive as she scolded his very name.

"The Skinner! That bastards mine".

Sotek looked around for a few seconds before yelling to Vilkas with instructions. What he asked was simple and Vilkas happily obliged.

"Vilkas, throw him down here".

The man screamed as he plummeted into the water. Sotek dived in and rapidly swam towards him whereby they fought albeit very briefly before the Skinner struggled for breath. Only at that point did Sotek pull him to the side, barely alive. The Skinner gasped for air as he climbed out of the water on his hands and knees. He cursed out at the four of them.

"Come on you dogs fight me fair and square! I'll kill you all you mangy dogs". His gauntlets had claws attached to the ends of the fingers forming two giant paws.

Sotek, who by now was already out of the water waiting for his opponent to join him, threw Farkas a nod. He drew his weapons and stood there defiantly. The lone warrior charged at him, but he easily blocked the attack and smashed his shield into the Silverhands face knocking him to the ground.

Aela snatched 'Spirit', Sotek's axe away from his belt and stepped on the man's arm. Before anyone could do anything she slammed the axe head down on his wrist slicing clean off his hand. She stepped back away from him after venting off her anger and rage while he held his arm as blood drained from the wound.

Aela grabbed him by the hair which prompted him to start begging for his life.

"Please, please spare me. I got gold, thousands. I can get you anything, anything". Sotek just grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and forced him into the cage which had previously been Aela's cell.

By this time the others had entered the cavern. Neither one of them said anything. They just watched Sotek throw two jugs of oil over the Skinner before walking back to the group. He wrenched a lit torch from the cavern wall and stood right in front of Aela as he held it out to her.

The man shouted at him as he held his badly wounded arm.

"You're not one of them you bastard your one of us, we need to kill them, you need to kill them, they won't let you live you fool".

Without even looking back at him, Sotek left the cave and proceeded to walk up the ramp slowly dawdling along the pathway as he waited for Aela and the others to catch him up. Aela looked at the cage for a few seconds then threw the torch in the water and walked away. She wrapped Sotek's arm around herself as she rested her head in his chest. She looked up at Sotek then whispered softly to him.

"Take me home".

She glanced back down the ramp to the holding area as she addressed the other Companions.

"He's no threat any more. Some of us have a sense of justice and mercy, that's what makes us different to him. Leave him to rot. No doubt the others will find him in time".

Sotek nodded then started walking her up the ramp; he glanced back at the Skinner and shouted down at him.

"Aela's granted you mercy and decided to let you live... You get no such mercy from me you bastard". Then he cast his flaming familiar. It instantly charged down the slope and ran at the Skinner before promptly exploding in a great fireball smothering him in flames. Sotek pressed his palms against Aela's ears as they all headed out, deafening her from the screams and hallowing cries from the unfortunate foe as he burned to death.


	48. UOTW Chapter 48 Defiance

On exiting the cave, the suns glare shrank the pupils in Aela's eyes to mere pinpricks not that the others could tell because she squished her eyelids together. The vast contrasting difference from the dark confines which she was kept in for the two days before compared to the bright evening sun catching her full in the face made her eyes feel like they were burning. She even held her hand up to try to block out the sun just to limit the stinging sensation which she felt.

Sotek was the first to notice she was temporarily blind from the sun so he helped her up on his horse. He sat behind her but he held the reins of the horse while Aela's hands rested on to the sides of his legs so her arms were out of his way. Once both Farkas and Vilkas were mounted up on their horses, the four Companions made their way past the mountain range. Vilkas expected Sotek to lead them south towards the plains, instead however he stayed to the north of the mountains, working his way to the east. Not once did he give any reason as to why.

Evening started to set in which was marked by the sun disappearing behind the 'Throat of the World' so Sotek took it upon himself to make the decision to stop for the night. His train of thought was fueled by the fact that he knew Aela was struggling to stay awake as he had felt her drift off a few times as they rode only to awaken suddenly from the motion of the horse as they traversed the rough track.

"Farkas, can you ssee to the horssess. Vilkass, we'll need wood for the fire". Both of the companions knew by the strain in Sotek's voice that he was under pressure. It was easily distinguished due to the tiredness in his words complimented by the hissing which rolled off his tongue. They just nodded, then set about their tasks.

"What about me?" Aela asked. She could see Sotek was angry or rather hear as his tail slammed down every few seconds with a loud 'thump' as it slammed into the ground.

Sotek had already started to sort out the bedrolls a few minutes before. He was now sitting at the campfire opposite Aela. He barely contained the anger which he felt as he blatantly replied to her.

"He don't know what to ssay to you, you're tired, hurt, but damn it". Sotek tried to hold back his feelings as he sat there, looking at her. The next few minutes past slowly but with each passing second he felt the anger rise inside himself until he couldn't hold it in any longer. He ended up shouting at her despite his best efforts at dissipating any hostility which he felt. "What the hell's up with you? What the hell were you thinking, going off like that?"

The slaves of Morrowind flashed through Soteks mind as he watched Aela stare into the flames. She had that same desolate vacant stare like she knew there was no hope, no reprieve almost as if her spirit which burned so brightly was shattered from the previous events.

"I didn't know that…"

Sotek just interrupted her cutting her off.

"Right now he don't want to hear it. You had everyone worried. No one knew where you bloody were. You just went off by your bloody self. It took a whole day and a half to find you".

At that point Vilkas tried to step in. He called out to Aela as he waved at her.

"Aela, come over here and help with the wood for the fire".

Aela scoured at him as her eyes narrowed before turning back to Sotek.

"I'm not a bloody child". Aela snapped back, hard. She didn't like the fact that Sotek was trying to control her.

Sotek shouted right back at her, voicing his fears. His rebuke was swift and decisive. The trouble was though it was also destructive, very destructive.

"No, you're not. Right now you would be a bloody corpsse, raped to death. Your bloody sskin hanging on their god damn wall". The very instant he shouted it, he was filled with regret.

Aela broke down in tears, and ran through a copse of trees. Vilkas upon seeing her plight quickly followed her while Farkas sat on the ground opposite Sotek.

"She's scared".

"He knows sshe'ss bloody sscared. He don't need you to tell him, he can see it for himsself!" The moment Sotek scorned Farkas he regretted that as well. Sotek sat there for a minute with his eyes closed tightly as he attempted to calm himself down. His scales felt dry and his throat was sore. Everything touching him seemed prickly and demanded relief like a rash spreading across his entire body. He drew his flask and drank a solitary mouthful before tipping the remaining contents over himself. As he did so he slowly rolled his head around to enjoy the cooling sensation which was ultimately responsible in calming himself down.

When his flask was empty he replaced the stopper and threw the leather flask towards his pack which laid alongside a single bed roll. He watched the burning wood for a few seconds before regaining his composure and glanced up apologetically to Farkas.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. Can you please get the others, Aela needs to rest".

As Farkas got to his feet he spoke softly but his voice was solid as he laid out a small but truthful fact.

"We didn't cause this. You need to get a grip on things". While Farkas went to retrieve Aela and Vilkas, Sotek reset the bedrolls. The moment they returned to the camp, Sotek's eyes glared at Aela despite Farkas trying to calm him down.

Vilkas nudged Farkas and slightly nodded to him to follow. he blatantly approached Sotek and pulled his axe away from his side.

"You don't mind if I take this do you? I remember what happened last time. Here catch". Before Sotek could even answer Vilkas lightly threw Farkas the axe. He deftly caught it and tucked it in his belt.

Vilkas stood between both Aela and Sotek to interrupt their bickering.

"That's enough! You're both hurting and you're both upset. We get it. Quit it the pair of you, your fighting like a pair of dogs".

Aela yelled back at him as she pointed to Sotek.

"I am a bloody dog you stupid ape! He's... Well he's a bloody reptile isn't he?"

Sotek went to respond but Farkas pulled his arm turning his attention away from Aela. Sotek's eyes fixed on Farkas's finger which was just a few inches from the tip of his nose.

"Leave it... Let it go!"

Sotek growled at him or a few seconds before turning to Vilkas who was staring straight back at him. Sotek hissed softly before calling out to Aela.

"I'm angry with you, but now's not the time. Get some sleep. We'll talk when everything's calmed down".

Aela just nodded, deciding it would be better just to leave everything until the morning. She looked around but couldn't see the fourth bedroll set up.

" _Where am I sleeping?"_ She spoke quietly as she was too tired to fight anymore.

"There's a spot the other side of the fire, or you can sleep next to me. It's _… up to you_ ". His voice trailed off to a whisper as he sat there with his eyes shut trying to dislodge the anger he was feeling.

"Do you hate me?" She stared at her feet as she spoke, waiting for the blow that would finish her.

He slowly rose to his feet then wrapped her up in his arms as he whispered in her ear.

"I'm angry with you, I don't hate you". He tugged at her arm and led her to the bedroll. Once she laid down he threw over her a couple of furs, then laid next to her. " _Get some sleep_ ".

She spent the next hour crying softly, as the last few days plagued her mind. Sotek spent the whole hour listening to her, trying to work out what to do to put it right.

After Aela finally went to sleep, Sotek got up and went for a walk to clear his head. He followed an old track on the mountainside by a few hundred feet using only the light of the two moons before resting on a large boulder where he sat to watch the moons slowly drift across the sky. He was gone for a good hour or so before he returned back to the camp.

"Farkas! Vilkas! Wake up". He stood there shaking them both in turn with his foot.

"What is it?" Farkas was the first to respond, although he found it hard snapping out of his deep slumber.

"I can't do this not right now. You two take Aela back, I'll meet you there in a day or so".

"Now? But she's asleep" Farkas replied as he tried to take in what Sotek was saying.

Sotek went up to Aela and bluntly shook her.

"Urr what? what is it?"

"Get up!" Then he glanced back to Farkas and almost sneered at him. "She's awake now". He stated bluntly.

"What's going on?" Vilkas was now awake upon hearing the uproar though the camp.

"You two are taking her back... Right now! I don't want her around me at the moment". Sotek demanded as he pointed at Aela almost like she was a naughty pup who was being cast aside.

Aela's eyes swelled up from the intense anger she felt from Sotek. It was so strong that she could almost taste it's vile poison in the very air.

"Sotek please! Can we talk?" For one of the few times in her life Aela was begging. She pleaded with him to calm down and listen to her but he had none of it. If anything he became more angry and forceful.

Sotek snapped at her catching the three of them in surprise.

"I'm not talking to you now! When we're all back we'll talk. Farkas damn you, take her back. Now damn it!"

All three of them tried to get Sotek to open up, but he refused point blank to discuss anything. Instead of talking he grabbed Aela's arm and dragged her to the horses.

"Get her the hell away from me, right bloody now or I swear I'll say something we'll all regret".

Aela burst into tears as she screamed at him for all she was worth.

"Say it, you bastard… Go on, what you waiting for? I'm a bloody bitchy good for nothing freak?" She launched herself at him hammering his chest with her fists until Farkas pulled her away from Sotek who did nothing to defend himself except puff his chest out to absorb the blows. Aela screeched out at him as tears fell from her face. "Why the hell did you stay? I was happy before you came along, why damn you? Why did I fall for you? I didn't want you, I didn't want anyone… I…" With that Farkas took her in his arms and led her to the horses. He helped her up on his ride while Vilkas came alongside him to lead them back towards Whiterun, leaving Sotek behind.

As soon as they were out of sight, Sotek slumped down at the fireside where he rested his head in the palms of his hands. A finger traced across his cheek to wipe away a few tears which escaped the confides of his eyes. He held his finger up with the tear resting on the tip of it as if to study it like a strange bug he had found. Moments later he flicked the tear into the flames and breathed in deeply fortifying his resolve. His eyes switched to the trail which Vilkas had used to lead Aela and Farkas back to Whiterun to make sure they were finally gone. Only when he was convinced that he was alone did he climb to his feet. Around him the camp was still laid out as he never gave them time to pack anything away. His hand rested on his chest where Aela had pummeled his torso.

He spoke loudly to himself as if to vent his thoughts.

"Sotek, just so you know. You're a god damn bastard at times and this is a bad idea..."

He glanced around the camp for a few moments before answering himself with a single word.

"Yep".

Over the course of the next five minutes the camp became a hive of activity as Sotek systematically made changes to it, readjusting the layout rapidly and efficiently until he was satisfied with his handy work. He then climbed around 50 yards up the side of the mountain so he could scan the trail a second time. There by a tree, he sat down and waited.

After about ten minutes riding Vilkas bought the group to a stop. He looked harshly at Aela who he still knew to be upset. He tried to have sympathy for her but for all his love for his 'sister' he couldn't understand why she started with Sotek. Not once realizing that it was Sotek who started on her.

"Why didn't you leave it till the morning? We could have sorted it out then".

Aela spoke softly, inside her heart felt broken.

"I didn't say anything, I was asleep. He started on me. He hates me, hates what I am". she tried to fight it but her tears returned with a vengeance. "He promised he wouldn't".

Vilkas held her trying to comfort her but despite his best efforts he ended up making her worse.

"He's just angry. He was worried about you".

Aela verbally lashed out at him as she pushed herself away from his arms.

"What, so worried that he sent us off in the middle of the night? He hates me, he promised he would never hate me". Aela fell to her knees crying.

Vilkas knelt alongside her as he held her in his arm. He gently kissed her forehead as he tried to comfort her.

"He knew you were a werewolf when we came to find you. He's the one that figured out where you had gone".

Vilkas then heard something in the distance which stopped him in mid sentence, ' _Fus ro_ '. He looked over at Farkas with a bewildered expression plastered across his face.

"That was a Dragon shout. Why is he shouting?"

With that simple comment Farkas froze momentarily before he responded by reminding Vilkas about what Sotek had told the Harbinger as they left to find Aela. As he spoke he kneeled down in front of Aela.

"He told the Harbinger he was going to get you and bring you home… So what changed?"

"I'm a bloody werewolf!" Aela screamed at him.

Vilkas gave her a hug to try to calm her down.

"Yes but he knew that before he came to get you".

Then they heard it again.

" _Fus ro_ ". Moments later there was a muffled explosion causing all three of them to turn towards the path which they had travelled along.

Vilkas made an immediate decision and spurred the others into action.

"Nothing's changed. He knew you were a werewolf before we went in. There's no reason for him to be like this with Aela. _Not unless…_ Something isn't right. Mount up were heading back, this feels wrong. That bastards played us. The stupid son of a bitch".

In the few minutes they got back, they could see four figures around the campsite, three corpses lay dead on the ground smouldering. Sotek however was tied against a post. He rested on his knees with his hands tied behind his back. Blood trickled from two blows to his head leaving him disorientated and confused.

One Nord was shouting at him as he held a bone spike in his hand shaking Sotek's head by pulling it to the side.

"Where are they? Don't waste my bloody time".

Sotek sneered at him despite the effort it took him to focus on the man.

" _Your too late, they left hours ago. They're gone_ ". Sotek spat out a mouthful of blood caused by the battering he received in the face. As the Nord stepped back in disgust, Sotek started laughing.

The three Companions prepared to attack as Aela closed her eyes to blind herself as two Nords started savagely kicking Sotek. The Nord raised his hand to stop them then approached him once more.

"What was she after?"

Soteks entire body ached with the kicks and hits, but he held on trying to give the others more time. Every minute which he held out meant that Aela got further away. He tried to spit a second time just to clear his throat but he lacked the strength to. Blood dribbled from the side of his mouth as he hissed out.

" _Go…Sscrew…Yoursself_ ".

The Nord bent down then punched Sotek in the face and repeated his question.

"Let's try again what was she after?"

Sotek finally cracked from the pain.

" _A dag…Dagger_ ".

The Nord grabbed Sotek's chin and leaned into his face and proceeded with the interrogation.

"What dagger?"

" _Hircine's tooth_ ".

"Where is it? Has she got it?" the Nord demanded.

Sotek slowly shook his head.

"Who has it?". The Nord slapped Sotek a few times across the face as he tried to sharpen his concentration.

" _Her Ma…Mate_ ".

"Her Mate? Who is it?"

Soteks eyes closed. He tried to talk his voice became a feint whisper " _M…_ "

The Nord leaned up close giving Sotek a light slap.

"Who is her Mate?"

His eyes shot open, instantly locking onto the Nords neck.

"Me!" His head darted forwards biting savagely into the Nords throat. Sotek's sharp teeth penetrated the soft flesh, then Sotek wrenched his head sideways ripping out a chunk of skin and tissue, tearing the Nords throat open.

The Nord fell to his knees, both hands gripped his throat as blood poured from between his fingers. With a sickening gurgle he collapsed to the ground. The other Nords draw their weapons and ran over to Sotek, he spitted out the flesh at them then gave one last gesture of defiance through clenched bloody teeth. "Hissssss".

One Nord attempted to thrust his sword into Soteks chest, but suddenly an arrow shot past punching through the Nords armor, hitting him right in the heart. The other two turned to where the arrow came from, just to see two werewolves, both mixed black and grey burst out from the tree line. Claws and razor sharp teeth tore at flesh and armor before anyone could even raise their sword.

Aela stepped out from the shadows while Farkas and Vilkas's werewolf forms finished off their prey. She went behind Sotek and cut his bonds. He fell to his hands and knees, barely supporting himself before he fell to his side. His eyes shut as he tried to focus his healing spell but the effort was too great as his mind still reeled with the beating he had received.

Aela was just about to shout at him when her eyes darted around the camp. Realism struck her hard causing her to see Sotek's actions in a different light.

"Oh you stupid bastard!" She knelt down to his side and gently lifted his head up to rest it on her lap. Her hand gently wiped the blood from his eyes so he could see her gazing down at him. "Farkas, healing potions from my pack. Two of them".

Farkas changed back to his Nord form and opened Aela's pack while it was still on Aela's back. He pulled out the two vials and handed them over to her.

"What's going on? I've missed something haven't I". He stated as he watched Vilkas and Aela nod to each other.

Aela slowly poured the contents of the two vials in the side of Sotek's mouth. He grimaced as he started to swallow the warm liquid however within a few moments his wounds healed over and his strength returned. He rolled over to his hands and feet then stood up to his full height. Golden light smothered him as he cast his healing spell on himself.

This time Vilkas who had changed back the same time Farkas did, snapped at Sotek as he pulled the Argonian by the arm.

"You stupid bloody bastard, you sent us off knowing they were there".

Sotek denied any knowledge of their existence, although he just stared at Aela's waist so they couldn't make eye contact.

"Nope, I didn't have a clue".

Aela went up to the bedrolls and pulled a fur off her bedroll.

"Then why are they packed out to look like someone was there? You have a go at me for going off then pull this bloody stunt". As she shouted at him she prodded him in the chest. All three Companions saw Sotek step back, but every time he did so Aela stepped towards him. "Stand still damn you. Everything you said, when you sent us off… Why?"

Sotek hissed at her but as she stepped towards him again he moved away giving up ground.

"You know why. You're not up to a big fight, it was too risky". With that Sotek sat by the fire as he tried to explain. "A few hours ago I had a walk up the mountainside, checking our backs. I saw them. They were tracking us so I had to get you away. Someone had to stay behind to delay them. I chose me".

"I'm capable of fighting" Aela stated.

Sotek slammed down his hand on the log angrily as he shouted back at her.

"Right now, no you're not!" He stopped almost as instantly as he started then he continued speaking except this time he had far more control. "We can all see it in you. You're tired, you're slow. You're not up to it. If you were here, then they would have got you. Well the bastards got a bloody shock instead".

Sotek stood up and walked up to Aela, he held some of her hair in his hand, then breathed in deeply reveling in her scent.

"I was angry at you going off, nearly getting yourself killed". Then he wrapped his arms around her and whispered to her. " _Don't you ever say I hate you again. I'm still angry with you, but that's because I love you_ ".

She threw her arms around him, holding him tight.

"I thought you didn't want to know. I really thought you hated me, what I am".

Sotek pushed her back slightly so he could see her eyes. His finger tapped her on the nose making her blink.

"You're not a what, you're you. That's all I care about. Cause now, definitely not letting you bite me anymore that just don't bear thinking about". With that Aela smiled at him.

Farkas gently kicked the side of the dead Nord whom Sotek had tore out the throat of with his teeth.

"What's Hircine's Tooth?"

Sotek just shrugged at him.

"No bloody idea". Then he laughed loudly. He gave Aela a quick hug before addressing the group as a whole.

"We need to talk, me, you three, the Harbinger. Things are going to be a bit complicated when we hit Whiterun, what with you four being Werewolves. I don't want to face everything in one go, things are hard enough".

He turned Aela to face him so he could speak to her directly.

"Are you up for a night at the lake, south of the plains? We could stay there for a night. Maybe have a chill out and patch up our 'emotional scars' then head to Whiterun in the morning".

Aela smiled as she rested her head against his chest.

"A chill out sounds good".

Sotek then turned to both Farkas and Vilkas.

"I have a favor to ask of you. Can you ride to Whiterun and let Kodlak know Aela's ok. If you guys want to, you can meet us at the lake. I reckon we'll get there about the same time"

They all agreed on a meeting point by the lake then they set off. For the first few hours they all rode together before Aela, who was now holding the reins of Soteks horse headed off towards the southwest with Sotek sitting behind her, while the other Companions headed south.


	49. UOTW Chapter 49 Burning Chill

As Aela and Sotek traversed the plains heading south towards the lake, their path just so happened to take them past a small stream. Half buried In the mud that formed the banks were a few rocks which caught Aela's attention. Due to the earlier tension between her and Sotek she hadn't eaten much more than a few morsels of food. Everything was calmer now, everything, except her stomach which cried out for sustenance. Aela smiled to herself as she tugged on the reins of their horse to bring it to a stop. She nudged Sotek in the ribs with her elbow as she climbed down off the horse.

"Let's get some Mudcrabs. You can cook them up tonight".

Sotek looked around at the two banks and shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't see any".

"You haven't spent much time in Skyrim have you?" She stated as she gave him a broad grin. Taking aim, she fired at a 'rock' the arrow struck hard, knocking the crab out from the thick brown mud which it had previously hidden itself in. "Mud crabs looks like rocks when their settled". Then she took aim and shoot a second one.

Sotek didn't bother drawing his bow, instead he cast his conjuration bow spell. As before, a blue mist formed in front of him and the shape of a Daedra bow started to take shape. He plucked it out of the air and proceeded to take aim. After he controlled his breathing he fired a perfect shot. He smiled with quiet satisfaction as the arrow sliced through the air. A second later a loud 'thud' sounded out as he hit his target. Aela immediately burst out laughing.

"Ermm that _is_ a rock". She stated as she tried to contain her laughter. "Look over there". While she was still grinning at him, she pointed to another rock a few yards further along the bank.

Sotek took aim and fired hitting the 'Mudcrab'. Aela collapsed on her knees in an uproar of laughter as a second 'thump' rang out as the ethereal arrow struck the rock Aela had singled out for Sotek to shoot at. His shoulders in defeat as he slowly turned towards Aela.

"Hssss".

Aela stopped laughing for a split second as she waved her finger at his face. "Don't you hsss me!" She quickly covered her mouth as she started tittering to herself while Sotek shook his head at her.

"I suppose you think you're clever". He stated as he tried to claim back some decorum. Aela however was having none of it and just chuckled louder. She wiped a few tears from her eyes due to her laughing while she watched him gather the crab meat up from the two she had killed. He systematically checked out the remains of the two crabs and broke off the main legs before storing them in an old rough looking bag which he kept in his pack for any ingredients he might find on his travels.

"For your Alchemy?"

"Yes, they are useful. Restore stamina's the initial effect". Then Sotek looked at her standing there as a thought occurred to him. "We've a few hours spare yet. You must be hungry".

Aela knew he was right on both counts. The lake was only an hour's ride and her stomach was starting to ache. She glanced around their current location before moving off towards the horse.

"Yes, but there's no fire wood and we don't have time to wander around looking for some".

This time it was Sotek who chuckled. He gave Aela a knowing smile as he replied with a sneaky expression.

"I agree. Then again why have a fire when I can cast one…"

He placed a large portion of the crab meat on a boulder then cast his 'Flame Spurt' spell on it as a means to cook it. The air filled with the aroma of crab, causing Aela's stomach to rumble. Sotek then turned the food over and repeated the spell after giving Aela a sly wink. After just a few short bursts of fire which coated the meat, he presented the food to a more than slightly surprised Huntress.

"Your trouble is you lack imagination. Here take a seat and eat. The others can wait".

She grudgingly took the meat from him as she sneered playfully.

"That's cheating".

While he watched her hungrily eat the cooked mudcrab his thoughts turned to the Companions themselves. Once Aela finished her basic but extremely welcomed meal, Sotek decided he needed answers so on the pretext that there was going to be no 'perfect time' he went for it there and then.

"Can I ask you something?"

Aela looked across the plains, the sun had started to set but there was still plenty of daylight left, so she knew they had plenty of time. She sat near Sotek but not directly next to him and prepared herself for what she knew had to come… Sotek's questions.

"About being a werewolf?"

"Would you mind? We don't have to talk if you don't want to".

"No, you need answers. Go on, ask".

"To be honest I have loads, so I'll ask them all then you can, if you want… Answer the ones you're happy with". He moved to the stream and submerged his flask to fill it. Once it was swelled up he took a small sip and replaced the stopper before resuming his position. "First off, who knows you four are werewolves? How long have you been one? How often does she need to feed? Is she a 'she' or is she 'you'?"

Aela looked a bit surprised at his response. She paused for a few seconds as her mind regained its composure.

"Ermm they weren't the sort of questions I was expecting, ok… As to who knows, it's just us four… And now you. Even the whelps don't know, nor the Jarl, no one. Oh Tilma knows but she knows a lot of things. She's been the maid at Jorrvaskr for years. Even before I came along. We stay hidden, keeping it under wraps. As for myself, I'm a seventh generation werewolf, my grandmother was a werewolf, she had my mum, who was born a werewolf, then she had me… Werewolf". She then paused, thinking back to her childhood, when she used to play in Jorrvaskr, as a little girl. "I had a difficult time when I was a little girl".

"I guess that caused some complications playing with the other kids". As he spoke, Sotek moved across and put his arm around her, giving her some emotional support.

"Oh, I didn't play with the other kids, I had a bit of a temper as a child".

Sotek laughed.

"You _had_ a bit of a temper?"

Aela threatened him on the spot.

"I will punch you. Besides like you can talk, Mr Stressy pants". Then she cats him a smile.

Sotek held his jaw, thinking back to the nights events.

"No thanks I had enough punches today".

"As for the change, it doesn't hurt. But it's very intense. I feel so alive, even changing back. She's still there for a while, the hunger, her energy. As to how often, we can only change once a day. Oh yes, Red. That's her name by the way. We call her Red".

Sotek grinned as a slight chuckle escaped his lips.

"That must be referring to her silver chest I presume".

Aela leaned across and playfully slapped him on the leg causing him to scream out in jest.

"No you slimy reptile. It's cause she's covered in red fur".

"In the troll cave you wasn't your usual self. Is that because you changed? When you didn't want me following you?"

"Ah, yes… I was a bit extreme then, I'm sorry about that. When we change we still have control, but there is a hunger, a want to feed".

Sotek started tutting at her as he shook his head.

"Aela... That wasn't a need to feed".

Aela's eyes fixed on him as a low growl dominated the conversation.

"Next question... Now!"

Sotek's head rolled back slightly as he burst out laughing due to the face Aela had pulled. His hand slapped his knee to emphasise that he knew he rattled her slightly. Once he composed himself he chuckled slightly before resuming their discussion.

"But you control it, it's not like you're not there just watching".

She shook her head

"Oh no, we have control. We can chose to attack or not, who to attack".

"So you're a full blown werewolf then".

With those simple words Sotek got up and started moving to the horse.

She sat there for a second watching him.

"Ermm yea". She still didn't know what to expect with regards to his reaction to her. One thing she was conscious of was that they were effectively dating one another yet he hadn't hardly touched her since he found out what she was. She certainly wasn't in any way shape or form ready for his next statement.

As he prepped the horse he turned to her and beckoned her over towards him by gently slapping the saddle with the palm of his hand.

"You don't have to hide it from me, if you need to change, or you even want to, just do it, ok". He came up to her and offered his hand, helping her up on her feet, then pulled her close, giving her a quick kiss "Come on we'll be late".

They both got on the horse but Aela sat there quiet for a minute before she tugged on the reins.

"I thought you would be angry about me being a werewolf. I thought you wouldn't want to know me".

Sotek who was sitting behind, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back slightly so she was pressing against him.

"I was angry at you for going off and nearly getting yourself killed. Lets drop that, it was just a bad turn of events".

She looked over her shoulder at Sotek as she spoke.

"You're not bothered that I'm..."

Sotek grinned as he interrupted her.

"A temperamental, fiery, redhead who's a badass with her bow and can be a complete bitch if she chooses to?"

"Oi". Aela answered as she turned around and slapped him on the leg. "Don't call me temperamental".

"Oww that hurt" he stated jokingly as he pretended to rub his leg.

"Wussy" she replied as she laughed.

By the time they arrived at the meeting point, Farkas and Vilkas were already waiting for them, having already gathered up an ample supply of firewood.

"You two took your time". Vilkas smirked as he watched them approach the site.

"Yes, sorry about that. We had a bit of a talk". Aela replied in her innocence.

Vilkas however didn't see it that way. He had a big smirk on his face as he shook his head.

"Oh is that what you call it now days. I thought it was called sex". With that Farkas joined in laughing.

Aela scoured at the pair of them before turning towards Sotek.

"Tell them".

Sotek put an end to the matter on the spot at least both he and Aela had thought he did.

"I gave Aela something to eat, she was hungry".

Aela glared at the two brothers as she leant on one leg. Her hip stuck out as she rested her hands on her waist giving the two Companions her full on 'attitude' pose.

"Yep! So there".

Both brothers stopped chuckling as they looked at one another. They both nodded as they roared out with laughter.

"Foreplay!"

Aela's mouth fell open as she stared blankly at them.

"That's disgusting… Right that's it…" The next moment she punched Farkas in the arm. "Stop it ice brain".

Sotek chuckled as he pulled her away.

"Aww let them get on with it. They'll only stop when they want to. You can't make them".

They tied up the horse near the stream, with the other horses which included a fourth horse which Vilkas had bought back for Aela.

While everyone else gathered around the camp, Sotek prepared the fire before casting his Flame Spurt spell, engulfing the wood in flames. As the wood flared up Vilkas pulled over towards him a large sack which contained various bottles of mead. As soon as Aela saw them her eyes lit up.

"Yaay booze". Taking one, she promptly downed half of it then started drinking somewhat slower.

As Farkas was looking at the flames, he glanced across the camp to Sotek.

"This fire reminds me of that wolf, your other familiar".

Sotek smiled briefly as he thought back to the Mages college.

"Aela, you remember that book the conjurer Phinis passed you? That book contained the Flaming Familiar spell. It's very useful, but it has a few drawbacks".

"Can you cast it so we can have a better look at her?" Aela asked.

Sotek shook his head at the suggestion.

"That's the biggest drawback. If there is nothing to attack, it'll..."

Aela interrupted him on the spot.

"' _She_ ', not an _'it'_ , you calls the other one a ' _he_ ' so ' _it_ ', is a ' _she'_ ".

Sotek smiled as he slightly nodded.

"If there is nothing to attack then ' _she_ ' will stay with me".

"Where's the drawback with that?" Vilkas asked.

"Well, she will only last for about six seconds then she'll fade… And explode". As he said it Sotek mimicked an explosion with his hands.

"Ok, maybe not then". Aela shrugged as she laughed.

Sotek looked across the lake. With the strain of the last few days, he was feeling drained and the water looked cool and soothing. His scales felt dirty and the red sensitive skin around his throat felt dry. An idea popped in his head which clearly showed as he started smirking away to himself.

"Hey, out of you three, who's the fastest swimmer?"

Vilkas stated confidently as he grinned at Aela.

"Both me and Farkas are about the same, Aela is slower… Lack of arm power". With that he received a playful kick from her in the leg.

Sotek smiled at Aela.

"Ah, but did you know the other day Aela and I went swimming together. I ermm showed her a few tricks, ermm". Sotek started weighing up his chances as a scam formed in his mind. "I bet you she could cross the lake to the other side before you guys could. 10 gold says she can".

Farkas looked straight at Sotek suspiciously.

"No spells, or items, no potions?"

Sotek shook his head at the thought.

"Nope, nothing like that. Just cross the lake, first one wins".

"In the water, not running across?". Vilkas asked. He knew something wasn't right, he just couldn't figure out what so he thought it prudent to ask for clarification.

Aela threw a bag of 20 gold on the ground.

"Twenty gold says I can".

Both Vilkas and Farkas each threw twenty gold to the ground in rough piles.

"We're in but he's up to something". As Vilkas spoke he pointed at Sotek.

"Why does everyone think I'm always up to something?" Sotek stated mockingly denying it.

"Aela has to start!" Farkas added at the last minute as he watched Sotek apprehensively.

Sotek approached Aela and whispered in her ear.

"Only take what you need". She dropped her bow along with her quiver full of arrows and her pack by her bedroll. Vilkas and Farkas however kept their gear on. She entered the water and started swimming as fast as she could.

About ten seconds later Farkas and Vilkas started swimming as well. In no time at all they overtook her. Only then did Sotek strip off his armor before he slipped into the water unnoticed.

Swimming underneaththe surface of the lake, he passed Aela then rose up just in front of her. She immediately clung onto his back before signaling to him by tapping his leg with her foot. He dived under the water's surface. Swimming as fast as he could he caught up with the two brothers. He easily spotted their silhouette's above him. Farkas checked behind but there was no sign of Aela at all. Behind him all he could see was the swirl marking where he had been just mere moments before.

Suddenly, Sotek with Aela laying on his back, broke through the surface completely clearing both Vilkas and Farkas as he and Aela dived over them in a large arc. They hit the water a few feet in front then Sotek swam as hard as he could on the surface with Aela still clinging on to him leaving the other two way behind.

When Sotek reached the other side, Aela as cheeky as possible waved to the two brothers as they approached the edge of the lake.

"Sooo, what kept ya?"

"You cheaters" Farkas laughed.

Sotek shook his head denying any involvement of trickery.

"No, I never said you had to swim I just said she could get across first. Which she did".

What none of them realized was that further up the mountainside two enormous gluttonous orbs watched them cross the lake with a keen and evil interest. The first sign of their actual predicament was the loud hungry roaring screech which resonated down the slopes of the mountain. From it's perch, a large green dragon cried out as it took to the sky and flew in a long descending glide towards them.

Sotek was the first to respond. He moved to the side as he cast his bow spell and immediately started firing at it. Meanwhile Vilkas yelled at Aela due to the fact that she was just standing there watching the skyline as the dragon started turning in a large lazy circle.

"Aela! Start shooting it!"

She screamed back at him as she raised her empty hands out to him for emphasis.

"I bloody can't!" She went straight up to Sotek and slapped him on the back of his head in frustration. "You moron… My bows the other side of the lake!" Sotek, despite the threat of the dragon laughed loudly. The other two Companions quickly followed suit.

As the Dragon turned towards them it's altitude dropped alarmingly. The beasts chest puffed out which Sotek took to be a sign. A bad sign. He yelled at the other companions to move just as a large gout of flame roared downwards smothering the ground. Everyone ran for separate cover as they fled the burning scorched earth. Moments later the very ground heaved and shook as the monstrous creature landed heavily amongst the blazing inferno. Both Farkas and Vilkas charged it from both sides despite the intense heat which seemed to have little effect on the dragon itself. Fortunately the flames didn't last for long and soon burned themselves out.

Farkas through the corner of his eye saw the dragons tail lift up and coil to te side premarking te savage attack which would quickly follow. He shouted out a warning to his brother alerting him of the danger.

"Vilkas, watch the tail!"

The tail swept towards Vilkas, but he dug the tip of his two handed sword into the ground and pressed all his weight against it with every ounce of strength he had. The tip of the tail swooped around towards him and struck the blade perfectly. Vilkas was pushed back two feet from the impact but the tail came off far worse. The force was so strong and the dragons rage so intent that the tip of the tail sliced itself off the moment it came into contact with the sword.

Vilkas seized his chance and drew his sword from the soil then hollered out a charge as he laid into the dragons side while the tail thrashed about uncontrollably squirting out gushes of blood all around as it flapped about uselessly.

Sotek kept up his firing, while Aela threw rocks at it, completely unable to do anything else. The rocks just bounced off the scales, much to the amusement of the others.

Sotek took stock of the battle and decided to bring another player on the field. He cast his flaming familiar right in front of himself. The burning wolf ran up to the dragon causing minimal fire damage until it exploded causing a horrific wound in the dragons underbelly. Sotek nodded with satisfaction and recast the same spell. The moment the flaming wolf closed in on the dragon, the great reptilian beast reacted with pure hostility and malice. Fortunately for Sotek, it's reaction didn't include common sense. The dragon immediately bit into the Conjured wolf destroying it instantly.

As with all the Flaming Familiars, upon its death it exploded dramatically. This time however it was fully inside the dragons mouth, blowing a great hole in the side of its maw. Dragon blood and flesh sprayed outwards as the dragon's head was thrown violently to the side from the blast. This and the other wounds which it had sustained from the fight was too much to take. The dragon collapsed within moments. As its head hit the ground, the dragon burst into flames while the soul was pulled out from its body, free for the scantest of seconds only for it to be greedily absorbed by Sotek.

Sotek lent back against a tree lazily and folded his arms as he watched the others gather around the skeletal remains of the dragon.

Vilkas sat on the remains of a tree log and wiped over his blade, freeing it from any impurities from the recent fight. Every so often you could hear the sound of him spitting saliva on the edge of his sword. As he cleaned the blade, he glanced over to Sotek.

"Don't that hurt?" He asked.

Initially Sotek looked a bit perplexed until he realized that Vilkas was referring to the absorption of the dragon soul. Sotek just shook his head as he pulled himself upright.

"No, it does feel a bit odd though".

"So this is your idea of a chill out. Fighting dragons while the archer leaving her bow behind, interesting". Farkas then picked up a pebble and tossed it towards Aela. "Here you go, just in case we run into any wolves". Everyone laughed except for her. She screwed her face up at Farkas then belted Sotek in the arm with her fist.

She started searching through the dragons remains until she found a bone which she knew Sotek was after along with a few scales to go with it. She glared jestingly at him as she handed him the items.

"Here you go. But I don't know why I'm bothering".

Sotek gratefully took them examining the bone as he grinned at her.

"I should have enough to try to use these now. You remember those books I got? They describe how to make armor and weapons from these".

"Weapons and armor? Now who's jesting?" As Aela glanced at the bone, no matter how hard she looked, all she could see was a bone.

"Would you be surprised if I told you that they would outclass, 'Daedric weapons?" Sotek stated with a peculiar look in his eyes.

"But the Foresworn use bone, theirs aren't overly effective" Vilkas exclaimed.

"The Foresworn? Who are they?" Sotek's expression turned to one of confusion as he glanced across to Vilkas.

Aela shook her head at him in pity and despair.

"We gotta get you out more. Are these bones really that potent?"

"If I can get it to work, then yes. But it's goning to take a few days though" .

That evening Aela hit the bottle harder than usual which wasn't an overly good idea as she hadn't eaten much so the drink went straight to her head. She got up and started to dance in front of Sotek provocatively, then offered her hand to him. He took it and pulled himself up. Standing behind her, he slowly danced copying her movements while she grinded her backside into his groin. His hands held her hips, keeping her pressed against him then he gently kissed her neck. After a few minutes they laid down together.

Aela's head span around fast making her dizzy.

"Whooa head spin, oh gods". She closed her eyes tightly as she tried to fight it while she held on to Sotek's torso tightly. "Guys! I think I'm drunk". A second later she burst out laughing uncontrollably.

Farkas looked at her with a big grin across his face.

"Yep she's gone. Dizzy, Dizzy Huntress laying on the floor". With that Vilkas joined in laughing while Aela cried out in hysterics.

In the morning Aela was the last to get up. Sotek offered her a cooked fish but she just went white and laid down where she was.

"Sod off you bastard! I feel terrible… How much did I have?"

Farkas didn't even bother to count the bottles by her bedroll.

"Pathetic. You had six. You didn't even get near your record".

Sotek gave a small laugh as he watched her screw her face up.

"What was her record?"

"She isn't one to hold her drink, it's ten". Vilkas sniggered.

The three Companions packed up camp while Aela tried her best to sleep it off. By the time they were ready, Aela had recovered a bit. As she staggered to her feet, Sotek came alongside her and steadied her.

"Are you ok to ride?" He couldn't help but wonder due to state she was still in.

She nodded very slowly as she grudgingly made her way to the horses.

"Yep. Let's just take it easy though". She replied, then her horse slowly trotted off.

By the time they got to Whiterun it was well into the afternoon. Aela was feeling a lot better having nearly recovered from the previouse nights drinking.

At the top of the steps of Jorrvaskr the Harbinger, Kodlak was waiting for their return. Upon seeing him Aela ran up the steps and gave him a big hug, like a daughter would hug her father.

"Don't have a go at me. I've been told off enough". She stated as she sheepishly looked at him.

"I'm just glad you're safe". He held her tightly as he spoke.

Then he examined Sotek for a few seconds.

"I guess we need to talk. No doubt you have questions". He couldn't hide the fact that he was a bit worried in how Sotek would respond to the situation he now found himself in.

Sotek surprised him totally by literally just walking past him.

"Not really I'm good". However when he neared the two wooden doors he froze and stared at them blankly. "Ermm we need to talk". He stated as his eyes fixed on the door.

"Yes, I thought we would, let's go inside, we can talk there". The Harbinger answered.

"No! Aela and I need to talk". Sotek still had his eyes fixed on the door staring straight at it.

The Harbinger rested his hand on Sotek's shoulder.

"No doubt you have questions for her and us. Let's talk inside".

"No, we need to talk. We need to talk now before we go insside". Sotek couldn't help but hiss as he glanced at the Harbinger while his finger gently tapped on the door.

The Harbinger looked at the door then his face went white as realism struck him.

"Oh my! Ermm".

With that, Aela, who was now confused, walked up to Sotek.

"You froze. You stopped at the door, why?"

"Huh?" that was all Sotek could think of. His mind went completely blank under her scrutiny.

She poked him in the chest as she closed in upon him.

"You froze at the door, you only back off when it's me. Me!" Then she walked towards him, he quickly grabbed Farkas and Vilkas and used them as a shield.

Aela looked at them both then shouted at the two of them.

"Move, now!" With that they broke away leaving Sotek standing there defenseless. She grabbed him by the collar as he backed off, walking backwards into the door. "What's the matter?" She demanded.

"Well.. We didn't know where… You were". Sotek stuttered as he tried to answer. "Sso I urmm, ssearched your room". Then he winced, as he braced himself for the inevitable slap.

"My room! You been in my room? _My room_?" She stood there glaring at him then she remembered something. "My door! It was locked. You swore you wouldn't picklock it, you bloody liar".

"I never picked your lock" Sotek denied that part fully, which didn't help at all.

"The door was definitely locked". She pushed him backwards pinning him to the door so he couldn't move away.

Sotek took a big gulp of air then closed his eyes.

"What door?"

She just stared at him for a second then shoved him to the side. The doors to the hall threw open as Aela burst inside Jorrvaskr. She literally screamed at any whelp who was foolish enough to get in her way. When she got to her room, she found it completely wrecked. The only thing remaining of the door was the two large hinges hanging off the doorframe.

Even though they were still outside they heard her roaring shout.

"I'll bloody kill him, Soteekkk you bloody bastarred!"

Sotek turned to the Harbinger as he made his way down the steps away from Jorrvaskr.

"I've ermm gotta see the blacksmith. I'll be back ermm next week". Then he shot off before Aela could get back outside.


	50. UOTW Chapter 50 The Grudge

Over the course of the next three days Sotek worked hard forging the dragon bones and scales. During that time he had a few close calls with Aela. On one occasion he even had to hide under the river bridge by the Warmaiden's. He finally managed to corner the Harbinger so he could ask that Kodlak would see to it that Aela would hold back her wrath, at least until he returned to Jorrvaskr.

In the three days he worked, his time at the Skyforge was spent boiling oils, softening up the bone while at the maidens he worked on the scales. At night he would sleep on the Warmaiden's shop floor or by the Skyforge. He would only manage to rest a few hours at a time as his nights were interrupted constantly due to the dragon bones and scales need to be tempered and folded at regular intervals.

During the day when he was at the Skyforge he would look down to the training area. There he could see Aela, Farkas and Vilkas training the Whelps. Each day they would put the Whelps through their paces but every so often Aela would look up and make a threatening gesture at him, or he would see an apple or something fly past him to smash, crash or slam into the Sky forge's guardian eagle.

Gradually with each passing hour the weapon he was making started to take shape, at the same time the blacksmith Eorlund was also working on something of his own design. On the fourth day Sotek visited Dragonsreach to speak to Farengar the mage. He spent nearly a whole day with him in his study mulling over the enchant table. Eventually in the evening he had finally finished his task and so he headed off towards Jorrvaskr.

He sneaked around the back of the building past the Skyforge and carefully crept into the yard. Vilkas was sitting there by himself at one of the tables so he cautiously moved closer.

" _Psst, is she about?_ " He whispered.

Vilkas looked around at him appearing somewhat startled.

"What? _Nope, not sure where she is. You should be aware she's still gunning for you_ ".

Sotek broke his cover by standing up. He shook his head defiantly in disbelief.

"What? It's been four days… She can't hold a grudge for four days".

Vilkas's face went white then he shot up and hurriedly headed inside the hall.

Sotek knew instantly he had it. He gave out a loud sigh then turned around. Just behind him only two feet away was Aela glaring at him.

"Ermm, judging from your face, you can bear a grudge for that long". Then he stepped backwards.

"You owe me a bloody door! My room was wrecked! What the hell did you use to search it with, a bloody hurricane?" He never seen her glare at someone that intensely, he could almost feel her eyes burning into him.

"Ermm". He stepped back again almost tripping over a stool.

Farkas stuck his head out the door then shouted out to everyone inside.

"Hey guys, she cornered him". Then he came outside to watch the blood. Within seconds Vilkas, the whelps and even the Harbinger were outside, including the blacksmith and Tilma.

Sotek looked at them all and gave a weak cry.

" _Help!_ " However he found himself whimpering quietly as no one moved towards him to offer any aid. He reached into his bag and pulled out a bright red flower and held it out to Aela as a peace offering.

"I got you this". While he held it she reached out and crushed the flower head with her hand then let it go. The crushed flower petals fell on the ground leaving Sotek standing there holding a pathetic crushed stem.

Farkas commented on Aela's stature to the others.

"Oh yea, she's really gonna kill him".

Sotek looked at the stem, gulped, then tossed it to the ground. He then glanced at her eyes.

"Ermm ok, flowers not much fun". As he vainly looked around for salvation he glanced across the training area. "Oh look at that, a new training dummy". As he quickly moved over to it he noticed the old iron armor used to construct it were from the items he and Aela had collected a few weeks before from the Warmaiden's. Instead of straw and wood which was used in the typical construction of training dummies, this one was made from iron.

Aela just stood there fixing him with her cold hard stare, her eyes were like daggers. The blacksmith Eorlund called over to Sotek.

"Yep I made that for you, was gonna get you to give it your best. Seems a waste of time now as your gonna die in the next few seconds, oh well".

"Oh I'm not dead yet". Sotek smiled.

Aela stormed up to him.

"No, but you will be!" As she stepped closer Sotek held out a wolf fur he used to wrap something up in.

"Before you kill me… See what you think of this". Then he handed the fur bundle to her.

"What the hell is it?" She demanded as she examined the fur. She was obviously unimpressed.

Sotek smiled as he spoke sarcastically.

"It's a wolf fur".

"I know that moron". She snapped. She held back a bit as she was trying to contain her temper. However at the same time she was also wondering _why_ she tried to show restraint.

"Well unwrap it and have a look. Duh!. Sotek mockingly snapped before stepping back so he was out of her reach.

As Aela unwrapped it, she uncovered a long slender bow. Its handle was jet black while off white dragon bones formed the frame. On the front along each side of the handle were three spikes, six in all. Each one looked like a Dragon's tooth. Aela just stared at it in awe as her hand tenderly stroked the draw string.

Without using an arrow, Aela drew the bow and pulled back the drawstring. She could feel the bows resistance and the energy it contained almost screamed out to be released. The Huntress relaxed her arm causing the bow's tension to dissipate whilst still being under her control. A slight sheen caught her eye as the Dragonbone Bow reflected the sun's rays, giving her a hint of the magical power it held.

"Enchanted?"

Sotek smiled as he watched Aela's eyes blaze with a hunger and an uncontrolled wanton need to let loose an arrow.

"Yess. It's enchanted".

"I've never seen anything like it". She just couldn't take her eyes off it.

"No one has, not for ages. It's a Dragonbone bow. Dragons haven't been around for hundreds of years so it's a lost art, until now". He passed her five arrows, each one made from dragon bone. The tips had three points instead of the typical single point.

She knew about arrows, she knew a lot. Fletching was one skill she mastered, taught from her mother when she was young. "Don't the tri point affect its accuracy, its range?".

"Actually that's the only way to make the arrow stable, try it".

She stood where she usually went then started to take aim until Sotek stopped her.

"No, not there, move further back, right back". She moved to where Sotek stood when he had his trial but he was still unhappy with her positioning. "Nope, no good". Sotek walked to the farthest end of the training yard then called her over. "Here, shoot the iron target in the chest, all five arrows".

"Here? That's over a hundred yards, you lose hitting power". She knew what she was talking about, she told all the whelps about ranges and arcs.

"Trust me" He stated then he turned to Eorlund and spoke apologetically at him.

"Sorry".

Eorlund looked initially confused which was obvious due to his fingers scratching the top of his head. Everyone knew he done that when things didn't seem clear to him.

"About what?"

Aela fired the five arrows in quick succession, each one hammered into the iron armor. Not only did the arrows penetrate the chest piece but each one actually ripped out massive holes into it as they tore through the other side. The fifth however was too much and the iron, old and rusty finally failed and split. To add insult to the wound, every shot caused the target to burst into flames.

Sotek looked back at the blacksmith with a big grin on his face.

"Oh no reason".

Eorlund looked at the destroyed dummy and sighed.

"Why do I bother". Then he just shrugged to himself.

"It's got both fire and frost enchantments. I've managed to do it… With Farengar's help I can now double enchant weapons. You like?"

Aela excitedly moved towards him. All thoughts of revenge for her room were quickly forgotten.

"Oh me likes, me likes a lot". The biggest shock she received however was when she went to hand it over to him.

Sotek refused to take it and instead handed over to her the quiver full of arrows.

"It's yours".

She shook her head adamantly.

"No… You need it". Then she tried to hand it back.

Sotek's hands gripped her by the shoulders and gently shook her.

"You're the better shot. It will serve me better in your hands. Put it to good use". Then he shouted at her in jest. "Don't go shooting me in the bloody arm with it".

She threw her arms around him and held him tightly.

"I don't know what to say…" Just then a thought occurred to her which caused her to smile broadly as a glint of mischievousness formed in her eyes. "Oh yea, you still owe me a door". She couldn't help but laugh as she said it. "What's her name?"

"She hasn't got one yet, not mine to name. Try her out, something will come to you".

The blacksmith called out to her as he pointed to the archery targets.

"You're not trying that against my targets, so forget that".

Aela just sneered and blew a raspberry at him.

That night in the Undercroft there was a few shouts of despair and bangs on walls while in Aela's room various howls cried out for over half an hour.


	51. UOTW Chapter 51 The Great Rock Hunt

It was almost pitch black in the room. The only light source was from an oil lantern which was turned right down low. Silently a slim figure in the shape of a girl crept towards the bed. She stealthily climbed over Sotek who was sleeping peacefully and positioned herself against the wall before resting her boots against the middle of his back. The next moment she shoved him violently sideways.

"Get up, get up, shiifftt". With a crash, Sotek woke up suddenly, finding himself lying on the wooden floor next to Aela's bed. She was peering over the edge of her bed looking down at him with a big grin on her face. She didn't look sorry at all despite having only just pushed him on to the floor. "Oh good your awake! Get up, I wanna try my bow out". She then bounded over him, and headed out of her room. that's when it occurred to him that she was already dressed.

Fearing for his stomach, and still reeling over the sudden awakening, he quickly put his armor on then headed upstairs just to hear a voice cry out at him.

"Forget breakfast, your too late! Come on". Aela was already at the main door with her bow in hand and a quiver full of steel arrows.

Sotek snatched two apples from the wooden fruit bowl and hid them in his pockets. As he approached Aela, she tugged down on his chin forcing his mouth to open. She then shoved an apple in between his jaws like he was a stuffed pig. She then patted him on the head as she smirked at him.

"Good boy!".

Sotek's lip curled upwards as he growled at her. While he munched greedily on the first apple he sped up his pace allowing him to follow Aela outside. Realism hit him immediately as his eyes tried to take in Whiterun's skyline.

"Aela it'ss sstill dark". All he could do now was just stare at her in disbelief.

"Oh not for long, come on". She got behind him and started to push him towards the main gate.

Three thoughts simultaneously entered his head.

 _'_ _I want my bed. I want breakfast. I've created a monster'_. He gave out a heavy sigh then made his way to the gate while Aela who was literally acting like an exited child, bounced around him with her new favorite toy.

As they left Whiterun, the sky had only started to brighten. Aela triumphantly pointed towards the east to justify Sotek's awakening.

"See dawn already".

Sotek rolled his eyes at her as one last thought formed in his mind. ' _Well at least she's happy'._

They traveled along the plains slowly making their way towards the north west of Whiterun. Due to the fact that he was still feeling somewhat tired, Sotek stopped by a small stream which trickled down the slopes to join the bigger river which laid to the west. He knelt down and scooped up several handfuls of water which he used to wash his face to try to wake himself up a bit more. He felt more alert for doing it but he wasn't as alert as he should have been.

Before Sotek even saw it, an arrow sliced past him and struck a Mudcrab which was slowly moving towards him. The arrow burst through its shell with a loud _'Crack'_ and pinned the corpse of the crab to the ground. Sotek walked up to it then collected the leg and retrieved the arrow back. A few seconds later a mudcrab shot past him, where Aela had shot it and the momentum of the impact literally launched it into the air.

"Well, I'm not chasing that one". He stated jestingly as he glanced at Aela.

She however wasn't in the mood for his mucking about. Sotek knew this to be a fact by the way she was leering at him.

"Wake up!"

Sotek quietly hissed his response which caused her to grin at him.

"I will when it's dawn…" His attention was taken away from her as he saw a third crab in the corner of his eye.

Summoning up his bow, he took aim then after holding his breath, he fired. The conjured arrow flew a few feet above the ground and hit dead centre resulting in a loud _'thud'_ resonating from where he had struck his intended target.

Aela burst out laughing causing four rabbits nearby to break cover and run for the rocky terrain as they searched for any nook or cranny which they could hide in for relative safety.

"Nope, that's a rock again". She stated while a solitary ' _Thump_ ' came from Sotek's tail as it slammed down.

She then saw a stag to the south in the distance. Instantly she calmed right down as she whispered across to Sotek.

"Looks like deer's are back on the menu. This'll cheer Tilma up no end". Her breathing became expertly controlled as she took careful aim. She watched her prey for a few seconds, then fired. The arrow shot through the air at ridiculous speed, completely overshooting the stag. The arrow was last seen flying way over the top of its target.

Sotek laughed at her face which was more than surprised.

"Well, Little Mrs. Fancy Pants isn't the crack shot everybody thought she is. Maybe I should take my bow back". He then reached out for the bow while she stood there half stunned, just staring at the deer.

"Don't you bloody dare" She snapped as she glared at him like a kid does when their toy is under threat from being taken away. Her head turned as she looked back at the stag. "I missed, I missed by miles". All she could do was gawk at it as she shook her head, muttering to herself.

"Aela, you never used a bow like that, you aimed too high. It's a lot more potent than you think". Sotek glanced over at the stag as he tried to work out the distance. As he had practiced with the bow for a few hours he had a far better idea of it's true potential. "It's still there, aim about three feet above it".

Aela disagreed entirely with his seemingly ridiculous proposal.

"Three feet? That's 200 yards away. It'll miss".

"Try it. Sheesh". He walked up to her and spoke softly as his hand slid across her back to attach itself to her waist. " _Try it, three feet_ ".

She took aim and fired the arrow as Sotek had suggested despite her instinct telling her that the arc was wrong. The arrow flew through the air way too low for Aela's liking but over the long distance it gradually dropped. Then started it's downwards decent and slammed into the stag. The stag was sent sprawling across the ground. It died on impact having instantly burst into flames as well as receiving massive amounts of ice damage at the same time.

Aela's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as she cackled to herself like some red haired lunatic. Once she calmed down slightly she thumped Sotek playfully in the arm.

"Bloody hell and Oblivion, you guessed that perfectly". She stated as she smiled at him. She was pleased he was actually improving, far more than she thought he initially would.

Sotek tutted at her as he drew his dagger to skin the deer.

"Don't sound so surprised!"

She couldn't help herself. A low snigger escaped her lips as she quickly turned her back to him. Sotek huffed in response although he was still smiling even when he saw her shoulders start to shake due to her suppressed laugh. A few hundred yards away, Aela noticed something which quickly took her attention, an old tree about two hundred yards in the distance. She dropped her pack by a large rock, before pointing to it.

"Here you go, I packed you some food". Then she drew an arrow and aimed at the tree. Sotek eagerly sat on the rock and started eating, while he watched Aela for a few hours as she got herself acquainted with the bow. When she went to recover the arrows she spotted another deer. This one was a doe, she readied an arrow but just as she was going to fire, she lowered the bow to the ground.

"Here, you have a go". She handed him the bow then watched him take aim. "Control your bloody breathing…Stop". Sotek sighed then lowered the bow as he prepared himself for another telling off. "Your footings all wrong. Take your time". Aela shook her head as she muttered to herself as she watched him prepare to fire a second time. He steadied his breathing as she had instructed then fired. The arrow flew off through the air but missed it's intended target by yards. Moments later they both saw a tree beyond the deer explode in flames. "Oh well done, you great nit". She snatched the bow back off of him as she laughed. "Watch me". She took aim then fired. Sotek watched in awe as the arrow struck the deer perfectly. The single shot killed it instantly let alone the elemental damage which was inflicted as well.

She tilted her head slightly at him as she muttered under her breath.

" _So, you can work the range, well that's something I suppose_ ".

As they got near the body, Aela suddenly dived for cover calling out to Sotek.

"Get down". He followed her lead without question. "Over there, bandits. It's an old iron mine, they must be using it for a camp".

"Iron mine? Any iron left?" Sotek asked. He always needed gold and here was a good opportunity to make some, provided there was still some ore left to mine.

"Probably, shall we take 'em out?"

"You know damn well you want to". He laughed. "Give your bow a good work out". With that she crept closer, moving to a higher location.

Aela summed up how many bandits there would be, then she forewarned Sotek.

" _Three bandits outside, say three maybe four inside_ ". She took aim at the one on the walkway, then she fired. Within a few seconds her target was thrown back a few feet by the impact and burst into flames like he was struck by a fireball. She couldn't get over the power of the Dragonbone bow. "Bloody hell, Sotek, this is amazing". She fired off another arrow at a bandit who was turning around on a chair to see what had just happened. The shot killed him on impact as it slammed into his chest. The power of the shot was such that it threw him backwards tipping him off the chair. He disappeared from sight as he slid down the platform ramp into the dirt below.

The third bandit had enough. Not even having the slightest idea where the shots were coming from, he broke cover and ran to the cave. Running as fast as he could, he only just managed to the entrance. The safety of the mine was just a mere few seconds away when he was struck in the back. The force from the impact added to his momentum sent him tumbling into the mine entrance door with a great thud. He bounced backwards and fell upon the ground with the Dragonbone arrow protruding through his chest.

"Yaay three for three". Aela cried out, then she headed towards the camp. Sotek couldn't help but feel impressed with her shooting, each hit a perfect kill. Once they entered the camp, Sotek started looting the bodies. He also collected anything that's worth selling from around the campsite. Although there wasn't a great deal there, he did manage to find a few scrolls and a couple of gems from bags as well as a few gold coins on the tables. Once he was happy with the search they headed inside.

The old mine had a musty, damp smell as they passed through the entrance. Aela took point as they stealthily headed down the main tunnel. At various spots torches burned brightly, mounted in holders along the walls. Up ahead, in the semi darkness they could see a bandit with his back to them. One thing they didn't have to worry about was any noise they might have made, as he was singing loudly completely out of tune. He mined a node of iron ore, hitting it with an old pickaxe. At least he was until Aela's arrow knocked him off his feet. Once again she had managed to kill a bandit with a single arrow.

Aela stood over the body but as she did so her eyes betrayed her instantly. The wolf in her literally screamed to get out. She quickly glanced at Sotek then turned and started to head deeper inside. After a few paces she noticed Sotek wasn't following so she turned back to see him sitting on an old barrel next to the corpse of the bandit they had just killed.

"Ermm what's up?" She could tell he wasn't overly happy by the way he was looking at her.

"I thought we were ok, I thought we were sorted. What I thought was that we had a… Understanding". As he spoke he looked up at her standing there.

"Sorry, I'm not sure what you're on about". She thought back to them hitting the camp. Everything was fine with him until she killed the last bandit.

Sotek got up and walked over to her. As he talked to her he poked her in the chest, forcing her back slightly.

"You got, or rather had, the same look as you did when you went in that troll cave by yourself. So why haven't you changed? If this, between us is going to work out, I have to be me. I can't be anyone else, and you…" As he spoke he pulled her arm causing her to spin around. Then as quick as a flash he smacked her on the backside. The next moment he raised his voice in total disregard to their circumstance and promptly told her off. "You have to be you, so stop pretending, stop fighting it, be you". With that he simply started heading further down into the mine. Then he stopped and looked behind at her.

Aela just stood there looking at him. She was still unsure of how he actually felt but something inside her decided to take a chance. Moments later she started to change. Over the course of a few seconds, she grown in height while her mass increased three times her weight. Long sharp claws protruded from her red furred paws as saliva dripped from her fangs.

Sotek blatantly walked up to her. As he looked at her right in her face he pointed to himself.

"Good guy!" Moments later he pointed into the depths of the mine. "Bad guys". Finally he tapped her in the chest, saying one word at a time for empathizes. "Don't… Eat… The… Good… Guy…" Only then did he step back allowing her unhindered access to the rest of the mine.

As she gave out a deafening roar, voices deep within the mine cried out in panic. Dropping to all fours she charged further in, killing anyone she came across in a blood feed frenzy. Sotek walked behind slowly like he was out on an evening stroll, looting what remains he found. Using the pickaxe he collected from the dead bandit he mined a few iron nodes which he had came across as he made his way along the tunnels.

By the time he got to the main chamber, Aela, who was grinning like a cat who got the cream, was sitting on a table with her legs gently swaying back and forth. Her armor, hair and especially her face was smothered in blood from her feasting. She held her head back while her eyes were closed. As she sat there she listened to her surroundings. She could feel her heart still hammering in her chest. Her breathing was fast and erratic but gradually it slowed as she regained control. Sotek found an old bowl, then passed it over to her. She took it quick enough although she had a bewildered look on her face.

Sotek pulled out two flasks of water from his pack along with a cloth.

"Clean yourself up, god you're a messy eater". Then he smiled at her, letting her know he was fine with who she really was. She sheepishly said thanks then took the flasks.

While she washed off the blood from her face, Sotek searched around. He found a few more gems and a few oddities for selling. He had also found an old pair of black boots and a scruffy dirty white miners shirt, both of which he kept for himself.

Aela soon joined in the search but they found little else of interest, the previous miners had already cleared out the cavern before they evacuated it. Once Sotek mined the last few iron nodes, they divided up what Sotek had collected for ease of carrying although Sotek bore the blunt of the two deer carcasses. The instant they stepped outside, the sudden change from the gloomy caves to the sun rising over the mountain forced Sotek to stop as his eyes had some trouble readjusting.

"Are you ok?". Aela asked as she watched Sotek blink heavily.

He didn't reply but he just nodded instead. Once he could focus better he gave her a smile to reassure her that he was genuinely alright. Then he took the lead as they headed off back to Whiterun.

When they got back, Aela helped Sotek with all the goods they had collected. They visited each trader one by one until all of Sotek's wheeling's and dealing's were completed. From there they headed into Jorrvaskr.

On entering the hall a whelp approached them.

"I killed two wolves today, did you get anything? Oh you killed two deer".

Aela stood silent waiting for Sotek to answer. Sotek however hung the two deer on large meat hooks which lay to the side of the doorway. He then smiled mischievously as he pointed to Aela.

"Aela took out a bandit camp! I… Ah, I killed a rock". Then he smiled at her.

"A rock? You can't kill a rock". The whelp stated as she looked at him like he was half crazy.

Aela backed her up.

"You didn't actually kill it you know".

Sotek just smirked at them both.

"No but its mortally wounded. Tomorrow I'll take a big hammer and finish it off". Then he and Aela headed downstairs leaving the whelp totally confused.


End file.
